


Summer Isle

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Among The Fair Folk [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), The Wicker Man (1973)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Sacrifice, Wicker Man AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: Ross Poldark is a Detective Constable with the Devon and Cornwall Constabulary. He gets assigned to a missing child case which sees him and his FSI Dwight Enys being sent to investigate the isolated community of Summer Isle. What he finds will change everything he believes.





	1. To The Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts), [Miss_Gemmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gemmie/gifts), [mosslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Miss Gemmie for the cheerleading and unwavering support. Also to Linane and Thistle for the advice and beta reading, thank you!!!!
> 
> This is a fill for the Winter Fandom Raffle, Prompts 34: Firelight and Romance; 38: Missing and 68: Wing!Fic which will become apparent later :D

Ross’ phone rang the second he pulled into the car park of the ugly concrete block that was Newquay Police Station. He sighed and checked who it was, already knowing and dreading the subsequent conversation. Elizabeth’s picture was on the screen, her smile irking him to the point that he simply declined the call and put the phone back in his pocket before he turned off the car and got out. He took his suit jacket from its hanger suspended from the hand rest in the back seat behind his own and put it on, then closed the doors and locked the car. It was Cornwall but you could never be too careful.

The walk inside was punctuated by greetings as he ascended to the top floor where the CID offices were. There were six of them altogether, their superintendent a man named Carey Warleggan. He also just so happened to be the father of one of the other detectives and Ross despised both of them equally, their superior attitudes and general self-righteousness getting right up his nose. Thankfully George was nowhere to be seen when he came in and he went to his desk, fired up the ancient PC and started checking his emails. There were a couple of replies from the headquarters with regards to a murder case from a few weeks back, a domestic affair that had only taken three days to crack, but other than that it was the usual paperwork and red tape.

Ross hummed to himself as he replied and then got up to grab his first cup of coffee of the day. A few other detectives had drifted in and they made small talk, Ross spending most of the conversation deflecting questions about his upcoming wedding. He was seriously starting to regret asking Elizabeth to marry him, but they had been dragging along for five years already and he knew that it was more or less expected of them both and so he had bitten the bullet and done it. Now he was being subjected to a daily assault by his mother, her mother and Elizabeth herself as they all merrily succumbed to wedding fever. His phone started buzzing again and Ross rolled his eyes for no-one’s benefit but his own as he declined the call again. He would no doubt be on the receiving end of a tirade once he did answer it but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

‘Ross.’ The sound of a friendly voice made him look up from his phone and he grinned as Dwight Enys came into the office. Dwight was the head of their rather tiny SOCO department, only one of three, and he was the same age as Ross and one of his best friends. He came over and looked at the phone in Ross’ hand. ‘That Liz again?’

‘She doesn’t fucking give over.’ Ross muttered and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He looked up at Dwight, the frank blue eyes and friendly smile a very welcome sight. He looked a lot younger than his twenty-eight years. They had been working together for the past five, when they had both come to Newquay as junior officers and struck up a mutual hatred of George Warleggan which had seen them bond over a rather long and drunken evening at the local and then becoming fast friends.

‘Unlucky.’ Dwight was grinning. ‘Welcome to the madness is all I will say.’ He and his own long-term girlfriend had recently done the deed, although Caroline was a far more sensible individual and so it had been a nice small ceremony in a cliff-side hotel in St Austell and nowhere near the expense or size of Ross’ prospective nuptials.

‘I need someone to save me.’ Ross grumbled as they went back to his desk. ‘Anything will do at this point.’

‘It’s funny you should say that.’ Dwight’s eyes were twinkling. ‘I may have just the thing.’

They went down the corridor to the Forensics Department. It was small but functional and they could manage most of the less complicated testing. Ross followed Dwight into the small office at the back and took the plastic evidence bag that Dwight handed him. Inside there was a sheet of paper, water stained and written in an oddly sloping hand in what appeared to be black fountain pen ink.

‘What is this?’ Ross had to admit his curiosity was piqued. ‘Who even uses fountain pens anymore?’

‘Wait till you see what it says.’ Dwight said with a grin. Ross gave him a quizzical look and then started to read the contents. The letter itself was dated five weeks before.

_Dear Sirs_

_This is a matter of greatest urgency and I implore you to please take this matter seriously and treat it with the sensitivity and gravity that it requires. You will no doubt be aware of the existence of Summer Isle. The people here had never been under the jurisdiction of the mainland and I fear that they have become arrogant and complacent in dealing with the law and whoever may break it. Lord Summer Isle himself has not seen fit to give this matter his consideration and so I have had to turn to the mainland to ask for assistance._

_A child from the isle has gone missing. Her name is Demelza Carne and she is but fifteen years old. She was last seen leaving the school house and returning to her home she shares with her older brother Drake Carne in the afternoon, but then seems to have simply vanished into thin air. It has been two weeks since any sign of her has been found and I fear the worst, but everyone around me has refused to even consider the idea that the child has come to harm._

_Please, I beg you. I need help and none is forthcoming. A child may well have been killed and there are none here to investigate this matter. If anything, it is being kept from the authorities._

_I await your reply and hope that I am able to assist you further when you arrive._

_Yours in hope._

There was no signature. Ross turned the bag over and frowned.

‘Was that it?’ he asked. Dwight shook his head and picked up another two bags from the desk. Ross took them and looked at the first bag. It contained the envelope and he studied the postmark.

‘It’s St Martins.’ Dwight said. ‘Whoever posted it managed to get off the island to do so.’ Ross raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the next one. It contained a snapshot, clearly taken and printed off a 35mm film camera. The girl in the picture was pretty and young, obviously a teenager. Her pale face was freckled and had a pointed chin. That, coupled with her bright eyes and coppery red curls put Ross in mind of a little vixen. The glint of mischief in her eyes only added to the impression.

‘I’m assuming this is Demelza Carne?’ he asked and Dwight nodded.

‘It came with the letter.’ he said. ‘It’s odd, the whole thing was damp, even though it had come through the post. Like it had been dropped in the sea.’

‘You’ve been watching too many fantasy films, mate.’ Ross laughed. ‘So why are you showing me this?’

‘Because you and I have been assigned to it.’ Dwight said.

**********

Warleggan wasn’t happy. Either of them.

‘I would have sent someone more senior.’ The Superintendent looked like he’d been chewing on glass, his expression one of clear irritation. Ross knew what that meant. It meant that George’s nose was out of joint because someone at Exeter had decided that Ross was the one to be assigned the Demelza Carne case. Not that it was much of a case.

‘I understand, sir.’ Ross kept his tone respectful, knowing how much more it wound Warleggan up than when he was being insubordinate. ‘And I can assure you that I will be extremely thorough in ascertaining whether there is anything to this letter.’ Carey Warleggan steepled his fingers and gave Ross a stern look over his desk.

‘I certainly hope so.’ he replied. ‘This case is going to be a sensitive one.’ His shrewd grey eyes narrowed. ‘How much do you know about Summer Isle?’

‘Only that it’s one of the largest private islands in the UK.’ Ross replied. ‘And that the man who owns it is related to the Queen.’

‘A third cousin.’ Warleggan replied. ‘He’s very rich and extremely influential but also something of an eccentric. He’s fairly old now I believe, in his seventies, and he never leaves the island anymore. The community is completely self-sufficient. They have tidal power and grow, farm or fish for the majority of their own food. Any outside supplies are brought in by boat once a week and paid for out of the extremely large reservoir of private wealth that Lord Trelawney owns as well as the revenue from exporting their produce to the mainland. It is of the best quality and is sought after by most Michelin Star restaurants.’

‘But there must be some communication?’ Ross asked.

‘No telephones, not television, no wifi.’ Warleggan replied. ‘The whole island is, for lack of a better word. Isolated from the twenty-first century. It’s an odd place, from what I hear.’

‘If that is the case, will I even be allowed to step ashore?’ Ross asked.

‘We have a warrant to search for Demelza Carne.’ Warleggan said. ‘It is all above board.’ He sat back in his seat. ‘You and Enys will leave today.’

‘Today?’ That shocked Ross a little. ‘But…’

‘Unless you have other priorities?’ Warleggan said. ‘In which case, I can have someone replace you.’

‘No, sir. Not at all.’ Ross replied. ‘I simply meant that it seems to have moved rather quickly. Dwight said that the letter only arrived yesterday.’

‘This is a Child Protection issue, Poldark.’ Warleggan said. ‘It requires swift action. Now you have two hours to go home and pack. I imagine that a couple of days will suffice to begin the investigation. Enys will be able to do any of the basic forensic work needed.’ He nodded curtly at Ross. ‘Dismissed.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Ross got up. And thank you for the opportunity, sir.’

‘Like I said, Poldark.’ Warleggan’s voice was cutting. ‘I didn’t decide this.’

**********

Ross drove across the peninsula to Nampara, pulled into the drive outside the manor and parked behind a painter’s van. The estate was a hive of activity as usual. Grace had embarked on a series of renovations in order to have the house ready for the wedding. He found her in the drawing room with Elizabeth and they both looked up at him in surprise.

‘Ross?’ Grace said. ‘What are you doing home dear?’

‘I have a case.’ he replied, avoiding Elizabeth’s eyes. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line of displeasure and he knew that the only thing stopping her from ripping him a new one was the fact that she disliked losing her temper in front of people, especially her prospective mother-in-law.

‘A case?’ Grace frowned. ‘That doesn’t explain anything.’

‘I have to be away for a few days.’ Ross replied and now the thin lips were accompanied by a look of such venom that Ross was starting to fear for his life. Bridezilla was something of an understatement when it came to Elizabeth.

‘What?’ Grace looked at Elizabeth and then at him. ‘But we have the caterers coming on Saturday to finalise the menu.’

‘This is a serious case, Mother.’ Ross replied. ‘The Super put me on it himself.’ He shrugged. ‘Dwight is going with me and it will only be for three days.’

‘Where are you going?’ Grace asked.

‘I can’t say exactly.’ Ross replied. ‘It’s a bit of a sensitive matter.’ He could see he wasn’t getting anywhere and walked towards the door. ‘Now I really need to get going. There’s only one boat a week to this place and I need to be on it in an hour.’

He left the room and headed for the stairs. Right on cue, he heard the clipped sound of Elizabeth’s heels behind him.

‘Ross.’ It was a sharp hiss. ‘What the bloody hell is this?’ Ross sighed and turned on the staircase.

‘I just told you.’ he said but Elizabeth was not to be thwarted.

‘You didn’t answer my call this morning either.’ she snapped. ‘We have things that need to be decided.’

‘Not while I’m working, Elizabeth.’ Ross replied. ‘I have a job to do.’ That was the wrong thing to say and Elizabeth decided to let him know just how angry she was. She harangued him up the stairs and into their room and while he packed his carry-on. She hissed and scolded and guilt tripped him while he changed into jeans and boots until Ross finally snapped and shouted back at her and then got a flood of tears and accusations of infidelity for his trouble.

Frustrated and completely annoyed, Ross cut the argument short and stormed down the stairs to leave the building as quickly as possible. He dashed past his parents in the front hall and gave them an on the fly goodbye while he grabbed his pea coat from the coat rack and then he was outside and getting back in his car. Before he even started the engine, the messages started coming through. Ross huffed and turned it off, chucking it in the back seat for good measure.

He drove like a bat out of hell to Penzance, and as each mile passed it felt more and more like a break for freedom until Ross started laughing. By the time he got to the town he was done. He parked at the Penzance Police Station and walked down the hill to the harbour. He had expected to have to catch the Scilly Isles ferry, but there was a police boat that had been requisitioned to take him and Dwight out. He found Dwight already waiting for him on the quay, a grin on his face when Ross told him about the encounter with Elizabeth. Like Ross he’d abandoned his formal clothes in favour of jeans and a thick Fairisle jumper with his heavy parka over it.

‘Sounds like a lucky escape.’ he said and Ross snorted.

‘Tell me about it.’ He hauled his bag onto his shoulder.

The boat that was going to take them was a small one and Ross gave it a sceptical look. Dwight was far more comfortable, being something of a sailor, and he went aboard and greeted the two officers that would be taking them. Ross came into the wheelhouse behind him and greeted them. They made small talk until the inevitable happened and one of the men brought up Summer Isle. He’d introduced himself as Gary, and he looked like he’d been in the service a while.

‘So we nearly fell over in shock when we heard that.’ he said and Ross and Dwight exchanged a look. ‘No-one ever goes out there. Even the fishermen steer clear.’

‘It’s bad luck.’ The other one, another older man named Evan, said. Dwight couldn’t hide his grin.

‘Cursed island?’ he said to Ross. ‘Sounds like fun.’ Ross knew it sounded ridiculous but an odd little shiver went down his spine.

‘You can laugh at that if you want.’ Gary said. ‘But I’m glad I’ll be sailing away once you two get dropped off.’

Ross frowned but said nothing. They listened to the safety briefing and Ross took the life jacket he was given and put it on over his coat. Underneath he had his hoodie with the Dorset and Devon Constabulary logo on the right breast. He did have a suit carefully folded in his carry on but was glad he’d decided in favour of practicality for the trip, especially when they finally departed and hit the open sea outside the protection of the harbour. There it got choppy and the spray kicked up in Ross’ face until he gave up and retreated inside the wheel house.

‘It’s supposed to be bloody spring.’ he muttered and Gary chuckled.

‘You’ve never caught the ferry, have you?’ he asked and Ross shook his head.

‘No.’ he replied. ‘I never go out on the sea.’

‘But you’re Cornish.’ Gary sounded like he was surprised.

‘Not a requirement, I believe.’ Ross replied. He looked back at where Dwight was having a ball and chatting cheerfully with Evan.

‘Seriously though.’ Gary said. ‘Have you ever heard the stories about that place?’

‘Not really.’ Ross replied. ‘Didn’t get much time to do any research.’

‘Well, I’ll tell you what I know.’ Gary said. ‘It’s way down in the Gulf Stream so the weather is almost tropical. Makes The Scillies look like amateur hour when it comes to gardens.’

‘And the people there?’ Ross asked and Gary shrugged.

’It’s a closed community.’ he replied. ‘About a hundred and fifty people. Occasionally someone comes off or someone goes on, but they mostly keep to themselves. Trelawney has some sort of tech ban on the place, so nothing that can communicate out or in, although I think I remember there being an old land line for emergencies.’

‘They don’t even have radio?’ Ross asked and Gary shrugged.

‘Who knows.’ he said. ‘How long are you going for?’

‘Three days.’ Ross replied. He gave Gary a speculative look. ‘Did they tell you why we’re going?’

‘Missing kid?’ Gary asked and Ross nodded in confirmation. ‘I’m surprised they didn’t send a CPO.’

‘To be honest so am I.’ Ross replied. ‘But the intel we got suggested that the child might have come to some harm so I guess they are just being careful.’ It niggled though, that comment and he thought about Warleggan’s words that he hadn’t made the decision to send Ross.

He and Gary carried on talking, Gary giving him all the information he knew about the island. It was fairly large, over a hundred acres. The beaches were fine, given to white sand and rocky coves, but it was the fruit orchards and vegetable patches that Summer isle was best known for. Gary told Ross how he’d eaten some of its produce when he was a child and that it had been the best he’d ever tasted.

‘Nowadays they sell it all to the big London places.’ he said. ‘It’s a pity.’

‘No doubt it keeps them going.’ Ross said, trying to stifle a yawn. They had been sailing for over two hours and he was tired and bored and couldn’t face yet another cup of tea.

‘My dad did some work out there in the sixties.’ Evan said. He and Dwight had come inside and were sitting behind them. ‘The bloke’s got a castle and everything.’

‘No shit?’ Dwight looked impressed.

‘Goes back centuries.’ Evan said. He got up from the table and moved to the wheel next to Gary. ‘We should be almost there shouldn’t we?’

‘There.’ Gary lifted a hand and Ross looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough there was an island on the horizon. Another half hour later and they were cruising along the coast of it. Dwight went back outside to get a good look and this time Ross went with him.

The island looked idyllic. The earlier chop had subsided and the water they were sailing on was crystalline and almost turquoise, more suitable for a holiday brochure than an island off the coast of Britain. The beaches were stunning, the powdery white sand giving way to sea grass and what looked like rolling hills beyond. There were trees inland and Ross watched as they approached a slope that turned into a rocky approach to what looked like a small bay. Gary navigated the boat inside and Ross saw a harbour in front of them. It was surrounded by a collection of houses, all crammed together like any other seaside village. The quay ran out onto the bay and Gary guided the boat to come up alongside and then stopped.

‘Here you are gentlemen.’ he said. ‘I’ll be getting on quick, so hop off.’

Ross and Dwight said goodbye and disembarked. Evan handed their cases over and then the boat started up again. It was pulling away even as they turned and saw a man coming down the quay towards them. He was tall and rangy, thick brown hair going grey at the temples and a none-to-friendly look on his face. When he got within earshot he spoke to them, Cornish accent thick.

‘You can’t stop here.’ he called. ‘This is private property.’ Ross was prepared for this and had his warrant card out ready for him to look at. Dwight had done the same and the man came up short as he got close enough to see what they were holding. Ross decided to take the bull by the horns and spoke, using his authoritative voice.

‘DC Ross Poldark, sir.’ he said and then turned to Dwight. ‘This is Dwight Enys who is my FSI. We are here on the authority of the Devon and Cornwall Constabulary.’ He reached into his inside coat pocket and withdrew the warrant. ‘We are here to investigate the possible disappearance of Demelza Carne.’

‘William Manderley.’ The man said. He had dark eyes and they were now looking at them with a great deal of suspicion brewing in their depths. ‘I’m the harbour master here. You cannot land without permission.’

‘I have permission, Mr Manderley.’ Ross said evenly. ‘It’s right here in the warrant.’

‘No.’ Manderley sounded dismissive. ‘You need the Lord’s permission.’

‘Who, God?’ Dwight was grinning, clearly enjoying himself. ‘I’m sure he wouldn’t have a problem.’

‘No.’ Manderley snorted. ‘His Lordship of course. He’s the one who says who can set foot on Summer Isle.’

‘Well, I am afraid that even Lord Trelawney will have to grant us permission to be here.’ Ross said. ‘Summer Isle stills falls under the rule of the United Kingdom.’ He handed the warrant to Manderley, who took it as if it might burn him. ‘Read it. You’ll find it’s all in order.’ Manderley threw him a hostile look, but did read the warrant. Eventually he turned his head and spat on the quay, barely an inch from Ross’ boots.

‘You’ll have to speak to him directly then.’ he replied, but it was clear he wasn’t happy. ‘Come with me. I’ll have someone take you up to the big house.’ He turned on his heel and started marching down the quay. Ross and Dwight looked at each other.

‘Well now.’ Ross said, picking up his carry-on. ‘That’s not the most auspicious of beginnings, is it?’

‘Maybe this place is cursed.’ Dwight laughed and followed him down the quay.


	2. Lord Summer Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Dwight go to meet Lord Trelawney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to the wonderful Miss Gemmie, Thistle and Linane for support, beta reading services to fix my glaring errors and screams in the distance when I mention Porn :D
> 
> T/W: There is an age difference in this fic of 12 years between Ross and Jim. However, like all things on Summer Isle, this is not necessarily what it seems.

They got to a stone building which turned out to be the harbour house. They were ushered inside to wait in a room at the front while Manderley handed Ross back the warrant. He disappeared into the back room and soon a woman came out of it. She was of an age with Manderley, her thick auburn hair pinned up and wiping her hands on a dish cloth. They greeted her and she gave them a friendly smile, in complete contrast with the harbour master.

‘I’m Peggy Manderley.’ she said. ‘Billy’s wife. You’ll have to forgive him. He’s an awful grump.’ She chuckled. ‘I’ll bet he didn’t even offer you a cup of tea while you’re waiting.’ She nodded at the table and chairs set up in the window. ‘Make yourselves comfortable and I’ll get one for you.’

‘That’s really all right.’ Ross said. ‘We had just about enough tea on the crossing to float ourselves.’ He reached into his pocket. ‘You could do something else for us though.’

‘Of course.’ Peggy said. Ross took out the colour scan of the snapshot that Warleggan had given him to bring with and held it out to her. ‘I am sure your husband probably told you why we’re here.’

‘A missing child.’ Peggy said. ‘But that is quite impossible. No-one’s child is missing. We’d know.’

‘Still, I would appreciate it if you could take a look.’ Ross said. ‘Just to be sure.’ He gave her his most winning smile and was gratified when she took the scan and peered at it.

‘Don’t know her.’ she said. ‘This girl doesn’t belong to this island.’

‘Are you sure?’ Ross asked. ‘Her name is Demelza. Demelza Carne.’

‘No.’ Peggy said. ‘Quite sure. There’s no Demelza Carne on this island.’ She looked thoughtful. ‘There are some Carnes on the Scillies. Perhaps she’s from there.’

‘So there are no Carnes on Summer Isle?’ Ross was starting to feel irritated but he kept it hidden. Dwight was watching the exchange with interest.

‘There are.’ Peggy said. ‘Or at least there were. There’s only one now.’

‘Let me guess.’ Ross said. ‘Drake Carne?’ Peggy’s look of momentary surprise was quickly replaced by the friendly smile once again.

‘Of course, there’s Drake.’ she said. ‘But Drake has no sister.’

‘I didn’t say she was his sister.’ Ross said and there was a flicker of something in Peggy’s green eyes.

‘Well, she’d have to be his sister.’ she replied. ‘She’s far too young to be anything else.’ She smoothed the apron she was wearing over her jeans. ‘Let me see about that tea.’ Before Ross could say anything else, she turned and went back into the back room. Ross turned and looked at Dwight, one eyebrow raised.

‘Well, that was interesting.’ he said.

‘She’s lying.’ Dwight replied. ‘She recognised her.’

‘I think I agree with you.’ Ross replied. He was about to ask Dwight what else he thought when Manderley came back in.

‘I’ve found someone to take you up to see his Lordship.’ he said. ‘This way.’ Ross and Dwight followed him through the doorway into the back room and saw it was a kitchen. Peggy was now at the sink but she didn’t say anything at all or even look at them. Manderley was holding the back door open and they walked out into a cobbled courtyard. At the back gate was a trap, pulled by a heavy set chestnut cob.

‘You have no cars here?’ Ross asked and got a curt nod in reply.

‘This is Tom Morgan.’ Manderley said. ‘He’ll take you up.’

‘Before we go.’ Ross held out the picture of Demelza. ‘Have you seen this girl? Her name is Demelza Carne. She’s thought to have been missing for two weeks.’

‘Never seen her.’ Manderley said. ‘Don’t know her face at all.’

‘What about you?’ Ross turned to Tom, a young man with thick sandy hair and dark eyes.

‘No.’ Tom replied. ‘Not ever seen her before.’ He sounded surly.

‘Right, thank you.’ Ross out the picture away. ‘I suppose we better go and have a word with Lord Trelawney.’ Manderley nodded and stepped out of their way. Ross and Dwight moved around to the trap and got in. It was quite a novel experience for them both and it took a few moments to settle in. Tom clicked his tongue and shook the reins and the cob took off at a brisk trot.

They passed the gardens at the back of the line of houses before they turned up a road that led into the interior of the island. Ross looked around him. The island was beautiful and as they progressed he caught sight of people watching them from the windows of the houses that dotted the road. It was like a picture postcard of rural England, except for the fine weather. They came to the main street of a small village and saw a few shops that ran either side. That interested Ross further as to the economics of the island. He noticed how all the buildings were made from the same grey stone, window boxes full of scarlet geraniums outside every window. The last two buildings were a school house on the left and what looked like a rather derelict church on the right, its churchyard overgrown and full of wild flowers. It was in sharp contrast to the immaculate gardens he’d seen so far.

They came through the village and still Tom had not said a word to them. Ross sighed and gave Dwight a look and Dwight grinned. The road now sloped up and the trees thickened on either side, spreading out in orchards, their boughs crowded with blossom in delicate shades of pink and white, the breeze catching the petals that had fallen and swirling them around into the air.

Ross was looking at the scene of bucolic perfection, feeling like the whole place was just a little too perfect. It was like picking up a perfectly shiny red apple, not knowing that it was rotten and maggoty on the inside. He had no idea why he felt like that, but he couldn’t shake it. That was when something caught his eye and he focused in on the shadows at the back of the orchards. He saw a glimpse of something moving with through the trees. At first, Ross thought he was just seeing the play of sunlight, but then it moved again and he realised it was big, whatever it was. The thing that was moving flickered in the corner of his eye and he elbowed Dwight.

‘Did you see that?’ he asked and Dwight looked where he was pointing.

‘I don’t see anything.’ he said. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross felt that shiver again, a feeling of discomfort that was now creeping up on him. Then almost on cue, they heard a silvery laugh in the distance and they both looked at Tom.

‘Who the bloody hell was that?’ Dwight asked and Tom shrugged, the surliness still in place.

‘It’ll be the young master, sir.’ he replied. ‘He’s always playing tricks.’

‘There’s a young master?’ Ross asked, now trying his best to see through the trees.

‘There is.’ Tom replied, but then fell silent again. Dwight tugged on Ross’ sleeve.

‘Look.’ he said and Ross turned to stare at the hill in front of them, surmounted by what was definitely a castle. It was weathered and quite impressive. The trees thinned out as they approached and fell away to open fields. That was when Ross caught the beat of hooves and saw the moving thing break away from the trees and head down into the pastures below the castle. Now he could see it was a horse, tall and feathered and coal black. He couldn’t make out the face of the person that was riding it as he galloped away, but saw a head of gold curls and heard the echo of that mocking laughter once more.

‘I take it that was him.’ he said and Tom nodded and then spat over the side of the trap.

The road took them up the hill and under a portcullis of all things. The yard inside as cobbled and Tom pulled the pony to a stop. He didn’t offer to help them, so Ross and Dwight got down themselves and took out their cases. The second they were done, Tom shook the reins and drove off, leaving them to walk over to the massive wooden door in front of them.

‘It’s like something out of Dracula.’ Dwight snickered and Ross gave him a smile.

‘I think it’s pretty clear that all this island living is not conducive to being normal.’ he said and Dwight laughed out loud at that one. They ascended the steps and Ross rang the huge bell at the side of the door. It boomed quite loudly and they both had to stifle a chuckle at the dramatics of it all. While they waited, Ross examined the door in front of them. It was massive, carved from what looked like a single piece of wood. It was edged with carved designs, fruit and berries and leaves. But it was what was front and centre that caught both his and Dwight’s attention.

‘Jesus.’ Dwight was staring at it. ‘Is that a cock?’

‘I think so.’ Ross was not a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but the fact that there was a very large and very erect penis carved into the door at eye level was not something he’d been expecting from a stately home. A few moments later the door opened and a woman looked out at them. She was quite lovely, her thick black hair twisted into a braid that hung over one shoulder. She gave them a quizzical look.

‘Can I help you?’ she asked and they produced their warrant cards again.

‘We’re from the Devon and Cornwall Constabulary.’ Ross said. ‘Ms…?’

‘Read.’ The woman replied. ‘My name is Mary Read. I am Lord Summer Isle’s personal assistant and archivist.’ She stepped back. ‘Please come in.’ They filed into a grand hall, wood panelled and big enough to have a formal reception in.

‘We have an urgent matter to discuss with Lord Trelawney…’ Ross started but Mary held up a hand and he found himself falling silent, much to his surprise.

‘You can tell his Lordship all about that.’ she said. ‘Come, he’s in the Orangery having lunch.’ Then without another word, she turned and started to lead them out the hall. At a loss, they both had to trot to catch up with her. The door they walked out of led them down a long gallery, the walls lined with paintings, and Ross found himself looking at portraits that seemingly dated back to the Tudor period. When they got to the end, the final one was of a venerable looking man with grey hair and fierce black eyebrows over dark eyes. He was dressed in a black three piece suit and a white shirt with an open collar and held a skull balanced on the palm of his hand. Behind him was a vista of the island.

‘That is His Lordship.’ Mary said, seeing that they had stopped to look at the portrait. ‘Lord Alasdair Trelawney of Summer Isle and the last of his line.’

‘He’s the only one left?’ Ross asked. ‘Tom told us there’s a young master at the house.’

‘He has no children of his own.’ Mary replied. ‘However, all the island’s children are his.’ That struck an odd note with Ross and his detective’s ears pricked up.

‘So he has no successor then?’ Dwight asked and Mary nodded.

‘None of his blood.’ she replied and then gestured to the doorway at the end of the gallery. ‘But His Lordship will be in a far better position to explain.’

They went through and found themselves in a magnificent Victorian orangery, its soaring roof a testament to the beauty that could be created by iron and glass. There was a long table and at the end of it sat the subject of the portrait they had just seen. He was busy eating, but when he saw them he got to his feet and came forward. His stride was vigorous for a man his age and Ross was taken aback when he found his hand being taken in a grip that was extremely firm and spoke of a physical strength of a much younger man. He was neatly dressed in a pair of chinos and a white shirt under a maroon jumper of what looked like cashmere, at odds with the warmth of the weather. There was a strange silver pendant around his neck, a design that looked like tangled leaves and yet could also have been a face.

‘Detective Constable Poldark and Mr Enys.’ he said and his voice was deep and sonorous. That made Ross blink.

‘How did you know?’ he asked, now on the back foot.

‘News travels fast on Summer Isle.’ Trelawney said. ‘Please sit down. I am always happy to do what I can to aid the Constabulary, although it has been a considerable time since any have set foot on Summer Isle.’ He nodded to Mary and she disappeared through another door. ‘You will of course have some lunch?’

‘Thank you.’ Ross replied and went to take a seat with Dwight in tow. ‘That is very kind of you.’

‘Well, it doesn’t do to be churlish to unexpected guests.’ Trelawney said, but there was a definite twinkle in his dark eyes. ‘Although I am afraid it’s not much.’ Not much turned out to be a small feast. Mary bought them eat a plate laden with cold roast lamb, fresh baked bread and a variety of salad vegetables. There was a pitcher of fresh apple juice to drink and then more fruit for dessert. By the time she bought them tea on a silver tray, Ross and Dwight were fit to burst.

‘I have heard about the produce your island grows.’ Dwight said. ‘I have to say that the descriptions don’t do it justice.’

‘Everything we have just eaten is from here.’ Trelawney said. Mary had reappeared with scones, blackberry jam and clotted cream. ‘The island provides all the food that is needed to feed the community.’ He looked up at Mary as he took her hand and she smiled down at him. It was a smile full of warmth and Ross could see that getting anything out of her was going to be difficult. ‘Is our young miscreant back yet?’

‘Not yet.’ she replied. ‘But you know how he is. As long as the sun is shining you’ll not find him indoors.’ Trelawney huffed a soft laugh and let her hand go and she went back out the door that Ross now presumed led through to the kitchen.

‘Who are you talking about Lord Trelawney?’ he asked. ‘If I may enquire.’

‘My son.’ Trelawney said. That made Ross and Dwight look at each other in surprise.

‘That’s odd.’ Ross said. ‘Mary told us you had no children.’

‘None of my own, that part is true.’ Trelawney said. ‘I have an adopted son, although not in any formalised sense of course. His mother was one of the islanders and she fell sick and died of pneumonia when he was only a child so I took him in as my ward and raised him in my house.’ Ross thought back to a glimpse of golden curls and a silvery laugh as the person rode away.

‘He doesn’t happen to ride does he?’ he asked and Trelawney smiled.

‘You’ve seen him then?’ he asked and Ross shrugged.

‘Just a short sighting.’ he replied. ‘Tom called him the young master.’

‘And indeed he is.’ Trelawney said. ‘Although sadly not of my blood so the title of Lord Summer Isle shall die with me. Not that he would be suited to it in any case. James is a bit of a wild creature, far too willful and spirited to spend his days administering the day to day nonsense of running a place such as this. He is turning sixteen in two days’ time though so maybe that will change his ways.’ His tone made him sound like he expected completely the opposite, indulgent and full of affection for the boy he was describing.

‘Still a child then.’ Ross said. ‘Although, I have had some cases where the perpetrators were far younger.’

‘Yes, but this is Summer Isle.’ Trelawney said. ‘Things are a little different here and so is James.’ Ross nodded in agreement and then decided it was a good opening. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the picture and handed it across to Trelawney. He noted the long slender fingers and the heavy gold signet ring on Trelawney’s finger. It was square and set with a sizeable emerald carved with the face of a man that had the same odd pattern of leaves around it. Trelawney caught him looking at it and chuckled, lifting his hand so the stone caught the light.

‘The Green Man, Detective Constable.’ he said. ‘Are you familiar with him?’

‘I have certainly come across a few pubs named after him.’ Ross replied and Trelawney laughed.

‘Indeed.’ he replied. ‘He is Cernunnos, the Celtic god of fertility and life and death. He is the Horned One who walks among the hedgerows and chases maidens into the woods where they become lost forever.’

‘That is very poetic.’ Ross said, recognising a skilful diversion when he saw one. ‘The picture?’ Have you seen this girl?’

‘I cannot say I have.’ Trelawney was peering at the scan.

‘Well, we received a letter at the constabulary saying that she’s been missing from her home on Summer Isle for the last two weeks.’ Ross was watching Trelawney carefully. ‘How many children do you have on the island?’

‘Twenty.’ Trelawney said. ‘And we know each and every one of them. This girl is not from here.’

‘Her name is Demelza Carne.’ Ross persisted. ‘She’s fifteen years old. The same age as your son.’ He was hoping that would make some sort of impact, but Trelawney gave him an apologetic smile, reserved and polite.

‘I really wish I was in a position to help you, Detective Constable.’ he said. ‘But sadly, I cannot.’ He took in a deep breath and now Ross noticed that there were tiny signs of strain in his face. ‘Now if you’ll both excuse me, I am feeling rather tired. I will take my leave of you. I shall have Mary make up a couple of rooms for you both.’

‘I’m afraid that won’t be possible.’ Ross found himself saying. ‘We are very grateful for the offer, but it would be far better for us to stay somewhere more convenient to the village for the three days we’ll be here. I appreciate that this is your island, but we must be seen to be making all attempts to remain objective and staying here may compromise that.’

‘Yes, of course.’ Trelawney said. ‘When you return to the village, you will find lodging at Silver’s Inn. It’s on the road between the last house and the harbour. Mary will see you out.’

‘Thank you, Lord Trelawney.’ Ross said and they got up as Trelawney rose to his feet. He gave them a nod and walked off towards the door that led to the kitchen. Ross and Dwight waited until he was gone and then looked at each other. Dwight opened his mouth to speak but Ross cut him off.

‘Not here.’ he said. ‘When we go.’ They were on their feet when Mary came back.

‘His Lordship said you’re going to stay with the Silvers.’ she said. ‘You’ll like it there. John is a superlative cook.’

‘Do he and his wife run the inn?’ Ross asked. Mary shook her head.

‘Bella died a few years ago. It’s now him and Coral, his daughter.’ Mary said. ‘Now, Tom will no doubt be back in a little while, so if you like you can wait for him. It’s a few miles back to the village and you have those bags.’

‘We wouldn’t like to impose.’ Ross said and she smiled.

‘Not at all.’ she replied. ‘I can give you the grand tour. His Lordship will be having his nap now until much later so I will be at a loose end and would be more than happy to tell you about Summer Isle.’ Ross knew a gift horse when he saw one.

‘In that case, please lead on.’ he said and they followed her out the room.

The tour took in all the formal rooms of the ground floor. The castle was magnificent and the furnishings fine. Mary took them through several other galleries and sitting rooms until they ended up in the library.

‘This is His Lordship’s collection.’ she proclaimed proudly, waving a hand at all the books that lined the walls. It was a double height room with a pair of staircases that led up to a mezzanine that ran the length of the room. ‘Most of them are devoted to history and agriculture but there are also a large number of volumes of literature. His Lordship’s grandfather was a keen collector. He was also an agronomist and the one responsible for creating our community and turning Summer Isle into the place it is now.’

‘He must have been quite a man.’ Ross aid and she nodded.

‘How does anyone get through all of them?’ Dwight asked. He was on form, gently flirtacious and Ross was impressed at how Mary was responding.

‘Actually Jim is a rather voracious reader.’ she said. ‘This is more for his benefit than His Lordship’s. He adores books.’

‘Do you mean James?’ Ross asked and she nodded.

‘Yes.’ she replied. ‘Although only his Lordship calls him James.’ She laughed. ‘He hates it.’

‘And he’s adopted?’ Ross asked and she shrugged.

‘Not legally, at least not how it would be required on the mainland.’ Ross caught the faint hint of distaste in the word mainland and filed that away.

‘So who gets it all?’ Ross asked. ‘After he dies.’

‘That remains to be seen.’ There was a mysterious little smile playing about Mary’s lips. Then there was the sound of a bell ringing and she clasped her hands together. ‘That’ll be Tom come to get you. Tell him to drop you off on the way.’

‘It was very nice to meet you, Mary.’ Dwight said and shook her hand. Ross noticed that she was giving him a very interested look.

‘Yes.’ he broke in and she turned her attention to him. ‘Please thank Lord Trelawney again for lunch and his hospitality.’

‘Of course.’ Mary relied. ‘And please come back should you need anything else.’

She saw them to the door and they got into the waiting trap. Tom was just as uncommunicative as he’d been on the trip up. Ross and Dwight sat in the back, carry-ons crowded against their legs and exchanging looks that spoke volumes.

They had left the castle grounds and were now on the sloping road that ran through the fields when Ross saw something coming up on the left hand side. It was the same black horse from before and he now had a chance to appreciate what a beautiful animal it was. He’d grown up riding and had a deep love of horses and this was unlike any he’d seen before. The stallion’s mane and tail was long and flowing, it’s black coat shiny and with a distinctive blue cast to it. It wore only a black leather bridle and as it galloped up to them, the rider pulled it in and then came to circle the trap. Up close Ross noticed that the stallion had white flowers woven into its thick mane. Then he looked up at the person on its back and stared.

He had expected something akin to most teenage boys he encountered, spotty and grubby and generally unpleasant. What he saw instead was not what he’d been anticipating at all. The rider was barefoot in worn jeans and a sheer white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up and worn loose, as far as from any resemblance to a normal teenage boy as it was possible to be. He controlled his mount easily, reins in one hand, and he had a smudge of dirt on one cheek. Ross caught a glint of silver at his chest and saw he was wearing what appeared to be the same kind of pendant that his adoptive father had been wearing, although the design looked a little different. It was the beauty of his face though that made Ross almost stop breathing, a symphony of harmonious features that comprised an elegant and perfectly straight nose, full mouth and a pair of eyes that were as blue as the sky above them and tinged with just enough green to be reminiscent of the sea that surrounded the island. His hair was a riot of blond curls, sun streaked and shading from dark gold to ripe wheat, and it fell in line with his jaw, tucked behind his ears. He wasn’t a child, that much was obvious from the glint of stubble and the breadth of his shoulders, but at the same time he was so angelic to look at that he seemed to be a perfect innocent.

Ross was lost for words. He had long known that he was bisexual, having had as many encounters with men as with women before he’d finally settled down with Elizabeth after he’d graduated from university, but this was not something he’d ever experienced. It was like a kick in the balls, and the second he looked at the person he knew to be Trelawney’s adopted son, he knew that this was bad. For one thing the boy was fifteen, even if that was only for another two days. For another, he was staring at Ross in such a challenging way that Ross felt like climbing right out of the trap and hauling him off his horse and into the grass to teach him just what to do with that sultry looking mouth of his. That of course instantly made him feel like a sex offender and so he kept his mouth shut and glared back.

That seemed to be the right reaction because Jim rode his horse right up to the trap, and Ross noticed how Tom flinched back involuntarily. Jim ignored him completely, eyes still fixed on Ross and then something happened that made everything so much worse. A slow smile crossed his face, showing off perfect white teeth and two very pronounced dimples at the corners of his mouth. Ross felt a lurch in his stomach and steeled himself to say something, but just as he was about to Jim gave the stallion a kick in the flanks and galloped off past them up the road towards the castle. Ross watched him go, and realised that his heart was pounding.

‘So that’s the young master.’ Dwight said. ‘Looks like any other rich brat to me.’ That got a snort of derisive laughter from Tom.

‘That’ll be a fair summation.’ he drawled and flicked the reins, spurring the pony on. That once again pulled Ross’ focus back to where it should be and he spent the rest of the ride deep in thought.


	3. The Rowan Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Dwight find a place to stay and start to meet the locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to the glorious Linane, beta extraordinaire :D
> 
> Song lyrics are from The Maypole Song by Paul Giovanni.

Tom brought them down through the village, which seemed to have now woken up. People were walking along the main street and Ross saw how he and Dwight drew any number of curious starts as they passed. Word did indeed seem to travel fast and he saw people inside the shops peering out at them as they went by. There seemed to be a no-car policy, much like on Sark, and although most seemed to be fairly normal in their attire, there was a strange air of being old-fashioned about everyone.

They passed the shops and Ross ticked them off in his head – a pharmacy that looked more like an apothecary if the glass jars in the window were any indication, a post office cum sweet shop, a bakery, a grocer and a small clothes shop. As they got to the ends of the buildings, Tom pulled the pony to the left and they went down a narrow lane lined with trees covered in sprays of white flowers. The road wound down towards the sea and finally terminated in a long double-story stone building with white window frames and a black wooden plaque hanging outside the door.

‘The Rowan Tree.’ Dwight read. ‘This must be it.’

‘Aye.’ Tom pulled the pony to a stop. ‘You’ll find Long John inside.’

‘Long John?’ Dwight mouthed at Ross behind Tom’s back and Ross raised an eyebrow. They watched Tom leave without so much as a goodbye and then went to the door of the inn and opened it.

Inside there was a whitewashed room, the walls covered in photographs and prints. It had a brick fireplace at the far end, and there was a fire blazing even though it was daytime. There were rough-hewn wooden tables and benches and a long bar. Behind it were shelves stocked with bottles and glasses. There was another door to their right into what looked like the dining room. There was no-one to be seen but a grey tabby cat sleeping curled up on a chair by the fire.

Ross went to the bar and saw a small brass bell, like the kind found in hotels. He hit it once and a few moments later a tall man with long curly black hair tied back in a ponytail and sharp blue eyes came through. Ross noticed that he had a pronounced limp and was wearing a long apron around his waist. He came to the bar and gave them an affable smile, revealing a gold tooth that matched the gold hoops in both his ears.

‘Good day gentlemen.’ he said. ‘I’ve been expecting you.’

‘It seems everyone knows we’re here.’ Ross said. ‘You are John Silver?’

‘I am.’ Silver relied. ‘Landlord of the Rowan Tree. You’ll be wanting a place to stay I think?’

‘Yes.’ Dwight confirmed. ‘How did you know that?’ Silver chuckled.

‘The bags of course.’ he said and Ross gave Dwight a grin.

‘Of course.’ he repeated. ‘Do you have any room for us?’

‘We do.’ Silver turned and yelled back through the door he’d come in from. ‘Coral!’ He turned back. ‘My lass will see you up. Can I get you anything to drink?’

‘No thank you.’ Ross said. ‘If you know that much, you probably know why we’re here. We’ll be needing to question the people on the island and the sooner we make a start the better. We’ll just put our things upstairs and then we’ll be out.’

‘Suit yourselves.’ Silver said cheerfully. ‘Dinner is at seven sharp.’

He turned as a young woman came out the back. She was exquisitely beautiful, her skin several shades darker and speaking of mixed parentage. Her thick curly hair was as black as her father’s and framed her face like a halo. She was dressed in a long multi-coloured skirt and a white cotton vest that showed off a slender waist and an enviable figure, heavy silver bracelets crowding her wrists and jingling as she walked.

‘This is my daughter, Coral. Coral these are the policemen from the mainland.’ Again there was that inflection on the word mainland. ‘Put them in the back rooms will you?’

Coral smiled at them, her black eyes sparkling with what appeared to be amusement. She took a pair of keys from the ones hanging behind the bar and beckoned them to follow.

‘It’s just up here.’ she said and her voice was low and musical. She was quite lovely and Ross could see that Dwight was staring openly.

They followed her from the bar and through the door to the right. Ross noted that, like Jim, she was barefoot. There was a staircase at the back of the dining room and they ascended to the first floor. Coral led them along the landing and to two doors, handing them each a key.

‘Bathroom’s at the end.’ she said and smiled again. ‘I hope you enjoy your stay.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross said and then decided to try his luck. ‘May I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’ Coral replied. ‘Anything.’

‘Do you know Demelza Carne?’ Ross asked, expecting the denial that he’d been faced with since they had arrived. Instead, Coral just laughed.

‘Of course I know her, silly.’ she replied. That made Ross and Dwight look at each other.

‘You do?’ Dwight asked and Coral nodded. ‘Do you know where she is?’

‘In the fields. Where else would she be?’ Coral replied, like it was something they really should have known. With that, she tossed her pretty head and sauntered off down the passage, leaving Dwight to stare hypnotised at her behind.

‘Christ.’ he said to Ross when she’d gone back downstairs. ‘What the hell was that?’

‘That was a very interesting slip-up.’ Ross replied. ‘Demelza Carne is from this island, no doubt about that. Every single person we’ve spoken to so far has been lying their arse off and I want to know why.’

‘Well, if they’re all in on it that doesn’t bode well.’ Dwight said, his face serious. ‘That just gives credence to the idea that something has happened to her or been done to her.’

‘I agree.’ Ross said. ‘Look, dump everything in the room and then we’re going to take a little walk. Get the lie of the land so to speak.’ He unlocked his door and Dwight moved to do the same.

Inside, Ross found a reasonable size room with a double bed covered in a white candlewick bedspread. There was a washstand with towels and a wardrobe, but none of the modern accoutrements of a normal hotel room, apart from a small vase of wildflowers on the bedside table and a cut glass box of sugar biscuits. Over the bed was a painting of a man dressed in foliage giving chase to a nubile nymph, and Ross moved to inspect it while he put his carry-on on the bed and left it to be unpacked later. The only thing he did take out was his mobile phone and true to expectation, there was no signal at all.

He left it on the bed with his case and walked around to the window. It was a traditional sash one and he opened it fully and peered down into the garden at the back of the inn. It was large, sectioned off into a vegetable patch with fruit cage and a chicken run on the far right and a lawned area dotted with cherry trees on the left. There was even a well in the far corner. As he surveyed it, Ross caught sight of something dangling from the branches of the trees and he frowned. They appeared to be some sort of plant bundle but he decided that it was worth a second look when they came back.

Right then though, he had bigger fish to fry.

He left his coat behind, the spring weather not really needing it, and went back out into the corridor and locked the door behind him. He pocketed the key and waited for Dwight to come out and they made their way back downstairs. Coral and Silver were nowhere in sight again. The cat was now awake and licking the inside of her back leg which she had stuck behind her head. She gave them a glance from baleful yellow eyes and they left her to it.

‘So where too?’ Dwight asked as they walked down the road and back towards the village.

‘The best place we’ll find some sort of record of Demelza.’ Ross said. ‘We’re going back to school.’

********

Mary knocked at the door of the room and opened it when a reply came.

The room beyond was at the top of the turret that overlooked the ocean, and sparsely furnished with scarred wooden floors and a fireplace in the corner. The space itself was dominated by a huge bed, dressed in fine white linen. The rest of the room was full of books, stacked in piles and leaning precariously where Jim had let them grow too tall. She placed the silver tray carrying his lunch on the desk under the window and looked at the ward of Trelawney Castle. He was sitting on the window seat with one bare foot tucked under him and the other dangling, with a book in his lap and a small smile toying about his mouth as he looked out the window opened wide to let in the sea air.

‘You look like the cat that ate the canary.’ she remarked, going over to him. Jim leaned into her and offered his golden head to be kissed.

‘He’s perfect.’ he said looking up at her and she smiled.

‘I am so glad you think so.’ she replied. ‘Alasdair was a little worried you wouldn’t like him.’

‘I do.’ Jim replied and looked back out to sea again. ‘Two days seems so long now.’ His voice was wistful and Mary chuckled.

‘You’re so impatient.’ she said and sat down next to him, stroking through his thick curls. ‘The time will come, my precious one. And when it does, he shall be yours.’ That got her a beautiful dimpled smile and she returned it. ‘But that doesn’t mean he can’t be scared away. You must be gentle with him.’ Jim huffed, half laugh and half annoyance.

‘I’m not promising anything.’ he said. ‘Besides, he looks like he might be able to handle me.’ That made Mary laugh and kiss the top of his head.

‘I’m sure he will, pet.’ she said.

*********

The walk to the school took them a while and when they got there, Ross was astounded by what he saw.

The school yard was a large stretch of grass and in the middle of it was a tall white pole. The first time they passed, he’d thought it was a flag pole. Now he could see it was something very different. Someone had climbed it and strung a cascade of ribbons from the top, alternating green and blue and white. Suspended by strings was a wreath of green leaves and vines that trailed down.

‘It’s a May Pole.’ Dwight said. ‘I haven’t seen one of those in ages.’

‘Well, it’s May Day in two days.’ Ross said. ‘It’s probably a school holiday here as well.’

They got to the gate of the school and then stopped as the door of the schoolhouse opened and a rush of children came out. They ran to the May Pole, followed by a man and a woman who Ross presumed were the teachers. They herded their charges, who seemed to range from child to teen, and each one went to grasp a ribbon in their hands. Some of the older ones had musical instruments – a violin, a tambourine and a recorder – and they began to play a song. The man came to the middle of the circle and sang the first lines.

_In the woods there grew a tree_  
_A fine, fine tree was he_

The children began to bob in place and their thin high pitched voices drifted across to Ross and Dwight as they shook their ribbons back and forth.

_On that tree there was a limb_  
_And on that limb there was a branch_  
_On that branch there was a nest_  
_And in that nest there was an egg_  
_In that egg there was a bird_  
_And from that bird a feather came_  
_Of that feather was a bed_

_On that bed there was a girl_  
_And on that girl there was a man_  
_From that man there was a seed_  
_And from that seed there was a boy_  
_From that boy there was a man_  
_And for that man there was a grave_  
_From that grave there grew a tree_

Ross and Dwight watched with increasing curiosity as they continued singing and then began to walk in measured steps counter-clockwise around the May Pole, singing the chorus again before starting to skip back and forth, going under the ribbons and then swinging theirs over.

‘Well that’s all very quaint.’ Dwight said. Ross was watching carefully. The woman had noticed them watching and she locked eyes with the man and nodded in their direction. He turned and then clapped his hands.

‘Now class.’ he said in a loud clear voice as the children fell silent and stood around him. ‘Who can tell me the significance of the May Pole?’ A young girl raised her hand and he smiled at her. ‘Yes, Regan?’

‘It’s a phallic symbol, Mr Flint.’ she said. ‘It’s the penis of the Horned God who will take the Summer Virgin to his bed on Beltane.’

‘Very good.’ Flint said. ‘And what else do we celebrate on Beltane?’

‘It’s the beginning of summer, Mr Flint.’ This was from a boy who seemed to be about fourteen. ‘It’s the celebration of fertility and growth.’

‘Yes.’ Flint said. ‘And it’s the time when we venerate the Earth and all she gives us.’ He waved them towards him and they dropped their ribbons and gathered round. ‘Now it would seem we have visitors so all inside please and to your desks.’

The children turned and looked at Ross and Dwight, almost as one. It was a rather disturbing picture and then they filed back inside the school house, followed by the woman. Flint came over to them, long legs eating up the ground. As he got closer, Ross could see he was in his middle age, russet hair just starting to silver and grey eyes that had fine lines at the corners.

‘Good day.’ he said as he got to the gate. ‘Can I help you?’

‘You know who we are, no doubt.’ Ross said and Flint nodded.

‘I do.’ he said. ‘And you already know what I am going to say on the matter.’

‘Let me guess.’ Ross battle to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. ‘There’s no such person as Demelza Carne on this island.’

‘Exactly.’ Flint said. There was an amused look on his face and Ross felt irritation welling up inside him. He sighed and fixed Flint with a stern look.

‘I’d like to have a look around, if it’s all the same.’ he said.

‘Of course.’ Flint opened the gate. ‘We have nothing to hide here.’ He waved a hand to beckon them in. ‘Please.’

Ross went in. Dwight followed him and they walked down the pathway to the school house. Inside they found a single open space with a staircase at the back. It had traditional wooden desks, the type with the flip top lids, all neatly arranged in rows. There were seven rows of three and Ross saw that the final desk in the last row was empty. He turned to Flint.

‘Whose desk is that?’ he asked. The children were now all staring at him and Dwight in open curiosity. The woman at the front was watching them as well. She was pale and red haired, freckled like the inside of a lily.

‘That desk belongs to no-one, Detective Constable.’ she said, her voice forthright but also authoritative.

‘This is Anne Bonney.’ Flint said by way of introduction. ‘Together we share the teaching duties for Summer Isle.’

‘And what exactly are you teaching them?’ Ross asked. He moved past Flint, anger now starting to flicker and burn inside him. ‘To ignore the disappearance of one of their classmates?’ He got to the desk and threw it open, flinching back in surprise at its contents and getting a flood of giggles from the children. The desk was empty but for a small black beetle. It was tied by one leg to a nail embedded in the bottom and was walking in a circle that drew it ever closer in. Dwight came up and looked in over his shoulder.

‘What is that?” he murmured. Ross looked up at Flint. Anne clapped her hands and the faces of the children turned back as one.

‘Class, you are dismissed.’ she said. ‘There is of course no school for the next two days, but we shall see you all at the feast.’

The children all got up and went to the side of the room where there was a line of hooks. They retrieved their bags and exited the school, chattering among themselves and throwing looks back at Ross and Dwight as they left. Flint went and closed the door behind them.

‘I think maybe we should take this upstairs.’ he said to Anne and she nodded. He turned to them. ‘We can talk more freely upstairs.’

They went up and found themselves in a cosy looking room. There was a fire going and some overstuffed sofas strewn with crochet blankets. A sweet smell permeated the air from a cone of incense that was smouldering on a plate on the mantelpiece. Anne gestured to a sofa.

‘Please sit down.’ she said. ‘And excuse us while we get us all some tea.’

They did as she asked and Ross looked around the room once she and Flint left. It was shabby but comfortable and then he spotted something. It was a picture on the wall of a much younger Anne. She was wearing a long white dress and crowned with a wreath of leaves and white flowers. He got up and went over to it, noticing that she appeared to be a teenager. He also noticed that the flowers in her hair were the same as the ones that had been woven into the mane of Jim’s horse.

‘What do you think, Ross?’ Dwight had come to stand next to him. ‘This is all getting a bit weird.’

‘They are pagans, I think.’ Ross replied. ‘I’ve heard about this before.’ He looked at Dwight. ‘But that’s still no excuse for hiding the disappearance of a child, whatever they might believe.’

‘So what do we do?’ Dwight had lowered his voice.

‘I have an idea.’ Ross said. ‘But we’ll need a diversion.’

‘All right.’ Dwight said, then they turned as Anne and Flint returned.

Flint set down a tray filled with four mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits. They looked good and Dwight took one when they were offered with no compunction. Anne held the plate out to Ross and smiled at him.

‘You won’t have one Detective Constable?’ she asked.

‘No thank-you.’ Ross replied. ‘I’m getting married in a month. Need to keep my figure.’

‘Married?’ Anne said and Ross was appalled that he’d blurted out such a personal thing in front of complete strangers. It was very unlike him. ‘Surely one biscuit couldn’t hurt.’ She smiled at him again and shook the plate gently. ‘They’re oatmeal and currant. Delicious, I promise.’ Ross looked at Dwight who had his mouth full and a blissful look on his face.

‘She’s right.’ he mumbled. ‘They are delicious.’ Ross looked back at the biscuits and then took one. The second he bit into it, he cursed Dwight for being right.

‘Now.’ Flint was in one of the armchairs opposite them, cradling his mug in his hands. ‘Demelza Carne.’ He looked at Anne. ‘There has never been a student by that name on Summer Isle. Anne and I have been the teachers here for twenty years and we have never come across her.’

‘Then how do you explain that Coral Silver claims to know her.’ Ross asked, his hand stealing out almost against his will to take another biscuit. Next to him Dwight had abandoned all pretences and was on his third.

‘I can’t.’ Flint replied. ‘But then Coral is an unusual girl and has some unusual notions.’ He smiled at Anne. ‘Although she was one of our brightest.’

‘That she was.’ Anne replied. ‘Her mother was from off the island. John met her when went he went away for a while and then brought her back with him.’

‘She loved it here.’ Flint said. ‘And we took to her right away.’

‘Demelza has a brother.’ Ross said, trying to get back on track. ‘Drake Carne.’

‘Another one of ours.’ Anne said. ‘But he has no sister.’

‘So everyone keeps telling me.’ Ross said. He decided on a different tactic and decided to get some background information. ‘What was that down in the school yard?’

‘It’s Beltane in two days.’ Flint said. ‘One of our most important celebrations. We are preparing for the festival and feast.’

‘So this is a pagan community then?’ Dwight asked and Flint nodded.

‘We are.’ he said. ‘I do believe that’s not against the law.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Ross said. ‘But lying to the police is and covering up the disappearance of a child who may have been the victim of a crime certainly is.’ He put his mug down. ‘Now, I can think of a great many reasons why you might be lying, the least of which being that the man in charge has done the very same thing. But I can assure you that anything you tell us will be completely confidential.’

‘There’s nothing to tell.’ Anne protested with a flash of dark eyes. ‘I can assure you that we are not in the habit of lying.’ There was a sudden tension in the room and Ross got a glimpse of something underneath all the affability and friendly smiles. He looked at Dwight.

‘I think we should go.’ he said. ‘Thank you very much for the tea.’

‘You’re very welcome.’ Anne said and the friendliness was back. ‘Flint, could you see them out?’

‘Of course.’ Flint agreed and just like that the interview was concluded. He took them back downstairs to the school room and then Dwight suddenly stopped.

‘I think I’ve dropped my phone.’ he said to Ross. He looked at Flint. ‘Would you mind? I don’t feel quite right charging back upstairs by myself.’

‘No problem.’ Flint said. ‘Come on, it’s probably down the side of the sofa. All sorts of things get lost down there.’ He and Dwight headed back up and Ross waited until they were out of earshot and then headed straight for the desk at the front of the school room.

He opened the top right desk and grinned when he saw what he was looking for lying right on top, almost too easy if he was being honest. He cast a quick glance at the stairs and then took the register out and opened it, running his finger down the list of names. There was nothing for the past few days so he flicked back through the pages to a fortnight before and inhaled sharply when he saw the name he was looking for. The sound of voices coming back down alerted him and he shoved the register back in the drawer, closed it and managed to make it across the room to inspect a hand drawn map of the island as Dwight and Flint were coming back down. Even as he did, something on it caught his eye and he cursed the fact that he’d left his phone behind.

‘Thank you.’ Dwight was saying.

‘It’s quite all right.’ Flint replied.

‘Thank you again.’ Ross said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

‘I wish we could have been of more help.’ Flint offered. ‘And we look forward to seeing you at the feast.’

‘We are only here for three days.’ Ross said. ‘We’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow.’

‘Oh now that’s a pity.’ Flint said. ‘The Beltane festival is quite something to see.’ He walked them to the door and saw them out. Ross waited until they were back on the street before grinning.

‘I got it.’ he hissed and Dwight looked at him. ‘Her name is in the school register.’

‘That doesn’t sound good.’ Dwight replied. ‘If they are going to that much trouble to lie, then it looks even worse.’

‘Not only that, but there’s a cave system on the other side of the island.’ Ross said. ‘Sounds like a perfect place to hide a body, if you ask me.’

‘Fuck.’ Dwight shook his head. ‘This is turning into a Hardy Boys case.’

‘Yeah?’ Ross was feeling something, the excitement that he got when he got a sniff of a lead. ‘Well, I better start calling you Joe then.’ He clapped Dwight on the shoulder. ‘Come on. I’m thinking we go back to the pub and get a couple of pints and talk about our POA. We need to come up with something and I have a few ideas.’

‘Like spelunking?” Dwight asked and grinned at him. ‘We don’t even know if this girl exists.’

‘She exists.’ Ross replied, a little vehement. ‘I’m sure of it now. We just need to prove it.’


	4. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night on the island and there are some odd things happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *showers Linane in glitter*

The sound of music and singing was coming down the beach and they climbed over the low stone wall and jogged the last few feet to the inn. Inside it was packed and they barely made it inside. It was a mixed crowd of genders and ages and the air was thick with smoke from pipes and what looked like hand rolled cigarettes. There were a few people in the corner playing the music. The rest of the crowd was singing and Ross saw that they were directing their words to Coral, who was behind the bar with Silver. She was laughing and handing over pints and twirling to the song when she could.

_Much has been said of the strumpets of yore_   
_Of wenches and bawdy house queens by the score_   
_But I sing of the baggage that we all adore,_   
_The Landlord's Daughter_

_And, when her name is mentioned_   
_The parts of every gentleman_   
_Do stand up at attention_   
_The Landlord's Daughter_

_Oh, nothing can delight so_   
_As does the part that lies between_   
_Her left toe_   
_And her right toe_   
_The Landlord's Daughter_

Ross and Dwight could only stare at the proceedings, both a little shocked at the bawdiness of the song and the rather obscene gestures that had accompanied the words. Coral, on the other hand, seemed utterly delighted with her serenade and blew kisses to the crowd. Silver spotted them and waved them through to the other room.

‘What can I get you gentlemen?’ he asked. ‘I’m sure you’re hungry after your day.’

‘Whatever is going and a couple of pints.’ Ross replied. He and Dwight moved to sit down at the table on the far side of the room while Silver went back into the bar. Not long afterwards he came back with a couple of pewter mugs frosted with condensation and placed them down in front of them.

‘Thank you.’ Ross said. ‘By the way, are you aware that it’s now illegal to smoke inside any public building, including freehouses?’

‘Ah, but that’ll be the laws of the mainland.’ Silver said with a flash of gold tooth. ‘No-one abides by those here.’ He winked at Ross. ‘I’ll be back directly with your dinner.’

‘That seems to be the general opinion around here.’ Ross muttered. ‘No wonder we’re getting nowhere.’ He snorted. ‘Warleggan had this dressed up wrong. It might be the end of my career at this rate.’ He picked up his pint and sipped it cautiously, an expression of astonishment crossing his face.

‘I know.’ Dwight replied, seeing his reaction. ‘It’s the best bloody pint I’ve had in ages.’

Ross could only agree. The sound of Silver coming back caught their attention and they watched him walk forward with two plates. He placed them on the table and Ross saw that dinner was some sort of pie, the pastry flaky and golden brown, and a side of spring vegetables. He remembered what Trelawney had said about Silver’s cooking.

‘It looks good.’ he said and Silver nodded his thanks. ‘I take it everything is local.’

‘It’s what we’re famous for.’ he declared. ‘The island provides all we need.’

‘Actually we are quite interested in having a look around.’ Ross said. ‘Can you tell us where we should be headed?’

‘You’d be better off staying in.’ Silver chuckled. ‘You could hunt the island high and low but you won’t find what you seek.’

‘Coral obviously told you who we’re looking for.’ Ross said. ‘Did she also tell you that she said she knew her?’

‘Aye.’ Silver replied. ‘She did. But she also told you that Demelza is in the fields and that is where she shall stay.’

‘What exactly does that mean?’ Ross asked. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘It means the sweet lass is no longer with us.’ Silver replied. ‘Isn’t that enough? And with regards to the island, I’ll have Tom take you out tomorrow. He can show you all we have.’

With that he left them to eat. Ross watched him go and then turned back to Dwight.

‘Now what the hell do you suppose that means?’ he asked and Dwight shrugged then started eating. The pie turned out to be delicious, full of succulent meat and creamy white sauce that was delicately flavoured.

‘Chicken?’ Dwight asked.

‘Rabbit actually.’ Coral’s voice broke through their conversation. She had another two pints and placed them down in front of them. As she did a silver pendant fell out her shirt and dangled off her neck. It was shaped like a crescent moon and the metal was worked into a Celtic design with a pentacle in the middle of the two horns.

‘That’s very pretty.’ Ross remarked. ‘Quite unusual.’

‘It’s a symbol of the goddess Aine.’ Coral said. She tucked the pendant back between her breasts. ‘Will you both be wanting dessert?’ There was something in the way she spoke and the way her dark eyes were trained on Dwight as she said it.

‘Maybe not.’ Ross replied. ‘At least not for me.’

‘No, not for me either.’ Dwight’s answer came out as a jumble, clearly thrown by Coral’s forthright gaze. Back in the bar the songs were getting louder and someone called her name. She smiled back over her shoulder and then took their empty tankards.

‘I should get back.’ she replied. ‘Breakfast is at eight.’ Then she left them and walked back to the bar.

‘I think we’ve just been dismissed.’ Ross said and Dwight chuckled. They finished their dinner and headed up the stairs. The music came up through the floor and Ross felt irritated at the prospect of no sleep.

‘Well, I’ll see you in the morning.’ he said to Dwight. ‘Presuming we can get any sleep.’

‘Yeah, that’ll be quite a feat if this lot decide to go until morning.’ Dwight replied. ‘I’m presuming there’s no such thing as licensed hours here.’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘Up at seven?’

‘Righty-ho.’ Dwight replied, unlocking his door and going inside.

Ross did the same, turning on the light and heaving a sigh as he realised that almost everything going on downstairs could he heard through the open window. He debated as to whether it would be better to have fresh air or the music dampened and then left it open. He came back to the bed and opened his carry-on to take out a pair of sweats to sleep in and his wash kit, then zipped it back up and picked it up off the bed. As he did so, something caught on it and fell to the floor with a metallic clink.

Ross bent down to pick up the object and came up with it dangling from his fingers, blinking in surprise. It hadn’t been there when he’d put the bag on the bed, of that he was certain. He turned it over in his hands, looking at the fine workmanship and the detail on the skull and antlers dangling from the silver chain. It felt heavy, like it was made from solid metal. The subject was a little macabre as far as he was concerned and he placed it on the bedside table. Even so, the empty sockets seemed to be staring at him. Ross picked up his phone and checked it for signs of tampering, but there was nothing to suggest it had been touched. Nonetheless, he put it aside and decided to have Dwight take a look at it in the morning.

He undressed, his mind working overtime as he went through everything that he’d learned that day. It was now clear that the entire island was involved in a conspiracy to cover up the disappearance of Demelza Carne, even Trelawney. In fact, it may well have been Trelawney who was responsible. His copper’s nose was telling him that nothing was right, for all the friendliness and beauty.

Ross got undressed and then went to wash his face and brush his teeth at the washstand. As he was busy, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck and a feeling like something was watching him. Something caught his eye in the mirror over the washstand, and he whirled around. There was nothing though, just the empty room behind him.

‘Christ.’ Ross muttered to himself. ‘You’re fucking seeing things now.’ He dried off his face and went to get into the bed, setting his alarm on his phone. He lay down and then looked at the pendant that had been left on the bed. He reached out, almost against his will, and touched the skull, running the tip of his finger over the antlers. Then he pulled the sheet up over himself, shivering in spite of the warm air, and turned the light off.

********

Ross woke with a start much later. At first he didn’t know why he’d woken, but then he heard the dull murmuring of voices. Even as he lay there somewhere between sleep and waking, Ross could make out the words of the song and knew they were as familiar to him somehow as if he had known them all his life.

_I put my hand all on her knee_   
_She says to me do you want to see?_

He lay there, his heart pounding. Then another noise caught his attention and he sat up in the dark. There was just enough light filtering in from outside for him to see the room around him and he got up and went to the open window, keeping behind the lace curtains to just look out into the garden below. What he saw surprised him.

Trelawney was standing below the window, wearing what appeared to be a long white robe. He had a boy with him who Ross recognised from the school earlier in the day. He was dressed in a manner similar to what Jim had been dressed in earlier, barefoot in jeans and a loose white shirt.

‘Coral Silver.’ Trelawney called and Ross heard the sound of the window next to his being opened.

‘Good evening, My Lord.’ Coral’s voice floated out to him. ‘And what have we here?’

‘I have the honour of presenting Ashley Greyson.’ Trelawney said.

‘And a fine young man he is.’ Coral replied. ‘Come up, Ashley Greyson.’

Ross saw the boy look up at Trelawney and get a reassuring nod. Then he started towards the pub, disappearing from view.

_I put my hand all on her breast_   
_She says do you want to be kissed?_

‘Another sacrifice to Aine.’ Trelawney said and Ross heard Coral laugh, light and lovely.

‘Surely you mean for Aine.’ she replied.

‘No.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘You are the embodiment of her grace. I feel there are none as lovely as yourself.’

‘My Lord is too kind.’ There was a wickedness in Coral’s voice. ‘I shall take good care of him.’

There was the sound of her retreating from the window and then Trelawney smiled and melted back into the darkness. Down in the inn, the singers continued.

_I put my hand all on her thigh_   
_She says to me do you want to try?_   
_I put my hand all on her belly_   
_She says to me do you want to fill 'ee?_

Ross moved to his door and listened intently. He heard the soft tread of someone past his door, full of hesitation. There was the sound of the door next to his room opening and soft words being spoken, although he couldn’t make them out. Then the door closed.

_Gently, gently, Johnny,_   
_Oh gently, gently, Johnny,_   
_Johnny, my jigaloo!_

Ross was at a loss. He had no idea how old the boy was. He could have been sixteen for all he knew, but this was something beyond his remit entirely. Half of him felt like he should go and knock the door down and remove the boy from what seemed an entirely inappropriate situation. The other half of him recognised that he was in a situation over which he had no control at all and that he needed the cooperation of these people if he was to find Demelza Carne. There was a sound from next door. It was one he was familiar with, or had been before Elizabeth. With her, that particular sound was rarely forthcoming.

Coral’s voice was as lovely in pleasure as it was in conversation, and it took about ten minutes before Ross realised he could not stay there and listen. He hadn’t even gone back to bed. Instead he got rid of his sweats and pulled his jeans back on, grabbing a clean t-shirt from the carry-on and then sitting down to put on socks and boots. Next door, the noises were now escalating, and he tried hard to zone them out.

Now dressed, he got up and retrieved his hoodie from the end of the bed. He stopped for a second, and then on impulse went to the bedside table and picked up the necklace, shoving it in his pocket. He cracked open the door as quietly as he could, then left the room and closed it just as softly behind him. He did consider waking Dwight for a moment and then left him to sleep.

Downstairs the only light was from the fires. Ross didn’t go through the bar. Instead he opened the back door next to the staircase and went out into the garden where Trelawney had been standing not too long before. The air was heavy and sweet with the smell of night jasmine and Ross moved through the shadows until he found the back wall of the garden, then vaulted over it and headed across the fields that ran behind the inn and over to the village.

He could see light in the distance as he walked along the edges of the fields, following the hedgerows. He got to a stile and climbed over in and found himself in a fallow field, covered in short grass and wild flowers. In the middle of the field was the source of the light. The bonfire was enormous, the flames leaping into the sky and silhouetting the figures that lay on the ground around it. It took a moment for Ross to realise what the figures were doing, but the second he did he felt his face heat up. There must have been about twenty couples, all with the man flat on his back and with the woman atop him. Some were dressed and some were naked, but they were all fucking. The sound of moans and soft entreaties came from all around him and Ross nearly fell over his own feet in his embarrassment and his desire to get away. He skirted around the couples, getting to the far side of the field and finding a gate that led onto the road to the village.

Ross nearly ran down the road, looking behind him until he was well out of sight of the field. He slowed to a walk and looked ahead. There was no other light now but the nearly full moon overhead and he berated himself for not bringing the torch that was in his carry-on. The road ahead was in darkness, the trees on each side arching over to form a canopy that blocked out some of the moonlight, but there wasn’t another soul to be seen.

He set off down towards the village, walking in the middle of the road and setting a brisk pace. The feeling of being watched was back and Ross had to steel himself to stop from jumping at shadows. Coming out in the middle of the night now seemed like a terrible idea, but then he stopped.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ he said to himself. ‘It’s the fucking south of England. Nothing is going to happen to you.’ He shook his head in disgust at the apprehension building up inside him and started walking again.

It was only a few minutes later that he heard it. It seemed like nothing at first, simply the sounds of the night and whatever was running around in it. But then Ross caught the sound of something else, something large and stealthy moving in the shadows behind him. Completely against his will, fear started to bubble up inside him and he turned to look into the darkness behind him. There was nothing to see, but again Ross caught the slightest flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, just like he had in the bedroom.

‘Whoever you are, you should know that I am very capable of defending myself.’ he declared to the empty road, and then felt like an idiot. The shadows remained still, but now all the noises seemed to have stopped.

All but one.

To Ross it sounded almost like some sort of animal, breathing low and evenly. He inhaled sharply and started walking backwards, staring in horror as one of the shadows seemed to detach itself and come towards him. He caught a glimpse of what looked like spikes from where its head should be and heard the clip of what sounded like hooves on the cobbled road.

Unable to control his panic, Ross turned and started running. He could hear the thing behind him and he put his head down and ran until his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He was fit, jogging ten miles every morning, but the thing pursuing him was clearly not fazed by having to keep up with him. Ross swore he could feel its breath on the back of his neck, hot and damp, and in desperation he swerved to the side of the road and threw himself over the fence that separated the street from the orchards beyond.

He landed clumsily and scrambled to his feet, then kept running. There was a crash of vegetation behind him as the creature followed. Ross hurtled through the trees, until finally he burst out the other side into the open fields and ran smack into something.

He fell back onto the ground, sprawling at the feet of the shadow in front of him. Almost hysterical, he looked up and saw the shape of a horse. There was a soft laugh, the same gently mocking sound Ross had heard twice already that day.

‘You’re out late tonight.’ Jim’s voice was a halfway point between youth and knowingness. ‘Didn’t anyone tell you that the island is not safe at night?’ There was a chuckle. ‘At least not for outsiders.’

‘Something’s chasing me.’ Ross panted, trying to calm himself down.

‘I know.’ Jim looked up into the shadows of the orchard where Ross had just come from. ‘It’s because you’re not wearing the talisman.’

‘Talisman?’ Ross had finally made it back onto his feet and he dusted himself down, now embarrassed at being caught running through the dark like a frightened child by someone who was no more than that. The longer he stood there, battling to steady his breathing, the more he realised just how stupidly he’d been acting.

‘Yes.’ Jim said. ‘It was left for you. You have it in your pocket.’ Ross frowned and then reached into the back pocket of his jeans and took out the necklace.

‘This?’ he asked.

‘That.’ Jim replied. He looked back up at the shadows. ‘He is not yours yet. Go back to the woods and bother him no more tonight.’ Ross turned and watched in astonishment as the thing that had been chasing him seemed to dissolve into the dark. After a few moments the normal night noises started up again. He looked back up at Jim, trying to ignore the part of him that was telling him how beautiful the boy looked in the moonlight.

‘What the bloody hell was that?’ he asked and Jim smiled at him.

‘Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to, Ross.’ He sounded a little stern, and that coming from a fifteen year old was enough to make Ross almost splutter in indignation.

‘Well, all I’ve been doing is asking bloody questions.’ he snapped. ‘But no-one is telling me the truth.’

‘The truth according to you.’ Jim smiled. ‘Believe me, there are lots of truths and not all of them are the ones you’re going to want to hear.’ He nodded at the necklace in Ross’ hands. ‘But one of the most fundamental truths of Summer Isle is that there are things in the dark waiting for the unwary. Put it on.’

Ross huffed and looked back down at the necklace. Eventually something in his head conceded and he fastened the chain around his neck. Jim watched him the whole time and then hummed in approval.

‘Happy?’ Ross asked, not quite hiding his sarcasm. Jim’s dimples were visible even in the moonlight.

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘And don’t take it off again. You’ll be able to get back safely now.’ There was another smile. ‘Unless you’d like a lift?’

‘On him?’ Ross looked at the horse. Jim laughed.

‘Azareal can carry us both easily.’ he said and leaned down, holding out a hand. ‘Come on. We’ll take you back to the inn.’

Ross hesitated and then reached out. Jim’s hand was warm and Ross moved to climb up behind him. It came as something of a surprise to be hauled up so easily. Jim was far stronger than any fifteen year old should have been, and he found himself now sitting behind him.

In hindsight it was a dreadful mistake. Ross was now in the position of not knowing what to do with his hands. Putting them on Jim seemed to be incredibly inappropriate, and at the same time being in such close proximity to him was doing things to Ross that he’d long thought forgotten.

Jim smelt good, like fresh white flowers and sea spray. His body was radiating heat through the thin cotton shirt he wore, black this time, and Ross resisted the urge to wrap his arms around him. Instead he settled for lightly placing his hands on the boy’s waist. In front of him Jim seemed to be waiting, then he laughed.

‘Better hold on tighter than that, Ross.’ he said over his shoulder. ‘Azareal goes very fast.’

‘I’m fine, thank you.’ Ross said stiffly. ‘Just get me back.’

‘As you wish.’ Jim replied and kicked his heels against Azareal’s flanks. The stallion burst forward into a gallop and Ross lurched right into Jim, ending up plastered against his back and grabbing around his slender waist to stop himself from falling off. That of course did nothing at all for his libido, which suddenly reared its head and decided that having the firm arse of a teenage boy pressed directly against his groin was a wonderful thing.

The ride was surprisingly short and nothing less than thrilling. Jim took them around the orchards and over the low wall at the end, Azareal’s hooves clattering over the cobblestones as they crossed the road and rode directly in line for the gate to the field with the bonfire and straight through it. They cantered over the grass through the couples and right for the bonfire. Ross was about to yell in protest when Jim gave Azareal a mighty kick with his heels and the stallion rose into the air like Pegasus, tucking his heels up underneath him as they soared over the bonfire and landed on the other side.

‘What the fuck!’ It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Jim laughed in reply. They rode across the rest of the field right until they reached the top end and came to a gap in the hedge. Jim guided the stallion through and Ross saw they were in the narrow lane between the hedge and the back wall of the Silvers’ garden. Azareal had slowed to a walk and came to a stop at the gate and Ross slid off his back, thankful to be off the wild ride and away from the horribly distracting physical proximity it had put him in with Jim.

‘Thank you.’ he said. Jim tilted his head and looked at him steadily.

‘You’re being very stubborn, Ross.’ he finally said. ‘Things would go much easier if you’d just accept them.’ That made Ross frown in confusion.

‘What is it that I am supposed to be accepting?’ he asked.

‘You’ll see soon enough.’ Jim replied and nudged Azareal into a trot, disappearing down the gap until he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Ross watched him go, completely forgetting why he had even gone out in the first place. He reached up, fingers closing around the pendant.

‘Who the fuck are you?’ he said, but the night gave him no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from The Landlord's Daughter and gently Johnny by Paul Giovanni.


	5. Castle and Woodland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Dwight set out to do some exploring.

The sun streaming through the still open window woke Ross from a sleep that could best be described as disturbed. He checked his phone and saw it was only half past six. After he’d come back from his little adventure he’d been overcome with fatigue and had crashed into bed. Sleep had come, but unfortunately it had been restless and filled with glimpses of a horned monster lurking in the shadows and the distant sound of hooves on stone.

There was something digging into his chest and Ross rolled onto his side and dug out the offending object. He looked at the deer skull pendant and frowned as he recalled the way Jim had just turned up like that, and their subsequent ride back to the inn. He remembered what Jim had said about accepting things and that spurred him into action.

Ross now had far more questions than when he’d started. He sat up and swung his feet around, noticing that at least he’d been able to take his shoes off even if he hadn’t gotten undressed. His jeans and hoodie were dirty from where he’d thrown himself into the orchard and there were a couple of bruises to go along with that as well.

The bathroom at the end of the hall was old fashioned but spotless. Ross showered and there was plenty of hot water. He stood with his head bowed, letting the water cascade down his back until the muscles in his shoulders eased and then got out. As he dried himself off he catalogued the bruises and scrapes and then got dressed in clean jeans and shirt. He opted to wear his boots again, especially if Silver was true to his word and they would get to troop all over the island. He didn’t take off the pendant though, deciding that whatever the hell had happened the night before, he wasn’t taking any chances. Dwight was just coming out of his room when Ross left the bathroom.

‘Hi.’ He sounded as tired as Ross felt. ‘That was one hell of a night.’

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied. ‘Look, I’m going to skip breakfast and head up to the castle. You going to be good to go find Drake yourself? Get him to let you have a look around the house.’

‘No problem.’ Dwight yawned. ‘Pretty sure I can talk my way in.’ He rubbed his eyes. ‘You get any sleep?’

‘Not really.’ Ross said. ‘And I think we really need to wrap this up and get out of here as soon as possible. This place is weirding me out.’

‘I am with you on that one.’ Dwight agreed. He walked into the bathroom and turned in the doorway. ‘So meet you where?’

‘Village at twelve.’ Ross replied. ‘I need a couple of hours to get as much as I can out of Trelawney and Read.’

‘Got it.’ Dwight closed the door and Ross went downstairs. He found Coral setting the tables in the dining room and avoided her eyes as he said a hurried good morning and left the inn as quickly as possible.

The day was bright and clear and the cries of gulls overhead and the briny smell of the sea made Ross think of home. He started off down the road towards the village, calculating how long it would take to get there in his head. He wanted to walk down the same stretch of road from the night before and check it out. He was now convinced that the thing chasing him had been one of the villagers and it was only his overactive imagination that had made him see it as anything else. He was also going to have a word with Trelawney about letting a fifteen year old boy ride around in the early hours of the morning by himself.

He got as far as the end of the lane with the rowan trees and saw a cart drawn by a massive bay Shire coming from the direction of the harbour. It was being driven by a young man with light brown hair that was curly as the coat of an otter hound, and he lifted a hand in greeting as he approached. The back was filled with produce and there was a wicker basket that smelt of fresh fish.

‘You’re the police officer, aren’t you?’ the man said by way of greeting and Ross nodded.

‘And you are?’ he asked and the young man smiled. His eyes were the warm brown of ripe conkers.

‘Ben Gunn. I work in His Lordship’s kitchen.’ He nodded towards the back of the cart. ‘I’ve been getting the supplies for the castle feast. It’s a pity you’re going to be going back tomorrow, I lay on quite the table.’

Ross walked to stand at the horse’s head. He saw that the brow-band of the bridle was threaded through with primroses.

‘Well, I’ll need to be reporting back.’ he said. ‘Decide whether this warrants a more thorough investigation.’ If there was going to be some pot stirring he was going to be the one to do it. ‘Of course that would mean a lot more police coming to the island.’

Gunn chuckled.

‘Oh I very seriously doubt that His Lordship will allow that.’ he replied.

‘He won’t have a choice.’ Ross said. ‘I’m actually on my way up there to have a word with him about this whole matter.’

‘Aye?’ Gunn beckoned Ross up. ‘Come on then, I’ll give you a lift to the big house.’ He checked his watch. ‘It’s not quite eight. You obviously skipped breakfast but I’m sure we can make you something. His Lordship doesn’t eat till nine-thirty.’

He helped Ross up and sat back and clicked his tongue. The horse started forward, breaking into a steady trot and the cart rumbled off. They drove through the village and Ross saw that it was quiet. He turned to Gunn.

‘Flint said it was a holiday today.’ he said and Gunn nodded.

‘Beltane is the day after tomorrow.’ he pointed out. ‘And it’s one of our biggest celebrations.’

‘What is it exactly?’ Ross asked and Gunn smiled.

‘It’s the beginning of summer.’ he replied. ‘Beltane is when we ask the Lord and Lady to bless our crops and animals and bring us a bountiful harvest at the end of summer.’

‘Interesting.’ Ross thought about the pendant hidden underneath his shirt. ‘What does it have to do with antlers?’

‘Antlers are the symbol of the Horned God.’ Gunn replied. ‘He’s the one who presides over winter, and each year the Wheel of the Year brings the festival of Beltane where he will consummate his relationship with the Goddess and impregnate her once again before he dies on Lammas only to be born anew.’ He waved a hand at the village and orchards around them. ‘This is all only possible by the continuation of the cycle.’

‘I’ve never heard of this.’ Ross said, his mind now mulling this information over.

‘Well, you’re from the mainland.’ Gunn smiled. ‘We’re from Summer Isle. The old ways never died out here. There was a brief flirtation with Christianity during the Victorian period but it never took.’

‘That explains the derelict churchyard.’ Ross muttered and Gunn chuckled.

‘It has its uses.’ he said and pointed.

They were just at the point where they were passing and Ross looked down and saw a young woman sitting cross legged on one of the stone crypts. She had her shirt open and was breastfeeding a naked infant, cradling it in one arm. Her other hand rested on her knee, an egg balanced on her palm.

‘What is she doing?’ Ross asked.

‘It’s the circle.’ he explained. ‘Life and death. The Wheel turns and the land provides. The Horned God takes the Virgin to his bed and everything starts again.’

‘Yeah, so you’ve said.’ Ross replied. ‘Everyone on this damned island talks in riddles.’

Gunn threw back his head and laughed.

‘Our ways may seem strange to you, but they are ours.’ he chuckled.

‘Like sending a child to a woman’s bed?’ Ross asked. ‘That doesn’t strike you as odd behaviour?’

‘We don’t have the same views here as on the mainland.’ Gunn explained, his face now serious. ‘Coupling is as natural as breathing and we are introduced to it when we come of age at sixteen. Coral has been Aine’s priestess since her mother passed and she does an admirable job.’ He sounded strangely protective.

‘So she inducts all the young men on the island?’ Ross asked and was horrified to realise that he was feeling a little flicker of jealousy inside. ‘Will she be doing the same to Jim Trelawney?’

‘Jim Hawkins.’ Gunn corrected. ‘Jim is not the Lord’s son so he does not share his name. And no, she will not. Jim’s been promised to someone else and nobody but his chosen may touch him.’

‘What does that mean?’ Ross was puzzled.

‘It means that he will be getting engaged in a couple of days.’ Gunn said. ‘He is going to be married in the summer.’’

‘Isn’t he a little young for that?’ Ross asked.

‘Aye in a way he is.’ Gunn conceded. ‘But his Lordship will not be around for much longer. He needs a successor and Jim’s marrying is part of putting that arrangement in place. His husband will become the new Lord Summer Isle.’

‘And that’s someone from the island no doubt.’ Ross was starting to put things together. ‘Also I am quite surprised that you said husband.’ Gunn got a sly look on his face.

‘We’re not intolerant here, Detective. Jim’s been sure of his preferences since he was very young and we accommodate them. Who he loves is not an issue for us.’ he said. ‘And yes, it will be someone from the island.’

They were now approaching the castle and Ross looked up at it, seeing how magnificent it was in the early morning sunlight. They drove up the road and into the courtyard and Ross got down at the front door. Gunn nodded to him and then drove the cart through another archway at the side which no doubt led to the back.

Ross went to the door, stopping once again on the top step to stare at the door. The carvings now made more sense and he reached out and traced the lines of the phallus before reaching for the bell and ringing it. It opened after a few moments and Mary looked out at him. She was wearing a very different outfit to her rather professional ensemble the day before. Today she was wearing a floor length dress, long sleeved and flowing and in a vibrant spring green that matched her eyes. There was a silver pendant around her neck in the shape of a silver disc with two crescents attached to the sides of it. There was a ring on her left hand that was shaped to cover her knuckle and inscribed with strange patterns.

‘Detective Constable.’ She greeted him with a welcoming smile. ‘I am so glad you’ve returned. ‘She opened the door and beckoned him in. ‘Did you come up with Ben?’

‘I did.’ Ross said, walking in past her. ‘I was hoping to speak with Lord Trelawney again.’

‘Of course.’ She nodded. ‘He’d be delighted. Have you had breakfast?’

‘No, I haven’t.’ Ross shook his head. ‘But please don’t go to any trouble.’

‘Nonsense.’ Mary declared. ‘His Lordship will be glad of the company. You can go through to the morning room and wait for him there. Jim is up and about somewhere so you might run into him.’ She pointed to one of the other doors leading off the hall. ‘Through there and at the end of the corridor.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross watched her go up the stairs and went the way she’d indicated. There was another gallery on this side with windows that looked out over the sea. The walls were lined with portraits as well and this time Ross stopped to look at them more closely. As he came down the line he got to one that made him stop and stare in bemusement. The other portrait of Alasdair Trelawney had been of him as he was now, still tall but a little stooped and with no black left in his hair, but here he was a young man. He stood tall in riding clothes, whip against his shoulder and an arrogant expression on his handsome face, dark eyes and thick black hair making him striking to look at. Ross studied it carefully, a niggling feeling in the back of his head.

A sound caught his attention and he gave the picture one last look before walking to the door of the morning room. It was decorated in shades of warm grey that complemented the rosewood furniture. There was a small table in front of open the terrace doors, laid for breakfast with white china and silverware, a vase of pink rose buds in the middle.

The open doors led out to a stone terrace that ran the length of the room and dropped off to the cliffs below that side of the castle and down to the sea. The view was spectacular and Ross stepped outside to stare at it. From here the sea stretched on forever. There was a staircase to the left that led down into the garden, but he bypassed it and went to the crenelated edge and looked down. It was sheer drop to the sea.

‘It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ The voice came from behind him and Ross whirled around, caught out once again.

He looked at Jim, sitting cross-legged on a stone bench against the wall. He was obviously just out of bed, his blond curls a mess and wearing only a pair of flannel pants in a surprisingly cheerful red tartan. There was a sleek black animal cradled in his arms and he stroked down its back.

‘It is.’ Ross replied. ‘So long as you have a head for heights.’

‘Do you, Ross?’ The sun was hitting Jim’s eyes, making them luminous. ‘Have a head for heights, I mean?’

‘You shouldn’t call me that.’ Ross protested, his heart starting to race in his chest. ‘It’s not appropriate.’

‘It’s your name.’ That slow smile crossed Jim’s face again, dimples flickering. ‘What else should I call you?’

‘Something more suitable.’ Ross replied. ‘I’m a police officer investigating your father.’

‘He’s not my father.’ Jim stroked down the animal’s long ears and Ross realised with a start that it was hare, not a cat as he’d first assumed. ‘He’s my guardian.’

‘Yes, I heard about that from Gunn.’ Ross said. ‘I have to say I find this all very odd. Including this talk about you being married. You’re only a child.’

‘I’ll be sixteen the day after tomorrow.’ Jim’s smile widened. ‘That’s old enough to fuck, even in your world.’ The crude word made heat shoot down Ross’ spine. He was struggling to keep his composure now, his eyes being dragged to the bare skin of Jim’s shoulders and chest. His arms were strong and well-defined, his skin a golden hue that set off his hair and sea-coloured eyes but smooth, the skin of a boy and a scattering of fine freckles across his shoulders, matched by those that dusted his nose and under those strange eyes. A glimmer of gold along his jaw hinted at stubble and Ross found himself wanting to touch, to feel the rasp of it under his fingers.

‘It’s wrong.’ he said, more to convince himself than anyone else. ‘Do you even know what you’re getting yourself into? Did you even have a choice?’ He could hear he was starting to stumble over his words. ‘Or did someone choose for you?’

‘You don’t understand, Ross.’ Jim said. ‘I want the man I’m getting engaged to just as much as he wants me. Although right now he’s struggling with the notion a little.’ The smile turned wicked. ‘I think my age is bothering him.’

‘Well, it should.’ Ross argued. ‘You’re far too young.’

‘I’m old enough to know what I want.’ Jim lifted his chin defiantly. ‘You don’t get to tell me what to do any more than Alasdair does.’ He narrowed his eye a little at Ross. ‘Even if you are a policeman.’

‘You are extremely precocious, you know that?’ Ross said. ‘One would even say bordering on being a brat.’

Jim laughed and it made him stunning to look at.

‘I am so past being a brat.’ he replied. ‘I’m in a whole different league altogether.’

‘In that case, I pity your future spouse.’ Ross said, his voice clipped.

‘Don’t. He knows what he’s getting into.’ Jim got up and let the hare down to the ground. She rose on her back legs and groomed herself for a few seconds before lolloping towards the stairs.

Ross watched her and then turned back to find himself almost nose to nose with Jim. His breathing caught as Jim’s smell enveloped him, stronger and richer than it had been the night before. He found himself looking down into those beautiful eyes, their depths so inviting that it felt like he might fall in and be lost, left to drown in the feeling that was dragging him down. Jim blinked once, slowly, and Ross found himself almost imperceptibly leaning forward. Jim was shorter, that lush mouth just a bend of the head away.

‘Jim…’ It came out almost pleading.

‘Don’t you feel it?’ Jim’s voice was soft, hypnotic. He smiled up at Ross. ‘Don’t you want it?’

‘I…’ Ross felt more lost than he’d ever felt. ‘None of this makes any sense.’

‘Remember what I said.’ Jim was leaning up, rising on his toes. He was so close now, Ross could see the tiny golden flecks around his pupils. ‘You just have to accept it.’

‘I still don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Ross could hardly breathe. Jim was so close and all he wanted was to take him in his arms, kiss him and taste that tempting mouth.

‘You will.’ Jim replied, his breath ghosting over Ross’ mouth. ‘You just need to give in to it.’ He smiled again. ‘Let yourself take what you want.’

‘Fuck…’ Ross was so horribly drawn in. Jim’s mouth was an inch from his and then common sense kicked back in and he abruptly took two steps back, placing a safe distance between them. ‘You have to stop this.’

‘Why?’ Jim laughed. ‘Aren’t you having fun yet?’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘This is all some sort of bizarre trick. You’re behaving very inappropriately.’

‘True.’ Jim replied. He tossed his curls and gave Ross a clearly amused look. ‘Your loss.’ Then he walked past Ross and went inside.

Ross stood on the terrace and watched him go. The whole exchange had taken only a few minutes, but it felt like everything he knew, everything he understood had been turned upside down. He looked back out to sea, fighting the urge to run down the stairs and away from there.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but a gentle cough behind him made him turn. Trelawney was there, looking at him thoughtfully. Ross took him in, seeing things he hadn’t noticed the day before.

‘This doesn’t make any sense.’ he said, not sure what he was even talking about anymore.

‘I know.’ Trelawney nodded. ‘But you’re not ready to see yet. You won’t let yourself.’

‘I don’t understand what I am supposed to see.’ Ross insisted.

‘No.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘But you will. Now come and have some breakfast. I’ve sent James upstairs to put some actual clothes on. I swear if that boy had a choice he’d walk around naked half the time.’

That, of course, did nothing to help Ross’ cause but he went in anyway and saw that there was now food on the table. Trelawney invited him to sit but Ross could see that he was moving stiffly and went to help him first, pulling out his chair. Trelawney gave him a grateful smile and sat down. Ross sat opposite him and picked up the tea pot, his breeding coming out as he offered Trelawney tea. He poured for them both and looked at the man opposite him, seeing how the elegant hands shook ever so slightly as they held the cup and saucer.

‘You’re not well.’ he stated and Trelawney shook his head.

‘Cancer.’ he replied. ‘I have a few months.’

‘You haven’t gotten treatment?’ Ross asked.

‘No.’ Trelawney said. ‘I don’t want to languish in a hospital bed, being pumped full of chemicals that make me ill.’ He reached for a piece of toast. ‘I will go here, on my island that I love and surrounded by my family.’ He looked past Ross’ shoulder. ‘Ah, now that’s better. Much more presentable.’

‘I only do it because you ask me to.’ Jim grumbled as he came to the table. His hair was damp from the shower, the ringlets now perfectly defined and darkened by water. He was dressed in jeans again, but today’s shirt was light blue chambray and had been left half unbuttoned to reveal the pendant on his chest. He sat down and tucked one bare foot underneath him and reached over for a piece of toast, giving Ross an arch look. ‘You still here?’

‘Don’t be rude, James,’ Trelawney chastised, ‘he’s our guest.’ He looked at Ross and smiled. ‘How much sharper than a serpent’s tooth is an ungrateful child.’

‘Don’t quote Shakespeare at me.’ Jim snorted and ripped a corner off the toast and threw it out the terrace doors. Seconds later a collection of small birds descended and started attacking it. ‘Certainly not for Ross’ benefit.’ His eyes were sharp when he looked at Ross. Ross glared back at him, feeling a little ridiculous for having a staring competition with a teenager. Even a particularly beguiling one.

‘Well now.’ Trelawney said. ‘What do you have planned for the day Detective Constable?’ He buttered his toast and took one of the eggs from the warmer. ‘I am assuming you’ll be continuing with the search.’

‘Silver and Coral have both told me that Demelza Carne is out in the fields.’ Ross said. ‘What does that mean?’

‘It means that she is no longer in this world.’ Trelawney explained. The inference was not lost on Ross.

‘So she’s dead.’ he tried to clarify. Trelawney and Jim exchanged a look.

‘We don’t use the word dead.’ Trelawney said. ‘She’s simply in another place to us.’

‘If she’s dead then why simply not say that?’ Ross asked. ‘Why persist in telling me she is not on the island.’

‘Because she’s not.’ Jim replied. ‘She’s gone to the other side.’

‘For Christ’s sakes.’ Ross was now too frustrated to remember his manners. ‘Well, if she’s dead what did she die of?’

‘She burned.’ Trelawney said. ‘And that is all I shall say on the matter.’ He nodded at Ross’ still empty plate. ‘Now eat. You have a long day ahead.’

Ross huffed and took some toast, buttering it rather a little more fiercely than strictly necessary. He watched how Jim tore the rest of his to shreds and tossed it out the door piece by piece. When he was done he took an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and bit into it, crunching away while his eyes never left Ross’ face.

‘How did you get your scar?’ he asked and Trelawney tutted at him.

‘Chasing snotty little boys like you.’ Ross retorted and was surprised to get a snort of laughter from Trelawney. Jim’s eyes narrowed and grew stormy. Ross hated him just a little for the fact that it made him look even more attractive.

‘I’m not a boy.’ he said. ‘The sooner you realise that, the better.’

‘Sure.’ Ross replied, pleased that he seemed to have gained the upper hand. ‘I have no doubt that you’ll remind me several times before breakfast is over.’ He turned to Trelawney. ‘If Demelza is dead, where is she buried?’

‘Where all our dead are buried.’ Trelawney’s voice was perfectly even. ‘In the churchyard.’

‘I thought you weren’t Christian?’ Ross said and then started as something brushed his leg.

‘We’re not.’ Trelawney replied. ‘But it doesn’t mean that we cannot repurpose what has been left behind. It’s a useful bit of space and there are already people buried there.’

‘Very well.’ Ross jolted again as the brush against his shin became something more purposeful. He looked at Jim and got an amused look back over the apple. Jim’s foot was trailing up towards his knee, a chaste touch and yet it was setting fire to Ross’ skin. He glared at him and Jim smiled, perfectly innocent. He moved his leg, but the foot was persistent and followed. ‘In that case, I would like to have your permission to exhume her body.’

‘Now why would you want to do that?’ Trelawney said. ‘You know the poor girl’s fate. Can you not leave it at that.’

‘I can’t Lord Trelawney.’ Ross argued, internally gritting his teeth. Jim’s foot was now resting against the inner side of his knee. ‘For one thing, I have only your word that the girl is dead. For another, you said she burned. That hardly inspires confidence in me that she had a natural death.’

‘Well the disturbance of our dead is something we take very seriously.’ Trelawney said. ‘I am afraid that you shall have to go unsatisfied on this particular occasion. I cannot take her out of the ground and I won’t allow you to do it either.’ His dark eyes were stern, thick brows drawn down. ‘And if I find out you have contravened this, I shall have you on the first boat off this island. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Perfectly.’ Ross said and ate his toast with a certain amount of belligerence to show he wasn’t happy. After breakfast, Trelawney took his arm as they rose from the table.

‘Come with me.’ he said. ‘I have things to show you. Your investigation can wait a while.’ He turned to Jim. ‘James, you can go and keep yourself occupied elsewhere and stop tormenting him for a bit.’

That got a bright smile from Jim and he sauntered out of the morning room without even a backward glance. At a loss as to how to refuse, Ross let himself be taken out the doors and down the stairs. They came down into the garden and Trelawney led him along the paths, deeper and deeper in.

‘My grandfather was the one to put shape to this.’ he said. ‘Before the island’s potential hadn’t been realised. Now we run a million Pound industry from here and it allows us to keep ourselves to ourselves.’ He looked at Ross. ‘You think I don’t care, that I am being obstructive, but I assure you that I care very deeply for each and every one of the people on this island and I would literally do anything to ensure they safety and to continue their way of life. I am their protector and I take that charge as seriously.’

‘I don’t want to change your way of life.’ Ross replied. ‘But there is a law to be upheld and this is still part of England.’

‘But it’s not. Don’t you see, Ross?’ Trelawney’s dark eyes were burning. ‘This is Summer Isle. There is nowhere like it in the entire world. It lives outside of the things you know, outside time and logic and law. It is its own creature. This island is alive.’

Ross looked at him, heard the fervour in his voice.

‘I can see that it is important to you.’ he said. ‘And certainly your medical condition exacerbates that. But everything is subject to what is happening in the world around you, even here.’

‘Perhaps.’ Trelawney agreed, then tilted his head. ‘Ah, do you hear that?’ Ross listened and now he caught the sound of women singing.

‘What is that?’ he asked and Trelawney tugged on his sleeve.

‘Come and you’ll see.’ he said.

They walked down the pathway until they came to an open stretch of ground. Ross saw a line of stones running along the pathway in front of them and his eyes widened as he realised what they were shaped like.

‘Christ.’ he said, mouth open, and Trelawney chuckled.

‘They are our representations of the Horned God.’ he replied.

‘Yeah, Gunn was telling me about that.’ Ross glanced over to the other side, where the singing was coming from and now his mouth really did fall open. ‘What the hell is that?’

The open ground culminated in a flat section on which there was a stone circle. It reminded him of Avebury when he’d gone there on a school trip only this was smaller. There was a series of stones around the outside, one of which was a proper henge. Inside the stone circle was another flat circle laid into the grass and on it was a fire, burning in the middle. At the top of the outer circle was a woman and even from that distance, Ross recognised Mary. Her black hair was now loose around her shoulders and she had both arms raised to shoulder level, palms up to the sky. There were other women in the circle, ten of them Ross counted, all young and with their hair loose. Ross turned back to Trelawney.

‘They’re naked.’ he observed, not hiding his shock.

‘Skyclad.’ Trelawney corrected. ‘And of course they are. You can’t jump a bonfire in clothes. You’d catch fire and burn yourself badly.’

‘Jumping the bonfire?’ Ross looked back at the women. He could now hear the words they were singing as they began to dance around the fire at their centre.

_Take the flame inside you_   
_Burn and burn below_   
_Fire seed and fire feed_   
_To make the baby grow_

‘It’s for fertility.’ Trelawney explained. ‘They all wish to be mothers and so they are asking for the Goddess to bring them children.’ Ross suddenly put two and two together.

‘They were the women in the field last night.’ he said. ‘The ones that were…’

‘Copulating?’ Trelawney offered. ‘Yes. They do that on the fallow fields and it brings bounty for the coming harvest and ensures that the field will be fruitful.’ He looked back at the women. ‘They are all hoping that last night would have seen them fall pregnant.’

_Take the flame inside you_   
_Burn and burn belay_   
_Fire seed and fire feed_   
_To make the baby stay_

‘But that is what I don’t understand.’ Ross said. ‘Jim’s fiance is be a man according to him. How is that going to continue your line?’

‘We have our ways.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘Not everything is as it seems here, Ross.’

‘No.’ Ross agreed. ‘I’m starting to realise that nothing here is what it seems.’

‘And now you are starting to see.’ Trelawney said with a smile.


	6. Drake Carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Dwight meet Demelza's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to Linane for the beta read XD

Trelawney walked with Ross down to the lower gardens before he grew tired and left Ross to go the rest of the way by himself. Ross wandered down, along terraces and through arbours until he got to a stretch of open field. Here there were sheep, odd things quite unlike any he’d seen before. They were black and white spotted, with double horns. One set stood upright from their heads and the other curled down around their faces and it seemed that both rams and ewes carried them. There were also plenty of lambs, all gambolling around.

Ross skirted the edge of the field and then spotted Tom and the pony trap coming along. He had Dwight in the back and Ross jogged the last bit of the way to intercept them. He got to them and Dwight helped him climb in.

‘I found out Drake Carne lives down the west end of the island.’ he said to Ross. ‘Where the woods are. He’s the island woodsman apparently.’

‘Aye.’ Tom said and spat.

‘I was walking along that way and Tom stopped me.’ Dwight continued. ‘Silver sent him to find us and I told him you’d come up to the castle, so here we are.’

‘Well, you have excellent timing.’ Ross said. ‘And I have found out something extremely interesting this morning.’

‘What’s that?’ Dwight asked, pitching his voice low.

‘Demelza Carne is dead.’ Ross replied, also keeping his volume to a minimum. Up front, Tom showed no sign he heard them. ‘These last two weeks apparently. She’s buried in the churchyard.’

‘Oh.’ Dwight’s blue eyes were now concerned. ‘That changes things.’

‘It most definitely changes things.’ Ross agreed. ‘For one thing, healthy fifteen year old girls do not just drop dead. So I asked how she died and was told that she burned. Now if that’s not bloody suspicious circumstances than I don’t know what is. Especially taking into account what goes on around here.’

‘So what do we do?” Dwight asked.

‘Well, we’re going to talk to Drake first. See what we can get out of him. Hopefully have a look around the house.’ Ross said. ‘Then we’ll head back and find the doctor. He’ll no doubt have a record of Demelza’s death. Then we hit the registry office, if they even have such a thing here. Get a copy of the death certificate and the birth certificate to take back with us.’ He had another idea formulating though, one that would get them into trouble if they got caught, but Ross didn’t plan on getting caught.

The landscape was changing again from open fields full of sheep and the odd small red cattle that seemed to also be indigenous to the island to wheat fields and plots of vegetables. Whitewashed cottages dotted the sides of the road, their sills also full of flowers and their roofs thatched. More than once they passed someone and got a cheery greeting.

They had been travelling for about forty minutes and now the fields and plots were giving way to trees that thickened as they approached what Ross could see was a sizeable wood. He remembered the stretch of green on the map in the school room. The trees were gnarled and old, the forest obviously quite ancient, and Ross saw that there was a variety of species. As they came in under the trees, the air became cooler and smelled of earth and moss. The light took on a different, almost dreamy quality.

‘The cottage is about a mile in.’ Tom directed from the front. ‘I have errands to run so I’ll drop you there and you can find Drake yourselves. I’ll be back in three hours to get you.’

‘That’s fine.’ Ross assured him. ‘Where are we likely to find him?’

‘In the woods.’ Tom said. ‘You’ll find him. Just listen for the axe.’

‘The axe?’ Dwight looked at Ross.’ Oh good. He has an axe.’

The road curved and Ross saw that a small river was running alongside it, water trickling over a bed of pebbles. The silence was broken only by the sound of the water and the occasional birdsong. There was a bend up ahead and then a small cottage came into view where it sat and hugged the road. It was old, much older than anything that he’d seen on the island so far. Its walls were untreated stone and the thatched roof was shaped like a wave. The windows were mullioned and as they drew up to the front door, Tom stopped.

‘I don’t go any further.’ He nodded down the road that now continued and disappeared into the gloom. ‘You’ll find Drake down that way.’

‘Thanks.’ Ross said and jumped down from the trap. He paid Tom no more mind as Dwight followed him. Tom turned the pony around and headed off. Ross waited until he was out of sight before speaking again. ‘Christ, that guy is odd.’

‘No shit.’ Dwight shifted his backpack. ‘So cottage first and then after Drake?’

‘Yes.’ Ross said and moved to the front door. He tried the handle and then grinned at Dwight when he found it open. ‘Shall we?’

‘You do realise we don’t have a warrant.’ Dwight said and Ross snorted.

‘Well, as I was informed this morning that the rules of search and seizure don’t apply on Summer Isle so I figure we don’t need one.’ he replied. ‘Besides, I want to get a feel for this guy before we go talk to him.’

The cottage was spotless and cramped, the furniture largely built of wood. The ground floor consisted of a tiny kitchen with a wood-fired range and a sitting room with two sofas covered in quilts. There were books everywhere and on a dresser there were some photographs in frames made from shells. Ross picked one up and studied it.

It showed Demelza and a red-haired man that had to be Drake sitting together and laughing. They looked happy. Judging by his appearance, Drake seemed to be in his twenties. Ross wondered where the parents were then glanced at another photograph. This one made him stop in his tracks. It was Demelza but this time she had her arms around someone Ross recognised. He showed it to Dwight.

‘That’s Anne.’ Dwight sounded surprised.

‘Clear proof of lying.’ Ross replied. ‘And looking at them, what do you see?’

‘One hell of a family resemblance.’ Dwight said. ‘Aunt, maybe?’

‘Probably.’ Ross put the picture back. ‘Okay, you take the downstairs and I’ll go upstairs.’

‘Right.’ Dwight moved towards the kitchen and Ross started to climb the narrow stairs.

At the top he found two bedrooms and a tiny bathroom. The one room was clearly Drake’s, a wooden bedstead with a plain navy duvet in one corner and a wardrobe on the other. Ross bypassed it and went into the other. This one was just as small, the bedstead cast iron painted white and covered in a yellow and white crocheted blanket. There was a small desk and a bedside table and the air inside didn’t smell musty as an unused bedroom should smell. There was a water glass full of primroses on the desk and Ross went to it. He scratched around for a minute, coming across schoolbooks and other things. Nothing seemed of particular importance.

He crossed to the wardrobe and opened the door. The clothes inside were typical of what a teenage girl would wear, except for one thing. He took it out and looked at it. It was a white dress, identical to the one that Anne had been wearing in her picture at the school. Ross examined it, fairly sure it was the same one. The cotton was thin and there were a few tiny mends in places.

‘Dwight?’ he called and heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. When Dwight appeared in the doorway, he showed him the dress. ‘I think it’s the same one Anne is wearing in that picture.’

‘Looks like it.’ Dwight replied, coming to have a closer look. He frowned and nodded at the hem. ‘Look at that.’

Ross did and saw tiny dark stains scattered along the hem of the dress.

‘What is it?’ he asked and Dwight took the hem in his fingers and studied them.

‘They look like bloodstains.’ he replied. ‘Old ones that have been washed in.’ He looked at Ross. ‘Could be something.’

‘I think we need to find Drake.’ Ross put the dress back. ‘Also this room, doesn’t look like the room of a dead child to me.’

‘No.’ Dwight went over to the bed. Ross watched him pull the covers back and then lean down and smell the pillow.

‘Fresh shampoo.’ he explained when he straightened up. ‘Someone’s been sleeping in this bed recently.’

‘So that’s another lie?’ Ross asked. ‘She’s not dead? Then we’re back to square one.’

‘Look.’ Dwight said. ‘I’ve been thinking about what you said. This all feels a lot like druid worship. And I know for a fact that human sacrifice was one of their things back in the day.’ He nodded at the wardrobe. ‘Maybe that really is what’s going on here.’

‘In that case, we probably have until they have their big party.’ Ross said. ‘That’s the day after tomorrow.’

‘We’re supposed to be going back tomorrow.’ Dwight said. ‘The boat’s coming for us.’

‘And you will.’ Ross assured him. ‘But if we haven’t found her by then, then I am staying here. Maybe I can stop whatever they’re going to be doing.’ He huffed and put his hands on his hips. ‘What we need is some confirmation of death.’

‘We can get the certificates.’ Dwight said. ‘But anyone can falsify those.’

‘Yeah, but you can’t falsify a body.’ Ross replied. ‘Trelawney told me she’s buried in the churchyard.’

‘So?’ Dwight said. ‘You’d need an official order to have her exhumed.’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘We do it ourselves. Tonight.’

‘Fuck.’ Dwight looked shocked. ‘That’s illegal, Ross.’

‘Well, if you have a better idea, feel free to let me know.’ Ross was frustrated but bit it back as best he could.

They went back downstairs and Ross stopped as he spotted something on the back of the front door. It was a mask in the shape of a fox’s face, beautifully rendered in paper-mache and painted to match the real thing.

‘There’s only one.’ he said. ‘Not concrete evidence but I think it’s pretty damning.’

They left the cottage and started down the road into the woods, both of them listening for the sound of activity. The road soon dwindled to dirt, and then became a track. There were hoof-prints in the damp soil and they tracked them deeper and deeper into the forest.

The first sound was off to their left, a distinct series of thumps followed by a crash. Ross and Dwight looked at each other and then left the track and followed the noises. The ground here was carpeted in shrubs and grass and saplings, muffling their footsteps. They walked for a while, the noises getting louder, until Ross spotted something through the trees.

‘There.’ he pointed.

‘What is that?’ Dwight asked and they moved through the trees until they came out into the glade that had caught Ross’ attention. Here the ground was bare, and in front of them was a circle of stones. It reminded Ross of the one at Trelawney Castle but on a much smaller scale. There was a henge at the far end and in front of it was a long low stone.

‘Jesus.’ His voice faltered. ‘Now what does that remind you of?’

‘Christ.’ Dwight had stopped short. ‘It’s a bloody altar.’

‘I am starting to think that this whole idea of human sacrifice isn’t so crazy anymore.’ Ross said. They were now hovering at the edge of the circle, both of them hesitant to go in.

‘After you I think.’ Dwight said. ‘You’re the lead officer.’

‘Shit.’ Ross took a deep breath and stepped into the circle, half expecting something to happen. When it didn’t he walked to the stone, having seen that there were some objects on it. When he got there he stared at what was lying on its surface. There was a pentacle made of twigs and tied with twine, a rusty knife and what looked like a lump of leather. He was about to touch it when Dwight caught his hand.

‘Christ, don’t.’ he hissed. ‘Look at it.’ Ross did and then felt his stomach lurch.

‘Is that a heart?’ he asked and Dwight nodded.

‘It is.’ he confirmed, his voice full of disgust. ‘And it might well be human judging from the size.’

‘God.’ Ross was now appalled. ‘How long has it been out here?’

‘No idea.’ Dwight said. ‘I’d have to examine it properly. It looks like it’s been dried.’ He leaned forward and looked at the stone intently. ‘And those are definitely blood stains.’ Ross leaned in as well and saw how the surface of the altar was reddish.

‘Oi!’ The shout was loud and angry and it made them both nearly jump out their skins. ‘What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing in there?’ The man speaking was the same man from the photograph in the cottage.

‘Are you Drake Carne?’ Ross called back, trying to retrieve some of his authority.

‘Who’s asking?’ Drake came into the glade and Ross could see he was an intimidating specimen, clearly over six feet tall with the same blazing copper hair and blue eyes as his sister.

‘Detective Constable Ross Poldark.’ Ross drew himself up and injected authority into his voice. ‘This is Dwight Enys, my forensics officer.’ He noticed that even though he stood at six-one, Drake had more than a few inches on him and that his shoulders made him look like a rugby forward. He was also carrying the aforementioned axe over his shoulder. ‘And please answer the question.’

‘I’m Drake.’ The man shifted the axe to his other shoulder. ‘His Lordship told me you’d be coming.’ He gave them both a thorough once over. ‘Policemen from the mainland.’

‘We’re here about your sister.’ Dwight said and Drake turned his head and spat of the ground. As he did Ross caught a glimpse of a silver chain around his neck and wondered what his pendant looked like.

‘Dem’s not here.’ he said and nodded in the opposite direction. ‘She’s out in the fields.’

‘Trelawney told us she died about two weeks ago.’ Ross said.

‘Aye.’ Drake replied. ‘In the Burning.’

‘The Burning?’ Ross asked.

‘Aye.’ Drake repeated. ‘She got caught so she burned.’ He looked like he was now getting irritated. ‘Is that all? I have work to do.’

‘So Demelza was running in the fields and she burned to death.’ Ross could barely keep the sarcasm out of his voice. ‘Just to be sure.’

‘Yes.’ Drake now sounded a little hostile. ‘She was too slow and she burned.’ He heaved a sigh. ‘Now you can see yourselves out. Go that way.’ He nodded at the edge of the glade. ‘And don’t be coming back here. It’s not for the likes of you.’ He turned and before they could say anything else, he stomped out the glade.

‘I think that has to break some kind of record for the shortest police interview ever.’ Dwight said. ‘Should we go after him?’

‘No.’ Ross considered his options. ‘I think we should look around a bit more.’

‘What if we get lost?’ Dwight asked, following him out the circle.

‘It’s an island, Dwight.’ Ross replied, now frustrated beyond measure. ‘We walk until we hit the water and then stop.’

‘Oh very bloody funny, Ross.’ Dwight was now stamping through the undergrowth. ‘I’m just pointing out the fact that this place is fucking creepy.’

‘You do not need to tell me that.’ Ross followed, but he did cast one quick glance back over his shoulder. The glade had given him the strangest feeling.

They walked through the forest in the direction of the track and picked it up again. This time though Ross turned back in the direction they had been walking before.

‘If this is anything like the map we should end up at the beach.’ he explained to Dwight. ‘The caves are only a little way north from there. It’s worth a look.’

‘Thank God I came prepared.’ Dwight said. ‘Coral gave me lunch before I left and I also have this.’ He handed the backpack to Ross and dug in a side pocket, coming out with a compass and his phone.

‘That’s not going to be much use.’ Ross said. ‘No signal, remember?’

‘That’s not what I’m using it for.’ Dwight replied and then flicked over the screen and handed it to Ross. ‘And nobody locks the school either.’ Ross looked at the screen and saw that Dwight had taken a picture of the map.

‘Well done you.’ he said, smiling broadly.

‘You’re not the only smart arse around here.’ Dwight looked smug. ‘So you ready to go hiking?’

**********

Mary came out onto the terrace and found Trelawney standing and looking out over the sea. She came up next to him and took his arm and he smiled down at her.

‘He looks like her.’ he said.

‘That’s funny.’ Mary replied. ‘Because Jim and I think he’s almost the spitting image of you.’ She saw the smile turn sad. ‘I still remember what she was like.’

‘So do I. She was glorious.’ Trelawney said. ‘Strong-willed and fierce and more than a match for me.’ He sighed and now he seemed to bend under an invisible strain. ‘I was a fool to let her go.’

‘She knew you loved her.’ Mary replied. ‘She must have.’

‘But it wasn’t enough to keep her by my side.’ Trelawney said. ‘And now I am running out of time. If Ross doesn’t stay, then all is lost.’

‘I think we may have a secret weapon though.’ Mary chuckled. ‘And I just so happen to have dispatched him down to the inn.’ Trelawney looked at her, but his dark eyes never lost their melancholy shine.

‘I don’t even know if that will work.’ he replied. ‘Ross has lost every connection to this world. He is no longer one of us.’

‘Give it a little more time.’ Mary sounded unconcerned. ‘Let Jim work his magic.’ She smiled. ‘You know how persuasive he can be.’

‘I hope so.’ Trelawney said. ‘He doesn’t have much longer.’ He looked up and drew a deep breath. ‘And neither do I.’

*********

The walk through the woods took them towards the west on a steady course, Dwight in front with his compass and Ross following behind and looking around them. It had been an hour already and the woods were yet to give way to the coast.

‘This is one hell of a place.’ Dwight said. ‘The trees here look like they’re centuries old.’

‘They probably are.’ Ross replied. He was now grumpy and hot, not used to such extensive walking. ‘How the hell do you and Caro do this every weekend.’

‘We like it.’ Dwight laughed. ‘It gets us out and we take the dogs and have a grand old time.’ He smiled back at Ross. ‘Although I can’t imagine you and Elizabeth doing this.’

‘She hates the outdoors.’ Ross muttered. ‘If she sees anything with more than four legs she screams and jumps on furniture.’

That made Dwight laugh.

‘Guess she wouldn’t like it here then.’ He looked up at the trees, the sunlight coming through and dappling his face. ‘It’s a pity it’s fucked up. This island is gorgeous.’

‘It is.’ Ross agreed and found that he meant it. He thought about Trelawney and then that dragged his mind to someone else. He thought about blue-green eyes and a dimpled smile and felt a flash of heat in his chest. He glanced to the side as they passed a large oak and something caught his eye. Without thinking he headed off the track, not calling to Dwight to stop either.

It was like he was being drawn, a tug inside him that pulled him forward. The structure was just visible through the trees and he headed straight for it. When he got to it, he found himself in front of something that looked like a hill of earth, covered in grass and moss. There was a door made from strips of wood at the front. Ross stopped and stared at it, something curling in his gut. It wasn’t quite recognition, but something more ephemeral than that.

He moved forward and placed a hand against the door. It was like a crackle of electricity went through him as he did so, shooting into his palm and up his hand. Ross pulled it away, but it still tingled and he stared at his palm and then back at the door. He reached for the two metal handles, one each side and pulled and the door came away in his hands. Ross leaned it against the side of the earth mound and then inhaled deeply. He moved forward and went inside and down a few steps.

It was surprisingly spacious and had enough room for him to stand. He saw a stone hearth built into the far wall. There was a ledge above it and on it were the remains of candles that had burned down. In front of the hearth was a platform of stone and wood, large enough for two people to sleep on comfortably. It reminded him a little of an eco-lodge that he’d been looking at for his and Elizabeth’s honeymoon before she’d announced that they were doing nothing less than five star hotels. The platform bed was bare but he could imagine that it would be beautiful made up, the fire burning behind it. He moved to the side of the platform and laid a hand down on its surface.

_Heat and fire. The slide of skin on skin and the taste of a young mouth underneath his. The smell of sweat and salt and grass and semen and Jim’s moans filling the quiet around them._

Ross almost fell back, the shock wave of the vision in his head making him gasp out loud. He shook his head to clear it and stumbled back out of the hut. He picked the door up and jammed it closed and then stood back, breathing heavily.

‘Ross!’ Dwight’s shout drifted through the air. He sounded like he was very far away. ‘Where the fuck are you?’

Ross looked around him, blinking almost stupidly as he felt his head swim. He could smell the earth, the richness of it. There was something else as well, the metallic stink of blood. It seeped into his senses as it had seeped into the earth, staining and changing his thoughts to red. The air around him grew heavy, and he could feel sweat trickling down his back between his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Something was speaking to him, a low chant that could have been the whispering of the leaves in the trees.

Hands on his arms broke him right out of his stupor and Ross started as his eyes flew open. Dwight was standing there in front of him, his face a picture of worry.

‘Jesus Christ!’ He sounded completely rattled. ‘Where the fuck have you been?’

‘Right here.’ Ross managed to get the words out but they were croaky and hoarse.

‘Fuck.’ Dwight let him go. ‘You scared the shit out of me. I’ve been looking for you for over half an hour.’

‘What?’ Ross was confused. ‘No, that doesn’t make any sense. I’ve only been gone a few minutes.’

‘No.’ Dwight argued. ‘You haven’t. We were walking along and I was talking to you and then you stopped answering and I turned around and you’d buggered off.’ He exhaled noisily. ‘I’ve been running around the whole damn forest it seems, but I couldn’t find you.’

‘I saw something.’ Ross said and turned to indicate the earth mound, but all there was behind him was the forest. Now completely befuddled as to what had happened he stared at the trees. ‘There was a…’ He trailed off.

‘A what, Ross?’ Dwight was looking at him intently.

‘I can’t remember.’ Ross said, and it was true. He now had no idea what he’d seen, although something scratched at the back of his mind and told him it was important. ‘Shit. I was there only a second ago.’ He looked at Dwight. ‘How did you find me?’

‘I practically stumbled over you.’ Dwight said. ‘It was weird as fuck. One second you were gone and the next you were here.’ He looked at his watch. ‘We can’t go to the cliffs now. It’s been over two hours and we still have to get back. We’ll have to come tomorrow. We can hike up around the coast.’ He frowned at Ross. ‘I also don’t like the way you look. You’re sweating like a horse.’

‘I’m fine.’ Ross said. ‘We can keep going.’

‘No.’ Dwight said, his tone decisive. ‘We’re going back.’ He tugged on Ross’ arm. ‘Come on. I don’t want to stay here anymore. This place doesn’t feel right.’

They retraced their steps along the track and back towards the Carne cottage. As they walked Ross felt like something inside him was waking up. He could have sworn that he could now hear things much more clearly, the sounds of birds and animals moving around them. He didn’t say anything, afraid of freaking Dwight out any further. He could see that Dwight was tense, his shoulders stiff and his whole attitude one of watchfulness.

As they approached the cottage, Ross could see Tom and Drake standing outside talking. They looked at them and then Drake said something and Tom barked a laugh. Ross felt a surge of anger at their cavalier attitude, but said nothing as they got to them.

‘You find what you were looking for, Detective?’ Drake’s voice had a very subtle sneer in it.

‘I found something.’ Ross snapped back. ‘And if I find out you have anything to do with your sister’s disappearance, I’ll be coming back for you.’ Drake’s blue eyes flashed angrily.

‘I love my sister.’ he replied, his voice dropping menacingly. ‘She’s the dearest thing in this world to me.’

‘Then you better hope for your sake that we find her.’ Ross retorted and got into the trap. Dwight followed him. Tom gave Drake a look and went to the front, climbing up.

‘I’ll be seeing you later, then.’ he said to Drake and Drake nodded.

‘Aye.’ he replied. ‘Later.’ He opened the front door of the cottage and went inside, closing it behind him. Tom clicked his tongue and the pony moved off.

There was no conversation back to the village. Ross and Dwight got off and went to the bakery, which was the nearest shop, to ask after the doctor. There was a bell attached to the door and it tinkled as they went in. The counter was crammed with sweets and cakes and Ross saw that they were all decorated with leaves and berries. There was one in particular that caught his attention, a tall affair that was covered in green icing shaped to look like ivy leaves with the features of a face worked in. A stout woman with grey hair came out the back and smiled at them.

‘Can I be helping you gentlemen?’ she asked.

‘We’re looking for the town doctor and registrar.’ Dwight said.

‘Well, you are in luck for he is one and the same.’ the woman said. ‘That would be Dr Livesey. He’s two doors down.’ She gestured to the cakes in front of her. ‘But can I not interest you in something?’ Her eyes were fixed on Ross. ‘For the celebrations?’

‘We won’t be here that long.’ Ross said and nearly dragged the door off his hinges in his hurry to get out. The sweet smell of marzipan and sugar and honey had been making him feel nauseous.

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ Dwight looked concerned again.

‘Nothing.’ Ross replied, trying to keep his rapidly fraying temper in check. ‘It’s this fucking place.’

He started walking and Dwight had to trot to catch up to him.

They got to the second door down and saw it was one that led to the flat above the shop. There was a small bronze plaque that read Dr Oleander Livesey, MD. There was a doorbell and Ross pressed it three times in quick succession. The door clicked and he pushed it open and all but charged up the stairs. He got to the top and another door, going right in. There was a waiting room behind it with a young man sitting behind a desk and a few armchairs against the wall. The young man looked up at them enquiringly.

‘Can I help you?’ he asked.

‘We’d like to see Dr Livesey.’ Dwight said, stepping forward before Ross could say anything. ‘Is he available?’

‘Yes, he is.’ The young man stood up. ‘Just a moment.’ He came around from behind his desk and went to the other door and knocked. There was the sound of a voice inside and he opened it and went in. A few minutes passed and then he came out.

‘You can go in.’ he said and went back to his seat.

They thanked him and went inside and found themselves in a large examination room. One side was filled with book shelves and there was another desk under the back window.

Ross had been expecting an older man and was surprised to see that Livesey appeared to be in his thirties. The other surprise was that he was black and by the standards of the island very fashionably dressed.

‘Good afternoon.’ he greeted them. ‘I believe you have some questions for me?’ He gestured to two chairs on the other side of his desk. ‘Please sit down.’

After introducing themselves, they took the offered seats. Livesey did as well, leaning back in his chair.

‘So what exactly can I help you with, gentlemen?’ he asked.

‘We believe that you are the island doctor and registrar?’ Ross kept his tone professional and Livesey nodded.

‘I am. It makes sense. I’m present for all the births and deaths.’ His black eyes were twinkling. ‘You’ve come to ask me about Demelza Carne.’

‘We have. Lord Trelawney and Drake Carne have both confirmed that she is dead.’ Ross watched him carefully, alert to any signs that Livesey was surprised by this information.

‘Yes, that’s true.’ Livesey looked serious. ‘I signed the death certificate myself.’

‘We’ll need a copy of it.’ Ross said. ‘For the investigation.’

‘Of course.’ Livesey agreed, impeccably polite. ‘I’ll have to write one out for you. We have no photocopier on the island.’ He grinned. ‘I’ve had to learn to do without a great many modern conveniences.’

‘You’re not from here?’ Ross asked. ‘That surprises me.’

‘I am from London.’ Livesey said. ‘I applied for the position seven years ago and moved here for a twelve month contract at first. I liked it so much I decided to stay.’

‘And you don’t find it strange living here?’ Dwight asked. ‘What with all this pagan stuff.’

Livesey laughed and then reached into the collar of his shirt. He withdrew a silver pendant shaped like a pentacle.

‘I am a devotee of all this pagan stuff, Mr Enys.’ he said. ‘So, no. I don’t find it strange.’

‘Drake Crane said that Demelza died in something called the Burning.’ Ross decided to change topic. ‘Can you explain this to us?’

‘Of course.’ Livesey started to elaborate. ‘There’s a tradition of burning the fields in early spring. The children run if front of them and jump the flames. It’s a very old tradition.’

‘Let me guess.’ Ross said, narrowing his eyes at the doctor. ‘For fertility.’

‘Yes.’ Livesey smiled like Ross had just gotten a very important question correct. ‘But unfortunately this year, Demelza was not fast enough and she was caught by the flames. It happens occasionally, just like any kind of accident that befalls children.’

‘This is not an accident, Doctor Livesey.’ Ross admonished. ‘This is negligence and endangerment of a child.’

‘Nonsense.’ Livesey corrected. ‘It’s perfectly safe most of the time.’

‘Well a child is dead.’ Ross said. ‘That doesn’t sound very safe to me. What was the cause of death?’

‘Asphyxiation.’ Livesey replied. ‘The poor child tripped and was overcome by smoke. She died of hypoxia before the fire could get to her thankfully.’

‘And now?’ Ross asked. He was digging his nails into his palms to stop from screaming at the doctor, sitting there so calm in his chair.

‘Now she’s buried in the churchyard.’ Livesey got up. ‘One second.’ He went to the bookshelf and opened one of the glass fronted cases and then came back with a ledger. He placed it on the desk and started flipping through the pages. ‘Here she is.’

He handed the book over and Ross saw a page with deaths recorded in black ink. The last entry was Demelza’s listing her birth date, address, next of kin, date of death and cause of death. It all looked in order. Ross handed it to Dwight.

‘She was a Millenium baby.’ he observed and Livesey nodded.

‘The only one.’ he replied.

That made Ross frown.

‘What about James Hawkins?’ he asked. ‘He would have been born in 2000 as well.’

‘Ah.’ Livesey smiled. ‘We don’t record those particular births.’

‘Can you clarify that?’ Ross asked, not really following what Livesey was alluding to.

‘Like Jim’s.’ Livesey said. ‘Changelings are not technically born of their human mothers, so we do not record them as such.’

‘I’m sorry, but now you’ve lost me.’ Ross was on the verge of throwing up his hands. ‘What on earth is a changeling?’

‘When Rose Hawkins fell pregnant, she was only sixteen herself.’ Livesey explained. ‘She was not a very strong girl, but she insisted on keeping her child despite the fact that her husband and father were both drowned shortly after she discovered she was pregnant. They were both fishermen and there was a terrible storm. Rose knew something was coming, something that she was meant to do. She carried the baby to term and then on the night of Jim’s birth she disappeared. That night there was another storm and when Rose turned up the next day, she was carrying a child that could not possibly be hers. She told the village she’d given birth down on the beach but that her baby had been dead. The next morning when she woke up, she had Jim at her breast and knew that was her purpose. She’d been gifted with a changeling and her own dead infant had been taken by the sea in payment.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ross could hardly believe what he’d just heard. ‘So what are you saying? That Jim is some sort of…’ He was at a loss for words.

‘Faerie, Detective.’ Livesey said. ‘Jim’s of faerie stock.’

‘I can’t believe what I’m hearing.’ Ross looked at Dwight and saw that he was equally dumbstruck. ‘You can’t possibly believe this.’

‘I do believe it.’ Livesey was insistent.

‘But you’re a doctor, a man of science.’ Ross protested. ‘You must know how ridiculous this sounds.’

‘To you maybe.’ Livesey argued. ‘Like I told you, I am a believer.’ He smiled at them. ‘Now I think I have answered your questions and I have a patient coming at four. So if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get ready.’

Ross and Dwight got up.

‘We’ll be back for the certificate tomorrow.’ Ross said and Livesey nodded. They left the office and went down into the street and headed back towards the inn.

‘This whole place is mad.’ Ross exclaimed as soon as they were on the road between the village and the inn. ‘They are all barking.’

‘I have to say I agree with you.’ Dwight was shaking his head in disbelief. ‘What the hell are we going to tell the Super?’

‘That this whole place needs to be thoroughly investigated.’ Ross replied. ‘I’m even less convinced now that Demelza is dead. A child tripping and falling and being overcome by smoke? Not a single person around her being there to help? I’m sorry but none of that rings true at all.’

‘No, it doesn’t.’ Dwight agreed. ‘Are we still going ahead with the plan for tonight?’

‘Abso-fucking-lutely.’ Ross replied.


	7. Grave Robbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Dwight so some illegal activity under cover of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Linane :)

There was something of a party going on at the inn when they got back. People were spilling out the front and sitting at the benches outside. There was the smell of roasting meat and a group was singing in the front room, the words drifting out through the open windows. They went in, squeezing through the masses of people, all drinking and smoking and generally having a wonderful time. Ross caught sight of Silver and he grinned at him.

‘You have a visitor.’ he shouted at Ross over the noise. ‘In the back garden.’ He said no more, going back to serving.

Ross gave Dwight a look.

‘I’ll get us some food.’ Dwight offered. ‘You better go see who that is.’

He went back into the fray and Ross escaped out the side door and through the dining room to the back garden. The sun hit him in the eyes and then he saw a blanket spread out underneath one of the cherry trees. Coral was sitting on it cross legged, her back against the trunk, and Jim was lying across it. He had his head in her lap and she was stroking through his curls. They were talking softly, but something she said made him laugh and his dimples came out to play.

Ross first instinct should have been curiosity as to what Jim wanted, or annoyance that the boy seemed to be following him around. Instead it was jealousy and an overwhelming urge to go over and knock Coral’s hand out of Jim’s hair. He walked over to them and they both looked up at him.

‘Hello, Ross.’ Jim was smiling, bright as the summer sun that was in his eyes. ‘Where have you been?’

‘That is none of your business.’ Ross replied. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Getting lessons from Coral.’ Jim replied cheerfully. ‘She’s teaching me all I will need to know for Beltane night.’ The smile had a teasing look to it. ‘It wouldn’t do to not be able to satisfy my husband, now would it?’ His remark brought Ross up short and he was sure his ears were going red.

‘I hardly think that’s the sort of thing you should be learning?’ he replied and Jim laughed.

‘Why not?’ he asked. ‘Learning how to fuck is just as important as anything else.’ He looked back at Coral and she smiled down at him. ‘Of course everything she’s teaching me is theoretical. No actual practice for me.’

‘You know why, sweet one.’ Coral said, sounding a little like a strict school teacher. ‘You must remain a virgin until Beltane night.’

‘But it’s so boring.’ Jim pouted at her. ‘Knowing everything that can be done and not being able to do any of it.’ He looked back at Ross. ‘She won’t even let me kiss her.’ Coral huffed, an indulgent smile on her face.

‘You’re too impatient, Jim.’ she admonisehd. ‘And even that is reserved for your Lord alone.’ She shoved at him. ‘Now get up. I need to go help John.’ She smiled at Ross. ‘Now that Ross is here, he can keep you company.’ Jim sat up so she could move, dusting herself off as she stood up. Today she looked almost normal in her jeans and white peasant top, tiny red roses embroidered along the edges. ‘Now be good.’

‘Not promising anything.’ Jim called after her as she went inside. He moved into the same position she had been in and patted the blanket next to him. ‘Come and sit with me, Ross.’

‘Don’t you have somewhere to be?’ Ross huffed and Jim laughed.

‘No. There’s no school and I have all the time I want.’ His eyes had a determined gleam in them. ‘Come sit with me.’ There was a flash of white teeth. ‘Please?’

Ross knew he shouldn’t, knew there were a hundred things wrong with what he was about to do. Still, he walked over and sat down on the blanket, making sure to keep a space between them.

‘You’re very demanding.’ he said. Jim looked completely unrepentant.

‘I am allowed to be.’ he replied. ‘I’m different to the others.’

‘A changeling?’ Ross said and Jim laughed again.

‘A changeling.’ he repeated.

‘Don’t tell me you believe that.’ Ross said. ‘Aren’t you a little old for fairy tales?’

‘And aren’t you too young to be so cynical?’ Jim shot back, his eyes flashing.

‘I’m a police officer.’ Ross was determined to keep his cool, but it was proving difficult. ‘It kind of goes with the territory.’ He looked away.

‘You should smile more.’ Jim suggested after a few minutes. ‘I’ve not really seen you smile since you arrived.’

‘You want to see me smile?’ Ross asked. ‘You will, when I figure out what the bloody hell is going on around here.’

‘And until then?’ Jim had his head resting back against the tree. ‘Is there no way I could make you smile in the meantime?’

‘How on earth could you make me smile?’ Ross said it offhand. He hadn’t really been expecting a response, just blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

‘Maybe like this.’ Jim said and then, as quick as lightning, he leaned in and kissed Ross on the mouth.

It was nothing, hardly even a touch, but it shook Ross right to the core. Heat surged through him like a great wave and suddenly everything came to a head and even as Jim was pulling away, he reached up and caught him by the back of the neck, sinking his fingers into the soft thick curls. He held him still for a moment and then kissed him back, proper contact this time.

Jim’s mouth was warm and soft and Ross let the kiss linger, pulling back only when he felt Jim starting to shake under his hands. It was only a second’s respite but this time when Ross kissed him, Jim was ready. He responded, his mouth moving against Ross’ with greater confidence and for some reason it annoyed Ross so much that he was driven to do something he really shouldn’t have.

He licked softly at Jim’s mouth and heard Jim inhale sharply, his lips parting for just a second. It was enough for Ross to take control, his tongue dipping in and brushing Jim’s in a gentle touch. He could hear his own blood rushing in his ears, feel the tug in his groin as arousal arrived sure and swift and as inevitable as the tide. Jim moaned softly, making his own tentative overture and licking back into Ross’ mouth.

That was enough to break the spell, the sound that Jim made bringing the vision from the wood crashing back through Ross’ consciousness.

He threw himself back from Jim, horrified and appalled at himself for doing what he’d just done. Jim looked at him, eyes too bright and a lovely flush stealing into his cheeks. For once he seemed lost for words. Ross scrambled to his feet and took off across the garden, hurtling in through the back door of the dining room.

Dwight was at the table and he looked up, startled.

‘Are you all right?’ he asked and Ross shook his head.

‘I need to go lie down.’ he improvised. ‘I didn’t sleep last night and it’s messing with my head.’

He didn’t wait for Dwight’s reply, heading up the stairs to his room, digging his key out of his pocket and struggling to get it into the keyhole. He finally managed and lurched through the door into his room, slamming the door closed behind him. He leaned against it, his breathing rapid and erratic. He tried to gulp down air, to steady himself but even as he stood there he knew he couldn’t. He was hard, his cock straining against his jeans, and Ross dropped his hand to himself.

He groaned at the first touch of his hand on himself, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans in frantic movements. He hadn’t done this in a while and the second his bare hand touched his cock, Ross knew he could not hold on. He stroked along it, savouring every drag of his fingers and giving in to the awful things he knew he wanted.

He closed his eyes and thought about how Jim’s mouth had tasted, what it would feel like to have the boy on his knees while those full lips closed around him, to have those light eyes looking up at him full of pretend innocence while they did things that made a mockery of the word.

Ross moaned, letting it out. His hand sped up and a second later it took him, lighting shooting up his spine as he bowed back against the door and came all over his own hand. He slumped back, shame filling him as he realised what he’d just done. He looked down at his hand, the semen contrasting starkly with his skin then stumbled across to the washstand and turned the tap, washing it from his skin.

The sound of Jim’s laughter came from the garden below and Ross straightened up, redoing his jeans and belt. He moved to peer through the window but making sure to keep just out of sight. He saw a flash of gold curls and stepped back abruptly, moving to the bed and sitting down, his heart still pounding. He threw himself on the bed, pulling the pillow over his head to drown out the sound. It didn’t take long, everything washing over him and Ross tumbled down into a dreamless sleep.

**********

Mary was in the orangery reading, the doors open to the garden. She looked up and saw a movement and smiled as Jim came in the doors. Then she noticed the dreamy lovestruck smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes so she put the book down and opened her arms. He came to her, sinking down by her side and putting his head in her lap, arms around her knees.

‘Oh my.’ Mary said. ‘This looks promising.’

‘He kissed me.’ Jim mumbled into her thigh. ‘On the mouth and everything.’

‘And?’ Mary asked. ‘Was it everything you could have wished for, my darling?’

Jim looked up at her, his smile brilliant.

‘It was perfect.’ he beamed. ‘Will it all be like that?’

‘It will, dearest.’ Mary smiled as he snuggled back down against her. ‘In fact, it will probably be better.’

‘I don’t think it can be better.’ Jim sighed and turned his head.

‘Wait until he is inside you and you become one.’ Mary replied. ‘There will be no sweeter pleasure than that.’ That made Jim laugh and lift his head.

‘That sounds disgusting.’ he pulled a face. ‘It’ll be sticky and messy.’

‘It will.’ Mary laughed with him. ‘But believe me, you will not care in the slightest.’

*********

Ross woke up to the sound of someone humming. It took a while for him to register that it was coming from next door, before he realised it was Coral. He lay still, the room now dark, and listened to the words. Coral’s voice was beautiful and lilted softly.

_Heigh ho! Who is there?_   
_No one but me, my dear._   
_Please come say, How do?_   
_The things I'll give to you._   
_A stroke as gentle as a feather_   
_I'll catch a rainbow from the sky_   
_And tie the ends together._

Ross drew in a shaky breath, thinking about all that had happened. Then he heard a call and sat up. He got off the bed and moved to the window to see Trelawney standing in the same spot he had the night before. This time he had a girl with him, sweet faced and with her long blond hair loose about her shoulders.

‘Coral Silver.’ Trelawney called to her. ‘May I present Holly Burrows.’

‘And such a lovely creature she is.’ Coral answered from her window. ‘Come up, Holly Burrows.’

The girl looked at Trelawney and he nodded to her. She stepped forward and did the same as the boy the night before had. But this time Trelawney did not move. Instead he looked directly at Ross’ window and lifted his hand in salute. Only then did he leave and melt back into the shadows.

Ross stood and listened for the soft tread of the girl past his door. He heard Coral open hers and soon after the gentle sounds began. This time he did not stop to listen, but pulled his hoodie back on, grabbed his phone and left the room, stopping to knock at Dwight’s door. The lights of the inn were off and he leaned in to hear Dwight moving around inside and then the door cracked open. He saw that Dwight was shirtless and messy haired.

‘Did I wake you?’ he hissed and Dwight raised both eyebrows.

‘Yeah.’ he hissed back. ‘It’s two in the morning, Ross.’

‘Shit, really?’ Ross frowned. ‘How long was I asleep?’

‘All afternoon and evening.’ Dwight replied. ‘I even got Coral to get the spare key and let me in to check on you.’

‘And?’ Ross was wary.

‘And you were out.’ Dwight replied. ‘Like a fucking light.’ He peered at Ross. ‘Are you feeling okay?’ Ross considered this.

‘Actually I feel great.’ He meant it. He was fairly buzzing with energy. ‘Come on, get dressed. We have a grave to rob.’

‘Fuck.’ Dwight muttered. ‘I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.’

‘No such luck.’ Ross backhanded him in the chest. ‘Ten minutes. I’ll meet you downstairs.’

‘What are you going to do?’ Dwight now sounded very grumpy.

‘Raid the kitchen.’ Ross said and walked off.

He jogged down the stairs and went through the dining room and into the bar. He made his way around the counter ad through the door at the back and into a room that was half commercial steel and half country kitchen. There was a large stainless steel fridge against the wall and Ross headed for it. He opened it and considered his options, grabbing a plate of chicken and the jar of mayonnaise. Just as he was about to close the door though, he spotted something.

Ross swallowed noisily, trying to quash the sudden craving that was upon him. Eventually he gave in and placed the chicken and mayo back in the fridge and took the jar out, sloshing it around a few times. The viscous red liquid inside coated the glass with a ruby sheen that gleamed in the light of the fridge.

Ross twisted the lid and sniffed it gingerly, then lifted it to his lips before he knew what he was doing. Oddly the blood was still warm and Ross drank it down in frantic gulps. It tasted incredible, the metallic tang on his tongue sparking off his senses. He finished it all and then realised that he needed to get rid of the evidence. He took it to the sink and rinsed the jar, setting it aside before leaning under the tap and drinking to wash the taste from his mouth.

‘Ross?’ Dwight’s voice came from the bar and Ross quickly dried his mouth off with a dish towel and went back out.

‘Let’s go.’ he said.

They took the back route, Ross now fairly confident that they would not meet anyone that way. The field was empty of revellers and they walked across it, the light from their torches lighting their way. It seemed that the festivities from the afternoon had tired everyone out and they met no-one as they walked through the sleeping village. The churchyard was deserted when they got there and crept through the gate.

‘I think we’re missing a trick here.’ Dwight hissed. ‘How do we know which grave is hers?’

‘Just look around.’ Ross hissed back. ‘Look for signs of new disturbance. Trelawney said they repurpose the graves.’

They split up and started looking. Ross had the far end of the churchyard, moving through the headstones and overgrown grass. He got to a tree and something brushed against his face. He jumped back and shone the beam of light up and then stared at what was hanging from the low branches. It looked at first glance like a coiled piece of string, but then Ross realised that it was not. It had the same look and texture as the rawhide treats his parents fed their spaniels and he grimaced.

He avoided the others, moving to a large stone casket on the other side of the tree. His torch picked up fresh scuff marks and smears of dirt on the lid and knew he’d found it. He turned around and looked for the light from Dwight’s torch, the lifted his fingers to his lips and whistled. The beam of light instantly swung in his direction and Dwight came over.

‘Have you found it?’ he whispered and Ross shone his torch at the casket.

‘We’ll have to get the lid off.’ he whispered back and Dwight nodded. They put their torches on the ground, angled so the light shone on the casket and then set their shoulders to the lid and pushed. It took quite an effort but they were finally rewarded with the lid shifting back with a grinding sound.

‘Get the torch.’ Ross hissed and Dwight bent down to retrieve his. He shone it in through the gap and they saw a wooden casket inside the stone one. There was a chromed plaque on top.

Demelza Carne  
2000 – 2016.

‘This is it.’ Ross whispered and started to reach in. Dwight stopped him.

‘Are you prepared for what’s in there?’ he asked. ‘She’s been inside it for two weeks.’

‘I know.’ Ross said and felt around for the edges of the lid. There was a catch at each end and he flipped them up and the lifted the lid.

The coffin was lined with white satin and the stench of decomposition hit their noses. The source of the smell was not what they expected though.

‘Oh fuck.’ Dwight bent over and was sick into the grass.

Ross stared into the coffin, eyes fixed on the rotting hare that lay inside, maggots crawling over its matted fur. There was a violet ribbon around its neck that had a label with the name Demelza written on it in Copperplate script. Ross took out his phone from his pocket and took a few pictures from different angles, making sure to get one of the name plate and the label around the hare’s neck. He lowered the lid and set the catches back. Dwight had straightened up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘I find that interesting.’ Ross whispered. ‘You look at dead bodies for a living.’

‘Can’t do animals.’ Dwight replied. ‘So I guess that’s not her.’

‘Not unless she can shapeshift.’ Ross was now thinking hard. ‘How long did you say it takes to get to the caves?’

‘About five hours if we walk from the harbour.’ Dwight replied. ‘What are you thinking?’

‘That if I’m going to find her being hidden in there, then dawn will be the best time to catch anyone guarding her unawares.’ Ross replied. ‘Besides, the boat’s coming back for you at twelve.’

‘You’re going to go alone then?’ Dwight asked and Ross nodded.

‘I’m staying until I find her.’ he said. ‘You can get back and alert the Super and they can send out a proper investigation team.’

‘I don’t like that idea, Ross.’ Dwight’s mouth was turned down in the light from the torch.

‘We have no choice.’ Ross argued. ‘If I go with you, they could easily get rid of any evidence while we’re gone.’ He shook his head. ‘No, I’ll stay and you go. You just have to play dumb and say you have no idea where I’ve gone. Collect the certificate from our friend Dr Livesey and take this with you.’ He handed him the phone. ‘It’s useless to me here, but those pictures will help you convince them.’

‘At least come back and take my gear with you.’ Dwight was adamant. ‘You haven’t got anything.’

‘All right.’ Ross said. ‘But you go up.’

They walked back to the inn the same way they had come and Dwight stopped at the back door. His blue eyes were grey in the moonlight and Ross could read his fear and concern clearly on his face.

‘You’ll be careful, right?’ he whispered and Ross nodded.

‘I promise.’ he said. ‘Look you get back, send some more people and it’ll all be over in a few days.’

‘I hope so.’ Dwight stepped forward and put his arms around him. Ross returned the hug, feeling ridiculously touched. ‘I’ll see you in a few days.’

‘You will.’ Ross promised and they stepped back from each other. ‘Now go.’

Dwight nodded and went inside. Ross stepped back to stand under his window. A few moments later, it opened and Dwight leaned out. He chucked his backpack down to Ross and Ross caught it and slung it onto his shoulders. He raised his hand and Dwight did the same then retreated inside. Ross waited until he was gone and then turned and left the garden.

He took the right hand path, the same one Jim had taken on Azareal. It bought him down and out at the back of the fields and he went right again until he was on the beach. He moved to the watermark, boots crunching on the wet sand. The moon was almost full and it lit his way as he started the long walk ahead of him.

The night was fresh and clear and the smell of the sea made Ross breathe in deeply as he passed the houses at the harbour and picked up a small pathway that led out and around the coast as the sky started to change colour, the deep blue turning to grey and gold at the edges. Every step made his senses sing, the sound and sights and scents of the night crowding in. he fell into an easy rhythm, starting to understand why Dwight loved hiking so much. The pack sat easily on his back and he went at his own pace.

Two hours in he got hungry and sat down on a rock overlooking the beach to eat. His watch was telling him it was five –thirty in the morning and the sun was well on its way to rising. Ross ate a couple of the cereal bars he found in the bag, washing it down with the water from the bottle Dwight kept in the side net pocket. He also munched his way through half a Kendal Mint cake and then allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the sunrise.

It was exquisite, the colours vibrant. The sun had a gentle warmth that crept into his bones and suffused him from the inside out. For a little while he forgot about why he was there and just let himself be. He turned his face into the sunlight and closed his eyes and basked in the warmth.

‘See.’ The voice was smug. ‘I knew you’d have a beautiful smile.’

Ross looked up and what he saw made his heart almost leap from his chest. Jim was sitting on Azareal a few feet from him on the beach, his feet dangling down the stallion’s sides. He was in a navy blue shirt this morning, sleeves rolled up, hanging loose over his jeans.

‘Don’t you wear anything else?’ Ross asked and Jim laughed. He swung one leg over Azareal’s back and slid to the ground, every movement an echo of grace. He came to him and Ross moved over a little so he had room to sit.

‘Why are you sneaking around the island so early in the morning?’ he asked.

‘I could ask you the same thing.’ Ross replied. ‘And how the bloody hell do you keep finding me?’

‘I always know where you are, Ross.’ Jim moved into Ross’ side and took his arm, pulling it up and around his neck, hanging onto Ross’ wrist with both hands. Ross sighed and gave in, letting Jim move in close against his side.

‘I am starting to think I have no choice, do I?’ he asked and Jim looked at him.

‘Do you believe in fate?’ he asked and Ross frowned.

‘What?’ he asked. ‘Like I was fated to come here and be thwarted at every turn and seduced by a fifteen year old?’

‘I’m seducing you?’ Jim was smiling. ‘Good. I was starting to think you hadn’t noticed.’

‘I noticed.’ Ross replied. ‘I haven’t got a fucking clue what’s going on though.’

‘I told you, you just have to accept it.’ Jim said. ‘Now are you going to let me show you what you want to see?’

‘What’s the catch?’ Ross asked and Jim laughed and leaned into him, nosing at Ross’ jaw.

‘What makes you think there’s a catch?’ he asked and Ross snorted.

‘Isn’t there always a catch with faeries?’ he asked. Jim’s light eyes were dancing.

‘Always.’ he laughed. He disentangled himself from Ross and got up, whistling. Azareal stopped cropping the beach grass and walked over to him, shoving his muzzle into Jim’s chest. Jim stroked his nose and then held out a hand to Ross. ‘Are you coming?’

Ross got up and went to him. Azareal snorted and nosed at his hand and Ross smiled and rubbed the stallion between his eyes.

‘He’s beautiful.’ he said. ‘Is he a Friesian?’

‘No.’ Jim got a hold of a handful of dark mane and then vaulted onto the stallion’s back. ‘He’s an each-uisge. And be thankful he’s bound to me. If he wasn’t he’d carry you into the sea, drown you and eat you.’

That seemed unlikely, but Ross still gave the stallion a wary look before he took Jim’s hand and let him pull him up. He settled in against Jim’s back, this time not caring about their physical proximity. If he was going to be damned, he might as well enjoy it. Jim nudged Azareal with his heels and the stallion started walking down the beach.

‘What about Dwight?’ Ross asked.

‘He’s free to leave the island.’ Jim replied. ‘In fact, it’s better that he does.’

‘But I’m not.’ Ross was starting to understand. ‘Is that the catch?’

‘Part of it.’ Jim nodded. ‘The other part is that you have to take part in the Beltane celebrations tomorrow.’

‘In what capacity?’ Ross asked.

Jim laughed.

‘Whatever you want.’ he replied. ‘You might even get to see Demelza. See if she really is dead.’

‘Are you telling me it’s not true?’ Ross asked. He huffed. ‘I checked her grave last night. There’s a hare in there.’

‘Of course there is.’ Jim grinned. ‘You don’t think we’d actually have let her die, do you?’

‘I don’t know what to think anymore.’ Ross said. ‘Not about anything, including you.’

‘You’re starting to feel it though.’ Jim insisted. ‘You felt something yesterday, when you kissed me.’

‘That’s not something that should have happened.’ Ross frowned, filled with consternation the fact that he didn’t feel what he was saying. ‘I’m sorry that I let it get that far.’

‘I’m not.’ Jim replied. ‘I wanted you to do it.’

Ross fell quiet at that. They rode in silence for a while and then something else occurred to him.

‘I found something in the woods yesterday.’ he said.

‘I know.’ Jim replied. ‘But you can’t ask me about that yet.’

‘Why not?’ Ross asked. ‘If we’re being honest with each other.’

‘Because it’s not the right time.’ Jim explained. ‘Alasdair will tell you everything tonight.’

‘So I take it I am staying at the castle this evening?’ Ross ran a hand through his hair. Jim nodded.

‘You are. He’s kind of insisting. John will send your things up, but we also have clothes for you for tomorrow.’ Jimanswered.

‘So what exactly happens tomorrow?’ Ross could feel the trepidation creeping back..

‘There’s a big celebration.’ Jim replied. ‘Drinking and eating and dancing and later there are some rituals that must be performed.’ He shrugged. ‘You’ll have fun.’

‘And today?’ Ross asked.

‘Today I show you the island.’ Jim replied.

They rode for another two hours, chatting about small things. Jim was a constant fountain of questions. He was particularly interested in what Ross did day to day in his job. It turned out that he was something of a Sherlock Holmes obsessive.

The coastline changed from sandy beaches to low rocky pools and then to steeper cliffs. Jim took them up and over the hills above, kicking Azareal into a canter over the grassy ground. Ross held onto him, burying his nose in Jim’s hair and breathing him in. He had that heavy lost feeling again as they rode but this time he let himself wallow in it. They came to a rise and Jim slowed Azareal to a walk.

‘We’re here.’ he announced and Ross looked over his shoulder.

The sea stretched out before them and the cliff ended abruptly. He got down from Azareal’s back and then on instinct turned and held out his arms to Jim. Jim smiled and slid off into them, letting Ross lower him to the ground before he took his hand and tugged on it.

‘Follow right behind me and watch your step.’ he instructed.

Ross let himself be guided to the edge and then saw that there was a narrow staircase of rock leading down. He followed, taking care not to overbalance. Jim had let his hand go and was making his way down, bare feet sure on the rock. He stopped periodically to check Ross was still all right.

At the bottom was a beach and Ross could see a dark opening in the cliff on the far side. He followed Jim across the sand, looking back up at the cliffs. Overhead gulls and terns wheeled and there was a light breeze coming off the sea. As they got to about the halfway mark, Ross saw a wooden post, weathered and silvery grey from exposure to the elements, sticking out of the sand. He was curious, but not overly keen to ask about it.They got to the cave and Ross could see it was very large. Jim stopped and nodded at his backpack.

‘You’ll need a torch.’ he said. Ross took it off and removed the torch from the side pocket.

‘What about you?’ he asked.

‘I can see in the dark.’ Jim declared, all smug confidence. ‘All faeries can.’ He waited for Ross to put his backpack back on and then beckoned to him. ‘Come on. This is the fun bit.’

‘For you.’ Ross muttered. ‘And we’re still going with the ‘I’m a faerie’ thing are we?’

Jim ignored him, walking inside the cave mouth. Ross followed. He saw that it was actually quite shallow, the sandy floor giving way to a rocky platform. There were steps cut into it and Jim led him up them to the top. The shelf led to another and another until they got to a passageway cut into the rock. Ross turned the torch on and Jim walked down the corridor in front of him. Eventually it widened into a large chamber and Ross stared at the contents in amazement before he turned to Jim.

‘Cheese?’ he asked. Jim laughed.

‘Cheese.’ he confirmed. ‘Haven’t you ever heard of cave aged cheese?’ His eyes were sparkling with mirth. ‘Or do you mainland people not do that? See, not everything is a conspiracy.’

‘I am supposed to be suspicious.’ he grumbled. ‘Police officer.’

‘Of cheddar though?’ Jim was grinning. ‘Isn’t that just a teensy bit ridiculous?’

‘You’re not telling me anything that is helping.’ Ross was curt but he was getting to the end of his tether. ‘You want me to trust you? Then give me something to work with.’

‘Fine.’ Jim turned and started to leave the cave. Ross trotted to catch up with him. ‘How much do you want me to tell you?’

‘Everything, actually.’ He looked at Jim. Jim didn’t say anything, just gave him a sidelong grin in the beam of light from Ross’ torch.

They left the cave and came back out into the light. Ross blinked furiously as his eyes adjusted and they started to walk back along the beach

‘I tell you what.’ he said. ‘Let’s start with that.’ He pointed at the piece of wood in the sand.

‘Oh that.’ Jim said. ‘That’s where we do the human sacrifices.’


	8. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has to make a decision.

Dwight came down the stairs with their bags. Coral was busy cleaning the tables in dining room and she smiled at him.

‘It’s a pity you have to go home.’ She tucked the cloth she was using into the back pocket of her jeans. ‘You’d enjoy tomorrow.’

‘I have a wife to get home to.’ Dwight was abrupt. ‘Now I have to go, I’m meeting Ross down at the quay. He also needs to get back to his fiancee, who will no doubt be very worried about him.’

‘No he’s not.’ Coral laughed. ‘We know he’s not going back.’ Dwight was taken aback by her tone and she giggled at his expression. ‘Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him here.’ She came over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she took Ross’ bag from him. ‘Now you better hurry before I decide that I might keep you for myself.’

Dwight stepped away from her and started walking to the door. At the doorway, he turned and looked back at her.

‘I’ll be coming back for him.’ he warned. ‘And I won’t be alone.’

‘He is far better off here than he has ever been. He’s where he belongs now.’ Coral’s smile turned sharp. ‘Go back to your mainland and send your police. It won’t make any difference.’

‘We’ll see about that.’ Dwight threw back and walked out the door.

**********

Ross felt pretty sure he was hyperventilating. He sat on the grass of the cliff edge, having sprinted up the stairs and away from the beach. After what Jim had said, he’d looked at him in horror and then taken off on instinct.

Now he was huffing and trying to breathe. Next to him, Jim sat with a mixed look of amusement and sympathy on his face.

‘You said you wanted to be honest.’ he explained. ‘I’m just giving you what you asked for.’

‘Well, un-give it.’ Ross wheezed. ‘Christ, I don’t want to know anymore.’

‘If it’s any consolation, the people who choose to give themselves are doing it for a good reason.’ Jim sounded perfectly matter of fact and it made Ross want to strangle him. ‘They might be old or have an incurable disease.’ He shrugged. ‘We have those even on Summer Isle.’

‘But…but…’ Ross was at a loss for words. ‘It’s murder.’

‘No.’ Jim sounded like he was talking to a small child. ‘It’s sacrifice and it’s completely consensual.’

‘You’re still killing people!’ It came out as a shout and Ross staggered to his feet and started stomping off across the grass.

‘Ross.’ Jim called, but he was ignored. ‘It’s not like it’s even going to happen tomorrow.’ He huffed and got up and started running after him.

Ross looked back over his shoulder and tried to speed up. It only resulted in him tripping over his own feet and falling into the grass. He rolled over onto his back and was about to get up when Jim landed on him in a graceful pounce. He straddled Ross’ hips and caught hold of his wrists, pinning him down.

‘Stop running away from me.’ he scolded.

Ross struggled and found that Jim had him completely immobilised. He glared at him.

‘Get off of me.’ he hissed and Jim’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He suddenly looked less like an angel-faced boy and more like the feral creature Ross was now very strongly starting to suspect he was.

‘You really still think you have a choice, don’t you? You don’t understand that this is bigger than you. The island has chosen and you’re it.’ His grip tightened and Ross started struggling again.

‘I’m bloody what?’ he demanded. ‘And I always have a choice as to what I do.’

‘Really?’ Jim’s laugh was cold. ‘Like when you chose to marry a human woman?’ His eyes were glittering like ice.

‘How the fuck do you even know about that?’ Ross stared up at him.

‘We know everything about you, Ross.’ Jim replied. ‘We’ve been looking for you a very long time.’ He sighed and then let Ross go and sat back. ‘Why are you being so stubborn?’

‘Because I don’t like being pushed into things I don’t understand.’ Ross sat up and shoved Jim off of him. ‘I shouldn’t have stayed here. I should have gone back with Dwight.’

‘She won’t make you happy.’ Jim’s voice sounded like it was breaking and Ross turned to look at him, shocked when he saw that Jim had his head bowed and his face was sad. ‘She doesn’t love you.’

‘And you would?’ Ross spat, suddenly furious. ‘You’re a fucking child.’

‘I am not a child.’ Jim raised his head and then it hit Ross like a hammer in the chest. It was such an odd feeling, much like he’d had in the forest the day before. Everything seemed to grow hazy around him and he blinked as his vision blurred. As his eyes cleared he could have sworn that just for a second he saw something that could not be real.

Jim was still sitting there, but now he was silhouetted by the sun, which seemed to cling to him, making his hair gleam and shift like light on water. There was something else too, the faintest silvery lines at his back that looked for all the world like…

‘Wings.’ Ross whispered. ‘Fuck me, you have wings.’ Jim gave him a sidelong look and one dimple flickered.

‘I’m a faerie, Ross.’ He tucked his curls behind his ear, eyes still sad. Ross could see something else as well, an agelessness that defied possibility. ‘Of course I have wings.’ He sighed. ‘Do you mean that? That you wish you’d gone back?’

Ross stared at him. Like this he was sure he’d never seen anything so beautiful. The glimmer at Jim’s back strengthened for just a moment and took shape, long and elegant and touched with iridescence. Then Jim moved and the wings disappeared, leaving a sense of deep loss behind that Ross could not explain.

‘I don’t know what I want anymore.’ he muttered. ‘I just don’t know.’

‘Say you want me.’ Jim looked at Ross, pleading with his luminous eyes. ‘Say you’ll stay with me.’

‘And if I do?” Ross replied. ‘If I give in and accept like you said, then what?’

‘Then I’ll spend the rest of your life making you happy.’ Jim assured him. ‘More than you can ever imagine.’ He waited for Ross to reply and when he didn’t he sighed. ‘I think now would be a good time to go and talk to Alasdair.’

He looked at Ross, and now Ross could see something else that he hadn’t seen before, only caught glimpses of. There was power there in Jim’s eyes, ancient and rooted in the earth and brought in on the tide.

‘Who are you really?’ he asked and the corners of Jim’s mouth quirked.

‘You already know that. Deep inside you, there’s a place that knows all of this. You just have to open your mind and heart to it. To me.’ Jim got up. ‘Now come. We have to get you ready for tomorrow and to do that, Alasdair needs to tell you the parts that I cannot.’

Ross looked at the hand held out to him and breathed in deeply. He took it, feeling the strength in Jim’s arm as he pulled him to his feet.

They found Azareal cropping the sea grass at the bottom of the slope and he trotted over as soon as he saw Jim, whickering softly in greeting. To Ross’ surprise though, Jim didn’t get on him. Instead he stood and took the bridle off and slung it over his shoulder. He patted Azareal on the neck and then stood back as the stallion turned and shook his head before trotting off down the beach. Ross expected him to turn and run along it, but the stallion went right into the water. He waded in deeper and deeper and Ross turned to Jim, now concerned.

‘Watch.’ Jim said and Ross looked back. The water was up to Azareal’s neck now and he kept going until he submerged in a swirl of foam. There was a tremendous splash, as if a large tail had flicked the water at the surface and then the ripples subsided.

‘Will he come back?’ Ross was so stunned by what he’d just seen, it was all he could think of to say.

‘When I call him to me.’ Jim replied. He started walking off towards the trees in the distance and Ross followed him.

‘So now what?’ he asked. ‘Seeing as our ride just swam off.’ He frowned. ‘Is that what he did?’

‘In a manner of speaking.’ Jim countered. ‘Haven’t you realised yet? This place is special. The veil between your world and my world is very thin here. It’s why I can come and go as I choose. Why anyone with any faerie blood can.’

‘So what the hell does that make me?’ Ross was dumbfounded and Jim smiled at him, a glitter in the blue-green that Ross hadn’t seen before.

‘What indeed?’ He smiled and took Ross’ hand. ‘Now I said I was going to show you the island.’

‘Yes.’ Ross said, and this time he held on firmly. ‘You did.’

They walked through the woods and Ross realised that this was where he and Dwight were supposed to come out. This time though, they did not pick up the track that they had followed. Jim led him a different way through glades carpeted with bluebells where he made him stand still and close his eyes and Ross was lost in wonder as he heard the tinkle of tiny bells far away at the edges of his hearing.

They moved through stands of ancient trees and as Ross looked up he saw tiny glimmers of light, their miniature wings beating as quickly as a hummingbird’s. Jim smiled as he watched Ross and then led him further on. They crossed the stream that had run past the track the day before, Jim jumping nimbly from rock to rock and then giggling as Ross nearly fell in. They walked on the fringes of the wood, clusters of dog violets and wood anemones around their feet until they came out into the sun.

The fields lay beneath the spring sunshine, sprinkled with dandelions and buttercups. They made their way along, past the same sheep and lambs and cattle that Ross had seen the day before. There were even some horses, tall black and white Shires that came over to be petted before they went back to grazing. It was perfectly serene and Ross felt the sun warming him through. Jim held his hand and it felt as natural as breathing to him. He was now looking at Ross, a pleased smile on his face.

‘You’re so close.’ he said. ‘Just a little more and you’ll be ready.’

‘For what?’ Ross was curious.

‘For what awaits you tomorrow.’ Jim replied. ‘Beltane.’

‘Please tell me I don’t have to do anything weird.’ Ross groaned. ‘Right now I don’t think I can take any more weirdness.’ That made Jim laugh.

‘Poor little human.’ he teased and the sparkle in his eyes was back. ‘It’s all too much for you.’

‘Just how fucking old are you then?’ Ross looked at him, considering.

‘Is this still worrying you?’ Jim snickered. ‘You having issues with the thought of fucking a sixteen year old but not a faerie.’ That made Ross blush to the roots of his hair.

‘Will you stop saying that?’ He couldn't believe he was as embarrassed as he was. ‘And it’s not…’ He hesitated. ‘That.’

‘Would lovemaking be a better term?’ Jim was now laughing in earnest. ‘Because that makes us sound like we’re really old.’

‘Bollocks.’ Ross huffed. ‘And who says there’s going to be any…of that, anyway.’

‘It’s inevitable.’ Jim rolled his eyes at him. ‘I swear you don’t listen to anything anyone tells you.’

‘So this husband of yours?’ Ross raised an eyebrow at him. ‘That’s supposed to be me, right?’

‘That would be you, yes.’ Jim laughed. ‘You saw the shelter yesterday. You know what’s supposed to happen between us.’

‘And that’s going to what?’ Ross was bemused. ‘Make the land…fertile?’

‘Yes.’ Jim grinned and pointed at Ross’ chest. ‘Horned God.’ He gestured at himself. ‘Spring Virgin. Do you understand now?’

‘But why me?’ Ross was still at a loss. ‘Why the pretence and incredibly complicated manoeuvering to get me here?’

‘Because you had to come.’ Jim insisted. ‘We needed you here and it was decided that a missing child would be the best way to do it. You’d never pass that up.’

‘I didn’t choose the case, though.’ Ross protested. ‘Warleggan did.’

‘And Warleggan did that because someone higher up told him to.’ Jim was smug. ‘Alasdair still has friends in very high places.’

‘So Demelza really hasn’t been missing at all?’ Ross asked and Jim shook his head.

‘You’ve been told exactly where she is.’ He waved a hand at the open land around them. ‘In the fields. It’s just that right now she’s on the other side of the veil getting ready for tomorrow as well. She’s very special and she plays an important role in all this too.’

‘So the hare in the coffin?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded.

‘Drake was telling the truth.’ he answered. ‘We do have the Burning, but the children don’t run the fires. They each have a hare and that is how we choose who is going to be the one to go across. The hare is a sacrifice to the Old Ones and it opens the door to the other side. Dem’s also lucky. Her and Drake have more than just a touch of our blood in their veins.’

‘You keep saying ‘our’ and ‘we’.’ Ross frowned. ‘There are more of you.’

‘Oh yes.’ Jim confirmed. ‘We are the _Aes Sidhe_. We walked this world a long time before humans came to be. Now there’s only a few of us who still come to walk among you.’ He came in close, pulling Ross to him. ‘You should feel very honoured. It’s not everyone who is chosen to be the beloved of a faerie prince.’

‘A prince?’ Ross couldn’t help smiling now. ‘That’s fitting I suppose?’

‘Very.’ Jim laughed and pulled him along.

They got to the farms that ran either side of the roads, and Ross saw how the people from the day before now stopped and leaned on their tools to watch them pass.

‘You’re something of a celebrity.’ Jim explained.

‘This is all completely surreal.’ Ross knew what he was seeing, but his brain was having trouble processing it all. They were passing through a grove of young apple trees and then he stopped and stared as a young woman, heavily pregnant and wearing the flimsiest of shifts walked past them. She didn’t speak, just inclined her head to Jim and went on her way, her slender hands stroking along the branches of the trees.

They came out the other side of the orchard and now Ross could see the castle in the distance. They headed for it, taking their time as they came up from the fields and into the gardens. As they wound their way up, they came into the large open space where the stone circle stood. Today it was empty, but the vast lawn next to it was a scene of productivity as people moved around, setting up a series of long tables and benches.

‘This is where the feast will be tomorrow.’ Jim gestured at the circle. ‘And that’s for dancing.’ He looked at Ross, a little bit hopeful and a little bit mischievous. ‘Will you be dancing?’

‘Two left feet.’ Ross protested. ‘Seriously. ‘You’d be in danger of losing your toes, especially seeing as you’re always barefoot.’ That made him think of something. ‘Do you ever wear shoes?’

‘Not if I can help it. It hurts my hooves.’ Jim burst out laughing at the appalled look on Ross’ face. ‘Relax, I’m joking. I don’t really have hooves, even in my _sidhe_ form.’

‘So what do you look like?’ Ross asked.

‘Like this really.’ Jim shrugged. ‘Except for the wings.’

‘So does that mean you can fly? Or are they just for show.’ Ross winced as Jim smacked him in the arm quite a lot harder than he’d anticipated..

‘Fuck off, Ross.’ His eyes were flashing a challenge. Ross was taken aback for only a second and then decided to meet him head on.

‘Bugger.’ he smiled. ‘The little shit has a mouth on him.’

‘Like you said.’ Jim sounded unrepentant. ‘I might be young and I might be a faerie, but I can kick your arse if you get out of line.’

‘Is that supposed to be a threat?’ Ross laughed, now unable to keep the smile off his face.

‘No.’ Jim assured him. ‘It’s a promise.’ He stalked off up to the archway in the hedge. ‘And yes, I can fucking fly.’

They found Mary and Alasdair on the terrace. Someone had bought out a table and chairs and they were sipping something from pewter goblets and eating what looked like little cakes. There were two more goblets and a pitcher next to them as well as a large black volume lying on the table at Trelawney’s elbow. Ross also saw that Mary had the black hare stretched out at her feet.

‘Is that an actual hare?’ he asked as they got to them. ‘Or something else.’ Mary smiled as she looked up at him, shading her eyes against the sun.

‘Rowan is a hare.’ She rubbed along the animal’s back with her bare foot. ‘But she’s also rather unusual because she’s my familiar.’

‘Familiar?’ Ross frowned.

‘Mary is Summer Isle’s high priestess, Ross.’ Trelawney explained. ‘What you would call a witch in your world.’

‘Of course.’ Ross felt like laughing. ‘We have faeries so why not witches?’

‘You’ve told him then.’ Trelawney said to Jim and he nodded as he leaned over Mary’s shoulder and stole one of the cakes from the plate on the table.

‘We’ve had a very interesting conversation.’ He fixed Ross with a knowing look. ‘Ross knows a great many things now.’

‘But not everything.’ Ross corrected.

‘No.’ Trelawney agreed. ‘That much is true.’ He looked at Mary. ‘Would you please go and see to supper? Ross and I need to have a long overdue talk.’

‘Of course.’ Mary got up, taking her glass with her. ‘Come on, you little minx. You can help.’ This was to Jim. He followed her into the morning room and Rowan went after them, hopping at Mary’s heels. Trelawney sighed and gestured to the empty chair.

‘Please sit down, Ross.’ He held a hand out in invitation. ‘And I will explain as best I can.’ Ross took the sat and Trelawney poured him a drink from the pitcher. He handed the goblet over and Ross took it. The liquid inside was a rich amber colour and when he tried it, he found it delicious but with a kick like a mule.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘Mead.’ Trelawney said. ‘Mary brews it here with honey from our bees.’ He smiled. ‘You’ll find her invaluable when the time comes.’

‘Tell me.’ Ross looked into the hazel eyes that he now recognised as being so much like his own.

‘How much have you guessed?’ Trelawney asked.

‘Enough I think.’ Ross offered. ‘But I would still like to hear it.’

‘Then here.’ Trelawney picked up the volume and handed it to him. ‘You’d better see this first.’

Ross took it and opened it on his lap. It wasn’t a book as he’d thought. Instead it turned out to be a photograph album. He flipped through the pages, knowing without knowing how exactly what he was looking for. When he found it, it still took his breath away. He stared at the picture, tracing the familiar lines of the woman’s face with his fingers, beautiful in youth and crowned with white flowers in the dress he’d found in Demelza’s room.

‘She’s so young.’ he said eventually.

‘She is sixteen there.’ Trelawney explained. ‘Our May Queen.’ He sighed. ‘I didn’t know she was pregnant when she left the island. If I had I would have gone after you both, brought her back so you could be raised as a Trelawney and take up your birthright as you were meant to.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Ross frowned, his emotions a conflicted torrent inside him. ‘Why did she leave in the first place?’

‘A quarrel.’ Trelawney sighed. ‘A stupid quarrel that meant I lost not just my love but my son as well.’ When Ross looked up at him he saw tears standing in his dark eyes. ‘I never knew you existed. We have lost so much time.’

‘How…’ Ross could barely bring himself to speak, too choked up to even give word to what he was feeling.

‘When I fell ill, the island knew.’ Trelawney was watching him intently. ‘I have lived with this for more than sixteen years but now I am done. My time is here to cross over to the other side and for you to take my place as Lord Summer Isle as you were always meant to.The worst part is that when I finally did find you, it was in Cornwall. You’ve always been so close to home and yet I never knew.’

‘So all this was to bring me back.’ Ross was shaking. He balled his hands into fists to try and keep his composure. ‘Why not just tell me?’

‘Would you have believed me?’ Trelawney asked. ‘No, you needed to come here and feel what called you. You needed to connect with the island. We knew the best way to do that was to give you something to hold your interest. A little mystery. And once you were here, it was only a matter of time before the island began to speak to you. Honestly we thought it would take longer, but we underestimated Jim’s connection to you.’

‘This is all so..unbelievable.’ Ross shook his head. ‘If I hadn’t seen everything I have with my own eyes, I would think you’re all mad.’

‘But you have.’ Trelawney pointed out. ‘Not only that, but you’ve felt it too.’

‘And he is…’ Ross faltered, not sure how to put things. ‘Jim was…’

‘He was sent here for you, Ross.’ Trelawney put his hand on Ross’ arm. ‘To help you reconnect to the land and to who you really are. The island chose him for you. It’s why you find him so utterly irresistible.’

‘He’s maddening.’ Ross replied, smiling to himself. ‘But yes, he’s that too.’ Trelawney chuckled.

‘You’ll need to be strong.’ he instructed. ‘Your trial is coming and you’ll need to prove yourself worthy. Of him, of us and of the island. Your part in all this is just beginning.’

‘How did you find me?’ Ross asked. The mead was starting to go to his head and he took one of the cakes to mitigate the effects of the alcohol.

‘Mary knew that there would be signs.’ Trelawney explained. ‘James coming was the first. When he arrived, I had just been diagnosed. I knew that he’d been sent to be the one to inaugurate the new Lord Summer Isle. That of course came as something of a surprise as we didn’t even know there was one. It was also a great relief because my dying would have serious consequences for the island with no heir to take my place.’ He folded his hands and looked out over the sea. ‘After that we put two and two together and knew that Grace must have been pregnant when she left. Mary did many auguries to try and track you down and we came close a few times, but it’s difficult and as you got older the magic around you started to fade until it was just the tiniest glimmer. It was all Mary could do to try and locate where you were.’ He smiled at Ross. ‘James was actually the one who found you, Ross. He’s been waiting for you more than any of us, to be honest.’

‘How?’ Ross glanced in the direction of the door Jim had disappeared into.

‘Magic.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘He started dreaming of you when he turned fifteen. He told us about you and described some things you were doing, places you were. We had to do a fair bit of research because we didn’t know that Grace had remarried and that you had a completely different name.’

‘Why him though?’ Ross asked

‘The island knew what you wanted.’ Trelawney replied. ‘What your heart truly desired.’

‘But that’s going to put us right back where you were.’ Ross could feel himself blushing a little. ‘There’s an obvious problem with this union.’

‘No.’ Trelawney corrected. ‘There isn’t.’ He gave Ross a meaningful look and Ross frowned.

‘I don’t understand.’ He looked at Trelawney, intrigued by what he’d just said.

‘You must know that I have an extensive number of resources at my disposal, Ross.’ Trelawney stated. ‘Once I found out where you were I started searching. And once I managed to trace Grace from her marriage registration it was short work to find out that you were born not four months later. I’m not quite sure how everyone worked around that one. Then I discovered that you work for the Constabulary and that started us all thinking on how to get you here. It was actually Anne and Flint who came up with the idea of a missing child.’

‘That was clever.’ Ross conceded. ‘But there were holes that didn’t make sense.’

‘All deliberate.’ Trelawney explained. ‘Enough to keep you intrigued. It wouldn’t have done to have you leave on the first day. So we laid our little trap and waited for you to come. But of course that also meant having to do extensive research about you as well. And one of the things that we discovered was that you had gotten engaged to Elizabeth.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross was blunt in his shock. He hadn’t given a second’s thought to what would happen with that particular arrangement, other than what Jim had alluded to on the cliffs. ‘That’s going to be difficult to explain.’

‘There will be no need for an explanation.’ Trelawney reassured him. ‘The island will make provision. But we will owe her a debt of gratitude for providing us with the next heir.’

At first, Ross didn’t understand. Then the words slowly filtered through his brain and his eyes widened.

‘No.’ he breathed and Trelawney nodded.

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘She went to an obstetrician only two weeks ago and got confirmation, which she has obviously yet to reveal to you.’

‘She’s pregnant?’ Ross sat back in his chair. ‘Fucking hell.’ He shook his head. ‘We were being careful. I don’t understand how that happened.’

‘Mary is quite adept as readings.’ Trelawney said. ‘She did more than her fair share in our search for you and after. Elizabeth’s cards have always shown how terrified she has been of you leaving her. I think this was perhaps her way of ensuring you would marry her.’

‘Christ.’ Ross let his head tip back. ‘This is all mad. All of it.’

‘’I know it’s a lot to take in.’ Trelawney was sympathetic. ‘But we knew that if we could just get you here, you’d start to come back to us. The magic is there inside you. My blood is in your veins and as much as you’ve been fighting it, there’s also that part of you that just wants to…’

‘Give in and accept it.’ Ross interjected. ‘Jim’s been saying that for two days now.’

‘He’s right.’ Trelawney agreed. ‘So that is why I have to ask you this now. If you have doubts and wish to return to the mainland you still can. We will not force you to stay here. We have shown you what this place is, James has revealed himself to you and I have told you who you are. But in the end the choice will and has always been yours to make.’ He sighed and looked out to sea. ‘You have until midnight tonight to decide. If you do wish to return, then Billy will take you to St Martin’s and that will be the end of it. Your Superintendent will receive word that Demelza has been found and it will be the end of the whole situation.’

‘And you’ll die.’ Ross felt something cold tightening around his heart. ‘What would happen to Jim?’

‘He’d pine for you.’ Trelawney’s face was filled with immeasurable sadness. ‘The Fae do not die as we do. He’d fade away little by little until eventually there would be nothing left of him. James is old and powerful, more than you can understand. It would take many many years but eventually he’d be gone.’ That made Ross’ stomach knot, a sickening feeling flooding him as he thought of the bright sunny smile that had become something of an obsession with him in only two days being left to become nothing but a memory.

‘And if I stay?’ he asked and Trelawney looked at him.

‘Then you take my place as the new Lord of Summer Isle. You rule your people in a just and kind manner and put their care before everything else. You keep this land sacred to the Old Gods and do your duty as the island’s protector. In return you will have a charmed life here with your Faerie consort and want for nothing.’ His dark eyes were sharp as he watched for a reaction.

‘But there’s a catch.’ Ross couldn’t help a wry smile. ‘There’s always a catch with faeries.’

‘There is.’ Trelawney admitted. ‘You will leave behind everything and everyone you have ever known. You cannot return to your old life and for those left behind, you will be as good as dead. Elizabeth will bear your son but you will not know him until it is his time to be called.’

Ross thought of his family. He thought of his parents and cousins and his friends. He’d known nothing but the little part of the world his entire life and now he was being asked to give it all up.

‘Until midnight?’ he checked and Trelawney nodded. ‘All right. I will give you my answer then.’

***********

Down in the kitchens, Jim kicked his heels against the cupboards of the low dresser he was sitting on and scowled at the ceiling.

‘They’re talking about her.’ His tone was venomous.

‘My love, you must stop thinking about it.’ Mary instructed. She had her sleeves rolled up and was busy rolling out pastry. Across the spacious room, Ben was making stock and he threw her a look over his shoulder. ‘You know that Ross has to stay of his own free will. He’ll choose wisely, I am sure of it.’

‘But what if he doesn’t?’ Jim stuck a nail in his mouth to chew on. ‘What if he wants to go back?’

‘Then he goes back, pet.’ Mary replied. ‘You cannot stop him.’

‘But I cannot live without him.’ Jim’s voice was pained, filled with the anguish that only the very young and in love could manage. ‘I’ll die without him.’

‘Eventually you will.’ Ben added. ‘It’s not pleasant but it’s a fact. And he’s mortal, Jim. He won’t live forever.’

‘No.’ Jim conceded. ‘But if he was mine, I could take him back through the veil with me and he’d be there with me forever.’ He bowed his golden head and there was a stroppy kick of the doors. ‘I hate this.’

‘You need something to do.’ Mary declared. ‘You’re brooding.’ She came over to him and took him by the arm, tugging him off the dresser. ‘Go and help Ben with the potatoes.’ Jim resisted but she gave him a stern look and he grumbled as he went off to Ben’s side of the kitchen and was presented with a potato peeler and a hessian sack filled with potatoes.

‘You know this is child labour.’ he muttered and Ben chuckled.

‘And no using magic.’ he warned. ‘Do it properly.’ Jim let out a very annoyed noise and glared at both of them.

‘What’s point of having magic if I can’t bloody use it?’ he complained and then winced as Ben clipped him round the back of his head.

‘Language, young man.’ he admonished. ‘You’re not Lady of the Manor yet.’

‘Well, when I am you’re going to be the first one to go.’ Jim retorted and Ben threw back his head and laughed.

*********

‘You said something about a trial.’ Ross pointed out. He was now a fair few glasses of mead down and almost halfway down the chair. The sun was going down, the horizon a brilliant display of gold and pink and silver.

‘Tomorrow will be quite a busy day.’ Trelawney explained. ‘In the morning there is the blessing of the animals and the procession through the town and down to the beach to make the traditional libation to the sea. Then we shall return to the castle and hat will be the start of the Beltane celebrations. There will be feasting and dancing and song and when we are done and the sun sets we shall have the Hunt.’

‘The Hunt?’ Ross found he didn’t quite like the sound of that.

‘Yes.’ Trelawney nodded. ‘You will become the living embodiment of the Horned One, god made flesh for one night. The veil between the worlds will be at its thinnest and the whole island will be filled with magic.’

‘Yeah, that’s all well and good, but go back to this Hunt thing.’ Ross interjected. ‘Exactly who will be hunting who?’

‘It’s a trial of skill and deception.’ Trelawney’s eyes were twinkling. ‘The men of the island will chase the Summer Stag and try to kill him. The Summer Stag will do his best to elude the huntsmen and make his way through the forest to the place where his beloved awaits. If he is successful they will consummate their union and the new cycle of summer will officially begin.’

‘And by they, you actually mean us.’ Ross felt realisation dawning and it wasn’t pleasant. ‘Fuck, does that mean the Summer Stag is…’ He trailed off. ‘No bloody way. They’re going to be hunting me?’

‘It’s tradition.’ Trelawney chuckled. ‘You have to be faster and stronger and more cunning than they are. You will have to skirt the veil between the worlds, to go into Jim’s world to take him and bring him back as your claimed consort.’

‘Shit.’ Ross stared at him. ‘So I’ve got to run through the forest, being chased by this lot until I somehow break into the faerie realm all so I can find Jim and…’ He huffed. ‘Christ, isn’t that a little much just to get my end away?’

‘It’s not just sex, Ross.’ Trelawney corrected. ‘It’s the union of the God and his Consort.’ Ross could actually hear the capital letters. ‘It’s Light and Dark, Winter and Summer, Life and Death.’

‘It’ll be my bloody death if they catch me.’ Ross grumbled. ‘Because knowing this place, I’m pretty sure it won’t be symbolic.’

‘Not this time, no.’ Trelawney admitted. ‘This time it will be for keeps.’

‘Wonderful.’ Ross muttered.

‘Gentlemen?’ Mary’s voice came from the darkened room behind them. ‘Supper’s ready if you would like to join us.’

‘A capital idea.’ Trelawney got up. Mary came out from the gloom and came to the table with a tray, collecting the now empty plate, pitcher and goblets. She saw how Ross was struggling to get out of his seat and laughed, light and clear as a crystal bell.

‘You’re going to have to learn to drink.’ she warned.

‘I have until midnight.’ Ross retorted. ‘I’m not part of this insane asylum you call an island quite yet.’

‘I know.’ She smiled at him. ‘Jim’s been fretting about that fact for the greater part of this evening.’ She lifted the tray. ‘You’ve made quite an impression on our young lord, I’ll have you know.’

‘And he has done the same to me.’ Ross returned the smile. ‘But don’t you dare tell him that. I’ll lose what little credibility I have left.’

‘My lips are sealed.’ Mary replied.

They went into the castle and Ross saw that the lights inside were all dimmed, giving the whole place an otherworldly glow. That was until they started heading down a staircase and found themselves in the kitchen. It was quite modern, a vast flagged room with whitewashed walls and furniture painted in a cheerful blue with scrubbed wooden tops. The shelves on the wall held innumerable copper pots and pans, and there was a large cream range to the side, nestled in an alcove. Ben was standing there with Jim, overseeing as he stirred something in a pot. They both looked up as Ross and the others entered and Jim’s face lit up in a brilliant smile. Ben leaned in and whispered something in his ear and Jim laughed and handed him back the spoon he was using and came over.

When he got to them, he fixed his eyes on Ross and held out his hand. Ross looked at Mary and Trelawney and their reassuring looks allowed him to reach out and take it. Mary went to place the tray on a table and Ross followed Jim to a dresser, where he was handed plates and cutlery and sent to help set the table. When he got back, he was surprised to find there were now chairs waiting for them, five in all.

‘Where…’ He looked at Trelawney and got a surprisingly mischievous grin.

‘Magic, Ross.’ he said. He nodded at Ben. ‘Do you not think it strange that for such a large place, I only have Ben and Mary to assist me?’

‘Ben’s the real magic.’ Mary returned from the sink, glasses in her hands. Ross looked at Ben as he came over from the range, pot in hand. Ross saw that he had no gloves on, and yet the pot had come right off the heat. He felt something click inside his head as Trelawney sat and then gestured for him to do the same.

‘Are you like him?’ he asked Ben as he took his seat, and Ben grinned.

‘Not quite.’ he replied. ‘I am _sidhe_ , but not like Jim. He’s royalty and I am a humble servant.’

‘Ben’s a _brùnaidh_.’ Trelawney explained. ‘He’s served our family for centuries.’

‘Sorry, a what?’ Ross looked quizzically at Ben and he burst out laughing, white teeth on display.

‘Mortals call my kind brownies. We are the workers of the sidhe world.’ He started dishing out the food. It was soup, thick and filled with fish and seafood. While he was busy, Jim came back with butter and a long loaf of bread from a door at the far end of the kitchen to what Ross assumed was the pantry. He put them on the table and then pulled a chair right in next to Ross, climbing into his seat and tucking his feet under him as he settled down cross legged. Ross looked down at him and Jim looked back, blue-green eyes sparkling.

‘Just think.’ he said. ‘When you’re Lord we can do this all the time.’

‘James…’ Trelawney’s tone was stern. ‘Not another word.’ That made Jim pout and Ross’ heart turned over at the sight.

‘Fine.’ Jim huffed. ‘But after midnight all bets are off.’

‘Well, if you think you’re going to be up past midnight you are wrong on that count, young man.’ Mary warned. ‘It’s to bed with you after supper.’

‘But…’ Jim started to protest and she cut him off.

‘No arguments.’ she insisted. ‘It’s Beltane tomorrow and a big day for you. You need to get enough sleep and mooning about over Ross is not going to help.’

‘I don’t moon about.’ Jim grumbled and Ross was tickled to see his ears were going pink. ‘And I will be sixteen tomorrow so that’s not going to wash for much longer.’

‘Well, until then you will still do as I say.’ Mary replied. ‘You’re not too big to go over my knee.’ That made Ben chuckle as he poured out the bottle of wine he’d brought to the table. It was fragrant and a rich yellow gold that reminded Ross of Jim’s curls.

‘She’s got you there, lad.’ he said and Jim folded his arms and his dark gold brows knitted together to make him look remarkably fierce.

‘You’re supposed to do what I say.’ He then spoke in a language that Ross did not recognise except that it sounded a little like Gaelic. Ben roared with laughter and then made a courtly little bow.

‘Of course, Your Highness.’ he replied in English. ‘But may I suggest that the next time you choose your words more carefully or she’s apt to wash your mouth out with soap.’ Ross looked at Mary and saw that she was glaring at Jim like he’d done something very much out of line.

‘That’s it.’ She was stern. ‘You were warned. One more word and it’s off to bed without supper.’ Jim promptly stuck his tongue out at her and that was enough to make the stern façade crack. She started laughing and then turned to Ross.

‘You may want to take that boat back to the mainland now.’ Her green eyes were sparkling. ‘I’m not sure you’d wish to put up with such a brat.’

‘No!’ Jim grabbed Ross’ arm and held on tightly. ‘He’s not going anywhere.’ He looked up at Ross pleadingly, and Ross got that sensation of falling down into deep water again. ‘You won’t, will you.’

‘Not for now.’ he reassured him. ‘Not until midnight at least.’ That made Jim smile brightly and Ross couldn’t resist. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Jim’s nose, delighted at the way the cocky little shit went bright red under his golden glow and freckles. ‘So let me eat dinner, little one, and then I can make an informed decision.’

‘Little one?’ Jim’s outrage was almost as adorable as his happiness. Across the table, Mary and Ben were snickering. There was even a deep chuckle from Trelawney from behind his napkin, although they all affected straight faces when Jim glared at them.

The meal passed in convivial fashion. The conversation veered from Summer Isle’s history to recollections of past celebrations and Trelawney told Ross an awful lot about his life and Grace and how things had come to be as they were. He’d always had the idea that his mother’s past was a bit murky. She’d never really told him about herself and the man who’d raised him with her hadn’t either. All the while, Jim ate with one hand and stubbornly refused to let go of Ross with the other, which also made Ross’ ability to actually consume much of anything very difficult. Eventually he’d shaken the boy off with a promise that Jim could sit on his lap afterwards.

The meal was now concluded and Ben and Mary had cleared the table. Trelawney gestured for Ross to follow him and led him out the kitchen and back upstairs to his study, the lights dim and a fire burning in the heart. He sat in one of the low chairs and invited Ross to take the other. Jim also made good on his word, climbing into Ross’ chair with him and laying his head on his shoulder as he listened to Ross and Trelawney talk. He was a warm sturdy weight in Ross’ lap, not as heavy as he might appear, and he smelt utterly delicious. Ross found himself burying his nose in the blond curls on more than one occasion, breathing him in and then getting embarrassed as he realised what he was doing. Trelawney said nothing until Jim’s breathing shifted and changed and Ross realised that he’d gone to sleep in his arms.

‘He’s already bound to you.’ Trelawney observed. ‘He threw his lot in with you the second he saw you coming up from the quay with Billy.’

‘It feels odd.’ Ross shifted position and Jim snuggled in against him, sighing in his sleep. ‘I can’t explain it.’

‘It’s not love in the way you might think of it in terms of how we relate to each other.’ Trelawney’s voice was fond and a little sad. ‘Humans might describe it as infatuation, what we call ‘love at first sight’ and dismiss it as a romantic fantasy. But for faeries it is how they love, from the very instant they choose until they fade.’

Ross looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and reached up to push back a stray curl, his fingertips lingering on the soft skin of Jim’s cheek.

‘I have responsibilities.’ he said. ‘And now I know about Elizabeth, I don’t think that I should stay here.’ He sighed. ‘As much as I want to.’

‘I wouldn’t worry about Elizabeth too much.’ Trelawney was smiling. ‘She will have someone to care for her. He’s loved her a very long time and been watching enviously from the sidelines for something to happen, but never thinking it would. He’ll be more than happy to step into the space you leave behind, and she will be happy with him. Far more than she would have been with you, I might add.’ He sighed. ‘I would be lying if I said that I was trying to convince you for purely altruistic reasons. The truth is we are depending on you. Without you, the magic that makes Summer Isle what it is will disappear and it will become just another island with a small community struggling to make ends meet in this uncertain climate of ours. Those sidhe that have made their home here will go back and we will be simply ordinary people.’ His dark eyes were sharp. ‘And that is something I will fight to keep from happening.’

The sound of Mary coming into the room made Ross look up. She saw Jim asleep on his lap and smiled.

‘He’s such a silly thing.’ She came to stand next to Ross’ chair and stroked Jim’s hair. ‘So old and so young all at the same time.’

‘I asked him how old he really is and he wouldn’t tell me.’ Ross looked up at her and Mary smiled.

‘It’s hard to say.’ she said. ‘Time moves differently behind the veil. He’s fifteen here but in his world Jim will have been centuries old before he was sent to us for all that he looks so young.’

‘Centuries?’ Ross looked back down at the sleeping faerie. ‘Guess that makes me feel a little better.’

‘He needs to sleep.’ Mary told him. ‘He has a very long day tomorrow and it will take a lot out of him.’ She moved as if to wake Jim but Ross found himself brushing her hand away.

‘Where’s his room?’ he asked. Mary looked a little surprised then her expression changed.

‘Right at the top.’ she directed. ‘There’s a staircase past the library and you just follow it up.’ Her mouth quirked. ‘Can you manage?’

‘I think so.’ Ross braced himself, managing to get himself out the chair without accident or dropping Jim on the floor. Jim wrapped both arms around his neck, burying his face in Ross’ shoulder but not waking up. Ross shifted him so Jim was balanced on his hip like a small child and grinned at Mary.

‘Still protests he’s not a child though.’ he pointed out and Mary and Trelawney chuckled.

‘The faerie are slow to mature.’ Mary explianed. ‘If you decide to stay, I should warn you that he will probably be like this for a while yet.’

‘He’s such a contradiction.’ Ross was lost. The longer he stood there with Jim in his arms, the more sure he was that he wouldn’t be able to let him go.

‘That he is.’ Trelawney replied. ‘Come back down once you are done.’ Ross nodded and followed Mary out the study. She led him to the staircase and gave him a somewhat knowing smile.

‘Do not let the little monster convince you to do anything untoward.’ she advised.

‘Like what?’ Ross suddenly realised what she was referring to. ‘Oh…’

‘Exactly.’ Mary replied. ‘Virgin he stays until tomorrow, regardless of how much he might turn on the charm.’ She fixed Ross with a stern look. ‘No shenanigans.’

‘No shenanigans.’ Ross repeated. ‘Got it.’ He started to make his way up the stairs, the narrow spiral making it tricky in places. The staircase wound up and up until finally he got to a landing and a door. There was a crescent moon surrounded by stars carved into it and that made Ross smile. He managed to get it open and walked into a room that was airy and spacious and had a cupola over the bed, letting in the moonlight. There was another one with a deep window seat that looked out over the sea and he could see that there were stacks of books everywhere.

He picked his way through them, seeing that there was another door to the left of the bed that revealed a bathroom, and then got to the actual bed itself. It was massive and carved from wood, cradling the mattress on a platform. It was piled with pillows and the bed linen was fine and white and there was a blanket of thick blue velvet folded at the end. There was an old trunk being used as a bedside table piled with more books and with a reading lamp at the end.

Ross laid Jim down and then turned the lamp on and turned to leave. That of all things was what woke Jim up. He blinked at Ross sleepily then rubbed his eyes with his fists and Ross’ heart melted.

‘Where are you going?’ he asked, his voice a little rough from sleep.

‘Alasdair has asked me to go back downstairs.’ Ross replied. He felt a bit odd calling him that, but Trelawney had insisted on it while they were in the study.

‘Not yet.’ Jim held out a hand even as he snuggled down into the pile of pillows. ‘Stay with me. Just for a little bit.’

‘Mary said no shenanigans.’ Ross was smiling.

‘I’ll behave.’ Jim smiled back at him and it was heart-stoppingly beautiful in the light from the lamp. ‘Just a minute.’ He blinked slowly, that lovely hypnotic gaze reeling Ross in.

‘Fuck.’ Ross breathed the word out. Then he moved and sat down on the bed next to Jim. Jim sighed happily and wriggled so he was up against Ross’ side, one arm coming to wrap around Ross’ waist. Ross found himself being pulled down until his back was against the pillows and then Jim was moving so he was draped more or less over his chest so he could look up at Ross and then the smile was back, dimpled and perfect.

‘So have I won you over yet?’ he asked and Ross found himself stroking that stray curl out of his eyes again.

‘I’m so fucked aren’t I?’ he smiled and Jim laughed softly.

‘Beyond fucked.’ he replied. ‘To borrow one of Alasdair’s expressions, you are in a right pickle.’

‘That’s very quaint.’ Ross observed. ‘I hope that becoming the next Lord of the Isle doesn’t mean I have to stop swearing.’

‘No.’ Jim assured. ‘You’ve obviously not heard John drop a pot on his foot.’ He was watching Ross closely now, his eyes turned to indigo by the light. ‘Do you mean that? About becoming the next Lord?’

‘Alasdair said you’ve bound yourself to me.’ Ross replied. ‘Is that true?’ He was surprised to see Jim look away.

‘That shouldn’t influence your decision.’ he said and now he sounded much older than he was.

‘Jim.’ Ross took Jim’s chin in his hand and turned his face back to him. ‘Is it true? That if I go, you’ll…fade.’

‘Yes.’ Jim sighed. ‘It is.’ There was no deception in his eyes, just resignation and it hurt Ross far more than he’d expected it would.

‘Why would you do that?’ he asked. ‘Why would you give up your life for someone who you don’t even know?’

‘Because I love you.’ Jim took Ross’ hand and pressed it against his chest. Under his hand, Ross could feel a strong steady heartbeat. ‘I knew it the second I saw you that you were the one I was meant to be with.’

Ross stared at him, Jim’s words slowly making its way through his brain. Then he chucked reason and logic out the window and leaned in, kissing Jim gently on the mouth. Jim froze for a just second and then he kissed back, his hand coming up to grip Ross’ t-shirt tightly in his fist. His eagerness was palpable but Ross kept control of it, easing back and looking at him when Jim licked at his mouth.

‘No shenanigans.’ he ordered and Jim huffed in impatience and then tried to come back in for another kiss. Ross chuckled and held him back. ‘No. If we’re going to do this, you have to learn to when to listen.’

‘Ross.’ It was almost a whine. ‘I don’t want to listen.’

‘You’re going to have to tonight.’ Ross insisted. ‘Mary would probably lock you up forever and cut my bollocks off if she found out I’d even kissed you.’

‘It’s just one kiss.’ Jim grumbled.

‘Yes, but it’s going to lead to another one and then before we know it no more virgin you.’ Ross knew it was true the moment he said it. His resistance was already paper thin and the way Jim was breathing just a little bit heavier and the sparkle in his eyes was quickly undoing him.

‘I like the sound of that.’ Jim’s voice was low, full of wicked promises. ‘No more virgin me.’ His hand slid up Ross’ chest, leaving fire in its wake. ‘You know what you saw, what we were doing.’

‘I know.’ Ross had to steel himself. His cock was already responding and that could only lead to trouble. ‘But we’re doing this properly.’ He disentangled himself from his faerie who was now clinging like ivy to a wall. ‘Tomorrow.’

‘So you’re staying?’ Jim sat up abruptly and now his face was a picture of childlike delight and hope and happiness all mixed up together.

‘Yes.’ Ross replied. Even as he said the word, it was like he was being filled with warmth and light and a glorious feeling like suddenly everything was just as it should be. ‘I’ll stay.’

‘With me?’ Jim was barely audible, breathless with anticipation.

‘With you, little one.’ Ross confirmed and then reached up and ran the backs of his fingers along Jim’s cheek. ‘God help me.’

Jim let out a noise that pierced his ears and threw himself into Ross’ arms, peppering his face with kisses, and Ross started laughing as he tried to wrestle him off.

‘You won’t be sorry, I promise.’ Jim proclaimed. ‘You’re going to be so happy here.’ He finally let Ross push him off, and smiled at him. ‘You’re going to be so happy with me.’

‘I’ll be deaf at this rate.’ Ross replied. ‘You have to not shriek in my ear like that.’

‘Now you sound like Alasdair.’ Jim retorted, throwing himself back on the bed rather dramatically. ‘Will you go tell him now?’

‘I will.’ Ross said. ‘Christ, what the bloody hell am I letting myself in for?’

‘Well, look at it this way.’ Jim’s eyes were alight with mischief. ‘You might not survive the hunt. Then it doesn’t matter.’

‘Thanks for that.’ Ross grumbled. ‘Like that hadn’t crossed my mind tonight.’ He got up. ‘Now go to sleep or no more kisses.’

‘Liar.’ Jim laughed but he was already back down in the pillows again. ‘You’ll never be able to stop kissing me.’ Ross smiled and went to the door, then stopped as a thought occurred to him.

‘Were you being serious about your lessons with Coral?’ he asked and now the smile was positively wicked.

‘You’ll find out tomorrow.’ Jim was smug. ‘Now go away and let me sleep.’

‘Brat.’ Ross retorted and left the room. He closed the door behind it and leaned back against it, heart racing as he realised what he’d just done. It took a few minutes to get the smile off his face and another few to stop the raging panic that had set in.

He went back down the stairs, getting to the bottom and retracing his steps to the study. Trelawney was still in his chair, a brandy snifter in his hand. He looked up as Ross came in and gestured to the chair. Ross saw that there was another brandy on the small table between them.

‘I presume your young groom to be is happy with the decision you’ve made.’ he said and Ross narrowed his eyes at him.

‘How did you know?’ he asked and Trelawney chuckled.

‘Sound travels in this castle.’ he explained. ‘I heard Jim screeching. He does that when he’s particularly pleased with something.’

‘It’s deafening.’ Ross sat down. ‘I’ll have to get some earplugs.’

‘I would recommend that.’ Trelawney agreed. ‘There’s quite a few quirks you’ll have to get used to.’

‘Like?’ Ross asked and Trelawney smiled.

‘He’s temperamental.’ he said. ‘Extremely so.’

‘Got that.’ Ross replied. ‘Even a lay person could have picked that one up.’

‘He’s messy and inclined to lose things.’ Trelawney continued. ‘Faeries have little value for the trappings of this world. Give him an expensive gift and he’ll probably leave it in a field somewhere. The way to his heart is with books, lots of them. He likes sweet things too, but I try to limit the amount he eats.’

‘Let me guess.’ Ross laughed. ‘A faerie on a sugar rush is probably not a good thing.’

‘He’s lazy.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘Mary is always trying to get him to do things properly, but half the time Jim can’t be bothered and just uses magic to do them.’

‘Magic?’ Ross asked and Trelawney nodded.

‘Oh yes.’ he replied. ‘Jim’s got a lot of magic at his disposal, even here. But he’s not allowed to use it too much. It’s kind of like cheating.’

’Oh I bet he loves that.’ Ross laughed and then checked his watch. ‘It’s ten-forty five.’

‘Well, you could always agree now and let an old man get his sleep.’ Trelawney yawned. ‘You don’t have to agree at midnight per se.’

‘So what do we do?’ Ross asked. ‘Do I have to sign anything in blood?’

‘No actually.’ Trelawney corrected. He turned to the doorway and raised his voice slightly. ‘Ben?’

‘Yes, My Lord?’ It came from behind Ross’ chair and he and Trelawney both jumped.

‘You’ll have deal with that too.’ Trelawney chuckled. ‘Ben, Ross has decided that he’s going to stay a while. Would you please make up a room for him? We’ll also need Mary.’

‘Righty-ho.’ Ben said cheerfully and the next instant he was gone, like he’d just blinked out of existence.

‘Does he do that all the time?’ Ross asked and Trelawney nodded.

‘It’s a bit unnerving at first, but you’ll get used to it. Mostly.’ A shadow at the doorway caught his attention. ‘Ah, there you are Mary.’

‘Is everything all right?’ she asked as she came in.

‘Just fine.’ Trelawney replied. ‘Ross has decided to stay.’

‘Good.’ Mary moved to stand next to him. ‘We can make an announcement at the feast tomorrow.’ She gave Ross a considering look. ‘I’ll also get Ben to whip something up for him to wear.’

‘What…no.’ Ross protested. ‘That’s fine. I have clothes.’

‘Not what you’ll need for tomorrow.’ Mary replied. ‘The Horned God needs to be properly dressed.’

‘But making Ben make clothes?’ Ross shook his head. ‘That sounds…’

‘Ridiculous?’ Trelawney’s eyes were twinkling. ‘He’s a brownie. It’s what they do.’ He looked at Mary. ‘Black.’

‘Black.’ Mary replied. ‘And he’ll need the crown.’

‘Hang about, there’s a crown?’ Ross was starting to panic again.

‘It’s made of antlers, nothing too fancy.’ Trelawney explained. ‘You’ll need it to be the Summer Stag.’ That made Ross think of the pendant he was wearing and he reached for it.

‘I am a little concerned about that bit.’ he admitted.

‘You needn’t be.’ Mary replied. ‘Cernunnos has found you a most worthy choice.’ She smiled. ‘Even if you fell over the orchard fence trying to get away from him.’

‘Wait, that was…’ Ross stared at her. ‘Are you telling me that thing that chased me was an actual god?’

‘Well, Cernunnos is more a life force than a god.’ Mary explained. ‘We just use that concept to give him a face as it were.’

‘And that’s who I am supposed to be channelling tomorrow night?’ Ross asked.

‘Yes.’ Trelawney nodded. ‘You’ve already started.’

‘The blood.’ Ross was now putting everything together. ‘You left that there for me to find.’

‘Well, technically John did but it was on our instruction, yes.’ Trelawney replied. ‘And you drank it.’

‘What was it?’ Ross asked and then his face fell. ‘Please tell me it wasn’t human.’

‘It was stag blood.’ Mary reassured him. ‘To start the transformation. But if your spirit wasn’t receptive you would have never felt the urge.’

‘So I’m going to what? Turn into an animal?’ Ross was finding it hard to wrap his mind around that concept, even after what he’d seen.

‘No, you’ll still be you but the spirit of the Horned One will work through you to keep you safe and elude the hunters.’ Trelawney said. ‘I did it when I became the new Lord and I was a bookworm with a pigeon chest. You will do just fine. You’re young and fit and strong and you have a Faerie Consort that will open the veil for you.’

‘You didn’t have one?’ Ross asked and Trelawney shook his head.

‘Not every Lord has a Consort.’ he replied. ‘You are very special, Ross. Normally the person representing the Horned God would simply take the May Queen to his bed.’

‘That’s Demelza.’ Mary interjected. ‘If it hadn’t been Jim, it would have been her.’

‘But Jim was sent for you instead. Demelza will find another love to take her virginity tomorrow night.’ Trelawney grinned at Mary. ‘She’s been making eyes at young Israel Hands according to Flint and Anne.’

‘A fine choice.’ Mary agreed. ‘Now, Ross I think you should head up to bed. We start the celebrations early and I still need to prepare you for what’s coming.’

‘We begin with breakfast and the dawn procession to the beach. Then we return for the afternoon.’ Trelawney got up as well. ‘That’s when Mary will brief you as to your role tomorrow at the Beltane celebrations and beyond.’ He went to Mary and kissed her cheek. ‘You’ll take him up?’

‘I will.’ she replied. ‘Now to bed with you, old man.’

‘She is dearer than mother and wife to us.’ Trelawney was looking at her in something that closely resembled adoration. ‘Good night, Ross. I hope you will sleep well this first night in your new home.’

‘I’m sure I will.’ Ross said. Trelawney nodded and left them and Mary turned back to him.

‘So, you’re staying?’ she asked.

‘I am.’ Ross replied. ‘Although I expected it to entail something a little more formal.’

‘There will be time for that after tomorrow.’ Mary looked at him. ‘For tonight it is enough that you have told us. Your word is your bond in this matter and I am a strict mistress of the truth.’ Her green eyes were sharp. ‘If you were speaking false I would see it in your heart.’ She stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. ‘But there is no duplicity in you, Ross Poldark. You are acceptable.’ She stepped back. ‘Once the ceremonies are done, Alasdair will have the paperwork drawn up and witnessed by the village council. That’s Silver, Flint, Anne, Livesey and Manderley. That will officially make you the new Lord.’

‘It’s so strange, all of this.’ Ross admitted. ‘I’m still coming to grips with it, to be honest.’

‘There will be time to learn all of this.’ Mary promised. ‘But tomorrow is about joy and love and the celebration of life. You must embrace all of it and enjoy yourself.’ That made Ross think of a certain person upstairs in bed and gave him the most delicious shiver.

They left the study and Mary led him to a room on the next floor up. It had a very impressive door, carved with stylised antlers around the edges. She opened it and he followed her in. It was stately with a huge four poster bed. Like Jim’s bed, it was dressed in fine white linen with a coverlet of dull green velvet. The bed itself was a riot of natural themes, fruit and leaves and animals peeping out from among the carvings. He saw that his carry-on was waiting for him next to the side of the bed and Mary gestured to a door on the other side.

‘The bathroom is through there.’ she directed. ‘I’ll wake you in the morning for breakfast. The procession to the beach is very informal so jeans are fine.’ She smiled. ‘Leave anything you want washed in the laundry basket and Ben will see to it.’

‘Thank you, Mary.’ Ross felt indebted to her and her supreme competence. ‘I get the feeling that I’m going to be relying on your for a great deal.’

‘You will.’ she agreed. ‘But that is why I am here.’ With that she closed the bedroom door behind her and left him to get undressed and ready for bed.

The bathroom proved to be a pleasant surprise with white fixtures vaguely reminiscent of the Edwardian period. Ross found that the shower worked well and accommodated him far better than the one at Silver’s inn had. He washed and brushed his teeth, running one hand over the stubble he’d accumulated in two days. Then he left it, reasoning that if he was going to be channelling some sort of pagan god, being hairy was probably the look _du jour_.

He came out of the bathroom in his last clean pair of sweats and t-shirt, having put his dirty clothes in the basket as instructed. He had the deer skull on his chest and caught sight of himself in the tall cheval mirror in the corner by a set of French doors that looked like they led onto a stone balcony.

The man that looked back had changed immeasurably in such a short time. Ross didn’t need magic to see that. He drew in a deep breath and then went to the bed, turning out the lights before climbing between soft clean sheets and sinking down into them, fatigue overcoming him. His last thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep was that the bed was perfectly big enough to accommodate two people and that it would benefit from having a warm body curled up against him.


	9. Beltane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up on Beltane morning.

Morning came with the curtains being pulled back from the windows and soft light streaming in to wake Ross from one of the best sleeps he’d had in months, if not years. He blinked as he tried to focus and saw Ben placing a pile of what looked like freshly laundered clothes into the huge wardrobe at the far side of the room.

‘Good morning.’ He gave Ross a cheery grin. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Like the dead.’ Ross sat up and stretched.

‘That’ll be a good sign then.’ Ben declared. ‘Now up you get, My Lord. You’ll be joining the procession this morning and it must get to the beach before sunrise for the libation.’

‘Do you have to call me that?’ Ross pulled a face. ‘It sounds bizarre.’

‘No, but you have to formally invite me to use your first name now you’ve made the decision.’ Ben said with a grin.

‘I suppose the whole island will know by now.’ Ross sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees. ‘And please call me Ross. My Lord is far too formal.’

‘In that case I shall be happy to.’ Ben smiled. ‘Although formality will be required sometimes and I may fall into it from habit. You know the whole island feels different this morning. Can you tell?’

Ross stopped getting out of bed and sat on the edge. He realised that Ben was right. It felt like the heaviness before an electrical storm. He lifted one arm and watched in amazement as the dark hairs lifted to stand up straight.

‘What is that?’ he asked.

‘In a word, you.’ Ben explained. ‘The island has been keeping Alasdair alive for a very long time. Far longer than he would have lived any other place, but it has been a strain. The balance between life and death has been slowly slipping out of balance in the effort it has taken to ensure that the Lord of the Isle did not die before a new one could take his place. Now we have you and it’s like…’ He considered a moment. ‘It’s like the island itself is being reborn.’

‘That sounds extremely serious.’ Ross stood up. ‘Just how close was it?’

‘If you had chosen to leave yesterday, he would probably have died within the week.’ Ben’s face momentarily darkened. ‘But your life-force is so very strong, Ross. At this rate he will make it to Lughnasadh when things can be set in place permanently.’

‘So what is today then?’ Ross asked.

‘The consummation.’ Ben replied. ‘But the handfasting will only be at Lughnasadh.’

‘Handfasting?’ Ross was confused. Ben chuckled.

‘All in good time.’ He winked at Ross and left the room. The fact that he did it by simply disappearing made Ross jump a little.

‘Fucking hell.’ he muttered to himself and went into the bathroom.

***********

By the time he got downstairs, Ross was dressed and ready to go. He was normally an early riser, doing his running when the sun was just coming up in the summer and so this felt perfectly natural to him. He contemplated how nice it would be to have an entire island to run around on in the future and found himself smiling.

The staircase down from the landing that his room came out onto led down into the great hall at the front of the castle and Ross made his way to the orangery from there, knowing it was the usual place for breakfast. Today though he found the doors open and a group of people massed on the terrace, all chatting as they congregated and sipped tea from mugs that Ben was busy dispensing. The moment he stepped through the doors, the speaking stopped.

Trelawney was at the side of the terrace and he waved Ross over and Ross couldn’t help but notice that the people gathered there parted as if by magic as he made his way through. They were all looking at him now, open curiosity on their faces. He came into the circle of people around Trelawney and saw that it included some familiar faces from the past few days, all of whom were looking far friendlier than they had before.

‘Well.’ Silver was the first one to break the silence. ‘I see you’ve made the move to the big house.’ He grinned at Coral, who was standing next to him. ‘See lass, I said he would come around.’

‘And just in time too.’ Flint and Anne were on Trelawney’s right, arms around each other’s waists. ‘It’s good that you’re here. We are very pleased to have you.’

‘It seemed like it was touch and go there for a moment.’ Livesey’s black eyes were twinkling. ‘We weren’t sure you would stay. We thought we may have pushed our little ruse too far.’

‘No.’ Ross looked at Trelawney and got an encouraging smile. ‘But thank you.’

‘No, Ross.’ Trelawney said. ‘Thank you.’ He handed his mug back to Ben and clapped his hands. ‘Friends, it is time. We all know our appointed places, so can we please go down and collect the others.’ The assembled people started placing their mugs back on a small table that had been set aside for that purpose and moving down the steps of the terrace. As they walked into the garden Ross turned to Trelawney.

’Where’s Jim?’ he asked.

‘Sleeping.’ Trelawney had an indulgent smile on his face. ‘Indolence is one of that boy’s vices. He won’t get up this early and being fae means he technically doesn’t have to do this.’

‘Really?’ Ross found that oddly amusing. ‘And Mary?’

‘She’ll be staying here to get things ready.’ Trelawney explained. ‘Lend us an arm, will you? My knees are not what they used to be first thing in the morning.’

Ross held out his arm and Trelawney took it, leaning on him as they went down the steps. At the bottom, the grass was sprinkled with dew, every blade seeing to glitter as the sunlight hit it. The smell of flowers was in Ross’ nose and he inhaled deeply. They went down the pathway, linking in with the one from the other terrace outside the morning room and followed it past the hedge and the enclosed garden that would be the site of the Beltane feast.

There were many people now, all dressed in varying themes on jeans, hoodies, flannel and boots that made them look like a group of somewhat well to do hikers going on a ramble. They came around the foundations of the castle to a flat area, cobbled and with a narrow avenue leading to the road that from the castle. The bay Shire was there, hitched to the cart that Ben had been driving. Today though he was resplendent with a wreath of summer flowers around his collar and more still threaded through his mane and tail.

On the cart were three large wooden barrels braced to stop them rolling. The villagers were now gathered around and Ross saw that Ben was seated and had the reins in his hand. He walked with Trelawney and helped him up next to Ben. Ben beckoned to him but Ross hesitated and then noticed that everyone had stopped and was watching him again.

‘Come up, Ross.’ Trelawney held out a hand in invitation. ‘It’s your rightful place.’

Ross looked at them and then climbed up, moving behind them to sit in the back. Ben clicked his tongue and the gelding moved off, the cart lurching as it was pulled along. The villagers fell in behind them and the procession started. Ross leaned behind Ben and Trelawney and watched over their shoulders as the cart came around the castle and he got the benefit of the land laid out before them.

It was stunningly beautiful. The sunlight was not yet bright enough to disperse the early morning sea mist and it gave the whole vista an ethereal look that seemed the perfect setting for long dead magic to linger in the hedgerows and copses, streaking across open fields in the glint of a hare’s eye and in the songs of thrushes in the tree tops. Ross found he was spellbound by how beautiful it was.

‘Now you are starting to understand.’ Trelawney’s voice broke him out of his reverie. ‘What do you feel?’

‘Like I am waking up from a very long dream.’ Ross felt like he’d been sleepwalking through his life so far and now it was starting to begin properly.

‘In a way you are.’ Trelawney agreed. ‘And the island is welcoming you.’ He looked at Ross and Ross saw that the sun was in Trelawney’s eyes and turning them amber, just like his own did when the light hit them just right. Behind them the procession began to sing.

_Svmer is icumen in_  
_Lhude sing cuccu_  
_Groweþ sed_  
_and bloweþ med_  
_and springþ þe wde nu_  
_Sing cuccu_

_Awe bleteþ after lomb_  
_lhouþ after calue cu_  
_Bulluc sterteþ_  
_bucke uerteþ_

_murie sing cuccu_  
_Cuccu cuccu_  
_Wel singes þu cuccu_  
_ne swik þu nauer nu_

_Sing cuccu nu Sing cuccu._  
_Sing cuccu Sing cuccu nu_

‘The song is an ancient one, sung by our forefathers and their fathers before them.’ Trelawney looked back at the procession.

They reached the end of the fields and started moving through the orchards. Ross felt that prickling sensation again. He looked to the side and caught a brief glimpse of something large and shadowy moving between the trees and felt the same heaviness in his head as he had the day before. Ben turned and saw him looking into the trees.

‘You see him.’ His brown eyes were sharp.

‘Is that…’ Ross asked and Trelawney nodded. He was not looking to the side, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

‘The Horned One is with us.’ he replied. ‘He has come to see his newest devotee. The veil is thin this morning.’

‘The thinnest it’s been.’ The look Ben was giving Ross was filled with new respect. ‘He has never been this close before, not this early.’ He nodded approvingly. ‘This is a very good omen.’

‘It’s you, Ross.’ Trelawney stated. ‘We knew your coming was going to change things and it already has.’

The creature followed them as far as the churchyard and then melted back into the shade of the trees and vanished and Ross went back to looking at the houses as they passed. There were some people leaning out, mostly children, and they waved as the procession passed, the song still going.

The road down to the beach passed between the inn and the harbour and the cart came out onto the open sand. Ben drove it down to the tide mark and then turned the horse around so the back of the cart faced the sea. The villagers came in behind them and filed around, linking arms and still singing until Trelawney stood up. He moved into the back with Ross and held up his hands and they fell silent.

‘We are here to present this libation to the Old Ones.’ he intoned. ‘May they grace us with their favour once more and bring bounty to our Isle. We bid them hail and ask that they attend upon this blessed day.’

‘Hail!’ The cry came from each person speaking as one and the hairs on the back of Ross’ neck stood up.

‘Ross.’ Trelawney nodded at the floor of the cart. Ross followed his gaze and saw an axe lying under the cradle the barrels were lying on. ‘When the sun rises, you’ll need to open the first one and roll it out.’

Ross saw that Silver and Drake had moved to the back of the cart and were lowering the flap. He bent down and picked up the axe.

‘I hope I don’t chop anything off.’ he chuckled. ‘I have never done this before.’

‘You’ll be alright.’ Silver had a fierce smile on his face. ‘Just swing like the dickens.’

Ross moved to take up a position that meant he could swing the axe freely and then looked towards the horizon. The sunlight was now beading at the edges of where the sea met the sky. It was a glorious fusion of gold and silver and then it seemed to ripple and spill over and the sun began to rise.

‘Here.’ Drake rumbled and Ross looked down to see him demonstrating a hold with both hands. ‘Like this.’

He took a firm grip of the axe and then lifted it and swung down, expecting the hit to glance off, having no experience in doing this. To his complete surprise it struck true and as he worked the axe back out of the wood, ale began to bubble out around the blade and then gushed from the hole Ross had just cut into the end.

‘Good.’ Drake nodded approvingly. ‘At least he can swing an axe with some strength.’ He grinned at Ross, the sharpness still there. Then he took hold of one side of the barrel and Silver the other and they rolled it from the cradle and sent it crashing to the sand. There some of the other men in attendance came forward and they rolled it down to the water, where it caught the waves and spilled its contents into the foam.

‘The next one, Ross.’ Trelawney instructed and Ross lifted the axe again. This time he felt more confident and as he swung the axe, he put more of a blow into it and the wood splintered under the edge of the blade and the ale gushed out once again.

‘Now that’s more like it!’ Silver roared and then it was being rolled off the cart as well.

‘One more.’ Ben urged. His brown eyes were glowing and Ross had the funny feeling it had nothing to do with the sunlight. He wiped his hands down on his jeans and picked the axe up for the final time. This time he could feel it in his shoulders and his back, the burn in muscles never used for such work before pleasant and making him feel alive in ways he’d never experienced.

The final blows of the axe to the barrel resounded in his ears and Ross brought it home, and then stepped back once he’d done the job and watched as the final barrel was rolled out to cheers from the crowd of onlookers. He was caught by the hands and hauled down from the cart, thumped on his shoulders and back as the others came round him and welcomed him into their midst. It was unlike anything Ross had known before, a feeling of such contentment and simple rightness that he was quite overwhelmed. He tried to climb back up but instead he found Coral on one side for him and Anne on the other. They took his arms.

‘You shall walk back with us.’ Anne announced. ‘I think we probably owe you some explanations.’

‘None necessary.’ Ross assured her. ‘Alasdair has told me everything.’

‘Good.’ Coral black eyes were sparkling. ‘Now you are one of us.’

They walked back to the castle, taking their time and losing people along the way. Coral went in with Flint and Anne at the schoolhouse and Ross climbed back up into the cart. They rode back up to the castle and this time when Ross saw the shadowy figure lurking in the trees, he no longer felt a sense of trepidation. Instead, there was now curiosity and a small flicker of excitement at the thought of what was to come.

They came up into the front courtyard and Ross jumped down from the cart and helped Trelawney off. They went to the front door and on cue it opened and Mary looked out, smiling as she held it open.

‘A blessed day upon thee.’ She held the door wide for them to enter.

‘And upon thee, my Lady.’ Trelawney replied. They went inside and Ross saw that Mary was in a shirt and jeans, the first time he’d seen her in regular clothes.

‘Jim’s still sleeping, the little bugger.’ She grinned at Ross. ‘Your promised is a typical teenager, Ross. Faerie or no.’

‘I was like that at his age.’ Trelawney admitted with a wry smile. ‘Couldn’t raise me from my bed unless I was threatened with missing meals.’

‘I have to say that I was a bit guilty of that too.’ Ross added..

‘Well, breakfast is waiting. Ben can take Jim’s up and then we can start the preparations for you.’ Mary directed this to Ross. ‘There’s a few things I need to explain.’

Ross looked at Trelawney.

‘Best to listen to the High Priestess.’ Trelawney moved past him. ‘Trust me on that.’

Ross followed him and Mary into the orangery and sat down at the table with them. He felt like he was completely at ease here and far more comfortable after two days with strangers than he’d ever felt in his own home. Breakfast was delicious and his stomach thanked him. Ross had always been fond of food, and had developed a taste for the greasy breakfasts beloved of the rural police officer. Elizabeth had constantly despaired and tried to make him eat whatever macrobiotic thing she was currently subjecting herself to, but he and Dwight and a few others had discovered a greasy spoon in Newquay and frequented it with great regularity.

After breakfast they sat and drank tea and Mary ran through the day’s events with Trelawney. Ross listened and paid attention to anything that sounded like it might need him to take part. The main celebrations were due to start at two o’clock sharp. It was now just gone ten and that meant a good few hours before he had to be presentable and act like he knew what he was doing.

‘I have to go and do some overseeing.’ Trelawney got up. ‘I am going to leave you in Mary’s capable hands, Ross. Feel free to wander around and have a good look at things if you find yourself at a loose end.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross replied. Trelawney left the room and Mary smiled at Ross.

‘Back upstairs.’ she instructed. ‘We can get you sorted and then have a little chat.’

They headed back upstairs and to Ross’ room. Mary entered first and Ross came after to see that the bed had been made up and his things put away. There were also some new additions on the green coverlet. Mary went over to inspect them and made an approving noise as she held the clothing up and then looked at Ross thoughtfully.

‘This will be fine.’ she declared and Ross came to see what they were like. There was a pair of what were cut like jeans, but made from softer fabric. There was also a light cotton shirt with long sleeves and buttons made from what looked like black glass. Both were the deepest shade of black Ross had ever seen, almost like the fabric was absorbing light.

It was the final item that made him really stare though.

The crown, because that was what it clearly was, was crafted from slender antlers. The bone was clean and white, almost silky to the touch when Mary picked it up and held it out for him to examine. It was shaped liked a circlet, the spikes facing forwards and meeting where it would sit over his forehead.

‘This is really happening, isn’t it?’ He looked at her and her green eyes were sparkling.

‘It’s too late to turn back now.’ she replied. ‘You’ve already committed yourself.’

‘I know.’ Ross could feel that he was shivering a little. ‘It’s just so…’ He inhaled deeply. ‘Fuck.’

‘Only much later.’ Mary laughed. ‘Although that is part of what I have to speak to you about. But first we have to talk about the hunt. Come.’

She led him to the doors and opened out. Ross saw that his room came out onto a stone balcony, looking down to the garden and the sea, and probably directly over the morning room by his estimation. There was a small cast iron table and two chairs waiting for them. On the table were some glasses and a pitcher of something that Ross had a suspicion that it contained something alcoholic. ‘Sit down and you can ask me anything you want.’

‘Well, first I need to know exactly what is going to happen.’ Ross explained. ‘I like to be prepared.’

‘Of course.’ Mary agreed. ‘Well the celebrations today are where you will be announced as the heir to Summer Isle and the new Lord. The rest of the day is devoted to games and dancing and song and laughter. It’s a celebration of the start of summer and so all you really have to do is enjoy yourself. Dance if you are invited to and kiss anyone you wish. It’s your prerogative as Lord to do so.’

‘And if I don’t want to?’ Ross asked, thinking of how he really only wanted to kiss one particular person.

‘Well you can bet Jim will be kissing anyone that takes his fancy. He might even kiss someone with the express purpose of making you jealous.’ Mary was smiling. ‘He’s a little minx.’

‘That I had already figured out.’ Ross laughed. ‘So I can’t kiss him?’

‘No.’ Mary replied. ‘You may dance with him and take his hand, but nothing more. The festivities will go on into the evening, until it is time for the Hunt. It can vary, but time starts to bend out of shape as the veil between worlds gets thinner. It may feel much later than it truly is, or the other way around.’

‘I felt that when I saw that hut in the woods.’ Ross admitted and Mary looked a little surprised.

‘You saw that?’ She seemed astonished. ‘When?’

‘When we went to see Drake.’ Ross said. ‘I thought I saw something and stepped off the track and apparently got lost for half an hour.’

‘That would mean you stepped behind the veil for a while.’ Mary looked thoughtful. ‘Was this before or after you drank the blood?’

‘Before.’ Ross replied. ‘I found a sort of hut, half underground. It looked abandoned.’

‘It normally is. It hasn’t been used for over a century in our world which is of course a very long time in theirs.’ Mary shrugged. ‘I am just a little amazed that you have seen it already. That never happens.’

‘What is it?’ Ross was intrigued. Mary gave him a penetrating look, then she smiled.

‘You know what it’s for. You saw.’ Her eyes were sharp.

A flash of heat went through Ross’ chest as he recalled the brief glimpse of what he and Jim would be doing later.

‘Only if I get through the Hunt.’ His heart was starting to beat quickly.

‘You’ll get through.’ Mary assured him. ‘Once the feast is concluded we shall walk to the woods. There we will have the consecration of the new Lord, which will be you obviously, and you will be dedicated to Cernunnos. This will involve some aspects that you may find a little unusual.’

‘Like what?’ Ross was now feeling a twisting in his gut, anticipation and trepidation mixing together.

‘There will be blood.’ Mary warned him. ‘And the ritual slaughter of an animal.’ She fixed him with her green eyes. ‘Will you be all right with that?’

‘Is it necessary?’ Ross couldn’t help feeling a little uneasy, and she nodded. ‘Then I guess I’ll have to be.’

‘Once I have consecrated you, you will be filled with the spirit of Cernunnos.’ Mary explained. ‘There will be some transformation as you become the Horned One. Then you will be released and the Hunt will begin. In order for you to claim Jim, you will have to outrun and outsmart the men who will be hunting you. Once you have proven yourself worthy, the veil will draw back and you will find the hut. Jim will be waiting for you there.’

‘And then?’ Ross’ mouth was dry.

‘And then you claim your prize.’ Mary was smiling at him knowingly. She poured out two glasses of the drink that had been left for them. ‘Here. You’re looking a little peaky.’

Ross took the glass and downed half of it, then coughed as the liquor burned the back of his throat.

‘Christ that’s strong.’ he spluttered. ‘You could have warned me.’

Mary laughed at his reaction.

‘I know you have been with men before. Jim wouldn’t have been sent if you didn’t have a liking for them.’ She took a long drink and ross noted that she didn’t bat an eyelid.

‘I have.’ Ross coughed. ‘But not for five years.’

‘You still remember the mechanics though?’ Mary asked, a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

‘I remember.’ Ross retorted. ‘Although I haven’t ever…’ He frowned. ‘I haven’t deflowered anyone before. Not in this sense at least.’

‘Deflowered.’ Mary said the word as if trying it on for size. ‘That’s a very apt term actually.’ She grinned. ‘Jim looks like an innocent little thing, but that is very much an illusion. He’s far stronger than he looks, stronger than most human men, and he’s very curious about sex. He also has almost no inhibitions at all.’

Ross thought about the effortless way Jim had pinned him down in the grass.

‘I might have been on the receiving end of that.’ he said and Mary chuckled.

‘He’s not soft or weak or submissive.’ she warned. ‘He will submit to you tonight, let you into his heart and his body, but he must be treated with respect. Fae are fickle creatures and liable to stray should they feel like they are not being cared for correctly. Jim needs a firm hand. He’ll be demanding and want you to take him.’

‘What are you trying to say?’ Ross could feel the heat stealing into his face, knowing all too well what she was alluding to.

‘Whatever happens between you afterwards, the first time you consummate your union it will be a literal claiming. You will still be imbued with the spirit of the Horned God and while you won’t hurt Jim, it will be a little more vigorous than you’re probably thinking it will.’ Mary was being completel matter of fact, which didn’t really help.

‘Christ.’ Ross wasn’t sure whether he was disturbed or aroused or appalled or all three at the same time.

‘Don’t look so horrified.’ Mary laughed. ‘Jim’s been well schooled by Coral. He knows what to expect and he knows how to prepare himself for what you will do together. You don’t have to be worried. He will no doubt be giving you very explicit instructions as to what he desires you to do to him.’

‘Now why does that not come as a shock to me?’ Ross couldn’t bring himself to look at her. ‘So I just let nature take its course, in other words.’

‘Exactly.’ Mary smiled. ‘And indulge your fae’s whims. He will be happier for being well-fucked than if you treat him like spun sugar.’

‘Oh my God.’ Ross buried his face in his hands, now bright red. ‘I can’t believe I am getting instructions in how to bugger an underage faerie.’ Mary’s laugh was unsurprisingly bawdy.

‘My advice would be to hang on for dear life. He’s going to present you with a rather wild ride.’ she cackled. ‘And once it is done, then the cycle will be complete. The new Lord will take his place and his Consort will be at his side.’

‘And Alasdair?’ Ross asked and for the first time Mary looked unhappy.

‘His time will come to an end.’ she explained. ‘He’s dying, Ross. Nothing we do will change that.’

Those words hurt, brought sadness as the fact that Ross was going to lose the man he’d only just come to know was his father.

‘But this will keep him going a while longer, won’t it?’ He knew he was looking for reassurance and Mary gave him another smile, this one tinged with sadness.

‘For a while.’ she conceded. ‘But we cannot say how long.’ She put her glass down. ‘Now I need to make sure your consort is actually awake or nothing will be happening. Be ready to come down to the garden at twelve. Alasdair will present you to the village officially and then the celebrations can begin.’ She got up. ‘And take him up on his offer. You have an hour or two to yourself, so walk around and get to know your kingdom, my Lord.’

‘Maybe that will be a good idea.’ Ross agreed. ‘Settle the nerves.’

‘You’re going to be fine.’ Mary got to the door. ‘Now I will see you later. I have a Spring Virgin to get ready.’

‘Lucky you.’ Ross laughed and watched the door close behind her. He stayed where he was, drinking the wine and listening to the sounds of revelry already drifting up from the garden below.

*********

Mary walked from Ross’ room to the spiral staircase and started to ascend, her heart full of conflicted emotions. The door was shut and she knocked gently, waiting for the mumbled reply before she entered Jim’s bedroom.

The bed was a mess of crumpled sheets and bare golden skin. Jim, like all faeries, had a very casual approach to clothing. Mary came to the edge of the bed, picking up the scattered clothes he’d discarded the night before as a matter of habit.

She’d been the closest thing he’d had to a mother since his own had died and she felt a twinge as she looked down at the wild creature she’d cared for and loved these past years. His head was a riot of golden curls, made even messier by sleep. She sat next to him and reached out a hand to stroke them away from his face, getting a still sleepy smile in response.

‘Time to get up, my golden one.’ she murmured. ‘Your Lord awaits.’

‘It’s still early.’ Jim grumbled and turned over, presenting her with his back. Like this, in repose, his glamour faded and Mary ran her finger along the edge of one gossamer wing, admiring the glints of blue.

‘You still need to get up.’ she chided. ‘You need to be bathed and dressed and presented before the village today.’ Knowing what worked best, she gently scratched at the base of the wing closest to her, smiling as it flicked in much the same way as a cat’s ear would if one hit the right spot.

‘Stop that.’ Jim’s voice was muffled by the pillow. ‘It tickles.’

‘Which is precisely why I do it, dear one.’ Mary chuckled. ‘Now I am going to run your bath and you are going to get out of bed and bathe and then have some breakfast.’ She had seen the covered tray on his desk.

‘Mmm.’ Jim snuggled down even deeper and Mary knew she had a fight on her hands.

‘All right.’ She got up, going to the desk and picking up the cover. She saw that there were muffins on the tray, raspberry and buttermilk ones which were Jim’s very favourite. ‘Then I guess I’ll have to eat these muffins myself.’

‘Muffins?’ Jim had lifted his head and Mary smiled.

‘Bath first.’ she ordered but she knew that the instant she’d left the room, the muffins would no doubt be devoured.

Jim’s bathroom was dominated by a huge copper bath, a place he loved to retreat to. Mary started the water running and crossed to a large glass fronted cabinet, taking a stoppered bottle and adding a liberal dose to the water, watching as it turned it cloudy. The smell of spring flowers filled the air along with the steam and Mary inhaled deeply and swirled her hand in the water. The sound of the plate cover being moved caught her attention and she grinned.

Jim finally came into the bathroom, crumbs still clinging to one corner of his mouth. Mary went and brushed them away with her thumb and herded him into the bath. Jim sat down in the water, knees to his chest and his head resting on them as she got the small pewter ewer that was on the floor next to her and started to pour water over his back and wings. The droplets caught and shivered as he twitched them a few times, making tiny rainbows of colour.

‘Have you seen him?’ She didn’t need to ask who he meant. The longing in his voice was a complete giveaway.

‘He’s been down to the beach with Alasdair for the morning libation.’ she replied. ‘He’s taking to it like a duck to water, actually. I have also just given him a run-down of what will happen later.’

Jim lifted his head and she took the opportunity to empty a jugful of water over it. It drenched his blond curls, turning them dark gold and sleek against his head. Jim shook his head when she was done, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. There were drops clinging to his eyelashes.

Mary got up and went to retrieve another bottle. She perched on the edge of the bath and emptied some of the liquid inside into her palm and then placed it on the small table used for that purpose. She worked the shampoo into his hair and Jim started to make a soft purring noise as she scratched gently along his scalp. It was an oddity that she’d discovered for the first time when she’d taken him into her arms, cuddling him on her lap when he was still small enough to fit and she had discovered it was his happy noise.

‘Rinse.’ She stopped and he held his breath and dipped down under the water. When he came back up he was a gleaming thing of light and water and Mary marvelled as she had so many times at his beauty.

‘What am I wearing today?’ he asked, looking up at her.

‘White to match him. I’ll go down to get flowers for your hair and you can get clean.’ Mary got up and left him to soak, smiling at the sounds of splashing as she left the bathroom. The floor would no doubt be swimming when she got back. Jim liked to clean his wings by beating them in the bath and showering the entire room with water.

Mary noticed that Ben had obviously been in. The tray had been cleared and Jim’s clothes were on the bed. They were twin to Ross’ save for the fact that the fabric was snowy white, the shirt just sheer enough for Ross to see the outline of Jim’s body when the light was behind him. She left the room and took a slow walk down to the morning room and then out into the garden. As she usually did, Rowan appeared as if by magic and followed her around as Mary picked flowers for Jim’s crown.

She chose only the most perfect blossoms – cherry blossom, hawthorn, sneezewort, stitchwort and chicory with its delicate blue petals that would catch and enhance the colour of Jim’s eyes. She collected them and wound them slowly onto some young branches she’d cut, tying them with green bark and softly murmuring an incantation over them which would keep them fresh and beautiful with no fading.

When she got upstairs, Mary heard Jim singing and hummed along to the tune as she placed the flower crown on his desk and went back into the bathroom. Jim was still in the water, now submerged to his chin. He blinked at her as she approached and sat on the edge and sang with him, their voices echoing in the room.

_I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel_  
_I'll sell my only spinning wheel_  
_To buy my love a sword of steel_  
_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún_  
_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_  
_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_  
_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Jim looked up at her and smiled and Mary got up to get a towel from the cabinet and held it out as he got up, water streaming from his skin. He turned and she wrapped the towel around him, embracing him as she did and he leaned his wet head against her shoulder, huffing.

‘I’m never going too big for you not care for me, you know.’ He sounded unsure, like he was trying to convince himself more than he was her.

‘I know.’ Mary squeezed him. ‘But time goes quickly for us mortals. Now get dried off and then you can get dressed and come down when you are ready.’

Jim nodded and then leaned up and kissed her cheek.

‘Thank you.’ he whispered. ‘I love you, Mary.’

‘I love you too, my pet.’ Mary replied. She stepped away from him. ‘Now get to it, young man. Your Lord awaits.’

***********

The time passed far more quickly than Ross had expected. He wasn’t sure if what Mary had warned him about was starting to have an effect or whether it was his own mind playing tricks on him, but when he next looked at his watch he saw that he only had an hour left before he was to be ready.

He had taken Alasdair’s invitation and gone exploring. The castle was large and rambling and he’d found another sitting room, the library that Mary had taken them to on their first day, a dining room with a table that could easily accommodate twenty people and another study, this one long and windowed.

Ross made his way back upstairs and to the room he’d been given. He found that he was already thinking of it as his room and when he went inside, he felt like it was the only place he was ever meant to be. He went into the bathroom and found clean towels and a bath already run for him. The whole bathroom was steamy, a woody scent that reminded him of an old chest they had had at Nampara filling the air. There was something else underneath it as well, something like earth and a hint of older, darker things.

Ross looked at the steaming water and then stripped off his clothes and got in, sitting and sinking into the heat. It was delicious, seeping right through to his bones and making all the tension drain out of his body. He lay still and closed his eyes and dreamed about flashes of blue and gold.

The water finally started to cool and Ross submerged himself, his hearing blurring. He came back up, using both hands to push his hair back. He used the various things left on the table next to the bath to wash his hair and skin, all of them adding a new deeper layer to the smell that already clung to him.

Ross got out and dried himself off and went back into the room. He got dressed in the clothes left for him, not missing how underwear seemed to not be part of the equation, and was buttoning up his shirt when he heard a sound and found Ben standing behind him, giving him a critical look. He was dressed for the celebrations, his shirt of fine green linen contrasting with a dark brown waistcoat and jeans. He looked completely human and there was a silver pendant on his chest that looked like a complicated knot.

‘That’ll do.’ He sounded pleased and then frowned as he saw that Ross was scouting about for something. ‘You’ll not be needing shoes today, Ross.’

‘I can’t run around barefoot.’ Ross protested.

‘Everyone does on Beltane.’ Ben explained. ‘You need to be in contact with the earth.’

‘Fine.’ Ross huffed. ‘Here’s hoping I don’t step on anything sharp.’

‘That’ll be the least of your worries later.’ Ben was grinning. ‘Now.’ He picked up the crown of antlers. ‘Dry your hair off and we can put this on.’

Ross towelled himself off, hair now curling as it always did when it was in its natural state. He stood still as Ben placed the coronet on his head, adjusting it to sit securely. He felt rather silly, but knew that this was what was required. The last thing Ben did was to reach for the chain around Ross’ neck and pull it out so it lay over his shirt.

‘What are you doing?’ Ross was curious.

‘It needs to be seen.’ Ben replied. ‘Jim will be wearing his as well.’

‘I’ve noticed that everyone has one.’ Ross ventured and Ben nodded.

‘They do.’ He held his own up for inspection. ‘Mine is a witch’s knot, given to me by my beloved.’

Ross frowned at this new detail and then it hit him like a hammer in the face.

‘Mary.’ He looked at Ben and got a smile.

‘Aye.’ he confirmed. ‘You’ll not be the only human to love a fae around here.’

‘Why silver?’ Ross asked.

‘It’s the only metal faeries can tolerate.’ Ben explained. ‘Iron and its alloys are most unwelcome and gold too expensive.’

‘Good to know.’ Ross blew out a breath and turned to Ben. ‘So, how do I look?’

‘Like you are ready to be the new Lord of Summer Isle.’ Ben folded his arms. ‘Take a gander for yourself.’

Ross went to stand in front of the mirror and was blown away by what he saw. The clothes Ben had made for him fitted perfectly, the soft fabric enhancing the long lean lines of his legs and body and the drape of the shirt showing off his broad shoulders. The crown, far from looking silly as he’d feared, gave him a regality that Ross had never realised he possessed. The pendant gleamed against the black of his shirt.

‘A fine Lord you make, Ross.’ Ben assured him. He came up behind him, smoothing the shirt along Ross’ shoulders. ‘You’re going to make quite the impression.’ He stepped back. ‘Now I suggest we go, before all the ale is drunk.’

Ross smiled at him in the mirror.

‘Thank you, Ben.’ he said. ‘I feel like I am going to be saying that a lot in the future.’

‘And you will always be welcome.’ Ben replied. ‘It is good to know that there is a new Lord and that what I have come to know will not be changed.’

‘How long have you been here?’ Ross asked.

‘Close on seven hundred years now.’ Ben said it like it was nothing. ‘From the time your family first set foot on Summer Isle and made a truce with my people. We have kept the pact between worlds and sent one of our own to be Consort as long as I have been here.’

‘Alasdair said that he didn’t have one.’ Ross ventured. ‘That not every Lord has a Consort.’

‘That was the truth.’ Ben confirmed. ‘The last was his father. He had a Consort but she left him soon after their union. That is why the island suffered and Alasdair became sick. It was nothing anyone did, simply a case of incompatibility. The faerie chosen for his father was a selkie and she missed her home too much. It happens. You are the Horned One but once and then it passes to another young man the following year. That is partially why this was so urgent. It’s kind of a one-time only deal to be done.’

‘So I better not fuck it up?’ Ross asked and Ben’s brown eyes twinkled.

‘You better not fuck it up.’ he replied.

**********

Mary waited downstairs in the hall. She glanced up the staircase and huffed impatiently. Eventually her expression cleared when Trelawney, wearing an indigo shirt and raspberry trousers, came down the stairs. Beltane called for them to all be wearing bright colours, the only monochrome the two men whose union held the fate of the island in its hands. Her own dress was emerald green to match her eyes, the low cut bodice undercut with a strip of satin ribbon that tied at the side and a long flowing skirt.

‘Why is everyone taking so long, today?’ She put her hands on her hips and Trelawney smiled.

‘Old legs.’ he offered by way of explanation. ‘Where is James?’

‘Fretting over his hair.’ Mary laughed. ‘And Ben and Ross seem to have gotten lost along the way.’

‘No.’ Ben’s voice came from the top of the stairs. ‘We’re here.’ He and Ross appeared and Mary and Trelawney exchanged looks as Ross came down behind him. He looked good, the stark black bringing out the warm colours of his hazel eyes and olive skin. The crown of antlers sat just above his dark eyebrows.

‘Perfect.’ Trelawney declared.

‘I feel odd.’ Ross got to the bottom of the stairs. ‘I never go barefoot, even at home.’

‘You’ll become accustomed to it.’ Mary assured him, then turned to Ben. ‘Where’s the other one.’

‘He said to go without him.’ Ben was grinning. ‘I think he’s planning on making an entrance.’

‘Typical.’ Mary huffed and took his arm. ‘In that case, let’s go.’

They came out from the orangery and into the sunshine. Ross was sure it was one of the most beautiful days he’d ever been witness to. The sky overhead was a perfect shade of brilliant blue with not a cloud to be seen and there was just a hint of a sea breeze. He could hear music playing in the distance and the sound of laughter and singing.

They walked down to the garden and several small children ran past them giggling. Ross saw that they were also dressed in colourful clothes and were wearing masks that resembled animals – three mice and a white rabbit. He thought back to the fox mask in Drake’s cottage.

The garden itself was full of people. The festivities were already underway and the long trestle tables were full of food and drink. Everyone was wearing the same summery hues, blues and reds and yellows and pinks and greens. They were also wearing masks. Ross saw domestic animals of all types, but he also saw hares and badgers and fish and birds. A sorrel pony and a beagle came over to them and pushed their masks back and Ross saw Anne and Flint’s laughing faces.

‘You’ve come.’ they said in unison and then gave Ross and Trelawney a pair of rather courtly bows. ‘Our Lords.’ It made Ross feel ridiculous but he saw the gravity with which Trelawney accepted the greeting and returned it.

‘Our Bringers Of Knowledge.’ This was to Ross. ‘Anne Bonney and James Flint.’ Ross looked across at Mary and she inclined her head and he copied the gesture. They moved on and the next pair was one that Ross recognised. Silver’s mask was that of a black wolf and Coral’s a brightly coloured macaw. Her dress was the same colour as her namesake, fitted with sleeves that fell off her shoulders and a full skirt. Silver was in blue grey and deep red.

‘Our Lords.’ they intoned and this time the genuflection was the same.

‘Our Host and The Keeper of Aine’s Secrets.’ Trelawney inclined his head to them. ‘John and Coral Silver.’ Ross inclined his head again, realising that this was what was required. They moved through the crowds and each presentation came with the same greeting and Ross met them all. Dr Livesay was resplendent in a bright blue three piece suit and a fuchsia shirt. His mask was that of a goldfinch.

‘Good to have another one from off the island.’ He was smiling broadly as he moved in and shook Ross’ hand instead of bowing. ‘My Lords.’

‘The Apothecary.’ Trelawney smiled. Ross nodded to Livesay and they moved on. There were so many people that he was having a hard time keeping track, but then a mask came into sight that he recognised. The owner was in navy and scarlet and he grinned as he pushed the fox face up and off his own.

‘My Lords.’ he said and the contrast between this man and the rather intimidating one Ross had encountered before was marked.

‘The Woodsman.’ Trelawney’s voice was coloured with amusement. ‘And the sister to our May Queen.’

‘I am glad I didn’t manage to frighten you away.’ Drake laughed. He folded his arms, muscles bulging through the red fabric.

‘Not for lack of trying.’ Ross replied. ‘Believe me, you had both myself and Dwight treading carefully.’

‘He found the sacred space.’ Drake remarked to Trelawney. ‘Without even trying.’

‘Impressive.’ Trelawney looked at Ross and Ross could see something in his eyes. He also noticed the silver pendant shaped like a double headed axe on Drake’s chest. Drake saw him looking and chuckled.

‘I look forward to later, Horned One.’ He moved on, leaving Ross with a sinking feeling.

‘Let me guess.’ he said to Trelawney. ‘He’s leading the Hunt.’

‘He’s the Woodsman.’ Trelawney confirmed. ‘It’s his rightful place.’

‘Great.’ Ross looked back at where Drake was now talking to a pretty young woman, twirling a strand of her blond hair around his finger. ‘How the bloody hell am I supposed to outrun him?’

‘Using your brain.’ Trelawney chuckled. ‘Are you telling me that being a detective has taught you nothing?’

‘I’m normally the one doing the chasing though.’ Ross muttered. He was getting muddled with all the new faces and people dancing around them, children running past shrieking. Then he caught sight of something that made his heart stop.

It was only a brief glimpse, a flash of white and a gleam of gold curls, but it was enough to fix Ross to the spot. It was like everything else faded away into the background and he could hear the pounding of his own heart loud in his ears. Every sense sharpened to the point of being almost able to hear the silvery laugh lilting on the breeze and catch a hint of that alluring scent, salt and sea mist mixed with damp white flowers.

Jim’s scent.

A hand landed on his arm, restraining him. It bought Ross back into himself. He turned and saw Trelawney looking at him, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth. Ross suddenly realised it was his smile as well.

‘There shall be time for that later.’ Trelawney said. ‘Come, we still have a few people we need to introduce you to.’

Ross followed him back into the throng. Everyone was welcoming and happy to speak with him and Ross started to slowly relax as he realised that his worry of being looked at askance was coming to nothing. They moved through the garden, past the stone circle where people were dancing to the music being played by a group at the side. Ross saw that Mary and Ben were at the top of the garden at the uppermost table. To one side was a series of spits that had been set up, with whole lambs and hogs roasting on a slow turn. They came out of the crowd and Trelawney led them up to the table. Mary came towards them, two silver tankards in hand.

‘My Lords.’ She gave them each one. ‘Time to drink and be merry on this blessed day.’

‘Thank you, My Lady.’ Trelawney took his from her. He nudged Ross with an elbow. ‘Drink, Ross.’

Ross looked at him and then took a pull of the tankard. The ale was pale and crisp and cold, with a refreshing citrusy flavour. Ben came over as well with a plate full of small pasties.

‘It’s good.’ Trelawney said to him. ‘Tell Anderson, I approve.’

‘I shall.’ Ben laughed. ‘Will you to table or have a seat out here?’ There were some wooden chairs scattered about the lawn, although most people that were seated were on blankets spread upon the grass.

‘I think a seat on the lawn would be most convivial.’ Trelawney replied. ‘Come Ross. You can sit and keep your father company.’ It was the first time he’d used those words and they took Ross by surprise and evoked a rush of unexpected feeling. They moved to a patch of nearby grass and Trelawney sat in one of the wooden seats while Ross, Ben and Mary came to sit around him. Ben stretched out, his head in Mary’s lap and she smiled as she played with his light brown curls.

‘It’s not often you get to do this.’ She leaned down to kiss him and Ben chuckled.

‘And I intend to enjoy it, my love.’ He curled a lock of dark hair around his finger.

The celebrations continued around them, people coming to sit and converse and then move on to dance or sing or play games with the children. Livesay had joined them with another man in tow and introduced him as his partner, Hunter Joyce. They were now sitting as well and the ale continued to flow as did the small plates of food.

Ross was feeling very relaxed and happy, the ale giving him just enough of a buzz to loosen his tongue and talk to the people that would become his charges. He and Livesay talked about their lives on the mainland and the others peppered him with questions. All the while though, he was alert to catching another glimpse of Jim if he could but he was proving to be most elusive.

The music changed and Coral came over to them, skirts swaying. She presented a hand to Ross, her silver bangles jingling.

‘I was wondering if you would dance with me?’ Her black eyes were sparkling.

‘I have no idea how.’ Ross replied.

‘That’s all right, you just follow me.’ Coral said and he reached up to take her hand, getting to his feet and letting her lead him into the crowd once more. She brought him to the stone circle and he saw that there were dancers of every age, all holding hands and moving in a circle. Coral waited until they broke apart to weave in and out of the line and then grabbed Ross’ hand and pulled him after her. On the side of the circle, onlookers clapped in time and a woman who’d been introduced as Jess Arrow started to sing.

_The wind doth howl today m'love_  
_And a winter's worth of rain_  
_I never had but one true love_  
_In cold grave she was lain_  
_Oh I adored my sweetest love_  
_As any young man may_  
_So I'll sit and weep upon her grave_  
_For twelve-month and a day_

It was quick, and for the first verse Ross was more running than dancing to keep up with Coral. Then it was like something woke up inside him and he was able to match her rhythm, keeping up and taking the steps in time with the beat.

_The twelve-month and a day foregone_  
_The dead began to speak_  
_"Oh who sits weeping on my grave_  
_And will not let me sleep?"_  
_"'Tis I, m'love, upon thy grave_  
_Who will not let you sleep_  
_For I crave one kiss of your lips_  
_And that is all I seek"_

Coral was laughing, her eyes bright. She spun out from him and Ross turned in the opposite direction but then he froze in place. One the edge of his sight was that flash of white and gold again, and Jim’s laugh lilted over the air to reach him. He blinked as his vision blurred a little and when his eyes cleared he saw him.

Jim was dancing, his steps light and effortless, blond curls flying beneath his crown of spring blossoms. He was dressed in white and when he turned and saw Ross staring at him he smiled and then a couple of dancers moved past Ross and he was gone. Ross stood, his breathing speeding up as he looked around him almost frantically. He turned and turned, making himself almost dizzy with it and then on the final turn he stopped dead.

Jim stood in front of him, blue-green eyes luminous in the sunlight. He was smiling, dimples deep, and Ross felt his pulse stutter and then speed up at how beautiful he looked. His crown of flowers had small blue star-shaped blossoms in it that matched his eyes and his light shirt was open to reveal the pendant on his chest. Ross was lost, drowning in his eyes, and the dancers around them faded away until it was just them standing toe to toe. Then Jim laughed and stepped back with a little mocking bow.

‘My Lord.’ He turned and was lost in the dancers, leaving Ross to search for him again. He felt a hand take his and then Coral was beside him again, pulling him back into the dance. Ross went, still watching for anything that showed him where Jim was.

They danced a few more songs and then there was the sound of someone shouting. The musicians and singers fell silent and Ross saw that Trelawney was now on his feet and moving to an upturned half barrel that someone had placed on the ground. He was helped up by Ben and cleared his throat.

‘My friends.’ he intoned. ‘I say to thee, Hail.’

‘Hail!’ The cry came from everyone gathered there.

‘This is a blessed day, our feast of Beltane.’ Trelanwey announced. ‘On this day we welcome summer back to our island and entreat the Old Ones to bless our forthcoming harvest and our people.’

There were cheers and he held up his hand to quiet them. ‘We are doubly blessed this day to have with us the man who will be our new Lord Summer Isle and take his father’s place when it comes my time to move behind the veil.’ He turned and everyone turned with him to look at Ross. ‘So to him I say Hail and welcome, my son.’

‘Hail!’ The cry was now for Ross and he looked at Coral, not quite sure what to do. She simply smiled back at him.

‘And now of course we welcome the one that signals the start of Summer.’ Trelawney held out a hand to the crowd. ‘Please assemble for the May Queen.’

The villagers all moved to form two rows and Ross was pulled along with Coral out the circle and along to stand at Trelawney’s side. There was a movement at the end of the garden and then Drake appeared. He held the bridle of a pure white cob, pink cherry blossoms woven into its mane, and he led it up the avenue of people. On the cob’s back was a young woman that Ross recognised from her photograph. She was wearing the white dress, her thick copper ringlets loose about her shoulders and crowned with a wreath of greenery.

‘And there she is.’ Trelawney said, but the words were for Ross’ benefit. ‘Our lovely May Queen.’

‘So that’s Demelza Carne.’ Ross mused.

‘That’s Demelza Carne.’ Trelawney confirmed. ‘And as you can see she’s very much alive.’ He raised his tankard and his voice. ‘To the May Queen!’

‘The May Queen!’ the crowd cried. Drake led the cob right to where they were and then moved to help his sister down from its back while another villager, a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes to match his shirt came to take the cob’s bridle. Ross couldn’t notice that he was staring at Demelza in open admiration and that she blushed prettily under her freckles in response when she looked at him.

Drake lifted her down and took Demelza’s hand. He led her to stand in front of Trelawney and she curtsied. Trelawney bowed in response.

‘Welcome our Queen for a Day.’ He took her hand from Drake. ‘What is your pleasure?’

Demelza looked up at her brother and he nodded.

‘To make merry, my Lord.’ she replied. Trelawney turned and gestured to the food and tables behind him with his other hand.

‘Would you drink or eat?’ he asked. Demelza shook her head, clearly a little overwhelmed at the entire village’s attention being on her.

‘I would dance, My Lord.’ She was now smiling shyly.

‘And with whom would you dance?’ Trelawney’s dark eyes were twinkling. This was obviously an open secret as far as the village was concerned.

‘Israel Hands, My Lord.’ Demelza looked at the dark haired boy holding the cob and he went as red as Drake’s shirt.

‘Israel Hands.’ Trelawney smiled at her. ‘He is a fine choice.’ He let her hand go and beckoned to the boy. ‘Make haste, Master Hands. It does not do to keep our Queen waiting.’ Drake had moved to the boy’s side and he gave him a none too gentle shove, a wicked smile on his face.

Israel came forward and Trelawney stepped down from his platform and come to stand in front of them. He took one hand of each of them and placed them in each other’s.  
‘I cleave you to each other, but remember it is only for tonight unless you manage to sufficiently impress her with your dancing skills.’ he announced. Those words brought forth a wave of ribald laughter from the people around them and alerted Ross to the double meaning. Israel actually managed to go even redder, which was quite a feat. ‘Now take your May Queen to dance, Israel Hands.’

They watched the two teens walk over to the circle and the music struck up as they entered. Demelza was definitely the more confident of the two, stepping in front of Israel with a look of expectant excitement on her face. Ross’ assessment that she looked like a little vixen was proven true as she gave the clearly terrified Israel an impish smile. Israel took her hand and then they began to dance.

‘I think someone is definitely planning on having her own way tonight.’ Coral laughed. ‘She certainly took her lessons very seriously. As did someone else I know.’ This was said with a sidelong grin at Ross, who was watching as more dancers went to join the couple. He looked down at her.

‘He’s not exactly making himself available though, is he?’ he grumbled and Coral laughed.

‘Faeries.’ She shrugged. ‘If he made himself too available that wouldn’t be any fun.’ Then Drake came over and gave her a bow and she laughed and took his hand, letting him lead her back to the circle.

‘I think I should like a dance as well.’ Mary fixed her green eyes on Ross. ‘What does my Lord say?’

‘I will listen to the High Priestess?’ Ross asked and got a lovely smile. He took her hand and followed her. ‘I really am no good at dancing though.’

‘I shall teach you the steps as we go.’ Mary laughed. They went back inside the circle and she turned to face him. ‘Now give me your hand.’

The music this time was far slower and she guided him in the steps carefully. It was simple, the turns and steps stylised and deliberate and punctuated with a lift of partners around and into a circle. Then it was a reel in the opposite direction until you got back to your partner and it began again. Ross was just getting into the swing of things and even having an amount of fun that was astonishing. Mary laughed with him, hands resting lightly on his shoulders as he turned her into the ring.

Ross stepped back into the line and the circle turned but this time when it stopped it wasn’t Mary standing in front of him. He stared down at his new partner, but didn’t miss a beat. He placed his hands on a slender waist and lifted Jim’s sturdy frame to place him back on the outside of the circle and continued dancing as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Jim said nothing, mischievous smile on his face as he followed Ross’ lead.

Ross watched him, admiring the way he looked, all sunshine and light as they danced the last few circles. It concluded with the men lifting their partner’s one final time, but this time Ross did not simply take hold of Jim’s waist. Instead he wrapped both arms around him and held him off the ground. Jim laughed in delight, arms going around his neck and leaning in until their noses brushed.

‘I thought you told Mary you couldn’t dance.’ he teased and Ross frowned.

‘I also told you that or have you forgotten? Have you been eavesdropping?’ he asked and Jim smiled.

‘I’ve been here all afternoon, Ross.’ he laughed. ‘You just haven’t seen me.’

‘No.’ Ross tightened his grip and was pleased to see Jim’s pupils widen. ‘You’ve been hiding from me, little one.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Jim started to wriggle and now it was Ross’ turn to laugh. He set Jim back down but did not let him go just yet.

‘No more hiding.’ he chastised. ‘I want you here, next to me.’ Jim lifted his chin and gave him a defiant look that went right through Ross and inflamed every single hormone he possessed.

‘Is that your wish, My Lord?’ He managed to sound as impudent as it was possible to be. Ross felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the challenging look off of his face but remembered what Mary has said. Instead he lifted Jim’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. That got him an unexpected blush and he was the one to laugh now.

‘It is.’ he ordered. ‘The only wish I want to come true today.’ That made Jim’s eyes go wide and then he looked almost abashed.

‘All right.’ He was now all coquettish innocence. ‘If you want me to stay at your side, then I will.’

‘Good.’ Ross was feeling a little brave after all the ale and dancing and he moved one arm to Jim’s waist and pulled him in close. ‘That way I can keep an eye on you.’

They went out of the circle and Ross knew they were being closely watched, but today he didn’t care. His entire focus was on the person next to him, his beautiful faerie that was now blushing like the Spring Virgin he was supposed to be. They got to the lawn and Trelawney, who was back in his chair, smiled at them.

‘Good to see you two getting along.’ he remarked and Jim huffed. Ross noticed thought that he was making no attempt to get away. He sat down and pulled Jim to the ground with him, installing him between his knees so Jim could sit with his back against him. Jim moved into Ross’ arms and rested his head against his shoulder and Ross saw the look that passed between Mary and Ben.

‘You abandoned me.’ he accused and she laughed.

‘I was sent away.’ Her look was for Jim. ‘Magicked.’

‘I am allowed.’ Jim retorted. ‘It’s Beltane.’ He snuggled back into Ross’ arms. ‘Now leave me alone. I’m busy.’

‘Busy being overindulged.’ Ben laughed. He was leaning on one elbow, tankard in hand. ‘Ross, I don’t envy you having to take him on.’

‘I don’t know.’ Ross tightened his grip and Jim looked up at him. ‘I can think of some definite reasons to keep him around.’ He desperately wanted to kiss that tempting mouth, but held himself in check. Jim must have seen something on his face though because the blue-green eyes flashed at him.

‘I wonder what those could be.’ he replied, and the teasing note in his voice made Ross raise his eyebrows at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Svmer is Icumen, The Unquiet Grave and Siúil A Rún.


	10. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Ross to claim his legacy and his consort.

The sun was started to sink slowly towards the horizon when the call to eat came. Ross found himself being hauled up by an enthusiastic Jim and fairly dragged to the table. He was a little love drunk, if he was being honest with himself. They sat down and the rest of the village followed suit. There was a group of men in charge of dispensing the meat and it was being served with loaves of crusty white bread, salad made with wild greens, roasted ransoms and crumbled goats cheese. The ale kept flowing and silence fell over the tables as Mary stood and did the traditional blessing, her voice ringing out over the garden. Everyone sat and listened, goblets and tankards charged and ready.

_Bless, O threefold true and bountiful,_   
_Myself, my spouse, my children._   
_Bless everything within my dwelling and in my possession,_   
_Bless the kine and crops, the flocks and corn,_   
_From Samhain Eve to Beltane Eve,_   
_With goodly progress and gentle blessing,_   
_From sea to sea, and every river mouth,_   
_From wave to wave, and base of waterfall._   
_Be the Maiden, Mother, and Crone,_   
_Taking possession of all to me belonging._   
_Be the Horned God, the Wild Spirit of the Forest,_   
_Protecting me in truth and honor._   
_Satisfy my soul and shield my loved ones,_   
_Blessing every thing and every one,_   
_All my land and my surroundings._   
_Great gods who create and bring life to all,_   
_I ask for your blessings on this day of fire._

‘Blessed be!’ the village replied and toasted each other. Ross looked at Ben, who was across from him.

‘Down the hatch.’ Ben said cheerfully and lifted his tankard, not stopping until it was finished. Ross followed suit, thanking his lucky stars that he’d trained in the school of hard drinking as run by the Devon and Dorset Constabulary. Next to him, Jim had already downed his drink and was watching him critically.

‘You need to drink faster than that.’ he said scornfully.

‘I also need to get it up later.’ Ross retorted and that comment alone told him he was now more than a little drunk. ‘Or you’ll still be a virgin come morning.’

Jim looked shocked and Mary and Ben burst out laughing.

‘He’s got you there, James.’ Trelawney pointed out. ‘Can’t argue with that logic.’

The food was brought to the table and this time the hush that descended was entirely down to people eating. Ross wondered what time it was. The sky was darkening rapidly, the sun now gone. There were torches that had been driven into the ground at intervals and they lit by themselves as the darkness grew too thick.

‘You?’ Ross asked and Ben threw him a grin.

The meal was concluded with puddings and sweet pies and then cleared away. Everyone with young children had left, and now there were only about eighty people left, still drinking and talking together. Ross knew that the after dinner activities would be starting soon and he was getting anxious, nervousness bubbling up inside him. Jim reached for his hand and turned to him, his voice lowering.

‘You will be fine, Ross.’ He sounded far too assured for a boy.

‘I don’t know what I should be doing.’ Ross replied and Jim leaned his forehead against his.

‘I’ll be waiting for you on the other side of the veil.’ he whispered, getting up. ‘Come and find me.’

Ross caught at his hand, a fleeting panic gripping him.

‘Where are you going?’ he asked and Jim gave him a mysterious smile. He said nothing, just took back his hand and then Ross blinked and he was gone in the same way that Ben winked out of sight.

Trelawney stood up and the murmur of voices dulled and died away. He turned to Ross.

‘It’s time, lad.’ he announced. Somewhere in the darkness a drum began to beat, just a single sound. It was steady and rhythmic and Ross felt like his heartbeat was synchronising with it. He looked at Mary and she nodded and stood up.

‘We must go now, Ross. The time has come for you to claim your land and your Consort.’ She came from behind the table and moved to stand on the lawn. Ross got up and then looked at Trelawney.

‘Not my place tonight, Ross. Ben will see me back.’ He reached for Ross’ hand and clasped it between his own. ‘Good luck and blessed be, my boy.’

Ross nodded to him and then went to join Mary. The other villagers had now stood up and they were gathering on the lawn. There were a number of young couples and older ones too, all holding hands. There was also another group congregating at the side. Drake was at their head and he saw other men among their number including Silver, Flint and Livesay. Mary held up her hands for silence and then addressed them.

‘We have come to the hour.’ she declared. ‘Those of you who shall be honouring the Lord and Lady are free to find your way into the night. Go and may the blessings of Summer be upon you.’

The couples began to disperse, melting into the darkness beyond the torches which were now being taken down by the men who were left. They came to stand in a group, about twenty in all, and Ross felt like he was an extra in a horror film and not in a good way.

‘Mary.’ he hissed. ‘This looks very creepy, just have to put that out there.’ Mary smiled but didn’t look at him.

‘Woodsman.’ she called. ‘Lead the way.’

She took Ross’ arm and led him down and into the midst of the group, murmuring in a low voice to him.

‘You’ll be fine, just stay at my side and don’t look beyond the torches.’ The look she gave him was reassuring.

Drake stood at the head of the group as they approached, the others coming in to circle them.

‘My Lady.’ he said as they got to him. Mary nodded to him and he turned and started to walk into the darkness, holding his torch aloft. Even as they started walking, the men began to hum. It was low and haunting and Ross felt shiver going down his spine. The darkness seemed to come in closer, curling around them and blotting out the night sky. Ross knew they were going through the gardens, but nothing seemed familiar to him.

Next to him Mary was exquisite in the torchlight, and at the same time there seemed to be something about her that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Up front Drake walked and led the song, his deep voice echoing around them. Ross heeded Mary’s warning and looked straight ahead. He could hear things now, the stealthy movements of things following them, things with sharp teeth and claws that would catch an unwary human and drag them away from the light to never be seen again.

They came to the fields and now the darkness seemed to disperse for a while, the moonlight coming out to show them at least where they were. Here the night sounds were silent as they passed and a few times, Ross caught the glow of an animal’s eyes in the torchlight. He stumbled over something and Mary steadied him. Ross could feel that he’d obviously stepped on something sharp, the soles of his feet tender and unused to going without shoes.

‘Pay that no mind, Ross.’ Mary’s voice was low. ‘The time will come when you will receive worse than that. The Hunt goes through the woods.’

‘I’m not going to make it, am I?’ Ross asked. He was now starting to feel the panic climbing again as the edges of the wood loomed into sight, a darker line against the dark sky.

‘You’ll make it.’ Mary assured him. ‘You’re going to have help, remember.’

They came to the edge of the fields and crossed over into the trees. Now the darkness was back, coming in even thicker so that if Ross looked up all he could see was the trees overhead, the sky having completely vanished. The ground changed from grass to bare soil and moss under his feet, and the smell of loam and damp wood filled Ross’ nose. It was calming and he found himself breathing easier here.

The stealthy noises had also gone and now there was nothing but the stillness of the forest. Up ahead Drake continued to lead them through the trees, confident in his realm. The other men had closed in around them and Ross chanced a glance to the side. Silver was at his left shoulder, Flint at his right. Their faces were grim.

He had no idea how long they walked for. He’d only been in the woods twice and nothing looked familiar to him. The darkness was starting to swirl and move in around their feet and then suddenly Drake stopped. He held his torch up and turned back. In the firelight, his hair looked as red as blood and his blue eyes seemed to take on an amber glow. Ross remembered the fox mask and something clicked in the back of his mind.

‘Up ahead.’ Drake stated.

‘Go forth.’ Mary replied. ‘Lead us in, Woodsman.’

Drake turned back and led them up a small incline. As they got to the top, the trees suddenly opened out into a glade and Ross felt a shiver go down his spine as he recognised the stone circle that he and Dwight had stumbled upon while they had been looking for Drake.

They came into the middle and the men moved to place the torches in posts that now ran around the outside of the circle. Ross saw that the altar was cleared of the detritus from before and now the only thing that lay upon it was a silver bowl and dagger. Mary stepped past him and turned to face him.

‘Ross Poldark.’ She now spoke with authority. ‘You have been brought to our Sacred Place. Here you will be prepared for the trial that you are about to undergo. Once we begin the ceremony, you will not be allowed to withdraw under pain of death. Do you know what that means?’

‘It means if I change my mind then I’ll be killed.’ Ross was fairly sure his brain was shutting down in fear, but the words came out steady.

‘You will.’ Mary confirmed. She went to the altar and came back with the dagger in her hand. She nodded at Silver and Flint who were standing beside him and they each placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him to the ground so Ross ended up on his knees in front of her, coming to stand in front of him and placing the tip of the dagger at the hollow of his throat.

‘Have you come here of your own free will?’ she asked.

Ross looked up at her, seeing a different light in her eyes. She was detached, not cold but not giving anything away. This was a different woman, a priestess whose authority was absolute and he could almost sense the power radiating from her.

‘I have.’ he answered.

‘Do you swear to uphold the ways of our land, to venerate the Old Gods and pay fealty to them? Do you swear to keep our people safe and protect us from those would take our freedom?’ Mary’s eyes pierced him..

‘I do.’ Ross replied. He watched as Drake came back into the circle. He hadn’t actually noticed that he’d left but now his eyes went wide as he saw what he had with him. The stag was enormous and its coat was silvery grey in the firelight. Its antlers were festooned with flower garlands and it shook its head as Drake led it to stand in front of Ross and Mary. Now Ross realised what he was expected to do and he looked up at her, horrified.

‘You agreed.’ Mary reminded him. ‘It must be done.’

‘I’ve never…’ Ross trailed off as he looked at the stag. ‘I don’t know if I can.’

‘You must.’ Mary insisted. ‘The land needs blood to complete its transformation. So do you.’ She held out her hand. ‘Come.’

Ross stared at the hand and then took it, slowly like he was moving underwater. She helped him to his feet and led him to the stag, then pressed the dagger into his hand and guided it to the animal’s neck.

‘What do I do?’ he asked.

‘Here.’ She gestured to where he needed to cut. ‘Make it quick and true.’

Ross looked back at the stag. It was watching him with every appearance of being perfectly calm and he wondered if it was drugged. He closed his hand tightly around the hilt of the dagger and then moved in close, putting one arm around the stag’s neck.

He breathed in its smell, rich and deep, and then drove the dagger home in one thrust. It went in cleanly and the stag jerked under his hands. He held on, feeling the animal start to weaken as blood gushed out over his hand, coppery and hot. Mary came to stand next to him. She had the silver bowl and she used it to catch the blood.

Ross let the dagger go and the stag collapsed to its knees and then onto its side on the forest floor. He stepped back and watched Mary nod to Drake, who pulled the dagger from the stag’s neck. Then they approached Ross and on instinct he backed up until he ran into Silver and Flint. They caught him and this time they held his arms fast.

Mary handed the bowl to Drake. She came towards him and when she reached him she took hold of his shirt in both hands and ripped it open. That made Ross flinch and the grip Flint and Silver had on him tightened. Mary nodded to them and they let him go long enough to strip the shirt off of him and then shoved him back down to his knees. Ross looked up at Mary. She was now in front of him, the bowl in her hands. She held it up in both hands.

‘This is the blood of the stag, the blood of the land.’ she declared. ‘The blood of Cernunnos.’ She looked down at Ross. ‘You are his chosen tonight. You will run the Hunt and pass through the veil to the other side, but to do so you must invite him in. Will you do this?’

Ross stared at her, knowing this was it. He could never go back after this. He would be changed, no longer his own man but bound to the island and its people. Then he thought of blue-green eyes and a smile as bright as light on water and knew that whatever sacrifices he would make would all be worth it.

‘I will.’ he said. Mary smiled approvingly and brought her hands down, setting the bowl to his lips.

‘Then drink of his blood and become one with him.’ she instructed and Ross did. The blood was hot and salty and tasted even better than the first night he’d drunk it. He swallowed and she pulled the bowl back. Then she dipped her fingers in the blood and lifted them.

‘His blood marks you as his.’ she said and dragged her fingers down over Ross’ face, leaving stripes that ran from his forehead down to his chin. She nodded to Flint and Silver and they hauled him up. She dipped her fingers again, using them to anoint Ross’ chest and stomach with the blood as she drew swirls and dots in a complicated pattern. Ross was starting to shake. He could feel something happening.

The air was becoming heavy and close as it had before, his senses simultaneously sharpening and fading out as he looked behind Mary and saw the thing that stepped out of the woods. She stepped to one side and it came towards him.

It was shadowy, hard to really see in the firelight and yet Ross knew who it was. It was tall, more than seven feet by his reckoning, and its antlers were impressive, sweeping back from its brow. Ross heard it breathing, the deep snuffling noise from before when it had chased him. He looked down to see two giant cloven hooves that had come to stand in front of him.

Completely overshadowed by the beast, Mary inclined her head.

‘My Lord.’ she murmured. ‘Your Chosen Vessel.’

The voice that replied was like the rustle of a millions leaves, the sound of wind in branches.

_HE IS….ACCEPTABLE_

Ross didn’t dare look up as he felt a massive clawed hand lightly touch his hair, an unexpectedly gentle caress. When the transformation came it was like he was being subjected to an electric shock.

The pain was so intense that for a moment he thought he was actually dying. He could hear himself screaming in agony from very far away and fell to his hands and knees. Even as he looked down, he saw the obsidian claws that burst from where his nails had been. The crown of antlers he wore dug into his skin, melding with his body and growing until they sat heavy, sweeping back from his brow. Every sense was increased tenfold. He could hear and see and smell and taste everything. The power surged through him, coming up from where he’d dug his claws into the earth.

_GOOD_

The voice was filled with approval. Ross lifted his head, eyes flat black and shiny in the firelight. He let it flow through him, the pain ebbing away and being replaced by an exhilaration at how strong he felt. He got to his feet, rolling his shoulders. The glade was now empty except for Mary and she came to him and raised her hand to reverently touch his antlers.

‘My Lord.’ she smiled.

Ross inclined his head to her and then lifted it as he caught something, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the smallest hint of white flowers.

Jim.

‘Yes.’ Mary was smiling. ‘You need to find him.’ She reached up and stroked the side of his face gently. Ross ducked his head, snorting and nosing at her hand and she laughed. ‘Now run, Ross. Don’t let them catch you.’

Ross turned, scenting the air. Jim’s smell was a ghost, barely there, but it was enough to tell him where to start. He took off, mindless of everything else but the drive to find the source of that smell and claim it.

His feet pounded the forest floor in steady rhythm, his heart settling into a quick pace as he ran. Behind him, Ross could just hear the shouts and cries of men and see the glimmer of their torches, but he knew that tonight nothing could catch him. He threw himself forward, picking up pace and feeling his blood catch fire as he did so.

He ran through the tangle of trees, hurdling roots and rocks as he crashed through the forest. The men behind him seemed to gain on him and Ross stopped briefly to lift his head and sniff the air. Jim’s scent drifted into his consciousness and he turned and ran in a new direction, taking a few of the men by surprise when he charged through them and back into the darkness. They yelled after him but Ross put his head down and ran like he’d never run before. His muscles were burning but he relished it, the stink of blood and his own sweat in his nose and mingling with that heady sweetness he was tracking.

Come and find me.

Jim’s last words to him echoed in his mind and Ross crashed through the small stream in front of him and up the bank on the other side. The scent was stronger now, drawing him in. He had no idea how long he’d been running for but he also didn’t care. His feet were cut and bloody, but he felt no pain. A shout drew his attention and Ross stopped again. The men were far behind him, now, no longer a threat. The forest was his, the night taking him into its secrets and welcoming him.

Ross felt it when it happened. The heaviness in the air cleared and it was like everything came into focus. He looked up to see a clear moonlit sky above him that lit his way as brightly as any torch could. He inhaled deeply and the smell of flowers filled his nose. In the distance he caught a glimmer of light and headed for it, the glamour he wore falling away.

He moved through the trees on silent feet, coming closer and closer until he came into the clearing and saw the hut. It looked completely different this time, a warm and welcoming glow coming through the open door. Wisps of light flew around him as he approached, tiny white flowers blooming around his feet as he too every step closer.

He got to the door and stopped, taking a deep breath before he stepped inside and descended the three stairs. Inside the fire had been lit and the stone mantel above the hearth was crowded with candles. Garlands of spring flowers hung from the roof like a bower over the stone platform. It was now made up, covered in a pallet mattress and dressed in thick fur throws.

Ross stopped and looked at what awaited him, breath coming in short harsh pants as exertion and arousal married together.

Jim looked back at him from where he sat on his folded knees, his lovely face grave. He was still dressed in his white clothes, but his crown was gone, just a tumble of burnished gold in its place. His eyes had a strange glow to them and his skin looked like he’d been brushed with gold, tiny spangles catching the light. He was breath taking and for a moment all Ross could do was stand and look at him.

Then Jim smiled and the spell was broken.

Ross moved to the bed, heedless of everything but the need to get to him, to touch him. He climbed on and Jim laughed and Ross realised that the illusion was gone. The antlers were just a crown and he was just a man again.

‘No.’ Jim’s voice was soft. ‘Never just a man, Ross.’ He reached up and gently took the crown from Ross’ head and threw it to the floor. ‘But you are mine now.’ Ross watched him intently.

‘Yours.’ he breathed and then he leaned in and kissed Jim, a single perfect kiss. He felt Jim smile against his mouth and then his arms came up to encircle Ross’ neck.

Ross wrapped both arms around Jim’s waist and then felt Jim tug on him, enough to topple them over onto the furs, never breaking the kiss. They landed with Jim on his back and Ross felt the arousal turn to lust, blazing hot and coursing through him like floodwaters. He pulled back long enough to see Jim’s eyes turn luminous and then he dove back in, crashing into him and brutally forcing his mouth open.

Jim responded readily, his moan driving Ross mad with want. There was no grace to it at all, just a furious meeting of mouths and teeth and tongues. Underneath him Jim was shaking, but Ross knew it wasn’t fear or trepidation that was causing it. He drew back a little, controlled himself enough to draw the kiss out and felt Jim go pliant, like he was melting into him.

Ross kissed him again and again, eventually breaking away from Jim’s mouth to draw a line of kisses down his jaw and neck, inhaling that wonderful smell. He was hard, his cock throbbing with the need for release and he thrust down against the shivery creature beneath him.

Jim gasped softly, a breath of air against Ross’ face, and parted his legs to allow Ross better access. He wrapped them around Ross’ hips and now Ross could feel the hardness between them. He growled and bit down at the juncture between Jim’s neck and shoulder and Jim whined in his ear, full of desperate need.

Ross pushed himself up to sit back on his heels between Jim’s spread legs and looked down at his consort. Jim’s curls were like a golden halo against the dark grey of the furs, his light eyes wide and hazy. His chest was heaving and Ross reached down, taking the delicate fabric of his shirt and ripping it open in imitation of what Mary had done to him earlier, running his hands over smooth unblemished skin. He moved them slowly, tracing every line as he drank it in.

Jim moaned and arched up into his hands, lips parted as he panted softly. Their eyes locked and Ross smiled at him, hardly daring to believe that this perfect creature was his. He ran his hands down again, but this time he dragged his fingertips over sensitive nipples that hardened under his touch and saw how those lovely eyes closed and Jim’s golden brows knitted together in helpless pleasure. He didn’t stop there either, moving his hands lower over the flat stomach, the muscles that flexed under his touch until he could stroke down over the front of Jim’s jeans. That got him a completely different noise, much lower this time and when he looked up, Ross saw Jim looking back at him. His eyes were now glowing, like looking up at the sun through water.

Ross tightened his hand, squeezing just enough to make Jim pant and fall back again, then quickly undid the buttons and took hold of the waistband, pulling them down and off, throwing them off the bed while Jim wrestled out of his shirt.

Like him, Jim wore nothing underneath and Ross stared at the beautifully shaped cock that was revealed to him, resting on curls that were as golden as his hair. Jim was hard, the head shiny and wet and Ross ached to lean down and taste it, take it in his mouth and make his fae scream to the rafters of the hut.

Instead he moved back up on his hands and knees. Jim watched him intently, hands now resting up by his head in a picture of perfect submission. Ross came to rest over him. He lifted his hand and traced the line of Jim’s full lower lip with his thumb and Jim kissed it.

There were no words between them, none needed to tell each other what they felt. Then he lifted his hands and ran them up Ross’ arms, across his shoulders and into his hair before he pulled him down to meet him. This kiss was not frenzied like the others, it was slow and sweet, both of them falling into each other.

Ross licked into Jim’s willing mouth, tasting a sweetness like flower nectar on his tongue. Jim licked back, the kiss getting messy. Ross eventually pulled back and nudged at Jim’s jaw with his nose. Jim obliged by tipping his head back and Ross lowered his head to lick from the hollow of his throat and up until he could return to Jim’s mouth.

They kissed again and now Jim was starting to become demanding. A sharp nip to his lip make Ross jerk back to see a wicked glint in Jim’s eyes. He tasted copper and then Jim leaned up just enough to lick the beaded blood from his lip.

He smiled at Ross, a slow smile that made his dimples come to life and Ross’ heart beat faster. He looked down at the pendant on Jim’s chest and up close he could see the fine workmanship. He’d thought it the same as Trelawney’s but now he could see he had been mistaken. Instead it was twisted knots and flowers all entwined and Jim watched him study it. He reached for the pendant around Ross’ neck, gripping it and then pulling him back down once more. This time when they were but an inch apart he spoke.

‘It will belong to you, once this is done.’ It was a whisper but the words thundered in Ross’ ears. ‘As shall I.’

Ross looked into blue-green depths that lured him in and pulled him under.

‘Are you sure?’ He couldn’t speak, could only whisper in return. Jim nodded once.

‘I’m sure, Ross.’ he replied. ‘Take me.’

Those two little words inflamed Ross’ senses and he dropped down, kissing Jim hard. Jim kissed him back, his hands coming up to rake his nails down Ross’ bare back. Ross broke away from his mouth, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck once more until he was moving lower. Jim’s hand came back up, fingers sliding through Ross’ hair as he tugged gently.

He licked along one prominent collar bone, feeling the bone under his tongue, then placed one hand back on Jim’s chest, the skin satiny under his fingertips. Jim arched back and sighed and Ross kissed down his chest until he could trace a circle around one nipple with the tip of his tongue. Jim made a funny little cat like noise and Ross licked over the nipple again and then blew on it, watching the skin pebble around it.

The fire in the hearth was high and he could see how Jim’s skin was starting to sheen with sweat. It almost looked like he was glowing himself. He could see how Jim’s breathing had quickened and this time he took the nipple in his mouth, tonguing it until he felt Jim start to jerk under his hand. He lifted his head and ran his tongue back up over sternum to kiss Jim once on the mouth before going back to do the same to the other nipple until he heard Jim moan loud enough to break the quiet and knew he was ready.

He started down once again, from chest to stomach. He pressed kisses to the soft skin, licked into Jim’s navel and felt the first whisper of hair under his mouth as he moved down. Jim was panting hard now, one hand still on Ross’ head and the other fisted in the furs next to his face. His knees were splayed open wantonly and Ross moved further down between them. He licked along the line of each hipbone, getting a shudder before he turned his attention to the insides of Jim’s thighs. Jim’s fingers tightened in his hair as Ross bit down lightly and then moved to breathe over his cock, whining when Ross leaned in and dropped feather-light kisses along the shaft before licking once at the head. The slick there was also sweet, like Jim’s mouth.

Ross ran his tongue over the underside of the head, flicking against the spot just underneath with his tongue, and Jim cried out once, wordless and frantic. Ross did it again and the result was no less spectacular.

This time he grasped Jim’s cock in his hand and took the head in his mouth, the skin velvety on his tongue. He kept his pace slow, licking gently so as not to send Jim off the edge just yet and was rewarded with a sound that he usually associated with cats. He looked up and saw that Jim had his eyes closed, a blissful smile on his face and that low purr coming from somewhere in his chest.

It made Ross smile and he carried on, going deeper on each successive movement of his head until Jim’s cock was sliding in and out of his mouth. It had been ages since he’d done this, and Ross remembered just why he’d loved it so much. The noises Jim was making were addictive, bringing him up until Ross could feel his own cock straining against the fabric that confined it. He didn’t want to stop though, wanted to take Jim up as far as he could and then tip him over.

‘Ross…’ Jim’s voice was breaking even as he spoke. ‘Please…’

Ross lifted his head and looked at him, coming up slowly and finishing with a final lick to the head. Jim was looking back, and he lowered his hand from beside his head and held it out in a silent entreaty.

Ross knew what he wanted. He sat up and then backed off the bed, undoing his own pants and kicking them off after he’d shoved them down over his hips. He watched Jim look at him, his light eyes widening when they got to his cock, standing proud and ready for him. Instead of being intimidated though, there was breathless excitement in Jim’s eyes when he looked back at Ross and an eagerness to his smile that had not been there before.

Ross got back on the bed and crawled over him. When he got to Jim he moved to lie by his side. Jim moved to make room for him, pulling Ross back down into a quick kiss. Ross let him take it, then moved back.

‘You know what I am going to do?’ he asked and Jim nodded and then looked to the side. Ross followed his gaze and saw the small earthenware jar balanced on the edge of the platform. He leaned over Jim to reach for it, smiling as he felt the tentative touch of fingers on his chest tracing through the thick dark hair, and picked it up.

Inside was what looked like tallow, delicately scented with the same white flowers that Ross was coming to associate with Jim. He balanced it next to Jim’s head and dipped one finger in. The substance was soft and slick, coating Ross’ fingers when he rubbed them together experimentally. It was perfect for what he was going to do. He looked back at Jim and saw the first glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

‘I can stop.’ he whispered. ‘All you have to do is say.’

‘No.’ Now the uncertainty was replaced by an obstinate glare that made Ross smile. ‘Coral told me about this. I know what to expect.’

‘All right.’ Ross couldn't hide his affection. ‘But the second you’re not happy, we stop.’

‘Ross.’ Jim was on the verge of stroppiness. ‘I want this. I want you.’ He took Ross’ wrist and very deliberately guided it down to between his legs.

Ross shifted so he was comfortable and moved his hand in, tracing very lightly over where Jim wanted him, the slickness on his fingers seeming to melt on contact with Jim’s body.

It made things easy, frictionless. He drew small circles, going as slowly as he could until Jim was back where he’d been before, that lovely purr loud in Ross’ ears. That was when he started to ease in, the very tip of his finger breaching Jim’s body and sliding in until the first knuckle.

Jim shivered and grabbed at his arm, his eyes now wide open and staring into Ross. His fingers were digging in, but not in pain. Ross could read the arousal clearly on his face, feel Jim’s body clutching at his finger. It gave him a sense of wonder, knowing that he was the first to do this. He moved his hand, finger sliding out and then pushing back in again and Jim pushed down onto it.

The smell of flowers grew in intensity, until it seemed like they were covered in them. Ross worked him open, his movements slow and gentle, and now he could see tiny sprinkles of light starting to flare on Jim’s skin.

Jim was watching his face, eyes filled with trust and want. Ross slid his finger out and dipped it back into the jar again and this time went he went back, it was to ease in two. Jim was tight around them but he didn’t protest. There was one breathy gasp as they went in and then he closed his eyes again, a look of blind pleasure on his perfect features, and Ross bent his head to kiss the line of his throat, licking beaded sweat from Jim’s skin. He’d never done anything like this before, this careful and this deliberate and it was maddening how arousing it was.

He kept the same unhurried pace, feeling Jim’s body start to give around his fingers and how he shook almost violently when the pads brushed over that place inside him on the way out.

When they were sliding in and out unimpeded he knew Jim was ready. He looked up at him and Jim smiled and nodded. Ross eased them out and then moved to kneel back over him. Jim raised his arms to encircle Ross’ neck, and Ross reached for the jar once more, using the slick on his fingers to coat his cock before he took himself in hand and guided himself in.

The first contact between them made them both gasp, and Ross pressed in. He went at the same languid pace, rubbing the head of his cock over Jim a few times before he thrust. Jim was looser but it still took some effort to enter him, and Ross gritted his teeth. Underneath him, Jim had gone still. He had his fingers linked at the back of Ross’ neck and when Ross penetrated him he hissed a little. Ross was about to pull back, but then Jim’s grip tightened and he snarled at Ross like a cat.

‘No.’ It was demanding. ‘Do not stop.’

Ross lowered his head and Jim leaned up just enough to kiss him. It was lingering and then Ross braced himself and thrust the rest of the way in, coming to rest all the way inside a vice of velvet heat.

Jim clenched around him and Ross had to bite his already bitten lip to stop the overwhelming wave of arousal inside him. He braced himself on his elbows and knees, hands tangling in Jim’s curls as he drew out and then thrust back in.

Jim was crying out now, a soft desperate keen that made Ross’ heart almost burst with the feelings that threatened to drown him. He moved steadily, the slickness doing its job so there was no drag or resistance.

He watched the pleasure flicker over Jim’s face and kissed him quiet as he started to drive a little harder. Jim’s pupils were huge, and he smiled at Ross and put his arms around his neck to hold on tightly. Their bodies slid against each other, skin drenched with sweat, and Ross let himself go. He rested his forehead against Jim’s kissing him again and again until he could bear it no more.

He dug both arms underneath Jim’s body, getting hold of him and hauling him up into his lap. To his surprise Jim weighed almost nothing, resting on him as lightly as dandelion seed and moving his legs around him, locking his ankles at the base of Ross’ spine. He tilted his head back, curls tumbling, and Ross tightened his grip on him as Jim started to buck in his arms, his movements becoming frantic in counterpoint to Ross’ deep thrusts.

He was loud now, his voice strident as he grew increasingly lost in pleasure and Ross felt like he was trying to hold onto a wild animal. He looked at Jim and Jim lifted his head, eyes locking onto him. That was when it happened again, the air growing heavy around them and then suddenly it was like everything sharpened into focus. Ross stared, not quite believing his eyes as he saw them.

Without the glamour to hide them, Jim’s wings were stunning. They were alike in shape to a damselfly’s, transparent and lined like stained glass in a church window, shot through with electric blue iridescence. He watched them flutter spasmodically even as Jim’s body started to tighten in the same arrhythmic fashion around his cock.

Jim threw back his head and laughed, a shimmery kind of sound like glass shattering. His eyes were alight with a deep sea glow and the planes of his face were sharper, harder. This was not the boy Ross had come to know in the past three days. This was the fae, and Ross could feel his power even as he took Jim and bent him to his pleasure.

The end was hovering in sight, and Ross dug his fingers in to Jim’s skin, a need to dominate filling him as he bent his head and bit down on Jim’s shoulder. Jim shouted and then it took them both, a climax that was earth shattering.

Ross felt like he’d been struck blind, deaf and dumb by it, feeling nothing but the purest surge of pleasure race through him. Jim had gone rigid in his arms, wings beating frantically as he came around him, his body so tight and so hot that it drove every conscious thought from Ross mind even as he felt the hot stickiness between their bodies.

He could feel everything, hear their hearts beating in perfect unison. The room filled with the smell of vegetation and rich earth and sea spray and the flower garlands overhead twined around the rafters until they hung down like a curtain around the bed.

Jim finally stilled, jostled as Ross thrust his way through his aftershocks. He had gone limp and his head drooped like a flower in need of water. Ross ran both hands soothingly down his back, fingers sliding over sweat and then back up again. He touched the base of Jim’s wings lightly and Jim shivered in his arms.

‘That tickles, Ross.’ he mumbled against Ross’ shoulder. ‘Stop it.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Ross couldn’t help smiling at the grumpy tone in his voice. ‘They’re just so beautiful.’ Jim pulled back from him. His curls were damp and stuck to his face, his skin practically glowing.

‘You can touch them.’ he said. ‘Gently.’

Ross smiled at him and moved his fingers to lightly brush over the edges. They felt astonishingly delicate, like they might break at any pressure. Jim watched him as he did it and then snorted.

‘I’m not going to break.’ he said as if he’d read Ross’ thoughts, and then something that looked distinctly like smug delight lit up his face. ‘I haven’t so far.’

‘Don’t be so sure of that, little one.’ Ross replied. He leaned in and kissed the end of Jim’s nose. ‘I haven’t even gotten started on you yet.’ He moved and Jim’s breathing hitched. ‘But I think we need to rest a little after that.’

He leaned forward, letting Jim back down onto the bed and then carefully eased out of him. Jim lay back, hands back up by his head. The glamour was back and he looked human once more, his wings out of sight and his eyes their normal shade of blue-green. His skin was gleaming and his curls darkened with sweat, but the tiny spangles of light were gone.

‘I liked that.’ he said. ‘Can we do that again? Soon?’

Ross looked down from where he sat up next to him, elbows resting on his drawn up knees and laughed. He dragged his fingers through his sweaty hair.

‘Christ.’ he said. ‘Have I created a monster?’

‘Maybe.’ Jim was all dimples and happiness. ‘Kiss me and I’ll tell you.’

Ross leaned down over him, letting Jim take his face in his hands and pull him down. His inexperience made the kiss completely endearing and Ross felt his heart pick up speed.

‘I never thought this was possible.’ he murmured. ‘You have bewitched me.’ Jim lifted his hand and ran his forefinger along Ross mouth.

‘I’m thirsty.’ He was back to his normal demanding self. ‘Fetch me something.’

‘Of course.’ Ross replied, grinning at him. ‘Whatever my love wishes.’

He sat back up and surveyed the hut. There was a small table in the shadows at the side and he got up to find that there was a pitcher of water and two cups. He filled one and bought it back to the bed, watching Jim drink greedily until he handed it back empty. He was still breathing a little heavily, and Ross returned the cup to the table, filled his own and drank and then came back to the bed.

He climbed on and lay down and Jim moved to cushion his head on Ross’ shoulder, arm draped over him. Ross kissed the damp curls and ran his fingertips down Jim’s spine, noticing that Jim shivered involuntarily as he did so. He filed that away for later use and looked up at the garlands.

‘So have we done it?’ he asked. ‘Have we healed the island?’

‘More than healed it.’ Jim sounded sleepy and his eyes were closed. ‘It will thrive under our rule.’

‘Good to know.’ Ross yawned and closed his eyes.


	11. Morning After and The Lord Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning brings some surprises.

Sunlight streaming through the open door of the hut hit Ross in the face and woke him up. He shifted and stretched, the pull in his muscles delicious. He was flat on his back, still in the same position he’d more or less passed out in.

There was a snuffle from next to him and Ross turned onto one elbow and looked at the tumble of blond curls. Jim was on his stomach, sprawled out and still sleeping, and Ross took the opportunity to run one hand up the length of his spine, enjoying the feel of satiny skin under his palm. He was highly amused by the fact that Jim had managed to take up so much of the bed. His faerie had proven to be clingy and distant by turns while he slept, one moment draped across Ross like a living blanket and the next trying to kick Ross out the bed.

It had been a night of other surprises as well. Jim had proven to be very quick on the uptake and completely demanding once he’d figured out just how much fun sex was. Ross had gotten very little sleep until he’d actually threatened Jim with being too tired to perform the following day. That had finally gotten Jim to curl up next to him, and he’d been out in seconds.

Ross rested his hand between Jim’s shoulder blades, feeling him shiver. That thing with the back had turned out to be quite an interesting little quirk. Jim went wild whenever Ross kissed him there, and when he’d pinned his faerie down and licked up his spine Jim had pretty much come on the spot from that alone. He took his hand away and grinned at the sparkles on his palm. He’d never really given the term fairy dust much thought, but it seemed that it was very real. He was covered in it, a fine mica that clung to him and made him shimmer, shed by Jim when he was in his _sidhe_ form.

That had been the final surprise. It turned out that his contrary little faerie had absolutely no self-control when in the throes of orgasm and transformed without even thinking. That had been fine until Ross had had Jim on his hands and knees in front of him, driving in and out slowly and making him purr like a high performance engine. That had been wonderful right up until the point Ross had put his hand on Jim’s cock, the orgasm hit and the next thing Ross had been unceremoniously smacked in the face with his wings. After that they had taken care to avoid that particular position until Jim could learn to avoid nearly decapitating him every time he came.

Jim moved, burrowing deeper into the furs, and Ross leaned over him. He pushed the thick curls out the way and kissed the back of Jim’s neck. He smelt even better now, the glorious mix of green leaves and flowers mixed in with the deeper smell of sweat and Ross’ semen dried on his skin. Ross nuzzled into his neck and Jim stretched out, moving his head so Ross could kiss behind his ear. One hand came up to rest at the back of Ross’ neck and then Jim turned, his eyes opening and his dimples springing to life as he smiled at Ross.

‘My Lord.’ he breathed, but the mischief underneath it was unmistakeable. Ross smiled in return and pressed up against him, his cock hardening against the firm arse that was now backing up into him and wriggling in the most seductive way possible.

‘Horny little bugger.’ he admonished and Jim snickered and moved over a little more so Ross could kiss him, mouth opening easily under his. He still tasted sweet, a little quirk that his kind seemed to have, and Ross inhaled deeply as Jim gave him the lightest brush with his tongue, now terribly bold and more than a little smug at the way it drove him wild. Ross gave in, their tongues tangling in a lazy dance that had them both breathless in moments.

‘More.’ Jim murmured when they parted. ‘Again.’

‘God.’ Ross nosed at him, completely intoxicated by how desirable his faerie was. ‘Don’t you think five times was enough?’

‘Now, Ross.’ Jim’s tone had just enough bite in it. His eyes were still sleepy, but there was also a sharpness there that told Ross he knew exactly what he was doing.

He ran one hand down Jim’s side and across his stomach to his half-hard cock, stroking it lightly. Jim arched back into him, moaning shamelessly. He was loud in pleasure, and Ross thanked his lucky stars they were on the other side of the veil because Jim’s screams would have surely woken everyone on the island. He kept his touch light, teasing over the head with his thumb, and Jim tangled his fingers in Ross’ hair. He was watching him, and Ross looked down into his eyes.

‘Do you love me?’ Jim shuddered as Ross tightened his hand. The look of helpless desire on his face made Ross want to burn worlds for him.

‘I love you, little one.’ he replied and twisted his hand at the top of Jim’s cock. ‘Christ knows how, but I do.’

‘And you’ll never leave?’ Jim was now panting softly. ‘You’ll be mine forever?’

‘I’ll never leave.’ Ross moved so their mouths were only millimetres apart. ‘I’ll always be yours.’ He quickened his hand and Jim whined.

‘I want you.’ The moan was soft. Ross kissed him again, drawing it out until he felt Jim start to shake. He pulled back and gently pushed him back over, moving to kneel over him. Jim went still, knowing what was coming.

Ross lowered himself enough to gently kiss the line of his shoulders, mouthing at the scattering of freckles. He had something in mind, something that he was pretty sure would put Jim through the roof. He kissed down his spine and Jim started shaking under him, whimpering when Ross licked at the spots where his wings joined his body in his _sidhe_ form. Ross smiled against his back and kept going, down to the dimples perfectly placed above his delectable backside. He licked each one in turn and then stopped, stroking over Jim with one hand.

‘Do you trust me, little one?’ he asked, his own voice now rough with want.

‘Yes.’ Jim was breathless and he was squirming just enough. Ross smiled and ran his thumb down and over the delicate skin. He felt Jim freeze and pressed in with just enough pressure to feel Jim’s body open up to take him, then pulled away. He had other plans.

He braced himself on his elbows, now balanced on the edge of the bed, and pulled Jim open then leaned in and dragged his tongue over Jim in a long slow lick. Jim made one of his cat noises and parted his legs. Ross got him under the hips and pulled him up so he was braced on his knees and Jim went willingly, opening his legs wide and moaning loudly in approval.

Ross took that as an invitation and he started a steady series of licks, hard and gentle and slow and fast. He could feel Jim relaxing under his ministrations and pushed in with the tip of his tongue, reaching underneath Jim for his cock. Jim was wet and Ross pulled back long enough to spit into his hand and then went back.

He wanted this, wanted to feel Jim lose control under his mouth and his hand. Jim was whining and moaning by turns, no longer able to speak and when Ross looked up he caught a glimpse of blue as Jim’s wings unfolded and spread out across his back. He went back to his task, licking over Jim’s entrance and tracing circles around it. He let go of Jim’s cock and pushed his thumb inside him, the saliva making it easy. Jim clenched hard around him and hissed back over his shoulder at Ross and Ross saw the change in his features. In his _sidhe_ form, Jim looked more like his real age and his teeth had a sharp look to them when he bared them at Ross, feral lust burning in his eyes.

Ross retaliated by leaning over for the jar and digging out some of the white slick, layering it on thick and pushing it inside him before wiping the excess on his own cock, the slick mixing with pre-come. He fell back on the bed, and pulled at Jim to move over him. Jim slammed him back onto the furs, straddling him even as he leaned in and snarled in Ross’ face.

‘That’s it.’ Ross got him by the hips and guided him over him. ‘Come here, little one. I’m going to teach you how to ride.’

‘I already know how to ride.’ Jim’s eyes were glittering.

‘Not on my cock, you don’t.’ Ross retorted and Jim smiled, the delight on his face lighting him up. He allowed Ross to move him into position and Ross took himself in hand and guided himself in as Jim lowered, moaning out loud as Jim’s body opened up to take him. He wanted nothing more than to drive up inside him but he let Jim take his time, lowering slowly and watching his cock slide inside him until Jim was sitting flush against him. He looked up at him and saw that Jim was almost gone already, wings beating behind him and his curls hanging around his face. His skin was full of the little sparkles again and when he looked up, Ross saw that eerie glow in his eyes.

In full sidhe form, Jim’s pupils were vertical like a cat’s and it had freaked him out the first time he’d seen it. Now though, he felt like he’d never seen anything as beautiful as his fae in all his glory.

‘I can feel you.’ Jim breathed. He was moving now, gently undulating back and forth as he found his rhythm. ‘Feel you all the way inside me.’ He placed both hands flat against Ross’ chest and Ross held onto his hips.

‘Yes.’ He was almost incoherent with how good it felt. ‘Just like that, little boy.’ He threw his head back against the bed. ‘Christ, come on.’

Jim laughed, his own head now tilted back so the light caught him full on and turned him into the mythical creature he was. The sunlight burnished his curls and made his skin gleam as he started to ride, deep slow rocking that kept Ross inside him.

Ross watched him, spellbound and helpless to do anything but let Jim use him for his own pleasure. He saw him grow brave, confident in his movements as he started to bounce hard on Ross’ cock, his mouth open as he panted and whined and keened in desperate pleasure.

‘Fuck.’ Ross gritted his teeth, battling to hold on. He could feel it surging through him, heat and light and lust all mixed up together. ‘Harder.’

Jim looked down at him, sharp teeth making Ross’ breathing catch. Then he pushed back into him, hands braced against Ross’ chest and started to really move, hard enough for Ross to slam into that little hot spot inside him and drive them both insane with how good it felt. He thumbed over Ross’ nipples, now horribly oversensitive, and Ross heard himself growl at him.

It had been like this all night, both of them tearing each other apart in their need to take each other to heights that Ross knew he’d never experienced or even thought possible. It was happening again, searing and uncontrolled and Jim started to rake his nails down Ross’ chest, hissing and bucking as he bore down.

Ross held him with one hand, moving the other to Jim’s cock, stroking him hard and fast and Jim arched back, spine a glorious curve as he came across his chest and stomach. His cry was loud enough to set birds outside flying and then Ross followed, dragged over the edge screaming as he came inside him. He lay and shuddered through his aftershocks, Jim collapsing on his chest and kissing him. It was wet and messy and Ross lifted his hands to tangle in Jim’s curls and kissed him back with everything he had. When it finally stopped, they looked at each other and started laughing, nothing but joy in their voices.

‘You.’ Ross panted, letting his head fall back. ‘You’re going to fucking kill me.’

‘No.’ Jim sat back up, tucking his curls behind one ear. ‘I think you’ll be all right.’

‘I’m not sure about that.’ Ross was barely coherent, looking up at him and basking in the sunshine smile he was getting. ‘I am pretty sure coming that hard isn’t good for me.’

‘I like it.’ Jim insisted. ‘I can feel it inside me when you come like that.’ He shifted and rocked gently and it was enough to send a thrill right through to Ross’ toes. ‘It’s warm.’

‘Interesting.’ Ross looked down at the streaks of white on his own chest, matted in the dark hair. ‘I have to say that I never ever thought that I would see that.’ His dipped a finger into it and studied it in the light. ‘Even your cum sparkles.’

‘Faerie.’ Jim pointed out and eased himself off of Ross’ cock. He came to lie down draped across him, skin wet with sweat. ‘I suppose we should go home soon.’

‘We probably should.’ Ross agreed. ‘But look at the state of us.’ He wrinkled his nose. ‘I’m not complaining, but we’ll need to get cleaned up.’

‘That I can help with.’ Jim replied and kissed him.

Their bath turned out to be a deep still pool in a glade near to the hut. It was crystal clear and Ross luxuriated in the water, which was the perfect temperature. He leaned back against the side and let his legs float to the surface, studying his toes.

‘We could come here whenever you wanted.’ Jim was seated on a rock at the side, completely unselfconscious in his nakedness and finger combing through his hair. ‘Now you have come through the veil, we can do it again.’

Ross looked at him and then held out a hand.

‘Come here, Jim.’ he instructed.

Jim smiled and slid off his rock into the water, ducking under and then coming up in front of him. Ross pulled him in so they were nose to nose. He ran a fingertip down to the tip and then kissed it.

‘Pretty boy.’ He watched the way his words made Jim’s smile widen and his dimples become as deep as their pool.

Then he looked like he’d just remembered something and pushed away from Ross.

‘I almost forgot.’ He reached for the chain around his neck and lifted it over his head. ‘Here.’ Ross looked at it dangling from his hand.

‘What is that for?” he asked.

‘It’s yours now.’ Jim explained. ‘Just like I am.’

‘Oh.’ Ross then realised what he had to do. He lifted his own over his head and held it out in turn. ‘I suppose then you should take this then.’

He watched as Jim’s eyes lit up and then handed him his pendant as he took his in turn. He put it over his head, and watched as Jim did the same.

‘There.’ he smiled. ‘Now we are bound to each other.’ He moved back into Ross’ arms and pressed up against him. ‘Forever.’

Ross wrapped both arms around him and kissed his wet hair.

‘Looks that way.’ he replied.

When they came back to the hut, Ross found that there were clean clothes inside waiting for them, identical replicas of the ones they had been wearing the day before. He dressed and Jim sat on the bed and watched him, toying with the deer skull pendant. Ross buttoned up his shirt and looked at him.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

Jim shrugged and tucked his curls behind his ears on the left side, something Ross now knew meant he was preoccupied.

‘I was just thinking that maybe we could stay a while longer.’ He sounded wistful.

‘You’re worried about them coming back for me.’ Ross could read the confirmation in Jim’s face.

‘What if they want to take you away?’ Jim seemed filled with unease. ‘Take you back to her.’

‘They won’t.’ Ross crossed over to the bed, sitting down and cupping Jim’s face in his hand. ‘I promise.’

Jim narrowed his eyes at him and then huffed.

‘You know that if you break your promise, I could kill you.’ he huffed and Ross grinned.

‘Faeries.’ He got up. ‘Yeah, that doesn’t particularly surprise me. Now get that delectable arse of yours up so we can get back and I can formally submit my resignation through the time honoured tradition of snail mail.’

‘I don’t think you’re going to need to do that.’ Jim offered. ‘The island makes its own plans.’

‘Really?’ Ross was intrigued. ‘You care to share what those might be?’

‘No.’ Jim looked smug. ‘I don’t actually. It’ll be a surprise.’ Now Ross frowned, trying to work out what he could mean.

‘Is this some sort of weird supernatural thing?’ he asked.

‘Well, Ollie told you about me didn’t he?’ Jim countered. That took Ross a moment to out together.

‘Dr Livesey.’ he said. ‘Yes, he did a bit, but I didn’t really understand at the time.’

‘Well, it’s about what a changeling is.’ Jim explained. ‘It’s a fae that is enchanted to look like something or someone else. Rose’s child was swapped directly for me and I was enchanted to look like a human infant. She told everyone he was dead but he was actually taken by my family to be raised in the Seelie Court. We needed some new blood and he was alike enough to me for the change to be made.’

‘I get that.’ Ross confirmed. ‘But what does that have to do with me?’

‘It’s a myth that fae don’t die.’ Jim stated. ‘Or that we don’t get sick. We do. And sometimes those fae will be brought through the veil. Some will be left in place of children who are taken, and they will spend the rest of their lives in comfort being cared for by their human parents until they die. But some will also be left for other reasons. Like you.’

‘What are you saying?’ Ross asked, although he was starting to have a horrible feeling that he already knew what Jim was getting at.

‘Dwight knew you were looking for the caves.’ Jim was watching him intently. ‘And you know that time moves differently here. It’s about a factor of six to one, more or less. So if we spend ten hours here…’

‘Then sixty have passed in the human world?’ Ross was astounded. ‘Am I right? Fuck, that’s like almost three whole days.’ His mind was racing. ‘Jim, what’s happened?’

‘They came back for you.’ Jim’s gold brows drew down, making him look fierce. ‘And Dwight told Trelawney where you were headed. Drake took him and the other police that were with him to find you at the caves.’

‘Except that I’ve been here with you.’ Ross was now starting to put things together. ‘What did they find?’

‘Something that looked like you.’ Jim grinned, completely dispassionate. ‘But not you obviously.’

That was enough to knock Ross into silence. Now he knew what Trelawney had meant by saying he would be as good as dead.

‘They think that was my body?’ he asked and Jim nodded. ‘How?’

‘The tide comes in fast by the cave. It looked like you got caught by the rising water and drowned.’ he replied. ‘They took the body away yesterday.’

‘Jesus.’ Ross had to sit back down, now feeling very odd indeed. ‘Fuck.’

‘It had to be done.’ Jim was insistent. ‘You can’t leave the island.’ His expression hardened. ‘You promised.’

‘And I’ll keep it.’ Ross assured him. ‘It’s just kind of a mind fuck to hear about your own death.’

‘No-one believes anything that Dwight says.’ Jim snorted. ‘And they saw Dem for themselves and figured out that the letter was a hoax.’ He smiled, looking immensely pleased with himself.  
‘There’s talk about you being unstable and not wanting to get married. They are even saying that you might have killed yourself.’

Ross turned and looked at him.

‘How do you know this?’ he asked.

‘I’ve been back a few times.’ Jim shrugged nonchalantly. ‘While you were sleeping. I had to, the police wanted to see me.’ He laughed, and there was a sharp, cruel note in it. ‘I might have thrown in the idea that you’d been making inappropriate advances towards me. They did a lot of writing after that.’

‘You little shit.’ Ross could only shake his head at him. ‘Christ, they’d fucking lock me up and throw away the key if they knew what the two of us have been up to in the past ten hours.’ He sighed and leaned back on his hands. ‘So now what?’

‘Now we go home.’ Jim declared. He got up and got dressed. ‘But first we need to call Azareal to take us back. I don’t feel like walking.’

‘How do we call him?’ Ross felt curiosity quickly replacing the unease he’d experienced at the news of his untimely demise.

‘I’ll show you.’ Jim held out his hand to him. Ross took it and followed him out he hut and back to the pond. He watched Jim dig one hand in his pocket and come out with a handful of white crystals.

‘Is that salt?’ he asked. ‘I thought faeries didn’t like salt.’

‘Sometimes.’ Jim replied. ‘Sometimes we use it.’ He threw the handful of salt into the pool and then crouched down and trailed his fingers in the water. Ross saw that it was starting to glow deep blue around them. Down in the bottom of the pool, the water started to bubble. It started slow, but quickly became a churning mass. Jim straightened up and they watched together as something black emerged from the water. It was terrifying enough to make Ross jump back in fright.

Gone was the beautiful sleek creature that he’d ridden on. Instead this was wiry and angular, it’s proportions all wrong. Long fangs hung down over its lower jaw, like the odd deep sea fish Ross had seen in Attenborough documentaries. Its eyes were pale and huge, glowing with a sickening green light and it was draped in seaweed.

Jim smiled and went to it, crouching to stroke its face and kiss its nose. He was murmuring to it in that unearthly language and as he did the creature shimmered and transformed in front of them until it was Azareal again, standing shoulder deep in the water.

The stallion shook himself and climbed out of the pool, shedding water from his coat. Jim turned to Ross and beckoned. Ross hesitated and then stepped forward, still trying to reconcile what he’d just seen. As he approached the stallion extended his muzzle and sniffed him and then nosed him in the chest.

‘He can smell me on you and you on me. He knows that we are now bound to each other. He is as much yours now as he is mine.’ Jim stroked Azareal’s neck. ‘He’ll serve you as he serves me and carry you wherever you wish and never let you fall off.’

‘This is…’ Ross shook his head. ‘I’m still completely amazed by what has happened.’

‘You’ll have a whole new life when we get back, Ross.’ Jim was smiling at him. ‘One where the outside world no longer counts for anything. And we shall be your subjects. Well, not me. Them.’

‘Oh really?’ Ross moved and caught him around the waist pulling him in close. ‘And what exactly will you be?’

‘Not your subject.’ Jim lifted his chin, that sweet little hint of arrogance coming through. ‘Your Prince.’ His blue-green eyes were ageless. ‘Your equal.’

‘Always.’ Ross rested the backs of his knuckles against Jim’s cheek. ‘Although I would do anything for you.’ He laughed. ‘Three days and I am utterly yours.’

‘Good.’ Jim’s smile was brilliant. He held out a hand and Ross took it. ‘Are you ready, My Lord Summer Isle?’

‘I’m ready.’ Ross replied. He waited for Jim to jump up onto Azareal’s back and then took his hand to climb up behind him.

He settled in behind Jim and then realised something as Jim kicked Azareal with his heels and they started walking off through the forest. Jim looked back over his shoulder at him, seemingly reading his mind.

‘We don’t need a bridle.’ he assured him. ‘I usually ride like this. It was just for show while you were here. If you’d seen me riding without it, it would have tipped you off right away.’

‘Well, I kind of cottoned on that things weren’t right.’ Ross was a little defensive. ‘I didn’t need that to realise it.’

‘No.’ Jim laughed. ‘You’re actually rather clever.’

‘It goes with the job.’ Ross nuzzled into Jim’s hair. ‘But I guess that’s now past.’

‘You have a new job.’ Jim replied. ‘Alasdair will have to train you and teach you everything that needs to be learned for you to take his place.’

‘I have a question.’ Ross leaned his chin on Jim’s shoulder. ‘Something called handfasting?’

‘It’s like getting married.’ Jim explained. ‘It’s a formalisation of our union.’

‘Ah.’ Ross was smiling. ‘So that’s why you were so prickly about me being engaged.’

‘Of course.’ Jim sounded scornful. ‘You were never supposed to marry her. You’ve always been meant for me.’

‘You know she’s pregnant.’ Ross said. ‘Alasdair told me.’

‘So?’ Jim sounded put out. ‘She’s little more than a brood mare. You don’t belong to her. You never did. No number of babies would change that fact.’

‘No.’ Ross couldn’t help the little thrill he felt at how possessive Jim sounded. He put one arm around his waist and nosed at his ear. ‘My jealous little faerie.’

‘Just remember I have sharp teeth.’ Jim warned. ‘And I am not afraid to bite.’

‘I’ll bet.’ Ross felt heat curdle in his stomach as all sorts of interesting ideas occurred to him. ‘But I think I’d quite like it if you bit me every now and then.’

‘I might.’ Jim retorted. ‘If you ask me nicely.’

They came out of the forest at the edge of the fields and Jim nudged Azareal into a gentle canter. The stallion took them across the open ground behind the houses and orchards and towards the castle. They passed a few people and got waves and more than a few knowing smiles. They eventually came out onto the stretch of road where Ross had first encountered Jim and that made him think of something.

‘You knew beforehand.’ he said. ‘About me.’

‘I did.’ Jim admitted. ‘Alasdair told me. He’d sent Billy to Scilly to go and find out about you. He used to go himself to do what he needs to about the business, but he’s been too sick lately.’

‘Did you know what I looked like?’ Ross was intrigued as to what they had known about him.

‘I had a couple of photos of you.’ Jim confessed. ‘But when I saw you get off the boat I thought you were much better in person. And when I rode up to get a good look at you it was very hard not to jump in the cart and kiss you right then.’

‘Good thing you didn’t.’ Ross laughed. ‘Mary would have been very cross with you. Does she even know about the first one?’

‘She does.’ Jim glanced at hm over his shoulder. ‘I had to tell someone. I asked her if it would all be like that. She said it would be far better.’ He gave Ross a wicked smile. ‘She was right.’

Azareal carried them into the courtyard and Ross slid off his back and held out his arms to Jim. Jim did the same, falling into Ross’ arms and taking the opportunity to kiss him while Ross was holding him off his feet, clinging tightly with his arms around Ross’ neck. Ross relented, completely unable to resist, and he stood there kissing Jim until the sound of the front door opening disturbed them and they turned to see Mary looking out at them with a delighted smile.

‘You’re back.’ she exclaimed. ‘And looking quite smitten I have to say.’

‘His fault.’ Ross let Jim down and they walked up the stairs to where she stood aside to let them in ‘You should have warned me about the wings though.’  
Mary laughed as they passed her and shut the door.

‘I imagine you two are probably hungry.’ she said. ‘Billy’s making lunch. I’ll get him to bring some up.’

‘My room.’ Jim instructed, taking Ross’ hand.

‘Go and see Alasdair first.’ Mary told him. ‘He has something to discuss with you.’

She left them and they walked through to the larger living room. Like the morning room, it had doors onto the terrace that ran around the back of the castle, although this one overlooked nothing but the ocean. Alasdair was in a teak lounger, one leg crossed over the other and reading a newspaper. He looked up and smiled when he saw them.

‘Good morning, lads.’ he greeted. ‘You’re looking well.’

‘Feeling well too.’ Ross remarked as they came to stand next to him. ‘Mary said you wanted to speak to me.’

‘I do.’ Trelawney had a glint in his dark eyes that was surprisingly mischievous. ‘Jim, get Ross a chair and then go and find Rowan. She’s been looking for you.’

Jim huffed and then snapped his fingers. Ross started as he saw a chair blink into existence next to him.

‘Bloody hell.’ he exclaimed and Jim smiled. There was more than a hint of impishness in it. Trelawney shook his head at him.

‘How many times do I have to say?’ he chided. ‘No magic. There was one right around the corner.’

Jim huffed and flounced off inside and Trelawney chuckled. Ross sat down in the chair.

‘I have to say that was pretty spectacular.’ he said. ‘I really will have to get used to that.’

‘And this.’ Trelawney folded the newspaper into three and handed it to him. Ross took the paper and then looked up as Ben appeared next to him with a mug of tea and a plate of biscuits. He put the plate down and grinned at Ross as he handed him his mug.

‘You have a good night?’ he asked and Ross snorted.

‘I don’t get the six to one thing.’ he huffed, sipping his tea and making a pleased noise at how it was perfectly brewed.

‘It won’t really affect you too much.’ Ben reassured him. Ross grinned and then looked at the paper he’d been handed.

‘I got Billy to get that this morning.’ Trelawney explained. ‘It’s official.’ Ross frowned and then looked at the headline. His eyes going wide as he read it.

‘Oh. Bloody hell.’ He was a little lost for words. ‘Guess that’s that then.’ He sighed and folded the paper back around, hiding the article that confirmed his identity and cause of death.

‘I’m sorry it had to happen like that.’ Trelawney said. ‘But it was the best way.’

‘Won’t people find it suspicious though?’ Ross asked. ‘I mean, technically I am still alive. What happens when I have to start taking over things here.’

‘That’s the funny thing about Summer Isle.’ Trelawney chuckled. ‘It always takes care of its own. When you finally take over, you will no longer be Ross Poldark. You’ll be Ross Trelawney and it will be like you’ve been here all the time.’

‘I don’t even want to know how that will all work.’ Ross sighed. ‘So that’s the plan? I learn from you until you…’ He stopped.

‘Until I die?’ Trelawney asked. ‘Yes, that’s the idea. I’ll teach you everything you’ll need to replace me.’

‘Is it going to be a lot?’ Ross was starting to get that unsettle feeling again.

‘Not as much as you think.’ Trelawney replied. ‘Being as rich as we are has the benefit that you can buy a lot of loyalty.’

‘Exactly how rich is that?’ Ross was interested in the answer. It wasn’t like his parents weren’t wealthy, but he knew they were nowhere near the kind of level that Trelawney was on.

‘Rich enough to buy isolation, Ross.’ Trelawney explained. ‘The most valuable thing we can use our status for is to keep our distance and make sure we are left undisturbed. The day to day running of the business will need your input and also your control. I don’t trust anyone else to do it for me and neither should you.’ He smiled. ‘But I think that sharp mind of yours will make sure that doesn’t happen.’

‘I hope I can do the island justice.’ Ross felt an odd surge of protectiveness welling up inside him which definitely hadn’t been there before.

‘I’m sure you will.’ Trelawney now had a twinkle in his dark eyes. ‘You certainly seem to have made your consort very happy.’ He looked up at the sky. ‘And the island is whole once again. I can feel it, hear its heartbeat growing strong and sure.’ He looked back at Ross. ‘You did that. You and James. And tonight we will be a family, even if it’s only for a short while.’

‘I wish there was more time.’ Ross felt strangely sad. ‘I want to get to know you.’

‘You will.’ Trelawney smiled. ‘We still have some time.’ He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight. ‘Now go and play with James. He won’t thank me for taking up too much of your time.’

Ross got up and on impulse put his hand on Trelawney’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Trelawney opened his eyes, looking surprised, and then an expression of happy gratitude crossed his face and he reached up and patted Ross’ hand.

‘Off you go, lad.’ he sounded a bit gruff. ‘I’ll be alright. Let an old man sleep in the sun for a while.’

Ross walked back inside and headed for the staircase to Jim’s room. He climbed up the stone spiral until he reached the door and knocked. It was opened and he was met with a smile and sparkling eyes.

‘You don’t have to knock.’ Jim leaned out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside. ‘You can come and go as you please here.’

He pulled Ross through the room, narrowly avoiding a particularly impressive book tower, and then shoved him along so Ross ended up on the bed. Jim climbed on after him, coming to sit on top of him. Ross noticed that he’d changed into clean jeans and a red t-shirt with a faded logo on the front. For all the world he looked like any normal teenage boy. Ross smiled at him, reaching up to twist a curly blond strand around his fingers.

‘Pretty boy.’ he said. ‘So now I’m here, what do you want to do?’

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s smile was bright. ‘What else?’

‘We just got back.’ Ross protested. ‘And I’m bloody starving.’ Still he had to admit that Jim being so blunt and wriggling directly on top of his cock was doing things to him. ‘Can I eat first?’

‘Boring.’ Jim had his hands gliding down Ross’ chest. ‘Fine, you can eat.’ He heaved a very overdramatic sigh. ‘Do you want to stay here or go down to the kitchen?’

‘Here’s fine.’ Ross moved onto one elbow. Almost on cue, there was another knock at the door. It opened and Ben came in.

‘Mary said you were back.’ he said coming to stand at the foot of the bed. ‘I’ll need to borrow you after, if you don’t mind Ross. I need to run you through the dinner for tonight, get some opinions.’

‘Isn’t it just dinner?’ Ross asked.

‘Not exactly.’ Ben smiled at them. ‘It’s technically in your honour so I’ll need your approval on what’s being served, wine choice – that sort of thing.’

‘Oh.’ Ross looked at Jim. ‘I didn’t know it was that formal.’

‘Village council.’ Jim explained. ‘So it’ll be us and them tonight. Ben’s cooking the stag, or at least a part of it.’

‘That sounds a touch gruesome.’ Ross wrinkled his nose at the idea.

‘Not really.’ Ben assured him. ‘It’s been hanging for three days. Nice and tender now, I reckon.’ He nodded at Ross, taking in the fact that he was still wearing his clothes from the Beltane feast. ‘Maybe go and have a wash and then come down?’ He gave them a wink and left Jim’s room.

Ross chuckled and shook his head.

‘What was that for?’ Jim asked.

‘Just thinking about how fucking crazy this all is.’ he explained. ‘And how I really wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.’

‘Good.’ Jim shoved him playfully. ‘Because you are now officially stuck with me. You should go get changed though. If Ben’s on a mission in the kitchen you could be there all afternoon.’

‘And what will you do?’ Ross asked.

‘Come with you and annoy him.’ Jim was grinning. ‘It drives him mental when I get in the way.’

‘You are a contrary child.’ Ross laughed. He sighed and stretched. ‘I’m still knackered though so I might need to lie down afterwards. And I still need food.’

‘Old man.’ Jim held out his hand. ‘All right. But we can sleep down in your room when we’re finished.’

They left Jim’s room, taking the detour that led back to the first floor to Ross’ room. Jim bounced through the door first and onto the bed, sitting cross legged while he watched Ross get undressed and put on some of his now clean clothes. Ross pulled a black t-shirt over his head and then took the necklace out so it lay against his chest. He frowned as he looked at it, realising that the design appeared to have changed. He looked at Jim, whose eyes were alive with mischief.

‘Magic.’ he said, dimples flashing.

‘Why does it do that?’ Ross asked, peering at it.

‘It changes with my mood.’ Jim explained. ‘Probably good to check it every now and then.’

‘Alasdair did warn me you were temperamental.’ Ross walked over to the bed. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

Jim slid to the edge and swung his feet off, but he made no move to get up. Instead he grabbed Ross by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him in close. Taken completely by surprise, Ross went without argument and suddenly realised that the mischief now had a darker edge.

‘What are you doing?’ he tried to sound stern and failed miserably. Jim looked up at him, blue-green eyes now full of mock innocence and all the blood drained away from Ross’ brain and headed south. He watched as Jim started to undo the buttons of his jeans, popping them slowly one by one.

‘I know you’ve thought about this.’ His voice was full of wicked promises. ‘Don’t worry, Coral’s taught me how to do it.’

‘I thought there was no practical experience.’ Ross wanted to resist but he couldn’t, especially when Jim’s fingers grazed his bare skin. ‘Bloody hell.’

‘There are other things you can practise on.’ Jim laughed and reached for the waistband of Ross’ jeans, pulling them down. ‘Let me show you how well I did in my lessons.’

‘Christ.’ Ross’ heart was now pounding, his cock straining at his briefs. He ran one hand through Jim’s blond curls. ‘Go on then, little boy. Show me.’

Jim’s answering smile was gorgeous and he leaned in to nose along the line of Ross’ cock, and Ross sucked his breath in through his teeth. He watched as Jim tugged harder, bringing his jeans down to mid-thigh and then moved his hands back up ever so slowly, half hesitation and half tease. He pulled on Ross’ briefs and there was a second of breathless excitement when Ross’ cock was revealed, soon replaced by eagerness. Ross’ breathing stuttered and he tightened his hand in Jim’s hair.

‘Keep going.’ he instructed and Jim looked up at him again. He locked eyes with Ross, never losing his focus as he lifted one hand, his touch slightly tentative as he wrapped his fingers around him. Then he dropped his eyes and Ross felt a soft flick of tongue over the head of his cock and almost went through the ceiling.

‘You taste different.’ Jim remarked.

‘Bad different?’ Ross had to fight to keep the laugh out of his voice. ‘I don’t taste sweet like you.’

‘Not bad.’ Jim replied. ‘Like salt water, a bit.’ He licked again and this time it was bolder. ‘I like it.’

‘Good to know.’ Ross let his head tip back, the succession of soft licks driving him quickly insane. ‘Just keep doing that.’

Jim was now more confident. He used his tongue, running it over the head and tracing the slit before lapping at the underside and Ross started to laugh, joyous and light.

‘Christ, what the fuck was Coral teaching you?’ he panted and Jim pulled back, suddenly looking very unsure.

‘Is it wrong?’ he asked.

‘God, no.’ Ross assured him. ‘But you’re fucking killing me here.’ He reached with both hands to tilt Jim’s head back. ‘Do you trust me?’ Jim nodded, blue-green eyes clear.

‘What do you want me to do?’ he asked.

‘Put your mouth on it.’ Ross instructed. ‘Just a bit at first. And look at me while you’re doing it.’

He felt exhilarated as Jim obeyed him, sliding his mouth over the head and looking up at him the whole time. It was enough to make the desire in Ross’ stomach curdle and flare into something much hotter and brighter. He felt a sudden urge to drive in, claim that virgin mouth and own it. Instead he reeled himself back in and took a deep breath, getting his control back.

‘Now go slowly.’ He pushed Jim’s hair back so he could watch unobstructed. Jim did, moving his head down just a bit, and then pulling back. His mouth was warm and wet and Ross let himself get lost in it. He felt Jim start to use his tongue again as he gained confidence, working up the underside of his cock, and that added a whole new dimension. Ross moved his hand back to Jim’s hair and this time when he pulled on it he got a very expressive whine.

‘Good boy.’ he murmured. ‘Now suck on it when it comes out.’ The first time Jim did was almost enough to knock his orgasm out of him right then. ‘Harder.’

Jim stared up at him, his eyes now sparkling as he watched Ross pant, chest heaving as he fought for control. He shifted his hands to Ross’ hips and started to move his head faster, going deeper on each turn. Ross let him do it, watching the wet slide of his cock in and out of Jim’s mouth. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t stop himself if they kept going the way they were and he didn’t want to overwhelm Jim on his first time. He got hold of his head and pulled back slowly, smiling when he saw the disappointment on Jim’s face.

‘Next time.’ He pushed Jim back onto the bed. ‘Right now I want something else. Take your jeans off.’

Jim couldn’t move fast enough, unbuttoning and kicking them off. Ross noted with amusement that his fairy was going commando again.

‘Back on the bed.’ he ordered and Jim shuffled back so he was lying down properly. ‘Now open your legs for me.’

There was a flash of something in the blue-green and then Ross got a filthy smile as Jim did as he asked. He came to kneel on the bed between Jim’s spread legs and looked. He hadn’t had that much time to really admire his fae, the soft skin and gold curls and gently curving cock that was now lying against his stomach.

It was a truly gorgeous sight and Ross drank it in, his hand on himself as he leaned over Jim. He rested on one hand, spitting into the other and then moving so he could take hold of both of them. Jim’s eyes went comically wide and he let out a moan that was loud enough to reverberate around the room. Ross smiled.

‘You like that?’ he asked and Jim nodded, eyes now closed and a blissful look on his face.

‘I like it.’ It was a soft exhale. ‘Can you go faster?’

Ross moved his hand a little quicker and now he could feel how their combined wetness and his saliva was in play, skin sliding against skin as he worked them both. Jim was panting, harsh little noises, and Ross leaned down enough to lick into his open mouth. Jim moaned and threw both arms around him, licking back frantically. Then he went rigid underneath Ross, his cry swallowed up as he came hard, his whole body arching off the bed into Ross’ hand. Ross pulled back, now horribly aroused and with one thing in mind.

‘That’s it.’ he breathed. He took his hand away, and used the semen on it to ease the passage of his fingers, down and down until he could push two in. Jim whined and grabbed at the coverlet underneath him, but they went in smoothly. He was still loose from their earlier fuck, and Ross went straight in, finding that place inside him and rubbing it until Jim was making quite a lot of noise. Then he eased his fingers out and guided himself in, Jim’s body opening around him easily and drawing him in to the hilt. Ross watched, getting Jim’s legs up and pushing them back so he could get as deep as possible. He looked down at him, seeing how Jim’s eyes were now hazy and his breathing was wrecked.

‘I want to fuck you hard.’ he growled. ‘Do you want that?’ Jim nodded and Ross felt an evil thrill go through him. He shook his head, his voice chiding. ‘No. If you want it you have to say it.’

The resulting blush was frankly astonishing and incredibly arousing. Jim bit his bottom lip and looked for all the world like the shy teenage boy he was supposed to be.

‘Please.’ It came out as almost a whisper. In retaliation, Ross drew out as slowly as he could bear, until just the head of his cock was still inside Jim’s body.

‘Say it.’ He made his voice stern and watched the conflict on Jim’s face, unbridled lust and desperate embarrassment at odds with each other. It gave him a terrible sense of power. ‘Ask me to fuck you hard.’

‘Ross.’ Jim was looking at him, pleading. ‘Please…’ He was shaking with undisguised desire. ‘Fuck me hard.’

Ross drove back in and they both cried out at the intensity of it. He set a brutal rhythm and Jim started to howl like an animal at every thrust, his head back and his hands clutching convulsively at the bedcover. Ross stared down at him, his head spinning at how much he wanted this boy, how incredible it was.

‘Is it good?’ He couldn’t resist. Jim made a pained noise. ‘Answer me, brat. Do I fuck you like you dreamed I would?’

‘Yes.’ Jim’s cry was frantic. ‘Better.’ He was thrashing around on the bed, his own cock leaking onto his stomach and Ross moved to grab one of Jim’s hands and guide it down.

‘Touch yourself.’ he ordered. ‘I want to watch you make yourself come.’

Jim’s eyes flew open at that, and now the shyness was back. He didn’t disobey though, and Ross quickened his pace as he watched Jim stroke himself off.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ he hissed through gritted teeth. ‘And you’re mine.’

‘Yours.’ Jim’s reply was almost inaudible. The he started to shake violently and Ross knew he was almost there. He smiled as the wings appeared, trapped under Jim’s back.

‘Come for me, little boy.’ he panted. ‘Show me.’

Jim keened and bowed up off the bed, coming hard into his hand, and Ross felt his body tighten convulsively around him. He rode it out as long as he could then pulled out and came across Jim’s stomach, marking him as his.

He slowed and stopped, aftershocks still wracking him and watched as Jim stared down at himself. Ross laughed and dragged his fingers through his own cum on Jim’s skin and then leaned forward.

Jim shivered and then took the offered fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean, and Ross knew that the rest of the day was going to be an insane mess. There was no way they were leaving this room, not now he’d realised just how much he could do to Jim and how much Jim would indulge him.

Jim caught the look on his face and grinned.

‘Guess Ben’s making dinner by himself.’ he smiled and Ross laughed and leaned over to kiss him, delighting in the taste of his cum in Jim’s mouth.

‘I have ideas.’ he said when they separated. ‘None of them involve clothes and all of them involve my cock up your arse.’

‘Mary’s not going to like that.’ Jim protested, but he was already melting into the bed. ‘The welcome dinner is traditional.’ He whined as Ross reached down and pushed his middle finger back inside him. ‘But maybe it can wait.’

‘Maybe it can.’ Ross replied and kissed him.

*********

Mary stared at the ceiling. She and Trelawney were in the long study and she looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Jims’ strident cries had echoed rather loudly around the castle.

‘Sounds like Ross knows exactly how to keep the boy entertained.’ Trelawney chuckled. ‘And his virility is an excellent sign of things to come.’

‘Hmm.’ Mary went back to her embroidery. ‘I think you may be right.’

‘Did you hear that?’ Ben came in looking highly amused. ‘I think that dinner is going to have to wait by the sounds of things.’

‘They haven’t eaten either.’ Trelawney remarked, turning a page of his book. ‘Maybe leave them something outside the door. I hate to think what you might be subjected if you went in.’ That made Ben chuckle.

‘They’ll probably be sequestered all night.’ Mary huffed. ‘Send word down to the village and tell them dinner’s postponed due to our new Lord being unable to keep it in his trousers.’

‘Will do.’ Ben said cheerily and walked out the study.

**********

It was another four hours before Ross finally managed to drag himself out the bed, into the shower and back into clean clothes. Jim’s t-shirt was a lost cause so he’d been given one by Ross, extremely happy to have received it. Ross remembered vaguely about elves and faeries and clothing being given as gifts and smiled as Jim pulled it on. It was one his old band ones, Iron Maiden to be precise, and it swamped Jim’s compact frame but his fae’s obvious delight with this impromptu present was not dampened in the slightest.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, and Jim leaned into him.

‘I’m very happy.’ he declared. Ross smiled down at him.

‘So am I.’ he replied.

They got to the kitchen and found Mary and Trelawney sitting around the kitchen table. Ben was at the stove.

‘Good timing.’ he said. ‘Dinner is just coming out.’ He beckoned to Jim. ‘Come and carry these to the table.’

Jim gave an exaggerated sigh and went to help, bringing over a bowl of green salad and another of cherry tomatoes. Ben followed after taking a fish pie out the over and placing it at the centre of the table. Ross took the seat opposite Trelawney and was handed an earthenware cup of beer. Mary dished up dinner, handing plates around and then Trelawney lifted his own cup.

‘A toast.’ he announced. ‘To the son returned to his island and to a successful union of the two realms once more.’

They all drank and Ross looked around the table at what now passed for his new family. He had only been there for four days, but he felt more at home here than he’d ever felt in his old life. Next to him, Jim reached for his hand and Ross looked at the boy who’d become the most important person in his life practically overnight.

‘Magic.’ Jim whispered, seemingly reading his mind again.

‘Magic.’ Ross replied and leaned over to kiss him.


	12. Lughnasadh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months.

Three Months Later

The sound of Jim’s wings reached Ross’ ears and he turned in the bed, opening his eyes and looking towards the open French doors. It was the height of summer on the island and the temperatures were more akin to those he’d experienced on the Balearics than in rural England.

There was an odd shimmer and he watched Jim come down from above and land gracefully on the terrace.

They slept in Ross’ bed most nights, it being their prospective marital bed after all, but Jim had a habit of coming and going as he pleased and Ross often woke to find him gone. He’d gotten used to it and now simply rolled over and waited for his faerie to return. Jim had told him this was a time of celebration for his kind and he’d even taken Ross to show him the fairy ring on the slopes to the north of the castle, with a strict warning to only go there at night if Jim was with him. So far Ross had refrained, but it was their wedding feast the next evening and Jim had mentioned that the _sidhe_ would also be celebrating. Ross had been formally invited to attend and he was still wrapping his head around what that might entail.

Jim walked in dressed in a pair of rather threadbare jeans, which Ross had learned was another fairy affectation. He had not yet transformed back into his glamoured form and in his half-awake state Ross could see him clearly, like looking through a prism.

Like this Jim was much older looking, a young man rather than a boy. His features were sharp and angled, his proportions not quite right. The thick blond curls were bright and tangled, the blue-green eyes glowing from within and bisected by their odd vertical pupils. He smiled as he approached the bed, wings folding behind him, and Ross saw the sharp teeth. He’d learned that Jim’s kind was usually carnivorous and he’d seen a few things that had startled him when Jim was in his _sidhe_ form.

‘Morning.’ he murmured and raised himself enough for Jim to lean in and kiss him. There was the taste of something dead in his fae’s mouth and when Jim pulled back, the predatory light in his eyes made Ross shiver in the most delicious way.

‘Good morning, my Lord.’ Jim replied. It was as gently mocking as ever and Ross chuckled as he lay back against the pillows and watched him saunter into the bathroom. There was the sound of the bathtub filling and Ross settled back in to doze, knowing that Jim would not be back for a while.

It was later when he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder and felt Jim lie down behind him that Ross woke up again. He turned over and saw Jim reclining, head cushioned on one hand. He was back to his normal self, the wild creature gone for the time being. He was learning, slowly, to bend and be more human but Ross would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t beat faster knowing that of that night, this strange creature would belong completely to him.

It had been an odd courtship. The violent lust that had gripped both of them had not begun to even come close to abating, but other things had started to sneak in as well.

Ross had discovered that Jim was cruel and benevolent by turns, as befitting his faerie nature. He loved to play tricks but at the same time would happily play with the little ones at school, now that he had returned to carry on with his studies. He was oddly protective of weaker things and he had a habit of bringing animals home. At the same time, he was capable of being excessively sharp tongued and enjoyed getting on over on those who were slower on the uptake.

With Ross though, there was another side that came out. Mary had been right in stating that the fae matured slowly. Jim was still a child in so many ways, often uncertain of things he was unfamiliar with and yet also very keen to learn. He listened to Ross’ stories about the mainland for hours, running his fingers through Ross’ hair as they lay in their bed.

He had also shown himself to be surprisingly attentive to Ross’ needs, and Ross found that he needed to only be thinking of something for it to appear at his elbow. Jim also bought him odd little gifts – seashells, stones, bones and feathers that appeared on the desk that had been designated his in the room that Trelawney used as an office. He had learned all of Ross’ favourite foods and Ben was teaching him how to make them.

In return, Ross had quickly fallen for his fae’s charms and eagerness to please him. He overindulged him terribly, something that Trelawney gently chastised him for, but Ross loved to bring out that brilliant smile. It didn’t take much. Trelawney had been right when he’d said that the way to his faerie’s heart was through books and Ross had set up a virtual office in St Martin’s that he could get books sent to. Jim always received them with an expression of utter delight. He was extremely affectionate, and when Ross caught him in the right mood he would show him things about the island and its inhabitants from the other realm that shared it. Ross had seen tiny faeries that sat in the buttercups that littered the fields and heard the merpeople singing out in the coves. He’d watched piles of shingle animate as the Spriggans woke up in the evening and danced with Jim in the fields while will o’ the wisps flitted around them.

There was a finger poking at his cheek. Ross broke out of his reverie and saw Jim blinking up at him. Ross moved to kiss him, controlling the desire that simmered just under the surface most of their time together. He was reasonably certain that he’d never had as much sex in his life, not that he was complaining. But he’d also been on a rather severe learning curve with regards to the island and his new responsibilities and his people.

He’d always felt like some of the islanders were more than a little odd and it had been revealed, little by little, that almost every household had been touched by faerie blood, and some considerably more than others. He now knew that the pair of foxes that haunted the woods were Drake and Demelza, their mixed heritage allowing them to transform into the animals they so closely resembled. He had learned that Silver was over four hundred and fifty years old, coming and going from the island many times over, and that Coral was a witch like Mary was and her mother had been.

Livesey may have come from London, but his mother had been a mambo and half the medical treatment he gave was with alternative therapies that actually seemed to work better than their modern counterparts. Ross had been visiting him one day, only to find him putting a frog into little Daisy Waters’ mouth and then removing it. Daisy’s sore throat was instantly gone, transferred to the frog. Livesey had laughed long and loud at Ross’ look of horror.

Yes, there had been many things to get used to, but Ross had done it and the longer he’d been in the island the more he’d felt like he should have been here his entire life. There was so much magic, and it filtered through into every aspect of their lives.

‘What do you want to do today?’ Jim asked. Ross shifted so that Jim could curl up next to him, kissing the top of his head.

‘What would you like to do today?’ he asked in reply and Jim laughed. Like Beltane the whole village had some time off their regular routine of the day to day running of the island.

‘I asked you first.’ he said and Ross stroked back the stray curl.

‘I am going to see Alasdair.’ he said. ‘See how he is.’

‘All right.’ Jim replied, but he didn’t offer to go with Ross. He was more than happy to give them their space, knowing how hard it had been for Ross to find his father only to see him weaken and grow ill right in front of him.

Trelawney had taken a turn for the worse, and in the past two weeks had become bedridden with pain that no amount of Livesey’s herbal remedies could quiet remove. He disliked the effects of things like vervain, preferring to remain clear-headed as long as possible. It had been a struggle though, and he’d grown increasingly dependent on all of them.

Mary had taken on the lion’s share of the burden in terms of looking after him but Ross also knew that many nights when Jim was missing, he could be found in Trelawney’s bedroom. He didn’t know everything about Jim’s magic, but he did know one of the things Jim did was still Trelawney to sleep, taking his pain away and giving him wondrous dreams to let him rest enough to deal with yet another day. He didn’t begrudge this. In fact, he’d been taken aback by the care and gentleness Jim showed with Trelawney. It was one of the things that had changed Ross’ feelings towards him, tipping them over from simply infatuation to something else. Similarly, he knew that his own care of the man he’d only recently come to call Father had had an effect on Jim.

That made Ross think of what was to come the following night. Lughnasadh was the celebration of the end of summer and the beginning of the harvest. Jim had been right when he’d said the island would thrive under their rule. Everyone had been keen to show Ross just what impact his coming had had, the island reawakening as he came into his own as the new Lord of Summer Isle.

The farmlands and orchards were brimming over with fruit and vegetables, the sheep and cattle had had a record number of offspring and every single woman that had been in the field that notorious night when Ross had encountered Jim in the moonlight was now pregnant and glowing. That did not quite mitigate what Ross would have to do, but he’d come to understand a great deal more about the island in his three months at Trelawney’s side. He now knew just what it meant, the turning of seasons and the Wheel of the Year.

It was time.

‘You’re thinking again.’ Jim reached up and ran one fingertip over Ross’ forehead to smooth out the wrinkles there. Ross sighed and then smiled as he kissed him.

‘I should get up.’ He moved to get out of bed. ‘I’ll go see Alasdair and then we can go out to the fields if you like?’

Jim nodded eagerly and let him go. He loved being outside in the glorious sunshine and Ross decided that a trip outside was probably just the thing to make his faerie happy.

Ross got up and headed into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He waited for the water to warm and then stepped under the spray, thinking about all that had happened, as he;d been prone to do in the past few days.

It was proving to be such an odd time, all things coming to an end and new ones beginning. The main event of the following night’s proceedings was going to be their handfasting. Ross had been well-instructed in what this was going to entail, but it had turned out to be far less complicated than he’d thought although Jim had been rather secretive as to what he and Mary had been talking about behind closed doors.

The actual ceremony was going to be very simple. Mary would be conducting it at sundown, with the village in attendance and it would be followed by a feast with the usual drinking and carousing, something Ross had discovered was a regular occurrence on Summer Isle. Then when the sun was about to come up, there would be the traditional procession to the cliffs and there the more grisly part of the celebration would take place as the sun was coming up on the new day.

Mary had schooled him in this too, but Ross was still having trouble reconciling himself to things. Even Trelawney’s reassurances could not soothe him and Jim had noticed how it weighed on his mind. He’d been particularly kind to Ross since the week had turned, allowing Ross to get things off his chest and listening to him quietly. He’d been there for Ross to lean on emotionally, and that had been one of the things that had also tipped things over into something of a much deeper emotional connection between them.

Ross got out the shower, drying himself off and then going back into the bedroom towelling his hair dry. He’d left it to grow and it was now considerably longer than it had been when he had come to the island. Jim loved it, twisting his fingers through it and weaving flowers into it when Ross gave him half a chance.

He took clean clothes from the wardrobe and dressed in what had become his uniform – light cotton trousers and shirt - rolling his sleeves up. Ben had made all his new clothes in earthy shades and deep greens and blues, and Ross was amazed at perfectly everything fitted. He didn’t ask where Ben got his resources from. It was all part of his magic. The only thing that Ross still had from his old life was his watch, a vintage Omega that his he’d been given on his twenty-first birthday. That and Jim’s pendant, which he never took off, were his only adornments.

He retrieved his boots from under the bed and putting them on before going to kiss Jim one more time before he left. Jim, now sleepy from his night flying about with the other fae, was snuggled into the bed. His eyes were closing of their own accord even as he returned Ross’ kiss.

Ross smiled and left him to sleep and left the room, heading along the corridor at the end to the suite that Trelawney occupied. It was larger than his room but Ben had said that when he was gone, the castle would rearrange itself as it always did when the old Lord departed to go behind the veil. He got to Trelawney’s door and knocked as he always did. There was a reply and Ross let himself in.

Trelawney was sitting up in his four poster bed. There was a fire going in spite of the heat and Ross went to sit on the edge of the bed and regarded his father. Trelawney was wan, his cheeks hollowed and his skin waxy. He looked like a man on death’s door.

‘How are you this morning?’ Ross asked and Trelawney sighed softly and set aside his book.

‘I am tired, lad.’ he sighed. ‘I need to sleep.’ Ross knew what he was referring to and he took Trelawney’s hand in his. His father’s skin was paper thin now, speckled with dark spots.

‘Soon.’ he assured him. ‘Jim has said that they are making preparations for your arrival.’

‘I have lingered here too long.’ Trelawney shifted, trying to get comfortable and Ross got up so he could help him, fluffing his pillows and pouring him a glass of water from the carafe on Trelawney’s bedside table. He steadied his father’s hand as he drank and then placed it back on the side as Trelawney settled back in against the pillows. The water was laced with honey and poppy milk, to help the pain and Ross watched as the lines on Trelawney’s face smoothed out.

‘Is everything ready for tomorrow?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Ben’s taken care of the feast arrangements and Drake is bringing your casket up to the castle for inspection later this afternoon.’ He tried to sound reassuring. ‘He’s done a fine job with it.’

‘I did not expect anything less.’ Trelawney looked at him, his hazel eyes sharpening. ‘And you, Ross?’ He reached for Ross’ hand again, his grip feeble but insistent. ‘Are you ready for what must be done?’

Ross looked back at him and smiled but he could not quite hide his feelings.

‘I am.’ he replied.

‘Good.’ Trelawney sat back. ‘Ben bought up breakfast for us. Would you mind?’

‘Not at all.’ Ross got up and went to retrieve the tray on the small table in front of the window. He bought it back and placed it carefully on the bed.

‘You’ve been a good son to me in these three months, Ross.’ Trelawney’s words took him by surprise. ‘My only wish is that we had more time.’

‘I know.’ Ross ducked his head to hide the tears that were threatening. He was overwhelmed by how strong his reaction was, but then this was far from a normal situation. ‘I do to.’

‘You’ve learned a lot though.’ Trelawney said. ‘I know that I am leaving Summer Isle in the best possible hands.’ He leaned forward and Ross felt his face being tilted up so they could look at each other. ‘Your mother did a fine job and raised a fine man. I don’t think I could have asked for more than what you’ve become. I am inordinately proud of you.’ Ross swallowed hard.

‘Thank you.’ He could hardly bring himself to speak. ‘Father.’

***********

Down in the kitchens, Mary came in wrapped in a dressing gown of violet silk. He face was lined with fatigue. Ben looked up from where he was making pies at the table and went to her, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

‘You look tired.’ he murmured and she nodded, clinging to him for comfort. His steadiness soothed her and after a while she lifted her head.

‘The end cannot come too soon.’ she sighed. ‘I will brew the draft today.’ She stepped back from him and smiled at the state of the kitchen. ‘You’ve been busy.’

‘Always.’ Ben led her to a seat at the table. ‘Now sit, my Lady. I shall bring you sustenance.’

‘Silver tongued devil.’ Mary smiled.

*********

When Ross went back downstairs, he found Jim gone once again and knew that his fae had probably retreated to his own room to bathe and dress. He went back downstairs and out through the orangery to the garden, breathing in the scent of flowers at the height of their bloom. The entire garden was ablaze with colour and he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to bask in the sunshine.

A hand crept into his and Ross opened his eyes to find Jim next to him. He smiled up at Ross, damp curls tied back out of his eyes. He was wearing Ross’ t-shirt and Ross grinned. It was difficult to persuade him to put on anything else some days.

They walked down through the gardens. The feast the following day was to be far more informal, with all the villagers bringing blankets and cushions to lie around on. Being the first harvest festival of the year meant there was a heavy emphasis on certain activities and this was considered a comfortable set-up for those who wished to indulge. Ross had been rather shocked to realise that public sex was on the menu so to speak, but then it was something he’d realised was fairly commonplace. The people here coupled as they chose and he’d certainly been confronted with it enough times to become a little more used to it, if not entirely comfortable.

They got to the end of the garden before it devolved into open fields and walked into the maze. It was made of tall privet hedges and Ross was more than a little convinced that it changed every time he came through it. Jim too the lead, twisting and turning them through the narrow corridors until Ross had no idea where they were.

‘Are you deliberately leading me astray, you little minx?’ he admonished. ‘I know that’s what faeries do.’ Up ahead of him, Jim laughed and turned to face him.

‘And what if I was?’ he challenged. ‘Would you punish me for being bad?’

That made Ross’ eyebrows go up. His fae had become quite bold when it came to sex, learning all he could and egging Ross on shamelessly. There was very little they had tried that Jim had not been enthusiastic about, and getting his shapely rear end smacked was something Ross had discovered they both enjoyed very much after one night when Jim had pushed him too far and Ross had made good on his promise to put him over his knee. His fae had wriggled and moaned and come all over himself, letting Ross shove him face down into the bed afterwards so he could fuck him mercilessly, wings and legs spread for him.

Now Jim was standing there with that cocky smile on his face and Ross knew that he was being played.

‘No.’ he retorted. ‘Just for that, you get nothing.’

Jim pouted very prettily but Ross had a great deal more self-control now than when they had started this whole mess of a courtship and he was unmoved.

‘Why not?’ Jim was plaintive. ‘I’ll let you do anything you want to me.’ His blue-green eyes flashed at Ross. ‘You can put it anywhere.’

‘I do already.’ Ross countered and walked past him. ‘Now hurry up before I leave you behind, little slut.’ That made Jim smile and he skipped back to Ross’ side, taking his hand once again. He knew that when Ross called him a slut, it was only a short time before he would get what he wanted.

They came out the other side of the maze and through a short stretch of garden. Jim picked dog roses as they went, twisting them into his ponytail. He tried to do it to Ross, but Ross refused to stand still and he was also a bit too tall for Jim to reach. He laughed as Jim stropped and took his hand as they walked down the slope and into the wild meadows below the castle.

Out here was where the fairy ring was, just over the hill they were now walking up. By day it was innocuous, although Ross had been told that this particular field was not used for farming. There were few villagers who came here, although Jim and Demelza could often be found here. The little vixen had turned out to be what passed as Jim’s best friend, her own faerie blood making them two of a kind.

They got to the crest of the hill and it ran away from them into a shallow depression with the fairy ring at the bottom. About halfway down, Ross put his plan into action and tugged on Jim’s hand, reeling him in. Jim came willingly, eyes lighting up as he realised what Ross wanted. They went over in a tangle of limbs and Ross pressed his faerie into the soft grass and kissed him until Jim was a breathless mess underneath him. He held him still, dragging his tongue through Jim’s mouth, and Jim moaned and opened his legs so Ross could move between them.

Ross thrust down against him. They were both hard and the friction of their clothed groins was enough to make him growl and nip at Jim’s lower lip. He pulled away and saw that Jim was now panting, already too close.

‘What exactly were you doing while I was with Alasdair?’ he demanded and Jim went pink and looked away.

‘Nothing.’ he replied, but Ross could tell he was lying. He moved his hand to Jim’s cock, rubbing over the front of his jeans and Jim’s head fell back, eyes closing in utter bliss.

‘You little liar.’ Ross leaned in and licked up the line of Jim’s throat. ‘You were playing with yourself, weren’t you?’

‘Not a lot.’ Jim protested, eyes still closed as he arched up into Ross’ hand. ‘But you took so long and I got bored.’

He gasped as Ross licked over his pulse and then bit him on the neck. He moved to his knees and used one hand to ruck Jim’s t-shirt up, thumbing over a delicate pink nipple. It hardened under his touch and Jim whined. Ross didn’t give him any quarter, taking it between his teeth and tonguing it. He pulled at the buttons on Jim’s jeans, opening them enough to expose just the top of Jim’s cock.

‘If that’s the case, what will I find between your legs little boy?’ he kept his voice low and ever so slightly threatening. Jim shivered but his legs moved wider. Ross slid his hand down the front of Jim’s jeans over his cock and squeezed. ‘Get them off.’

Jim wriggled out of his clothes and Ross sat back on his heels to look at him. There was a tell-tale shine on the inside of Jim’s thighs and he knew that the little brat had probably spent most of his time upstairs with his fingers up his own arse.

‘Get on your knees.’ he instructed. ‘Show me what you were doing.’ He undid the buttons of his shirt while Jim moved into position and spread his knees wide. Ross shucked his shirt and threw it aside, then ran one hand down from the delectable dimples on Jim’s lower back and along the cleft. Jim was already open, and Ross could feel how slick he was. He eased his thumb in and Jim whined and pushed back onto it.

Ross smiled and moved it in and out a couple of times. The lubricant from their consummation had proven to be refined tallow scented with white flowers and it was now a mainstay in their bedrooms. Jim had gone a little over board though and his skin was slippery with it, gleaming in the sunlight. Ross replaced his thumb with two fingers and they slid in unimpeded.

‘Little whore.’ he murmured and Jim moaned. ‘Bending over for me like a bitch in heat.’ He brought his other hand up and slapped Jim lightly on the backside. ‘Is that how you want me to fuck you?’ He twisted his fingers and felt Jim’s body contract around them. ‘Do you think you deserve it?’

‘Please.’ Jim’s voice was soft and breathy. ‘I’ve been good.’ He shook as Ross smacked him again.

‘You said I can put it anywhere.’ Ross kept his tone stern, knowing how much Jim got off on it. He pumped his hand steadily. ‘Mouth first, I think.’

He pulled his fingers out and stood up to undo his trousers and take his own cock out. Jim was now turned to him on his knees. Ross wasted no time, grabbing the blond ponytail and tugging Jim’s head back so he could feed his cock into that lush mouth.

Jim was completely relaxed, taking him with an ease that spoke of a great many hours spent doing this. It was enough to make Ross laugh as he started a steady rhythm of slow deep thrusts. If anyone had told him six months ago that he’d be face fucking a naked sixteen year old boy, who just so happened to be his fiance, in a field on a magical island come summer, he would have punched them in the face for the suggestion and then had them committed.

He looked down into Jim’s eyes, their gazes locking and felt his breathing start to get erratic. Jim was completely at ease, nothing but trust in his eyes as he let Ross abuse his mouth. Ross pulled harder, wrapping the thick hair around his hand and lost himself in the heat of Jim’s mouth. He felt Jim put his hands to his hips to steady himself and then it came for him, blinding and white hot as he released down Jim’s throat. Jim swallowed convulsively, coughing a little when Ross finally let him pull off. His pupils were huge when he looked back up again.

‘Your turn.’ Ross declared, his voice rough. ‘On your back with your legs open.’ Jim obediently lay down and Ross knelt to be between his legs. He drove his fingers back inside him, fucking Jim relentlessly with them and Jim cried out and thrashed around on the grass. His cock was lying against his belly, leaking onto his golden skin. Ross scraped the slick off his stomach and fed it to him, watching Jim suck his fIngers clean. It would take a while for him to get hard again but until then he was going to make his faerie positively demented with lust.

He moved down to lie next to Jim, fingers still inside him. Jim lay still and watched him, panting softly. Ross licked at his mouth and there were a few moments of messy kissing before he went in for the kill, nailing Jim right where it made him cry out and start shaking. His fae was superbly responsive and Ross was brutal, rubbing hard until he felt Jim bear down around his fingers as he came. Jim’s fingers were digging into his shoulders and Ross kept going, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he could get Jim to beg. He could get three fingers in now and Jim started to keen, all his control evaporating as Ross edged him even higher up. Ross leaned in and breathed in his ear.

‘That’s it, my little one.’ he breathed, low and suggestive. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘You.’ Jim’s voice was lovely in its desperation. ‘Your cock inside me.’ He had no shame now in verbalising what he wanted. ‘I want you to fuck me.’

‘Here?’ Ross nipped at his earlobe. ‘Maybe we should go back inside.’

‘No!’ The outrage in Jim’s voice made Ross grin. He left the ear alone and moved lower, licking at his fae’s perfect nipples until they were hard.

‘Then back on your knees, my little bitch.’ he growled. ‘I want to hear you howling for me.’ He moved away from him, manhandling Jim over onto his front and slamming him down between the shoulder blades even as he hauled on his hips so Jim’s backside was in the air, completely open and exposed to him.

Ross spat into his hand, using it on himself. His own cock was wet with pre-come, the sight of his contrary little faerie being so willing more arousing than he’d ever let the little shit know. He took hold of himself, rubbing the head of his cock over Jim’s entrance and chuckled at the demanding whine from in front of him. He eased in, just the head at first, and then back out a few times. There was a glimmer in front of him as Jim started to manifest, but he’d also leaned some control and so this time the wings were spread low and to the side so he didn’t whack Ross in the face with them.

The next thrust was deep, driving Ross home so their bodies impacted with a dull thud. He dug his fingers into Jim’s hips, bruising the soft skin, and started to hammer home. Every brutal drive shoved Jim forward before Ross hauled him back onto his cock. He looked down between them, looking at the stretch of Jim’s body around him, the wet slide in and out. He’d never been one for al-fresco relations but now Ross was well and truly addicted. In front of him, Jim was making all kinds of noises, underlaid with that deep rumbling purr.

Ross traced around where his cock entered Jim’s body with his thumb and quickened his pace. He felt Jim shift and shunted him forward with a powerful drive of his hips.

‘No.’ he snarled. ‘You come on my cock, little slut, or you don’t come at all.’

‘Fuck you!’ Jim spat the curse and threw his head back. Ross reached forward and grabbed his ponytail, hauling Jim’s head back.

‘You wanted this.’ he panted. ‘You love it when I fuck you like this.’ His back and thighs were burning from the effort, sweat running down his body and collecting in droplets at the small of Jim’s back. ‘Now be a good little bitch and take my cock in that tight little arse of yours.’

‘Oh…’ Jim was now shaking uncontrollably. ‘Ross…’ He shuddered and came onto the grass below him and Ross threw his own head back and shouted into the sky as he went off inside him, his second orgasm easily more powerful than his first. He felt the tremors around his cock as Jim’s climax was drawn out by his own and battled to breathe enough so that he didn’t pass out.

Eventually Ross was able to focus enough to pull out, watching as his cum ran freely down the insides of Jim’s thighs. One of the more unusual after-effects of becoming the new Lord was that he seemed to produce buckets of the stuff.

‘Bloody hell.’ he finally groaned. ‘My fucking knees.’

‘Old man.’ Jim snickered and then made an outraged noise as Ross shoved him back onto the ground, using a handful of meadow grass to clean him off with. Then he got up and retrieved his shirt, putting it back on. He looked down at Jim, now on his back and spread-eagled on the grass.

‘Get up.’ he said. ‘You’re making a spectacle of yourself.’ Jim snorted with laughter.

‘Says the man who just fucked me in the middle of the day out in the open.’ he retorted, but he sat up and collected his shirt and jeans. He got dressed and then redid his now half-down ponytail. Ross waited for him to finish before pulling him close and kissing him. He tugged on the ponytail affectionately and then placed his hand at the back of Jims’ neck, guiding him along.

The rest of their walk was far less eventful and by the time they came back into the gardens it was heading into the afternoon. They came around the front of the castle and saw Drake and Tom perched at the front of a short cart. They were headed up the hill and Tom pulled the pony in and waited for them as they approached. He was still quiet, but the sullenness had turned out to be an act, much like Drake’s fearsome manner.

‘My Lords.’ Drake greeted as they approached. ‘Can we give you a lift?’

‘Thanks.’ Ross moved to the back and lifted Jim onto the board at the back and then hopped up next to him. Jim moved in to sit glued to his side, one of Ross’ hands in both if his as he played with the fingers that had been inside him not too long ago. Ross watched him, amused, and Jim caught him looking. His blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief and his lifted the hand to his lips, licking at Ross’ fingers as quick as lightning. Ross laughed and kissed his temple.

The cart rumbled into the courtyard of the castle and they jumped down from the back. Ben was already waiting for them. There was an entrance to the kitchens and cellars in the west wall and Ross went to him. Ben’s face was serious as he watched Drake and Tom take down the object they had to deliver. Jim was next to them, inspecting it.

‘Where to?’ Drake asked and Ben nodded at the door.

‘Downstairs.’ he instructed. Ross and Jim followed them and the others inside and down into the cooler older part of the cellar. Down here was where Ben kept his jars of preserves and barrels of ale. It was also the location of Trelawney’s wine cellar.

The room they went to was empty though. It had a different purpose and Ross knew that it was the weather that necessitated this. The stone walls and floor were bare and the only other furniture was a marble slab on a stone pedestal. The first time Ross had seen it, it had reminded him of a mortuary table and that had been precisely what it had turned out to be. Here on Summer Isle the women were the ones who prepared the dead in the old ways, and so it would fall to Mary to deal with Trelawney’s body.

Drake and Tom rested the casket up against the wall. Drake was not only their woodsman, but a carpenter and carver as well. The casket was carved from seasoned oak, the lid inscribed with the same leaf and berry motif as the doors and furniture of Trelawney castle.

‘It’s beautiful, Drake.’ Ross ran his hand over the polished surface, the oak’s warm glow seeming to come from within. ‘That’s fine work.’

‘Thank you, my Lord.’ Drake’s voice expressed the feelings they were all having. ‘It’ll be an honour to know Lord Trelawney will rest in something made by my hand.’ He casually slung an arm around Jim’s shoulders when the boy went to stand next to him. It was another relationship that Ross had not expected, but Mary had said that Drake treated Jim simply like another sibling. Being mostly faerie himself, he was more than able to cope with Jim’s unusual behaviour and Jim was suitably respectful of the tall man. ‘One day, I hope my children will do you the same service.’

‘One day.’ Ross agreed. ‘But hopefully not too soon.’

‘Oh that’ll be certain.’ Drake smiled. ‘Unless this one runs you into an early grave.’ He tightened his arm around Jim’s neck and ruffled his hair, pulling out the ponytail and completely ignoring Jim’s yells and struggles as he did so. Ross chuckled.

‘Can I interest you two in a drink before you head back out?’ he asked and Drake looked at Tom.

Their relationship had taken on new significance when Ross had discovered that Tom was the brother of Poppy Morgan, the island’s potter who was in a relationship with Drake. One of the traditions of the festival they would be celebrating the next day was a vow taken between couples which would be a trial marriage for a year and a day. Drake and Poppy were to be promised, as were a few others. She was the blond woman Ross had seen him with at Beltane, a perfect counterpart to her dark haired brother.

‘Thank you.’ Tom said and they followed him and Jim up to the kitchen while Ben went to crack open a cask. He brought it up into the kitchen with a jar of pickled cucumbers and some dried sausage. He laid everything on the table and they each took a tankard while he went to get a loaf of dark bread from the pantry. They were all pretty much of an age and Ross enjoyed their company. He missed his colleagues and Dwight in particular, but they had gone a long way in making him feel more at home.

Jim disappeared armed with a plate of biscuits and a glass of milk, headed for his room no doubt where he would be curled with a book once Ross was done.  
Ross sat and drank with the three men. They were telling him about the previous harvest and enthusing about the superior production that would be coming in the following months.

‘It’ll be a fine feast.’ Ben said. ‘I’ve been at it for two days.’ The main dish was to be a pair of oxen, split open and roasted over a pit of coals. Ben had also been making rabbit pies and game terrines. There was to be a huge kettle of boiled potatoes to be drowned in the island’s rich salty butter, and fresh peas and beans and carrots. It would all be washed down with beer and wine and the local spirit, similar to vodka but with one hell of a kick Ross had discovered.

‘And then you’ll be official.’ Drake cackled into his pint. ‘God’s teeth, you’re a brave man for being ‘fasted to young Jim.’

‘Don’t I know it.’ Ross had already taken a ribbing for the dirty patches on the knees of his trousers, the other men cottoning on to what he’d been up to right away. ‘I feel like I am going to need a week’s rest after tomorrow night.’

‘You’ll be doing the Run?’ Tom asked.

‘I don’t think I have an option not to.’ Ross chuckled. ‘But I think I’ll be more than capable of keeping up.’

‘Good for you.’ Drake laughed. ‘I think Poppy will be leading me a merry dance.’ He leaned over and slapped Tom on the shoulder. ‘And if you’re clever, you’ll be keeping close on Aster’s heels.’

Tom went red. His admiration for Aster Brooks, the daughter of Violet and Rowan Brooks, was very well known and the source of frequent good natured piss-taking. They ran the island’s bakery together and Aster was a sweet faced curvy thing with ample breasts that drew Tom’s gaze like a magnet. Violet had been the woman who had directed Ross and Dwight to Livesey’s practice and who would be providing the desserts for the feast the next day.

They sat and chatted until it got dark and Ben got up to get dinner started. Unlike the festival dinner, tonight would be a very low key affair. Ross walked Drake and Tom back up to the courtyard. Tom’s pony, who’d he discovered was called Conker, was still in his nosebag and dozing with one hoof lifted and a fine set of airplane ears as Ross thought of them. He gave the pony a pat on the shoulder while Drake and Tom climbed onto the cart and then waved them off before he headed back inside.

He went back down to the kitchen and helped Ben with dinner, talking about general things. Conversation in the castle has been a bit strained in the past week, all of them feeling the emotional burden of Trelawney’s passing.

Jim and Mary came back down around seven and they ate a simple dinner and the tone around the table was contemplative. Ross had a great deal on his mind and he was lost in thought for most of it. Once they had finished eating, Mary got up.

‘Come on, you.’ she said to Jim. ‘We need to go sort out some things for you for tomorrow.’

Jim, for once, didn’t protest. Instead he followed her almost meekly, leaving Ross with a quick kiss. Ross knew that there were things they had to prepare for the handfasting the next day and then Jim would also no doubt spend the evening out in the fields again.

‘I need to crack on.’ Ben got up. Ross did as well.

‘You need some help?’ he asked and Ben grinned.

‘You get the beer.’ he instructed.

***********

Jim walked up the stairs and Mary followed behind him. Once they got to his room, he shed his t-shirt and glamour, taking his hair down and shaking it out as he spread his wings. Mary knew that this time of year was difficult for him. The magic had been building and the call of his own kind was strong.

‘Just a short while, my sweet. I just want to check everything has been done properly.’  
She looked at him expectantly. ‘You’re finished it?’

Jim nodded and walked over to the trunk he used as a bedside table. There was an intricately carved wooden box now sitting on it. He brought it to her and she sat on the edge of the bed and opened it. What she saw inside made her smile as she dipped in one hand and took the item out.

The handfasting cord was braided from silk, multiple strands of pale green. There were charms woven into the cord - silver amulets that showed the tree of life, a pentacle, a trinity knot – along with small green and white gems. The amulets tinkled as she held the cord up, marvelling at its lightness. All of the components were not of the earthly realm, everything having been brought by Jim from behind the veil.

‘It’s lovely.’ Mary admired the skill with which it had been fashioned. ‘You’ve done a marvellous job.’

She smiled at Jim, who was standing there chewing nervously on one nail. It was such an incongruous image, the fae showing the habits of the boy that it made Mary laugh. She folded the cord and replaced it in the box and handed it back to him.

A sound drifted in from outside and Jim’s head snapped up, his alertness telling Mary it was time for her to go. She stood up and walked with him to the open window. Outside it was dark, but she could hear the sound of crystal bells and laughter. Jim turned and kissed her on the cheek.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ he said and she nodded as he climbed up onto the window seat and then leaped off the edge, flying up and into the night sky until she could no longer make him out.

Mary stepped back and then went to the wardrobe. She took her time, doing the last task she would for him in this capacity as his mother-figure. She brought out his wedding clothes, dove grey trousers and a white shirt. It was a little more formal than he normally wore, but it was to match Ross. He’d be crowned again, but this time with ivy and white roses.

She stood at his bed and now the sadness seemed to creep up on her. Tears came unbidden and she felt a soft touch on her shoulder and turned into Ben’s arms.

‘I know, love.’ he murmured and stroked her hair. ‘I know.’

**********

Ross came up to his room and walked in. he didn’t bother with the lights and felt the air move in through the open French doors. He moved across the room to go close them and then stopped as he saw the figure crouched on the edge of the stone balcony.

Ross leaned in the doorway and looked at Jim. In the moonlight, Jim’s wings glimmered and he tilted his head.

I wish I could take you with me.’ Jim’s voice has that strange quality it got when he was in his sidhe form, like glass breaking. ‘But you never actually told me if you had a head for heights.’

‘I think the fact that I am effectively marrying you tomorrow should have answered that.’ Ross stepped forward. ‘Why?’

‘To show you a glimpse of the world beyond this one.’ Jim explained. ‘I know how Alasdair’s passing has affected you and I thought that this might help. You could see the place he’s going to and be comforted to know that it’s good.’

Ross was a little taken aback by the thoughtfulness of the gesture. Jim wasn’t the best when it came to emotional connections, a characteristic of the fae Mary had told him. They lived such long lives that they rarely connected to things and when they did it was with a vehemence that could seem a little obsessive at times.

‘Thank you.’ He took Jim’s hand. ‘That’s very kind of you to think of me.’

‘I love you.’ Jim said. ‘I want you to be happy and right now you’re not.’

‘I’m not unhappy.’ Ross corrected. ‘I’m just in two very different places right now.’ He came to stand in front of Jim, releasing his hand and cupping his fae’s face. ‘I love you too, little one. Don’t think that what I feel about Alasdair leaving us minimises my happiness about our handfasting.’

‘I know.’ Jim tried to sound reassured but Ross could hear the hint of insecurity in his voice. He smiled at the contradiction, so typical of Jim. ‘But if it helps, know I would do it for you.’

Ross leaned down and kissed him. He did it carefully, knowing how those teeth could nick by accident if he wasn’t careful.

‘Come back soon.’ he murmured. ‘Come back and warm my bed, little one.’ He kissed Jim again, mouth lingering, and felt his fae shiver under his hands.

‘I will.’ Jim whispered and Ross stepped back from him. He watched Jim stand up and then his wings started to beat until they were moving so fast they were a blur. Jim lifted off the ground, hovering in front of him. Then he turned and was gone so quickly it was like he’d vanished.  
Ross went back inside and closed the doors behind him. There was the slightest chill in the air underneath the balmy warmth and it made him shiver. He took a long shower and came back out to find the sheets turned back and a cup of malted drink on his bedside table along with a couple of biscuits.

Ross smiled. He got into bed and picked up the book of the island’s history that he’d taken from the library, opened it to the place he’d marked and started reading.

********

Morning came with no sign of Jim.

Ross got up and showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and then left his room. He padded through the castle barefoot. It was quiet and he knew that nobody else was up yet.

He took the long route through to the staircase that led to Jim’s room and climbed the steps. He found his fae asleep, one arm dangling off the bed, and sprawled on his stomach. He was still in his jeans and Ross knew he’d probably flown straight in the window and flopped onto the bed.

He walked over to the bed and drew the blue velvet coverlet over him. Jim snuffled in his sleep and shifted position but didn’t wake up. Ross smiled and stroked through his thick curls for a few moments and then left him to rest. The afternoon would come soon enough.

He went back downstairs, taking his time as he walked through the castle. He now knew its layout as well as he had known his own home. It was only a short distance to the kitchen from there and he found Ben awake and at the stove. Ross was convinced that the brownie didn’t actually sleep at all, although Jim assured him that he did.

He’d also had the privilege of being allowed to see Ben’s workshop, a wonderfully jumbled place that was a combination of haberdashery, store room and crafts room. It was crowded with old wooden workbenches and shelves and Ben spent a great deal of time there. Mary had something similar on the ground floor, a parlour that she could retreat to along with a smaller antechamber that she used for her magic and to cut the flowers that adorned the castle.

The kitchen was empty but Ross was now more than familiar with where everything was and he had found that he enjoyed pottering around in the kitchen. Ben did most of the cooking, but even he liked a morning off. He busied himself with trotting between the two pantries, getting what he needed to make breakfast, coming back with milk and bacon and eggs. He placed them on the table and went to scrounge the remains of the previous day’s loaf and then got to work making French toast and bacon once he’s set the table and bought out a pitcher of apple juice.

It wasn’t something his new household had been familiar with and Jim had fallen in love with it the first time he’d made it for him. Ross, however, heeded Trelawney’s warnings about sugar and only fed it to him on special occasions but he did think that their wedding probably counted as such.  
It didn’t take long for the sound of footsteps to come down the narrow staircase at the side of the kitchen and Ben appeared. For once the brownie looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, shirtless and wearing sweatpants. He was scratching at the curly dark hair on his stomach and yawning as he crossed the kitchen to look over Ross’ shoulder.

‘Smells good.’ he said and Ross smiled.

‘Sit.’ he instructed and when the first batch was done he plated it and sprinkled it with icing sugar, heaped bacon on the side and brought it to the table. Ben took the plate with a happy smile and started to eat with gusto. The spell that bound him to serve the castle and serve its lord was not above letting him enjoy a meal that was cooked for him and he was very appreciative of Ross’ cooking. It was also quite a novelty as Ross was apparently the first Lord Summer Isle that actually could cook.

‘It’s delicious.’ he mumbled with his mouth full and Ross grinned. Faeries had terrible table manners, something he’d come to realise in the past three months. Both Ben and Jim were remarkably restrained when they were in company, but he’d once come across them having what equated to a midnight snack by themselves when they assumed everyone else was asleep and he’d caught them behaving a little like animals. In their defence they had both been mortified at being caught like that, no glamour and stuffing their faces, but it had given him just a little more insight into what he was dealing with.

Ben without his glamour had been as odd looking as Jim was, his ears pointed and his face a little rat-like. His eyes had been black and shiny with no discernible sclera or pupil. His hands had been clawed and knobbly and the second he’d seen Ross he’d shifted back, the embarrassment clear on his face.  
Ross had never mentioned it again out of consideration for Ben, but he had asked Mary about it and she’d spent an afternoon with him in her parlour explaining all about the various fae that inhabited the island. She had shown him beautifully illustrated scripts with drawings of the different types of faerie, explaining their place in the hierarchy of the world behind the veil. Ross had been fascinated and since then had made quite a study, especially seeing as he was marrying one.

He’d found Jim’s kind, the Fion, in one of Mary’s books. They were weather fae, aligned with the natural elements and high ranking members of the Summer Court. His kind were characterised by their golden hair and damselfly wings and lived at the fringes of water and air, inhabiting the grassy dunes near the sea or reed beds around rivers and lakes. It also described them as being mercurial of nature which had made Ross laugh out loud.

‘Why are you smiling?’ Ben asked and that brought Ross back into himself.

‘Just thinking.’ he said and carried on cooking. Ben finished eating and then took Mary’s for her. That left Ross alone in the kitchen and a few moments later the little hairs on the back of his neck went up.

‘Morning.’ He didn’t turn around and soon felt a pair of arms stealing around him. Jim nuzzled into his back and Ross smiled as Jim slipped under one arm to see what he was making. He looked down into sleepy eyes and kissed the tip of his fae’s nose. ‘I made your favourite.’ He nodded at the table. ‘Go sit, little one.’

Jim padded over on bare feet, tucking them up under him on the chair. His curls were in disarray and he was in a t-shirt and flannel pants, looking for all the world like any other teenage boy. Ross loved him best like this and part of him simply wanted to go over and throw Jim on the table, strip him and fuck him like that while he was still warm and soft from his bed.

Instead he settled for dusting the new batch of French toast with far too much sugar and brought it over, handing the plate into Jim’s waiting hands. He got a beautiful smile in thanks and went back to make his own breakfast. When he was done, Ross went over and joined Jim, watching him eat and lick the powdered sugar of his fingers before he ate his bacon piece by piece and then stole half of Ross’.

‘Only a few more hours.’ Ross mused as he leaned over and wiped a smear of sugar from the corner of Jim’s mouth, licking it off his thumb. ‘Just in case you want to change your mind.’  
Jim snorted and dragged a fingertip across the plate, scraping up a mixture of bacon fat and sugar that he sucked off his finger. He shot Ross a filthy look from under his lashes and Ross laughed.

‘Little slut.’ he chided affectionately and Jim smiled at him, dimpled and far too innocent that he had any right to be.

‘Now why would I want to change my mind?’ he asked. ‘When you call me delightful names like that.’ He tilted his head. ‘The question is whether you want to change your mind, Ross. Especially considering what you have to do tonight.’

‘That I am still having a little trouble with.’ Ross admitted. ‘I’m really not terribly comfortable with the idea.’

‘It’s traditional.’ Jim shrugged. ‘And it’s not like we haven’t been doing it for the past three months.’

‘Yes, but there’s a difference between having sex outside where people might see us and having sex in front of what amounts to the entire village.’ Ross pointed out. ‘It feels a little…perverse.’  
Now Jim, burst out laughing.

‘You’re such a prude sometimes.’ He crinkled his nose as he laughed. ‘If it’s making you that uncomfortable we don’t have to do it. You could just kiss me instead and that will be just as good a signal for the others to begin.’

‘Will that be appropriate?’ Ross asked.

‘You’re the Lord.’ Jim replied. ‘They’re your rules.’ He uncurled from his chair and came over to straddle Ross’ lap. Ross put both hands on Jim’s backside and kissed him.

‘You are far too sensible sometimes.’ he murmured, nudging Jim’s nose with his own. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be the younger one?’

‘Older than you, human.’ Jim teased and kissed him again.

After they had cleaned up, Jim grumbling because Ross made him do it the old fashioned way, they went back upstairs. Mary was coming down the stairs and she gave them a disapproving look.

‘You to your room.’ she said sternly to Jim. ‘You know you’re not supposed to see him today.’

‘Superstition.’ Jim retorted but he did as she asked and trotted upstairs.

‘He’s being surprisingly obedient.’ Mary observed as they watched him go. ‘What have you done to him?’

‘Tamed him a little, I think.’ Ross laughed. ‘And bribed him with sugar.’ He looked back at Mary and noticed that she was smiling at him knowingly.

‘He loves you.’ she said. ‘And you love him. I could not have asked for a better match and neither could the island.’ She looked him up and down. ‘Are you ready, My Lord?’

‘I am.’ Ross said. ‘Are you?’ he knew how attached Mary was to Trelawney, how much this was costing her.

‘I am ready to let him go.’ Mary’s eyes were sad, but clear and he could see the resignation in her face. ‘It’s time.’

Ross stepped forward and put his arms around her. He’d grown extremely fond of Mary, coming to look on her as the sister he’d never had. Mary returned his embrace and sighed into his shoulder.

‘I’ll miss him so very much.’ Her voice was low and Ross could hear the pain in it.

‘I will too.’ He kissed the top of her head. ‘But he’s going somewhere better.’

‘Yes, he is.’ Mary pulled back and looked at him, dabbing at the tears at the corners of her eyes. ‘But that is the way of things.’ She pulled herself together. ‘Now we have a handfasting to prepare for, My Lord.’

They went back upstairs to Ross’ bedroom and he sat and listened to her run through what was expected of him. An hour later she went to go help Jim and Ross started getting dressed for his wedding.

He went to shower first, leaving his hair to dry naturally so that it curled the way Jim liked it. Ben was waiting for him when he came out in his towel, laying out his wedding clothes. He glanced up and smiled at Ross. Today he was dressed more soberly in grey-brown trousers and white shirt, his waistcoat a rich emerald velvet.

Ross got to the bed and looked down at his clothing. He would match Jim today, the trousers a light dove grey paired with a white shirt. The only other thing he would be wearing was his pendant and watch. There would be no crown today, what with him already being the new Lord although Jim would be wearing one as befitted his role as consort.

It felt rather odd, knowing that this was when he was supposed to be marrying Elizabeth. Instead she had buried the thing they had brought back from Summer Isle, thinking herself bereaved. It hadn’t turned out like that though. Ross had had word that she was happily ensconced with his cousin Francis in the family home, a welcome and unexpected turn of events that had come from his death in the real world. His son would have the Poldark name and be raised at Nampara just as he had been. It all seemed rather fitting and by all accounts Elizabeth and Francis seemed to suit each other far better than they had.

He shed his towel, no longer as self-conscious as he had been when he’d first arrived, and got dressed. Ben fussed over him, checking he looked immaculate. Ross held out his arms for Ben to turn his sleeves up, the brownie getting them to lie perfectly. He handed Ross his watch and Ross strapped it on.

‘How do I look.?’ he asked and Ben smiled at him.

‘Perfect.’ He was pleased. ‘Shall we?’


	13. The Wheel Turns Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Jim are married and the cycle starts again.

In the garden, the village was assembled in its entirety. The colours they wore were muted, soft greys and lots of white and splashes of green befitting a handfasting. Ross walked down with Ben and started running through the procedure of greeting everyone. He spent a good deal of time talking to everybody, making his way across the lawn.

There was one long low table this time and on each side were runners and cushions in the place of chairs. Two massive fire pits had been dug at the bottom of the garden and were being manned by some of the village men. Torches had been planted into the ground with white bunting and garlands of flowers strung between them to make a kind of gazebo effect over the table, and once again the stone circle was filled with dancers. The music this time was more sedate, lilting fiddles and rhythmic drums setting the tone.

At the top of the garden was a small bower built of wicker and draped in ivy and white flowers. He and Jim would stand before that with the villagers behind them during the ceremony. Sitting near in in a wicker lounger with a paisley shawl draped over his knees was Trelawney and Ross headed for him.

Trelawney looked up as he approached. He was all in white and his face had a little more colour in it than Ross had seen for some time. He was even clutching a silver goblet and he managed a smile for Ross.

‘Lad.’ He held out a hand and Ross took it. ‘Blessed be on this happiest of days.’

‘Blessed be, Father.’ Ross returned the traditional greeting and took his hand. ‘You look well.’

‘Ben’s fine wine.’ Trelawney explained. ‘And your future husband’s magic.’ He sighed and looked around at everyone enjoying themselves. ‘I will miss this.’

‘You will have far better on the other side.’ Ross said and Trelawney nodded.

‘Ross.’ He turned to see Drake coming over. His fiery hair was set off by the white shirt and blue-grey trousers he wore. Demelza was with him, her dress a fall of snowy linen set off with a pale green sash.

‘Hello you two.’ He smiled at Demelza and she blushed prettily. ‘I’m surprised you’re not up there with him.’ He looked up towards the turret where Jim had his room.

‘I’ll be going there directly.’ Demelza replied. She let go of Drake’s arm and scampered off. Drake took two goblets from a passing tray and handed one to Ross.

‘Tom’s around here somewhere.’ he chuckled. ‘Chasing after Aster no doubt.’

‘I’m surprised you’re not chasing after Polly’s skirts.’ Ross laughed. He drank, the wine in the goblet sweet and golden in colour.

‘True.’ Drake looked around. ‘She’s hiding from me.’

‘Sounds familiar.’ Ross grinned at him. Polly’s family was very distantly related to fae from Jim’s court.

‘My Lord.’ Drake inclined his head to Trelawney. ‘How do you fare this day?’

‘Stop being so bloody formal, Drake.’ Trelawney grumbled. ‘I remember you when you used to run around naked with your tail out.’

Drake threw back his head and roared with laughter.

‘I am sorry that you shall not be able to see my cubs grow.’ he said and Trelawney snorted.

‘You used to chew my furniture.’ He fixed Drake with a look. ‘I am happy to let Ross be the one to deal with that.’

Ross chuckled into his goblet as they chatted and then glanced up and saw Mary talking to Ben. She looked exquisite in midnight blue velvet, her dress sweeping the grass. It was simple, with fluted sleeves and boat neckline, and her silver pendant gleamed against the richly coloured fabric. Her black hair fell loose down her back, held back from her face by a silver circlet wrought into a complex design with a pentacle at the front and sitting over her third eye.

She caught Ross looking at her and nodded and Ross felt his stomach lurch pleasantly. Mary’s appearance meant that the ceremony was not far off. As soon as the sun began to dip, they would be ready.

‘Ross.’ Trelawney’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and Ross looked down at his father. ‘Are you ready for this?’

‘I think so.’ He could feel how his heart-rate had sped up, his breathing coming lighter and shorter. He had felt this before, when he and Elizabeth had been making plans, but then it had been accompanied by a feeling of dread. Now it was different. Ross felt light, as if he could float away at any second, filled with happiness that buoyed him up.

‘In that case you might want to look over there.’ Trelawney was smiling, and as Ross turned he caught sight of his young groom. Jim was at the far side with Demelza and a group of other youngsters, all clustered together and giggling. He glanced over at Ross, eyes bright and his smile coquettish. Ross returned it, knowing that he was completely in thrall to those dimples.

‘Guess it’s time.’ Drake slapped one giant hand on Ross’ shoulder and nodding at where Mary had passed by them and was heading into the circle. ‘Time to go get ‘fasted, My Lord.’ He stepped in behind Trelawney’s bath chair and started pushing him over to the circle. Ross found Ben at his elbow. He took Ross’ goblet and Ross took a deep breath and walked over the grass to where Mary was now standing in front of the bower, passing through the stones and to her side. As he did, he heard the sound of the music change in the background.

Jim was also moving now to his appointed place, both of them having been directed what they were to do. The villagers were also coming into the circle to form a line around them. Trelawney was now seated to one side and Demelza moved to stand with Drake behind him. They were acting as representatives of Jim’s family, being the closest to him.

Mary inclined her head to him and Ross looked across at where Jim was now standing opposite him, his blue-green eyes sparkling. His golden curls were crowned with a wreath of ivy leaves and white rose blooms. His skin was golden against the white shirt and Ross could have sworn that he had let his glamour slip so that he glowed just a little. The bridge of his nose was sprinkled with summer freckles which made him look completely endearing and his nose crinkled just the tiniest bit when he smiled at Ross, dimples cavernous.

Ross took one look at him, his heart thumping away madly. In a short time they would be handfasted and Jim would be irrevocably his. That made him think about what was to come later and for the first time, Ross didn’t completely hate the idea.

‘Come Ross.’ Mary held put her hand.

Ross stepped up and placed his hand in hers. He knew this part, had been through it several times with both her and Ben. Mary turned and looked at Jim.

‘Jim.’ She held out her other hand and Jim stepped forward as well, placing his hand in hers. He was looking at Ross, adoration all over his face, and Ross knew he was looking back with equal devotion.

Mary looked to Trelawney and he nodded.

‘Welcome Friends, family and loved ones. We are all here today to witness Ross and James join hands and be bound together by their love, now and forever.’ She ignored Jim’s look of annoyance at the use of his full name. ‘Today is a day to celebrate the love of Ross and James. They are two people who are the halves of a whole. Two souls, coming together to form one single being; two hearts, beating in a single rhythm. Today we join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their love, their joy and their expectations.’

Ross grinned at his young groom, amused by Jim’s pout. Jim’s dimples flickered at him.

Mary let their hands go and turned to where Ben was standing near to her, a carved wooden box in his hands. He came forward and she lifted the lid. Ross was curious. He knew that Jim had been making their handfasting cord. He’d dropped enough hints about it. She took the cord out. It was made of pale green silk, intricately braided and strung with small silver charms that tinkled as she turned back to them.

‘Take your consort’s hand Ross.’ she instructed. Ross held out his right hand and Jim gave him his left.

Mary watched approvingly and then addressed Jim. ‘James, take your Lord’s hand.’ Jim held out his right hand and Ross gave him his left so their hands were now crossed over each other’s. Mary moved a little closer and draped the cord over their joined hands and wound it around a few times before tying it in an infinity knot at the top. She stepped back from them and Ross looked into Jim’s eyes. Jim looked back, face now wreathed in smiles and Ross knew that his was the same.

Mary spread her arms, palms up to the sky as she began the blessing.

‘Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east -- new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south -- the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west -- the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north -- a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day.’

She looked at Ross and smiled. ‘Ross, you have come to be joined to your consort.’ She turned to Jim. ‘James you have come to be joined to your Lord. Will you both seek to be honest with each other in all things? Will you support each other in times of distress and temper your words and actions with love?’

Ross knew that what she said was what he truly felt now.

‘I will.’ he said and Jim’s smile got even brighter.

‘I will.’ he replied.

‘Then as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the earth should your love be a firm foundation from which to grow stronger through the seasons. Like a star should your love be a constant source of light.’ Mary looked past them to the others around them. ‘These things you have promised, before this company and the Gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken.’ She undid the knot of the cord and unwound it, handing it back to Ben before she addressed him. ‘May we have the rings?’

Ben took the cord from her and placed it back in the box before handing her the rings he’d crafted for them. Ross had seen them but now as Mary took them, he felt a surge of excitement. Mary took one in each hand and lifted them.

‘May these rings be blessed with; Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love; Water for harmony and healing; And Earth for strength.’ she intoned. ‘The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.’

Mary handed one to Ross. He let go of Jim’s hands and too it. The ring was silver, a series of knots that were so elegantly crafted that the ring itself looked almost insubstantial.

‘Place the ring on James’ finger.’ She instructed. Ross smiled at Jim and took his left hand, sliding the ring over his third finger. Then she handed the other to Jim and ross gave him his hand as Jim did the same, then took hold of both hands as he’d been told to. Mary watched and then addressed them.

‘By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow.’ She raised her hands. ‘So mote it be.’

‘So mote it be.’ Everyone said the words in unison and a shiver went down Ross’ spine.

He moved forward and Jim met him halfway. Ross cupped his face and kissed him, signifying the final act of the ceremony and the village cheered behind them. He felt Jim smile against his mouth even as his arms came up and around Ross’ neck. Ross pulled him in close, arms around his slender waist and deepened the kiss until his head was spinning.

They finally parted and Ross looked deep into Jim’s eyes.

‘I love you.’ he whispered and Jim smiled.

‘I love you.’ he whispered back.

********

The celebrations went on into the night. The torches were lit and the music took on a wild tone. Dancers crowded the now open circle, coming and going from the long low table. Unlike most weddings Ross had been too, once the fasting was done they had not started the reception. Instead there had been others, all being handfasted for a year and a day at which time they would choose to remain together or move on. Drake and Polly came after him and Jim, then Livesey and Hunter and a few others.

The village drifted in and out as the handfasting were happening, although Ross had stayed for all of them with Jim plastered to his side as befitted his status as the new Lord Summer Isle. The feasting and drinking had started once their ceremony had been concluded. Once everyone had been joined and all the cheers and handshakes and hugs had been given, they all went to sit and eat around the low tables. Children ran back and forth and played games while everyone else laughed and drank and sang along with the refrains.

Ross was at the head of the table at the top end of the garden. He had Jim at his side, leaning into him. Ross had one arm around his waist while he drank with the other. Mary, Ben and Trelawney were notable by their absence, but they had left once the main meal had been eaten. Trelawney could not sustain long periods of excitement and he’d had a fair bit of wine, his eyelids drooping with fatigue until they had whisked him away to bed. Ross had watched him go with mixed feelings. The next time they met, it would be for a very different purpose.

He’d pushed that thought to the back of his mind though, knowing it was to be dealt with later. Now was the time for enjoying himself and his new husband and so Ross threw himself into it, drinking to keep up with Drake and Tom and Silver. It turned out to be an unwise decision. Jim was laughing at him in delight. Fae didn’t get drunk, no matter how much they consumed. Silver and Drake therefore had a distinct advantage over him and Tom.

The evening quickly degenerated. There was no end of variations on drinking games, a very spirited tug of war and men stripping off to wrestle naked on the grass. Everyone with children had left long ago and now it was just groups of adults left. The teenagers had all gone into the fields to lark about with the exception of Jim.

A subtle change seemed to come over the night. It turned the air sultry, the heat bringing a languidness to the revellers. The music still played but it had changed to a darker, slower beat. The smell of night flowers was thick in Ross’ nose and he could feel the heaviness around them, a sign that the veil was at its thinnest. He was drunk enough as well that it was lowering his inhibitions to the point that he had one hand halfway down the back of Jim’s pants, fingers grazing his backside.

The conversation had more or less faded away and people were drifting together. Across the table, Drake had Polly in his lap, both of them glued to each other. Tom and Aster had disappeared into the bushes down the bottom end of the garden and all around them were couples now getting more than a little affectionate with each other.

Ross knew that the Running still had to be done, a ritualised cavorting through the maze where couples could chase each other. He did have serious doubts that he was still capable of it, but Jim was nuzzling at his jaw and Ross was starting to feel something that was definitely not affected by the wine.

He looked down at his young husband and got a wicked look under lowered lashes. The Running was the culmination of the evening’s more salacious activities. It was up to him to kick these off and traditionally it was begun with the ritual deflowering of the bride, but seeing as he and Jim had been fucking at every given opportunity that had been deemed a little unnecessary given his reluctance to have sex in front of people he’d have to look in the eye the next day.

Still he couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, especially when it was being so freely offered. Jim’s mouth opened easily under his. He had no qualms about being watched and he licked at Ross’ mouth eagerly. Ross returned the kiss and used his other hand to cup Jim’s face. He would have been lying if he’d said that he wasn’t feeling a little hot under the collar.

Jim obviously caught his building arousal and moved in even closer, hand coming up to clutch as Ross’ shirt. He grew bolder in his overtures, and Ross couldn’t help but respond. He ran his other hand up Jim’s back under his shirt, feeling soft skin. His other hand moved down from Jim’s face to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one so he could run his hand over Jim’s chest, fingers drifting over his nipples. His fae moaned audibly and Ross pulled back to see that he was wearing that look of hopeless desire that he always got when he wanted Ross to do things to him.

Ross glanced around him.

The torchlight cast long shadows and it was a new moon so there was no other illumination. The people around them were taking advantage of the darkness and Ross could hear the sounds of passion all around him, could make out shapes that had drawn each other to the ground and were now playing out a dance that was as old as time. He remembered the night when he and Jim really met, that wild ride through the night and the leap over the bonfire.

‘That was our true marriage.’ Jim whispered and Ross looked back down at him. ‘You did not know it then but that night Cernunnos pledged you to me. He told me you would be mine.’ His eyes had their deep sea glow and Ross felt himself being drawn in, hypnotised.

‘I am lost to you.’ he murmured and Jim smiled. He reached up, hand to Ross’ face, and drew him back down into the kiss. Ross went gladly, arousal flaring through him. He knew now what Jim had meant, that the moment would catch up with him. The kiss grew heated and Jim moved so he could crawl into Ross’ lap, settling himself down. His weight on Ross’ cock was making things all that more interesting and Ross gave in to the feeling that was seeping in at the edges of his consciousness. He took hold of Jim, hands at the sides of his neck.

‘We might have to take this inside.’ he breathed and Jim smiled and nosed at him.

‘Or you could come catch me.’ His words were a warm puff of air over Ross’ mouth.

Ross looked up at him. He smiled as he let Jim go and Jim got to his feet and held out a hand. Ross took it and let Jim pull him up. As he did, he saw some of the sprawled bodies around them sit up and pay attention.

‘What do I do?’ he asked.

‘Just follow me.’ Jim had that mysterious little smile on his face again. ‘All you have to do is keep up.’

Ross went after him. Jim led him down the garden and as they went Ross caught sight of people already otherwise engaged in the kind of activity that was being celebrated. He tried not to look too hard, but then movement behind him caught his attention and he turned to see they had picked up a procession. Many of the revellers were in various stages of undress and even as they walked down towards the maze, Ross could see that they were discarding their clothes as they went.

He turned back and saw that Jim was looking at him, dimples just visible in the torchlight. He had a glow about him, his glamour fading in and out as they walked through the garden. Up ahead Ross could see the entrance to the maze, a deeper black against the darkness which now had a deep velvety quality.

Jim stopped and turned. Ross did as well, a gap of a few feet between them. Others flowed around him and went to stand by Jim’s sides. These were the ones who would be chased and he noticed that there was no segregation here. The ones who would do the chasing gathered at his back.

Jim’s eye never left him, the challenge in them now unmistakeable. Ross found himself smiling as his blood came up, adrenaline starting to surge through him. It was a wonderful wild feeling and then tension grew between the two sides until the ones in front of them turned and scattered into the maze, shrieks and laughter reaching Ross’ ears.

All except Jim.

He stood still, watching Ross as the ones behind him moved to chase after their appointed partners for the evening, disappearing into the dark with loud woops and calls. Ross made a playful feint towards him and Jim tensed but held his ground as he stripped off his shirt.

Ross laughed, now horribly aroused. It was like he had no control over it at all and his blood rushed in his ears. He felt the same way he had the night of the Hunt. His eyes roamed over Jim’s exposed skin, watching as Jim took his pants off as well until he was standing there naked. His chest was heaving, his light eyes full of that deep glow and Ross knew that he was hovering between his human form and his fae one.

He mimicked Jim’s actions, taking his own clothes off and throwing them to the side. All his previous concerns had fallen away even as his body responded. Jim was smiling now, eyes flashing dangerously. Then he turned and ran off into the dark.

Ross gave him a few moments head start and then followed.

He plunged through the maze, letting his instincts guide him more than anything else. Up ahead of him, Jim left a trail of sparkling motes of light in his wake and Ross followed the faerie trail. Inside the maze, the darkness seemed to coalesce, getting thicker and more impenetrable. If Ross looked around him he could barely make anything out.

He rounded a corner and came face to face with a couple whose chase had not taken very long. The man had the woman on a stone bench, her legs wrapped around him as he drove onto her. Ross bypassed them, ignoring their cries as he focused on the only thing he wanted. He heard Jim’s mocking laugh drift back to him and smiled fiercely.

He ran through an archway and found himself in an open space. There was a pile of bodies at one side, their frantic movements clearly indicating what they were doing. Ross left them to get on with it and ran through the space to the other end and out into the twisting pathways once again.

There was a glimmer of light just ahead of him and Ross followed it until he could hear the sound of Jim running in front of him. The sound of his footsteps seemed to fade in and out, and Ross stopped in a wide avenue to listen.

Something made the hairs on the back of his head stand up and he whirled around, expecting Jim to be behind him. What he saw instead made him freeze in place.

The shadow at the far end of the avenue was massive and Ross recognised it all too well. There was a soft thump as it walked on cloven hooves towards him, and even in the darkness Ross could make out the shape of sweeping antlers. Snorted breaths fogged the air and eyes gleamed yellow as it looked at him.

Cernunnos came towards him and Ross inclined his head. He saw the hooves come to a stop and felt a wash of warm breath over him.

‘My Lord.’ he greeted and felt a huge hand come to rest briefly on his head before his face was tilted up by obsidian claws.

_MY CHILD_

Ross looked into the glowing yellow eyes, feeling no fear this time. Cernunnos regarded him gravely and then inclined his own head until their foreheads briefly touched.

_A GIFT ON THIS BLESSED DAY_

Ross felt the power flow through him, his transformation much easier this time. When it was complete he lifted his head and Cernunnos smiled at him.

_IT WOULD NOT DO TO LET YOUR CONSORT OUTWIT YOU_

Ross smiled back, feeling the god’s mirth fill him.

‘Thank you, My Lord.’ he murmured and Cernunnos nodded once to him and then melted into the shadows.

Ross turned and scented the air. Like this he picked up Jim’s trail easily and started pacing through the maze, following him. Jim’s smell was one he could have identified in a crowd full of people anyway but in this state it was like a physical track.

He went deeper and deeper, passing more people as he went who were now coupling with a frenzied urgency. The sounds of pleasure were all around him and it spurred him on.

There was a flicker of light up ahead and Ross went towards it, bursting through into another of the open spaces within the maze. This one was square and in the middle of the space was one of the huge phallic stones. On each side of the space was a torch and it cast long shadows across the grass.

Jim was waiting for him there, a mischievous smile on his face. When he saw Ross and what he’d transformed into the mischief disappeared and was replaced first by awe and then naked lust at the sight of Ross transformed and rampant before him.

‘Ross.’ he breathed. ‘Look at you…’

Ross lowered his antlers and snorted at his young husband and Jim came to him, reaching up to run his fingers along their spires.

‘Beautiful.’ His face was alight with love and desire. Ross snuffled with laughter. He reached for Jim, delicately tracing his claws over bare skin and seeing how it made Jim’s breathing quicken.

He tightened his grip, snorting so his breath steamed in the night air. Jim came to him willingly and nosed at him.

‘What is it My Lord desires?’ His words were spoken in a low voice, hypnotic and drawing Ross in.

He backed Jim up until he got to the pillar, and Jim came up flush against it. His fae glanced up over head and laughed.

‘I suppose that would be quite fitting.’ He looked back at Ross. ‘Well, I am yours to do with what you will.’ His breath scorched Ross’ mouth and Ross snorted again and took hold of him under the thighs and lifted him easily, pinning him against the pillar.

Jim laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned in, mouth next to Ross’ ear.

‘I am ready for you, my love.’ He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ross’ ear. ‘One of the benefits of being able to walk between worlds.’

Ross chuffed at him and hoisted Jim against the stone, Jim’s legs hooked over his elbows, and then kissed him. Jim met him head on, his mouth opening to let Ross in. Ross was rough, biting at Jim’s mouth and Jim bit back, nails digging into Ross’ shoulders. When Ross pulled back he saw the glowing eyes, Jim manifesting and then nipping at his lip with his sharp teeth.

Ross nuzzled the side of his neck, liking and biting and Jim whined. Ross could feel how hard he was, his cock pressing against Ross’ stomach and leaving slick trails on his skin. It made him want to throw him to the ground and fuck him without mercy, but there was still enough of him left in his current state to restrain himself.

He looked at his fae and Jim was breathing hard. He reached down and Ross moved back to feel Jim take hold of him and guide him in. He was desperately hard, his cock swelling even further in Jim’s grip. Jim was slick and open when he pressed into him, and Ross realised that he’d obviously been doing more than just running through the maze.

He threw back his head, the noise coming out of him enough to shatter the night as he drove in, guided by Jim’s hand. His fae hissed and snapped at him, but Ross simply pinned him against the stone and started a brutal rhythm. He thrust in hard and Jim cried out with every stroke. He was blazing hot inside and Ross held him up so he could get better leverage, Jim’s fae form making him light as thistledown. He went in deep, and felt Jim’s nails rake his skin as he scratched along his back.

It spurred Ross on and he licked up the side of Jim’s neck. Jim was cursing him in his language, the sounds unintelligible, but the meaning unmistakeable. He was holding on tightly, eyes locked with Ross as he clenched tightly around his cock.

‘Come in me.’ he panted. ‘Make me yours.’ He threw his head back as Ross sped up. ‘I belong only to you, My Lord.’

It was enough to make Ross roar and drive in as far as he could, coming hard and deep. The sheer power of it was enough to make Jim scream, coming in turn and jerking violently in Ross’ arms as he shook uncontrollably.

It was unlike anything Ross had ever experienced. He could feel everything, the very life-force of the island flowing up from the ground into him and then Jim, the very act of their copulation a validation of their role as bringers of fertility and plenty to this place. He was still coming, his orgasm lasting long enough for the semen to start flooding out around his cock as he filled Jim up.

Jim was in the same state, his body taking everything and still the tremors came, the convulsions around Ross’ cock only strengthening as he fucked him relentlessly through it. The very air felt charged, the sexual energy being released enough to permeate the very fabric of their reality.

Then it mellowed and slowed. In his arms Jim was quiet once more, his panting soft and laboured.

Ross smiled at him, easing out, still holding him up as best he could. He leaned in and kissed Jim softly and Jim clung to him, making the most adorable little whimpering sound when Ross coaxed his mouth open and licked into it.

‘My beautiful little boy.’ he breathed and Jim’s return smile was glorious, his dimples deep and his eyes shining.

‘My husband.’ He looked deliriously happy.

‘Now that I really like.’ Ross could finally speak and he moved so he was pressed up against him, their skin wet from exertion. ‘So how long have we got left of this night?’

‘A few hours.’ Jim inhaled sharply as Ross reached in and trailed his fingers up the inside on one thigh, feeling the copious trail of semen running down his skin. His voice grew sharp. ‘And I am not yet completely satisfied.’

‘In that case, I had better regain my strength and try again.’ Ross laughed. Jim turned his head and smiled as he stared out into the darkness around them.

‘It looks like your fears were unfounded.’ he whispered. ‘You seem to have performed admirably in front of an audience.’ Ross looked to where he could now see darker outlines in the shadows. He knew without having to see that they were surrounded by those that had come into the maze with them, and maybe some of the others.

A low chant started around them, a deep sound just on the border of hearing and the shadows closed in. Ross lowered Jim to the ground and stepped back. He looked at Jim.

‘What do I do now?’ he asked and Jim smiled.

‘You go to take your place.’ He held out a hand. ‘Come, My Lord.’

They walked from the maze and through the garden, hand in hand. They took a moment to retrieve what clothing they could find and now he was dressed in his trousers, bare chested because he’d given his shirt to Jim, his own clothing having been scattered somewhere else. They picked up followers as they went, the low song reverberating through the column of people.

Behind them, some now carried torches and Ross could see his arcane shadow cast upon the ground. Next to him, Jim was still in his _sidhe_ form and when Ross looked back he saw that there were others who were in a similar state. He caught a glimpse of faces that were oddly shaped, eyes that glowed and the outline of wings of differing sizes and shapes.

They came into the open space with the stone circle and found that there was a fire burning inside. Jim tugged on his hand and Ross followed him in through the stones. At the head of the circle stood Mary. She was naked from the waist up and wearing a long black skirt with her body painted in white clay and marked with woad patterns.

Kneeling in front of her was Trelawney. He was dressed in a white shroud and when he looked up his eyes were black, just like Ross’. He sported a magnificent pair of antlers, but his were bone white and set back from his brow. His face was perfectly calm, no fear or panic able to be detected and Ross knew he’d been fed the draft Mary would have brewed for him. The herbal decoction contained a very strong concentration and Trelawney would feel no pain at all. He walked to his father and knelt in front of him.

‘Ross.’ Trelawney’s voice was unwavering. He raised both hands and cupped Ross’ face. ‘My son.’

‘Father.’ Ross looked him in the eye.

Mary moved until she was behind Trelawney and Ross saw the athame in her hand.

‘It is time for you to subsume that which is past.’ Her voice was full of power. ‘The Old Stag must die and the Young One take his place.’

‘Blessed be, my boy.’ Trelawney’s voice was soft. ‘I will meet you again behind the veil.’

‘I will take good care of the island and of our people.’ Ross promised, his heart full.

Trelawney took his hands from his face and Ross reached for them. There was no more to say but to give comfort for what was coming. He held his father’s hands, their eyes locked. Behind him the song took on a different note, becoming dirge-like in its intonation.

Mary took her place between his father’s antlers and Trelawney tilted his head back, baring his throat.

The cut was quick and brutally efficient.

Ross watched as the blood spurted forth, hitting him in the face. He licked it from his skin, feeling the power reach its peak as the final transformation took place. He threw his head back as it surged through him, heat and strength and virility. He felt hands on his shoulders and knew it was Jim.

The wave crested and ebbed and Ross lowered his head, the glamour now broken and his humanity restored.

In front of him Trelawney’s head drooped, the shroud stained with red. The blood ran down his arms and dripped from his fingers into the ground, taking him with it.

‘It is done.’ Mary intoned. ‘Arise Lord Summer Isle.’

Ross felt Jim helping him to his feet. Around him the villagers had fallen silent, and he turned to face them.

‘These are your people, Ross.’ Mary was at his side. ‘Mind them well and protect them. That is your sacred charge now.’

Ross looked down as Jim’s hand crept into his own. He squeezed and his fae squeezed back.

‘You are truly the Lord of this land now.’ Jim whispered. ‘And mine to keep forever.’

*********

They brought Trelawney back to the house just as the sun was starting to light the horizon, after he had been placed in his coffin, resting on a soft pallet. The wound in his throat had closed up like it had never been there. Ross knew it was magic but not whose it was.

They came to the castle to find Ben waiting for them on the steps. Ross, Drake, Silver and Ollie were carrying the coffin resting in their shoulders as directed by Mary. They stopped and Ben came down to them.

‘Follow me.’ he instructed, beckoning to them. Ross noticed that the others were now all melting into the dawn, making their way back home.

He and the others took the casket into the main hall in the centre of the castle. The room was lit with candles and filled with flowers, all kinds of summer blooms that filled the room with their rich fragrance. They laid it on the wooden stands set there for that purpose and then the other three took their leave, laying their hands on Ross’ shoulder as they passed.

He stood and Jim came to stand next to him.

‘Come, my husband.’ He took Ross’ unprotesting hand. ‘You need to sleep. It has been a long night.’

‘He’s right.’ Mary moved from the shadows on the other side of the room. She rested one hand on Trelawney’s coffin. ‘He has gone beyond the veil now and he will feel no more pain.’ She glanced up as Ben came behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

‘You all need some rest.’ He kissed her temple. ‘I’ll wake you when day comes.’

‘No.’ Mary’s smile was sad. ‘I think maybe we need to take a day off.’ She heaved a sigh. ‘I’m going to bed.’

Ross inclined his head to her as she passed. She stopped briefly to kiss the top of Jim’s head and then she and Ben left the room.

Ross kept staring at the casket, his mind not quite reconciling what had just happened. He was unable to believe that this was then end, that tomorrow he would not get to go and sit with his father and talk to him.

‘He is in a better place.’ Jim murmured, leaning against him. ‘My people will welcome him as one of their own.’ He rubbed his cheek against Ross’ arm, now back to the boy again. ‘Let’s go to bed, Ross. I’m tired.’

Ross put his arm around him and kissed the top of Jim’s head like Mary had done.

‘All right, little one.’ He took Jim’s hand ‘Let’s go.’

They made their way to their room and Jim took Ross into the bathroom and guided him to the shower. They got under the hot water together, washing each other clean and then drying each other off.

Afterwards they retreated to their bed and Jim curled up in Ross’ arms, linking their fingers so their wedding rings clinked.

‘The new day has arrived and your rule has officially begun.’ He looked back at Ross and smiled. ‘He will be very proud of you.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross moved to kiss him, then stifled a yawn. ‘Christ, I’m tired.’

‘Me too.’ Jim yawned as well. ‘But we can sleep all day if that’s what you want.’

‘Good idea.’ Ross closed his eyes and drifted off with the smell of white flowers in his nose and a warm body next to him, just as he knew it should be.

**********

A violent knocking at Mary’s door woke her from her sleep. She threw one arm out, and peered at the sun coming through in narrow beams through her curtains. The door opened and Ben came in looking most concerned.

‘We have a problem.’ he said and she sat up immediately.

‘Wake him.’ She got out of bed. ‘Go, now!’

**********

Ross felt a hand on his shoulder and started awake. Next to him, Jim grumbled and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

‘Ross.’ Ben said. He was leaning over him, his face a picture of worry. ‘You need to come downstairs.’

‘What is it?’ Ross sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt exhausted, his whole body aching. Considering that he was now officially the new Lord, he felt pretty crappy. Then he remembered and the sadness kicked in.

‘No time for that now.’ Ben urged. He was at the wardrobe and came back with clothes in his arms. ‘You need to get dressed and come downstairs.’ He waited while Ross fought his way into jeans and shirt and followed him out the room and downstairs.

As they came down the stairwell, Ross heard shouting. He frowned as he realised there was something very familiar about the voice. Mary was in the main hall, wrapped in her dressing gown and a stern look on her face.

‘I’m sorry.’ She had her arms folded. ‘That is entirely out of the question.’

‘I don’t give a fuck what you think is out of the question!’ The anger in the man’s voice was palpable. ‘I know you’re lying! You’ve all been lying since the very first fucking day we set foot on this damned island!’

Now Ross slowed, realisation as to just who it was hitting him like a hammer to the head. He came to stand behind the couple, a man and a woman, and then inhaled sharply.

‘Dwight?’ he was astounded by what he was seeing. ‘Caro?’

They whirled around and Caroline actually let out a little involuntary sound. Dwight went white, all the anger draining from his face and being replaced by a mixture of amazement and fear.

‘Ross.’ It was a horrified whisper.

Ross could do nothing but stare. He had no idea what to say. Thankfully a diversion arrived.

‘Ross?’ Jim’s voice was still sleepy and he padded into the hall barefoot and dressed only in Ross’ t-shirt he’d given him, curls in disarray.

Now Ross felt something else, seeing the way Dwight and Caroline were now looking at what to their eyes was only a boy. He also knew the exact moment Dwight clocked the matching rings on their hands.

‘What the fuck is this?’ he turned to Ross. ‘Jesus Christ. What the fuck is going on?’

‘Excuse me.’ Jim’s voice was sharp. ‘You will not address my husband and the Lord of this island like that.’ His eyes were flashing and his face fierce as he came to stand protectively next to Ross. Ross sighed, seeing the confusion compound on Dwight and Caroline’s faces.

‘Husband?’ Dwight looked appalled. ‘Ross, what is he talking about?’

Ross looked down at his angry fae and then took his young husband around the waist and pulled him in close. He looked back at Dwight and Caroline and shrugged.

‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.’ he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Withywindlesdaughter for her unfailing support and constantly shouting at me on Tumblr about this. 
> 
> All the love in the world for Linane for her incredibly patient and diligent beta skills. 
> 
> A never ending stream of hugs for Miss_Gemmie who read this and screamed at me every step of the way. I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> Finally to mosslover *clinks glass against hers* we really need to have our fucking heads checked. Nobody should be this obsessed lol.


End file.
